


Language of Love: Part 3

by PandorasDaydream



Series: Language of Love: Part 3 [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: #TCP, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Farmer Dick, Goat Farm, M/M, Terri/Amy the Goat Farmers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 99,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandorasDaydream/pseuds/PandorasDaydream
Summary: After the fun of Singles' Week has passed, we start the first chapter of LOL: Part 3 with David and Patrick at their store on a late September Saturday. Patrick learns a couple of interesting pieces of information from Ray. One thing he learns changes his plans for the evening.





	1. TCP: The Belt

**Author's Note:**

> For Heather. (Who has "Patiently(?)" waited since the first week of May - when Ch 13 first posted - for The Belt to successfully reappear). I hope I do it justice for you, Heather. 
> 
> +++
> 
> LOL: Part 3 takes place between 4.12 and 4.13(Christmas Episode). They are just a grouping of events that I think could have happened between the two - seemingly widely spaced - episodes. 
> 
> +++
> 
> Thank you to DisgruntledPelican (DP) who saw the Honey / Pooh connection back at Ch 33 (early July) and first hinted at it in a post on the book club and then removed it because you didn't want to spoil it for others. Your respect for others' journey over your own excitement won my heart. 
> 
> +++
> 
> Finally, I made a decision on Ray, which may or may not end up being cannon. But I needed to throw Ray a bone. 
> 
> +++
> 
> One last note. Please, friends. Be kind and respectful to one another.

++++++

“David.” Patrick stood behind him while he ran the balance in the register, his hands snaked around David’s waist and he tucked his hands up under the front of David’s sweater and just inside the waistband of his jeans. He rubbed his cheek on the soft cashmere between David’s shoulder blades, “Let’s spend the afternoon outside. Let’s go down by the creek.”

“Is it still buggy, though? Last time it was kind of buggy.” David said, oblivious to the moves made by the man rubbing against his back. He pulled the cash drawer and moved around Patrick to take it to the office.

“No. I haven’t noticed it being buggy since it’s started to cool down out there.” Patrick followed him to the office, his chores already complete for the day. The late September Saturday morning had been slow, so there wasn’t much restocking to do. He’d already swept and taken care of the trash.

Patrick stood behind David and rubbed his shoulders. His hands moved from David’s shoulders down his front. He stroked up and down David’s sweater over his chest. “Mmm. Babe. This sweater is really soft.” He said. He leaned over and kissed David just below the ear.

“Sweetie.” David, working hard to be patient, turned to look at Patrick and flashed him a smile. He took hold of Patrick’s roaming hands. “Can you go… clean the restroom? Or maybe …wipe down the counters? I want to concentrate.”

David was taking his turn at balancing and he knew he needed to focus completely so he didn’t make any errors.

“Want me to do it?” Patrick asked. “I can do it quickly, then we can head out.”

“No… I want to take my turn. You know it’s important to me to take my turn at this.” David told him, still holding on to Patrick’s hands to keep them from distracting him while he tried to work.

“Alright.” Patrick sighed. He left the office. He went to clean the restroom, even though it was spotless and that damned tile that kept flipping up and out of its place near the corner of the floor irritated him when he mopped.

++++++ 

Patrick finished cleaning the restroom and sat down on a chair at the far side of the store, giving David quiet time in the office to balance and get the deposit ready. It always took David longer than Patrick to complete the task. Typically, it didn’t matter because Patrick would have a lot of chores to keep himself busy and then he’d sit on the couch and watch David. Then they’d hang out at the store after hours and make out on the couch.

But today was Saturday, when they closed at Noon. And today, Patrick wanted to get out of the store and go spend some time with David outside.

His phone vibrated.

_Ray (12:11 pm):_

‘Patrick?’

_You (12:11 pm):_

‘Hey, Ray.’

_Ray (12:11 pm): _

‘I am going to be gone tonight. I didn’t want you to worry.’

_You (12:12 pm):_

‘Poker game?’

_Ray (12:12 pm):_

‘No. I am going to be gone all night. I will be back tomorrow.’

_You (12:12 pm):_

‘Oh. I see.’ *Winking face emoji*

_Ray (12:12 pm):_

‘Yes.’ *Blushing face emoji*

_You (12:13 pm):_

‘Anything you want to talk about?’

_Ray (12:13 pm): _

‘Remember I told you about Aaron? We met at single’s week?’

Patrick smiled to himself. Aaron.

_You (12:13 pm):_

‘I do.’

_Ray (12:13 pm):_

‘We’ve seen each other a few times and have been talking a lot since then.’

_You (12:14 pm):_

‘That sounds great, Ray.’

_Ray (12:14 pm): _

‘We’re going to meet in Elmdale.’

_You (12:14 pm):_

‘Is that where he lives?’

_Ray (12:14 pm):_

‘No. It is half way between our houses.’

_You (12:15 pm):_

‘I hope it goes well for you.’

_Ray (12:15 pm):_

‘Thank you. I am not sure when I’ll be home tomorrow.’

_You (12:15 pm):_

‘If you need anything, let me know.’

_Ray (12:15 pm): _

‘Thank you, Patrick.’

_You (12:16 pm):_

‘I’m happy for you, Ray.’

_Ray (12:16 pm):_

‘Thank you. I will talk with you tomorrow, Patrick!’

_You (12:16 pm):_

*Thumbs up emoji*

Patrick flipped through the text string again. Smiling at his phone. He was genuinely happy for Ray, but his smile was more than happiness for Ray. He understood him just a little better. He felt like they shared a new connection.

David leaned against the doorway from the office. Arms crossed over his chest as he watched Patrick smile to himself and look at his phone. “Someone looks happy. What’s going on in that phone of yours?” He asked Patrick.

Patrick stood up and stuck his phone in his pocket and met David half way across the room. He plunged his hands deep into his pockets, smiled, and said, “Aaron. A.A.R.O.N.”

He waited a moment for it to register on David’s face.

David first took in the information with knitted eyebrows. Then the eyebrows raised and his eyes grew wide for the briefest of moments. His mouth formed an “Oh.” For a few seconds.

And then David smiled sweetly and said, “Good for Ray!”

++++++ 

Patrick left the house, dressed in his old, torn Levi’s rolled up a bit over his shoes. Old, soft sweatshirt with white tank top under it.

He stopped by the café to pick up their to-go order. Then he headed to the motel to get David.

He stood outside of his room, waiting for Patrick. When he got into the car, Patrick asked, “Do you have what you need to stay the night?”

“Of course. It’s Saturday.” David said breathlessly putting his bag into the back seat, settling himself into place, shaking his head, and looking at Patrick as though he’d lost his mind. It was Saturday. David spent the night with Patrick _every Saturday_.

“Good.” Patrick put the car in gear and smiled as he drove away from the motel.

“Why did you ask?” David asked.

“Just making sure.”

Patrick drove them down the old country road that led to the park beside the creek. They’d picnicked there a few times over the last month. He parked the car and opened the trunk. David carried the food and the blanket. Patrick grabbed his guitar case, the cooler and pillow; because the last time they came, David had commented that a pillow would make his nap nicer.

They walked beyond the park and down a walking path to a place they liked to go sit near the water’s edge. It wasn’t as nice as the place they enjoyed at Terri and Amy’s goat farm, but it was relatively secluded and they liked to listen to the flowing water.

David walked behind Patrick and took in the view of Patrick’s ass and thick thighs in the old, faded Levi’s. “I like when you wear these jeans, Mr. Brewer.” He flirted with Patrick.

“You just like the way they make my ass look.” Patrick said.

“It’s not only your ass that they highlight. But if you want to tell yourself that, you can.” David teased. David liked to remind Patrick of the picture that Amy sent him of Patrick’s crotch.

Patrick turned around and walked backward. His face blushing. Giving David a view of his crotch in the jeans.

“Yes. You know what I’m looking at, you tease.” David said, flirting with Patrick.

Patrick blushed so much his ears turned pink. He laughed and turned around. They continued walking until they were near the creek.

David watched him.

“I’m liking this decision to not cut your hair.” David said, giving more praise to Patrick who was finally receiving the attention he’d worked all morning to get from David.

“Oh, yeah?” Patrick, his back to David, grinned widely. He had wondered if David would say anything.

“It’s…I mean… it looks good so far.” David said.

David had asked Patrick during single’s week if he’d ever consider growing out his hair a little. That was the only conversation they’d had. It would seem Patrick didn’t go to the barber since then.

“Been thinkin’ about letting it grow a little bit longer …before I get it cut again.” Patrick said casually. He was on five weeks of growth, having skipped his regular – every three weeks – haircut.

“Oh?” David was wondering how much longer he’d let it grow. David liked what he was seeing.

“Just to see if you like the curls that come in.” Patrick said, interested in what kind of reaction David would have.

“I’m sorry. Did you say curls? Like… all over? Or…”

“I have curly hair. It’s why I keep it so short.” Patrick said. “Right now, it’s just starting to be wavy on top, but … there will be curls if I let it go too much longer.”

David stopped. He tucked his lips into his mouth and bit down. His eyes shifted to the side as he thought about the possibilities.

Patrick kept walking until he realized he didn’t hear David behind him. He turned and walked back to where David stood.

“I’m going to need to see those curls, Patrick.” David said honestly.

Patrick put his head down and looked up at David and blushed. He nodded his head. “OK.”

“Like…I’m going to need to run my fingers through some curls, Patrick.” David said adamantly.

“I’m going to need help styling it if it comes to that, David. Because I know two hairstyles. The one you’re used to seeing and complete, total bedlam.” He winked at David and jerked his head toward the direction they were headed.

David put one foot in front of the other and followed Patrick to their destination. His mind was suddenly occupied no longer by Patrick’s ass in those Levi’s. Instead, he had curls on the brain.

++++++

Patrick spread the blanket and they settled in. David opened up their food. Patrick opened their beers. They sat quietly and ate.

“Thank you.” Patrick said. He sighed and looked up at the trees overhead. “I am so glad to be outside for a while.”

“Mmmmm.” David didn’t say much. Seriously, who could with this delicious potato salad in front of them.

David would have been just as happy sitting in the middle of Patrick’s bed while Patrick watched baseball, or at the table in the office at the store. But being outside made Patrick happy, and David kind of liked the sound of the creek, so here he was. Content with his potato salad. Content with Patrick.

David’s mind drifted. It happened again and he needed to tell Patrick. He didn’t want to ruin this nice moment, but he didn’t want it hanging over his head for the rest of the day.

Patrick took a bite of his sandwich and eyed David’s facial expression change. He knew what was coming.

“I feel like this should be a time for a truth telling moment.” David said quietly before taking a bite of his turkey club. _Bacon makes everything better._

Patrick watched David. He had initiated a few “Truth telling moments” over the last few weeks and they usually started the same way. Patrick braced himself. “OK. Do you want to go first?”

“Yes. I do.” David said.

“You got another one, didn’t you?” Patrick asked.

“Yes. Last night. Middle of the night. Like 1:30.” David took another bite of his sandwich.

He, of all people, was surprised he was able to talk about it this easily. But this was the third one and he wanted to be sure Patrick knew about them. He had promised Patrick that he wouldn’t hide them.

“What did he say this time?” Patrick asked.

David pulled out his phone and handed it to Patrick. David continued to eat. He shoveled more potato salad into his mouth. He eyed Patrick, waiting for his response.

Patrick opened up David’s texts and pulled up the one he knew David was speaking about.

_Sebastien (1:32 am):_

‘David. On nights like tonight, I think about you and that night we shared. I want you in me again. Let’s make that happen.’

David watched Patrick’s jaw clench. Watched him press his lips together and his eyes crinkle around the edges.

“Fucking Sebastien.” Patrick mumbled quietly under his breath through clenched teeth.

“As you can see, I didn’t respond to him this time either.” David said.

Sebastien had texted David two other times over last four weeks. David told Patrick about each one and let him see them. David only told him when they were together so Patrick could see David’s face and David could see Patrick’s response.

Patrick nodded his head and reread the previous texts from Sebastien.

“Tell me, again, why you keep his name in your phone?” Patrick asked. He knew the answer. He just needed to object, in some small way. In the only way Patrick could, knowing that it took every ounce of their inner strength for the two of them to have these “Truth telling” conversations.

“So when he texts, I know it’s him. I don’t have to respond if I know it’s him.” David said.

“Well I would hope if you got a text like that from an unknown number you wouldn’t respond ‘Who dis?’” Patrick teased him. He reached out and poked David in the side. An attempt to make light of the conversation.

“You know what I mean. I can keep an eye on him this way. I know when he’s stirring.” David said.

“What do you think he’s up to?” Patrick asked.

“I’m worried.” David said.

“About?”

“I’m worried he’s going to come here.” David said.

“Surely not.” Patrick said. He struggled to keep his agitation at bay. This is the first time David had said he anticipated Sebastien coming back to town.

David raised an eyebrow. He shrugged one shoulder. He said nothing.

“Do you think you need to answer him? So he knows you’re not interested?” Patrick asked.

“I don’t know. It seems like if I answer, I’m letting him know I’m here. I’d prefer him think I’m not getting the texts. Plus… if I tell him that I’m not interested… he’ll see it as a challenge.” David said.

Patrick gave David his phone back. “Whatever you think, Babe. You know him. I trust whatever you want to do.”

They ate in silence for a while.

“I talked with Rachel the other day.” Patrick changed the subject.

“What’s she up to?” David asked, eyes on Patrick’s face.

“She started dating someone. She called to tell me.” Patrick said.

“Good for her! Anyone you know?”

“Yup.” Patrick said. He turned to get his guitar out of the case.

“Patrick?” David asked.

“Huh?” Patrick fiddled with the clasp on the case.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He shook his head. He did not look at David.

“Patrick? We’re in a truth telling moment. Not a guitar playing moment.” David said.

Patrick turned away from his guitar case. “Sorry.” He put his hands in his lap and gave David his attention.

“What’s bugging you about who she is seeing?” David asked. Because he could read Patrick’s signs. He knew when something bothered his boyfriend.

“It’s Zach.” Patrick said. He nodded his head.

David shook his head quickly. “Zach? I don’t know who that is.”

“He was my buddy. We did a lot of stuff together back home. Since high school.”

“Stuff?” David asked. Eyebrows raised.

“No. No, David. Just ball…baseball. Camping. Spent the night at each other’s houses. Went to the same college.”

“Did you have a crush on Zach?” David asked.

“No.”

“So? What’s the problem?” David pressed him.

“Nothing. Just trying to picture them together.”

David continued to watch Patrick’s face.

“Just my ex-fiancé and my best friend...I guess, former best friend…it’s just a lot to process. But… I’m happy for them… if they’re happy.” Patrick said.

“Why isn’t he_ still_ your friend?” David asked.

“We pretty much stopped talking after I moved here. I didn’t reach out, I guess. But he didn’t either. Now, I wonder if he was trying for her back then.” Patrick sat and thought about his past life.

“Is that bad if he was?” David asked.

Patrick thought for a moment and then answered David. “No. I suppose it isn’t.”

“Do you miss not having a best friend?” David said.

“I have you.” Patrick smiled and poked David’s knee with his finger.

“But a friend you can talk to about stuff. Someone other than me. Do you feel like you need that?” David pressed him.

The corners of Patrick’s mouth turned down into a thoughtful frown. “I suppose I have that with Terri.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess you do.”

“I mean, it would be fun to play sports with some folks. Like a ball team. But, no. I don’t miss having a buddy. I feel like I have everything I need.” Patrick grinned.

He held out a fist to David to fist bump. David gave him one of his little side smiles and wrapped his hand around Patrick’s fist and shook it. He held on to Patrick’s fist for a moment and then said quietly, “Well that just happened.”

Patrick winked at him and huffed out a little laugh. “We’ve come a long way since then.” He said to David.

“I love you.” David said. Quickly. Quietly. Eyes locked on Patrick’s.

Patrick smiled. David didn’t say it often since their declarations during singles week, but when he did it was always perfectly timed and it made Patrick’s heart swell.

Patrick turned his hand inside of David’s to hold on to him and pull him near. They shared a gentle kiss. “I love you, David.”

David smiled into their kiss. “Now, sing some songs for me, Mr. Brewer.”

Patrick reached for his guitar. David moved the containers off the blanket and adjusted the pillow. He leaned over to kiss Patrick again, this time on the cheek. He reclined on the blanket, resting his head on the pillow. 

David, big white sunglasses on his face, shut his eyes and listened to Patrick serenade him for the next hour. He rested a hand on Patrick’s thigh. His fingers tapped out the beat of each song until he drifted off to sleep.

Patrick started with their song and worked his way through all the songs on their list. He smiled as David tapped the beat of the songs on his leg. When the tapping stopped and he knew David was asleep, Patrick practiced a few of the new songs he’d been working on.

Hearing Patrick sing made David happy. Singing for David as he rested soothed Patrick. Under the afternoon sun. On a Saturday. By the creek that ran by their town. Schitt’s Creek.

++++++

They stood on the porch with their things. Patrick unlocked the door. David’s hand cupped Patrick’s ass. He _really_ liked Patrick’s ass. He kissed Patrick’s neck.

“I don’t understand. Why is this locked? Where’s Ray?” David asked, somewhat annoyed that it was taking Patrick so long to get into the house.

Patrick turned to look at David before he opened the door.

“David?”  
  
“Yes?” David was nuzzling Patrick’s neck.

“David. What’s the name of our store?” Patrick asked him seriously.

“Rose Apothecary. Why?” David answered. Not paying attention to the clues around him.

“David.” Patrick said his name and waited for him to realize what was about to happen.

“What?” David shook his head, slightly irritated at Patrick.

Patrick held David’s shoulders in his hands and waited until they had eye contact. “What… is the name… of our store.” Patrick said very slowly.

“Rose Apothe…Oh.” David inhaled sharply and then let out a slow, “Ohhhhhhh.” The meaning behind Patrick’s question dawning on him.

Patrick’s eyes widened as he saw understanding cross David’s face. He smiled. “Ray is away for the _whole night_.”

David’s cock twitched at the thought. “Apothecary.” He whispered.

“David, tell me the rules so I know you understand.” Patrick said slowly, quietly. With a grin on his face. The blushing started at his neck and was working its way up his cheeks.

David’s mouth pulled to the side. His lips twisted into a little bow of a smile. His eyes grew wide for a moment. He took a deep breath and said very quickly, “All words mean yes except for one.”

“What is that word, David?” Patrick asked in a low, husky voice.

“Apothecary.” David whispered.

“OK?” Patrick asked.

“Oh yes.” David said. “Yes, _please_, Mr. Brewer.”

Patrick opened the door. “Go make yourself pretty for me.” He said in a low and quiet tone. He stepped aside for David to enter.

David stepped in and Patrick swatted his ass as he walked by. David turned to smile at Patrick. He just stood and looked at him.

“I said GO. _Now_.” Patrick said sternly.

“Yes, Sir.” David said and headed for the stairs.

He stopped midway up the stairs and turned to look at Patrick who was watching him. “Mr. Brewer?”

“Yes, David?”

David reached for the back collar of his sweater and tugged it off over his head. “I’ve been naughty and I might need punished.” He dropped his sweater on the stairs, and then he slowly ascended them.

Patrick’s dick began to feel a hint of the pleasure he was about to experience.

++++++

He gave David some time. He went into the kitchen and emptied the cooler. He poured himself a whiskey and downed it. He went into the downstairs bathroom and freshened up. Then gathered the bottle of whiskey, a couple of glasses and some water. He headed upstairs.

He stopped on his way up to pick up the expensive sweater that David had dropped on the stairs…after he stretched the neck by pulling it off incorrectly. Patrick grinned as he made his way to his room.

Patrick turned on the lamp beside the bed but kept the overhead light off. He kicked off his shoes and socks. He sat in the arm chair in the dark corner of his room and waited for David.

When David entered the room, he came in slowly. He wore his black boxer briefs. Nothing else. He dropped his bag, his shoes, and his jeans on the floor just inside the door. He leaned against the door frame. Crossed his legs at his ankles. He folded his arms over his chest. Several expressions visited his face as he struggled to contain his excitement.

“That took a while.” Patrick said with his best commanding voice.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I was making myself presentable for you. I hope it will be to your liking.”

David stepped into the room and moved to shut the door.

“Leave the door open, David.”

David smiled. “Yes, Sir.”

“Rings.” Patrick held out his hand.

David’s eyes locked on him as he took off his rings, one-by-one, and then stepped forward to drop them into the palm of Patrick’s hand.

Patrick sat them on the table beside the chair where he sat.

“Why are you still wearing clothes?” Patrick asked.

“I thought you might like to take something off of me yourself.” David said. His cock was already showing great promise. He was remarkably turned on for not having even touched Patrick yet. It was all he could do to get through his ablutions without jacking off.

“I’m thinking I need you to do a little dance for me.” Patrick told him.

“Whatever you’d like, Sir.” David gave him a half smile.

“Dance for me to this song, David.” [Patrick hit play on his phone.](https://youtu.be/LbHmVN7giwY)

David heard the first strains of the song. He smiled and shimmied his shoulders.

“Sir. Are you wanting me to do a Honey dance for my Pooh?”

“I want a lap dance, David. Yes…to this song.” Patrick gave him a small grin.

David stood still for a brief moment before beginning to move. He did a little runway walk over to Patrick. He took a few steps and then turned and looked over his shoulder. Then turned to face Patrick again and strutted toward him.

David stood in front of him, feet wide apart. His eyes never left Patrick’s large brown ones as he danced in front of him. Though the room was not bathed in light, there was enough in the room that the pink on Patrick’s cheeks was not lost on David who knew that this all was a big step for Patrick. David was going to make it worth it for him.

He rolled his back. First, he hunched his shoulders and rolled down and then moved to arch his back, his hips rocking in a wave to the beat of the music.

One hand stayed at David’s side while the other ran over his chest – the hairy chest that Patrick loved. While his eyes never left Patrick’s, and his hips never stopped moving, he slowly slid his hand down his abdomen and into the front of his briefs. He stroked his cock three times to the beat of the music before he pulled his hand out. _Just. Like. Honey._

He slid his thumbs inside the waistband of his briefs and tugged them down slightly to tease Patrick. Then he returned the waistband. David turned his back to Patrick, and arched his back. His ass moving in front of Patrick. His hips still rolling, David teased Patrick.

David bent his knees and brought himself down almost sitting on Patrick, his cock grazing Patrick’s leg, and then raised his ass up. He rocked his hips and rolled his shoulders. Smooth. To the beat of the music.

Patrick was thankful the old jeans he wore had more room than the jeans he wore to work. His cock throbbed and pressed against the confines of his clothing. He wanted to touch David’s ass. Grab it. Pull him forward and fuck him right there on the chair. But that would interfere with his plan. So, Patrick sat there. He sat, a small grin on his face, his eyes dancing. His hands folded neatly on his lap, and he enjoyed the view of David’s ass bouncing in front of him.

David turned to face Patrick and stood close to him. One foot on each side of Patrick’s so that Patrick’s legs were between David’s. With one foot on the floor, he put his other foot on the chair cushion beside Patrick’s outer thigh.

David let the beat of the music roll through his body as he slowly gyrated in front of him. He rolled from hip to shoulder. His cock firm and bouncing with each roll, inside of his briefs. His crotch nearly at face level of Patrick.

Patrick’s head rolled back away from David, resting on the back of the chair, so he wouldn’t be as tempted to pull David’s cock into his mouth. David pressed in toward him, he didn’t want Patrick to move away from him. He wanted him nearer. David’s shoulders shimmied for Patrick.

Patrick moved forward and rubbed his face against David’s chest. While David gyrated and rolled his hips, his hand held Patrick’s face to his chest.

David moved to sit on his knees, one on each side of Patrick, and rocked his hips again. He settled down onto Patrick’s lap and then sat up on his knees again.

David moved his hands behind his head and arched his back. He rocked his hips and moved forward on Patrick so that Patrick could rub his face on David’s chest again.

Patrick’s hands moved to David’s ass. He slid his hands inside of David’s boxer-briefs. He squeezed David. He was lost in the feeling of David dancing for him, and he was ready to pull the briefs off of him and settle David onto his cock.

But, before he could take action, the song ended.

David knew he could initiate something at that moment. Patrick would have gone for it. But that wasn’t in Patrick’s plan. David knew Patrick had something in mind where the safe word was important and David was excited to see what those plans were.

So, David pulled away from Patrick and stood up in front of him. Hands at his side. His cock obviously firm and wanting. He looked at Patrick who was blushing so much that his ears were red and asked, “Was_ that_ to your liking, Sir?”

“That will do.” Patrick’s eyes raked up and down David’s body, pausing as he took in what David’s briefs were _not_ hiding. Patrick stood. He walked forward.

For every step toward him that Patrick took, David took a step backward. Until his legs hit the back of the bed.

Patrick reached to the back collar of his sweatshirt and pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor. He stood, ran one hand through his thick, almost-curly hair and then it rested on the back of his neck. His other hand rested on his belt.

Patrick stood looking at David. He stood in his old, worn, torn, faded Levi’s and a ribbed tank top. Feet bare. His hair slightly longer than normal. Messier. Not quite, but nearing curly.

The air between them was electric.

David’s breath caught in his throat. Patrick looked sexy. _Very. Fucking Sexy._

“May I…may I touch you, Mr. Brewer?” David asked with shaky breath, his eyes raking up and down Patrick.

“No.” Patrick said sternly. “I want you to come closer. But don’t touch me.”

David took a step closer and then another. He stifled the strong desire to reach out and touch Patrick, because Patrick had given him clear instructions.

Patrick stood completely still. David stepped closer until he stood a fraction of an inch away from Patrick. His cock dampened the front of his black boxer briefs. David knew if he leaned forward just a little, his cock would rub against Patrick’s jeans. He wanted badly to feel the contact. He did not lean. David had been given an order and he was doing what he was told.

Patrick, keeping his body where it was, moved his face closer to David. His lips nearly, but not quite touching David’s.

“Kiss me. David.” He said in a quiet whisper. “But don’t touch me anywhere else.”

David leaned only his face forward and their lips locked. Being sure to not touch him otherwise, David pressed his lips into Patrick’s. He parted Patrick’s lips with his tongue and plunged into his mouth. Both men pressed their mouths toward one another. Patrick sucked on him and then moved to use his tongue to explore David.

David’s breath caught and a moan escaped his mouth when he felt Patrick reach down and grab the contents of David’s briefs. His hand first roughly cupping David’s balls and then wrapping up and over the head of David’s cock through his briefs.

“Is that what you want, David?” Patrick said as he pulled back. “You want me to touch you?”

“No, Mr. Brewer.” David’s breath came in gulps. “I want to touch you.”

“Where?” Patrick asked breathing into David’s neck.

“Everywhere. I want to run my fingers through your hair. I want to touch your arms. I want to suck on your cock.” David gave him a list of his desires, hoping he would gain permission to do any one of them.

“No.” Patrick said.

“May I…may I touch…myself?” David asked. His breath caught in his throat as he asked.

“No.” Patrick said.

“Please?” David asked.

Patrick put his hand firmly on David’s chest and pushed him backward until David was against the bed, again.

“Sit.” Patrick said firmly.

David sat.

Patrick realized how much he liked having this control over David. His cock pressed against the confines of his jeans. He was ready to take them off.  
  
Patrick, eyes fixed on David’s, slowly began to unbuckle his old, worn, leather belt. His hands stretching back the leather, unhooking the metal fixture.

Patrick watched David’s eyes leave his to look down at his belt and then back to Patrick’s eyes.

With a firm grasp on the belt, near the buckle, Patrick quickly, and harshly yanked the belt from the loops in his pants with a sssswack.

The loose end of the belt flew toward David and then back at Patrick.

David’s head quickly reacted by pulling back. He took a choppy breath. He pulled his lips into his mouth and bit down on them. His heart racing. His aching cock throbbed in his damp briefs.

Patrick held his belt in his hands, folded in half. The two ends in one hand, the folded end in the other. He quickly pushed his hands together and pulled them apart, causing the old leather of the belt to smack together loudly. He took a step forward.

“David you get one choice tonight. Do you want that choice to be whether or not we listen to music or what position you want to be in when I fuck you senseless?” Patrick said authoritatively.

“Sir, do I get to choose the music?” David asked.

“Did I tell you that you could ask a question?” Patrick asked sternly.

“No.”  
  
“Turn around. Bend over.” Patrick commanded.

David did as he was told.

Patrick took the belt, still folded in half, and swiftly and firmly swatted David’s ass with it.

“Ummrph” David made a noise.

“Did I say you could ask a question?” Patrick asked.

“No, Sir.”

“David, I asked if you wanted to decide whether or not we listen to music or what position you want to be in when I fuck you senseless”

“I’d like…I’d like to listen to music, Mr. Brewer.” David’s heart beat thudded in his chest.

“Get out your phone.” Patrick ordered.

David went to his jeans which he had dropped by the door and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He brought he phone to Patrick and held it out to him.

“Choose the music you want to listen to.” Patrick said.

“Any music, sir?” David asked. He knew what he wanted to listen to, but Patrick had always told him he couldn’t. And, right now, Patrick was fully in charge.

“Turn around. Bend over.” Patrick said.

David did as he was told.

Patrick took the belt and swatted David’s ass with it, again. He was not gentle.

“Ummrph” David made a noise.

“No questions.” Patrick said. “Choose the music _you_ want to listen to.”

David stifled a grin. He knew what Patrick was giving him permission to do.

He put his head down as he found the playlist he seldom was allowed to listen to in Patrick’s presence. In particular he wasn’t allowed to listen to it while they had sex. It was a playlist he made of Patrick singing every song that he had ever allowed David to record of him, from the first open mic night, through their dark period, through all the times on Saturday afternoons when Patrick would sing and David would record him.

David pressed play and Patrick’s voice began to fill the room. They stood; eyes locked on one another.

_There goes my heart beating. ‘Cause you are the reason I’m losing my sleep. Please come back now._

Patrick made that grin he makes where he presses his lips together and the sides of his mouth turn down. His eyes danced.

“Come take my pants off me. Get on your knees.” Patrick ordered.

David moved quickly. He sat down on his knees in front of Patrick and unfastened his jeans and pulled them down. While he did so, Patrick pulled his tank up over his head and tossed it by the bed for use later.

His head rolled back as David pulled him into his mouth. _Ahhhh_. Patrick’s hand went into David’s hair and pulled it. _Fuck_. It felt so good. Patrick could just enjoy this and be happy, but he had a role-play to try to finish.

He was having trouble with what he was supposed to do next. He didn’t want to hurt David, but he knew what David wanted. So, with all the willpower he could muster he put his hand on David’s forehead and pushed him back.

“That’s enough. You can stand up.”

David slowly stood in front of Patrick. He made sure to not touch him.

Patrick moved forward and pressed his body against David. He knew he was in control and he wanted to feel David’s skin on his. He tucked his face into David’s neck. He tossed the belt up behind David’s neck and with one hand on each end of the belt pulled David close to him so that Patrick’s mouth was on David’s neck. He kissed him there. On the neck. The kiss turned into a deep suction and he began to bite David. Leaving a hickey on his neck.

David tilted his head to give Patrick more room. David moaned. Long and low. _MMMMMmmmmm._

“David.” Patrick said sternly. “Lay down on the bed.” He intentionally left the command vague. He wanted David to be where he wanted to be and in the position he wanted to be in.

David lay down on his back in the middle of his bed with his head on a pillow. He bit on his bottom lip.

“Grab the rails of the headboard.” Came Patrick’s command.

David did as he was told.

Patrick got on the bed, and put a knee on each side of David. He straddled his chest.

David was vaguely aware of the music playing on his phone. The sound of Patrick’s voice. _I need you to see. That you are the reason._

Patrick reached up and used his belt. He wrapped one end twice around David’s wrist, pulled the belt through the rail of the head board, and then wrapped the other end around David’s other wrist. Then, he pulled the two ends together and buckled the belt

He stole a glance at David’s face. Then he said, “You can’t get out of this, David.”

David was _fucking thrilled_.

But he also knew that Patrick would be feeling worried about restraining him, and David wanted Patrick to be comfortable. So, he gave Patrick a sign that he was ok with what Patrick had just done and said.

David winked at him.

David tugged at the binding and it held firm. The bed’s brass headboard jerked with each of his movements.

“Is it tight, David?”

“Yes, Sir.” David said.

“Are you comfortable?” Patrick asked him. He wasn’t sure why he asked; he knew David knew the safe word.

“No, Sir.”

“You know what you need to say to get out of it.” Patrick erred on the side of safety. Always.

“I do, Sir.” David worked hard to not grin at his sweet, loving Patrick.

“Then stop talking so you can suck my cock.” Patrick said.

“Yes, please, Mr. Brewer.” David said. And then, he opened his mouth to receive Patrick.

Patrick leaned forward and put his own hands on the brass headboard while he sank his leaking cock into David’s mouth. Patrick’s hips rocked as he pressed deep into David’s mouth and then pulled nearly out of him. Then he pressed deep into him and pulled out. With each outward motion, David increased his suction in an effort to pull Patrick back in. David sucked at him and would have made him come had Patrick not pulled out of his mouth and slid down David’s body.

Patrick moved to lower himself to straddle each side of David’s hips. He lined his throbbing dick up next to David’s. The front of David's briefs were damp from the pre cum that dripped from his cock. Patrick began to rock himself over David, their cocks rubbing against one another while he rubbed his cheek against David’s chest. Smelling him. Feeling his chest hair against his cheek.  
  
Patrick licked and then bit at first one of David’s nipples, then the other.

David realized the song had changed. Patrick’s words were now singing their song. _I call you when I need you and my heart’s on fire._

David’s hips began to rock to meet the rhythm that Patrick set for them. _God_. The gentleness of the song, and the sternness of Patrick in that moment was more than David could tolerate.

Patrick sat up using his arms to hold his upper body. He looked David in the eyes.

“David. Hold your hips still.”

David’s breath was ragged. “Yes. Sir. I’ll try.”

_…speak the language of love like you know what it means…_

Patrick rocked over David’s hips again. Their cocks pressed together with only the damp fabric of David’s briefs between them.

Patrick moved, again, to sit between David’s legs. He kissed David’s chest and down his abdomen and settled his lips in just below David’s belly button. He, again, rubbed his cheek along the flesh and fuzzy hair there. He inhaled the smell of David.

Before he removed the last article of clothing from David’s body, his face nuzzled the front of the briefs. He kissed David’s cock through the damp fabric. Then he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the side of David’s cock and firmly, but with control and restraint bit down on him and then released him.

David groaned and pulled against his restraint, tugging the headboard. “No. Mr. Brewer. No. It’s too much.”

Patrick did it again. A firm, but somehow teasingly gentle bite. Another jerk at the headboard and a groan that started deep in David’s belly.

He moved then and hooked his fingers into the waistband of David’s boxer briefs. He pulled them down over David’s hips and pulled them off his legs.

Patrick reached for a pillow and brought it down between David’s legs.

“David, lift your hips.” Patrick commanded. 

David’s eyes met Patrick’s. He raised his eyebrows, but did as he was told. Patrick put the pillow under David’s hips. David settled back down. His feet flat on the bed, knees in the air.

Patrick sat on his knees between David’s legs. One hand on each of David’s knees. David looked into Patrick’s eyes. David worked to read Patrick’s face. He couldn’t figure out what he was going to do next. Patrick, not moving a muscle, winked at David. David felt his heart pound in his chest.

Patrick moved down and began to kiss, lick, and suck on the inside of David’s thigh while the finger of one of his hands slowly traced a line from his balls across his taint toward his hole. When Patrick’s finger circled David’s hole, David moaned. His hands tightened their grip on the brass bar of the headboard.

David heard the song end. _Ohhh. You’re the best._

Patrick moved closer to David and licked David’s taint. A solid lick. Back and forth. Up and down. As he eased down David, his tongue grew closer to David’s hole.

“Patrick.” David breathed. He yanked on the belt again, in a natural instinct to move his hands to touch Patrick’s head…or hands… or something. Patrick had not ever used his mouth on David’s hole. This was a first. David’s breath jerked in and out.

“Oh, god. Patrick.” David whispered.

Patrick’s tongue was not tentative. He circled David’s hole and then he leaned in and pulled the flesh beside this sensitive area into his mouth and he bit down on David.

The music washed over David. He realized it was a new song. _I’m open, you’re closed. Where I’d follow, you’ll go._

David muffled his sounds by pressing his lips together. “Mmmmm.”

Patrick got up then, on his knees and leaned over David so that his face was over David’s face.

He kissed him. David forced his tongue into Patrick’s mouth. He jerked at the belt holding his hands and arms above his head.

Patrick pulled back and waited until David opened his eyes and looked at him.

“We are alone, David. Completely alone. I want to hear you. If something feels good, I want to hear you. I will not tolerate you being quiet.”

David nodded his head.

“You understand me? I want to fucking hear how turned on you are.”

“Yes, Sir.” David said.

Patrick moved back between David’s legs. He administered his kisses, licks, and hickeys to the inside of his other thigh. David pressed his thigh into Patrick’s face as Patrick sucked on him. “Yes. Yes, Mr. Brewer. Like that.” David said.

Patrick continued to bite him as he moved up David’s thigh toward his most sensitive area.

He moved back to licking David along his taint toward his hole. He circled him.

A long moan that started deep in his chest left David’s mouth. He jerked on the belt again. The headboard moved forward. “Fuck, Patrick. Fuck.” He said.

Patrick again pulled the flesh beside David’s hole into his mouth. He bit down. “OH! OH GOD.” David said loudly.

Patrick slid his hands under David’s ass and helped raise him up toward him.

David would have sworn, in that moment, that he stopped breathing in anticipation of what was about to happen.

Patrick settled his mouth over David’s hole and pointed his tongue and slid it into David.

“Patrick. Fuck. Oh my god. Patrick. Yes.” Patrick slid his tongue in and out of David as he writhed under him.

“Please Patrick. Oh god. Please touch me.” David was yanking on the belt. Yanking, trying to get his hands free. His leaking cock ached to be touched. Needed to have attention. His hips rocked. His thighs closed around Patrick’s head. Patrick sucked and bit and licked David. His tongue fucked him.

Patrick’s cock was hard and leaking and he wanted to bury himself into David. But he also knew David was aching himself.

Patrick pulled back and reached for a condom. He slid it on himself and opened the lube.

“No prep. Please. Fuck me Patrick. Just fuck me.” David begged.

Patrick gave David what he wanted. He added lube to the condom and he lined up. He pressed into him quickly and buried himself into David. He pushed in hard and fast and pulled out and pushed in again.

“Please Patrick. Fuck me. Oh my god.” David yanked on the belt pulling against the restraint. “Please touch me. Please. Mr. Brewer. I’ll do anything if you just touch me.”

The words washed across them the moment he was aware of them. _And I don’t know how I can do without…I just need you now._

Patrick held still, balls deep into David’s ass. He looked David in the eyes and held the lube over David’s cock and let it pour down over him.

David threw his head back. _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh_. He moaned.

Patrick pulled nearly out of David and then paused and waited.

“Ask nicely.” Patrick said to him.

Through shaky breath, David looked at Patrick and said, “Please, Patrick. Touch my cock while you fuck me hard. Please, Mr. Brewer…I’m…I’m so hungry and...I’ve been a good boy.”

Patrick growled.

He reached down and wrapped his right hand, his stronger, dominant hand, around David’s aching, throbbing, leaking cock. He squeezed it hard and David let out a sound like a thirsty man who just received a drink of water. And then Patrick rammed his cock into David.

He leaned over him so that David’s cock and Patrick’s hand were pressed between their bodies with just enough room for Patrick’s hand to pump him with the same pace and intensity that Patrick was fucking him. His left arm strained as it held him over David. David continued to pull at the leather belt restraining him to the headboard. He knew he wouldn’t come lose, but he couldn’t stop pulling, trying to get his hands on Patrick. He wanted to touch his arms. His chest. Anything.

David’s legs pulled up and wrapped around Patrick’s ass.

Patrick’s thrusts turned into quick, rough ruts. His face buried in David’s neck. David turned his face down so he could get his mouth on Patrick’s.

Patrick kissed him briefly and then pulled back and looked at him. Still fucking him quick and hard. Patrick wanted to see David’s face when he came.

If David were not breathless from the fucking, the intensity of the look Patrick gave him would have taken his breath away. Patrick’s deep brown eyes bore a hole into David’s soul. His cock slamming against the spot inside of David that was about to send him to his death. His hand squeezing David’s cock firmly as he jacked him off.

“You are so fucking good. Patrick. This is. So. Fucking. Good.”

“Who do you belong to, David?” Patrick growled.

“You. I’m yours.” David panted.

“Mine.” Patrick said through clenched teeth as he pulled back and rammed into David and pressed against the spot that would take him where Patrick wanted him to go.

And then David threw his head back and released a string of words peppered with Patrick’s name and the name of his creator.

Patrick felt David’s muscles tense around his cock. And David’s cock spilled cum out over Patrick’s hand shooting between the two men. Patrick tensed and rammed into David one last time as he fell down the abyss following David. Patrick letting out a guttural moan that bounced off the walls. Both men stiff and jerking and holding their breath.

Patrick collapsed onto David’s chest. David pulling, again, at his leather restraint. He wanted to wrap his arms around Patrick and couldn’t.

David was aware of the music again. Patrick’s voice. J_ust close your eyes while I put my arms around you, and make you unbreakable._

++++++

When Patrick regained an ounce of his composure he was up on his knees and then moving quickly to David’s side. Cum sticking to both of them. Cum on Patrick’s hands. He didn’t stop to clean up. He moved to the belt buckle that held David in place.  
  
Patrick quickly unbuckled the belt and then gently unwrapped the restraints from David’s wrists which were red and starting to bruise. David wrapped his hands around the rail of the headboard after Patrick removed the belt. David knew better than to try to lower his arms immediately.

Patrick looked at David. “You OK?” He asked gently, finally speaking. His hands holding David’s forearms up over his head.

“Just help me. You have to move them for me. I am not sure I have strength left in my arms. Just move slow.” David said quietly.

Patrick first moved David’s right arm. One of Patrick’s hands held David’s hand and the other held the weight of his arm. David continued to give control to Patrick, letting him carry the weight of David’s arm. He brought it down over David’s head and to his side, slowly. Carefully.

David exhaled slowly. _Urugh._ He made a small noise.

“OK?” Patrick asked.

“Yeah..” David said.

Patrick moved to the other side of David and did the same thing to lower the other hand. Slowly. Carefully.

Another small sound from David. His arms now at his side.

Patrick got out of bed and pulled off the condom and tied it off. “I’ll be right back. Going to go get a cloth.”

“Your t-shirt is here. It’s fine.” David said.

“No. Not tonight.” Patrick said.

He moved swiftly to the bathroom. He quickly cleaned himself up and wet several washcloths with hot water. He made the water as hot as he could get it. He brought them back to the bed. He put one cloth on each of David’s upper arms near his shoulders.

David sighed. It felt good. David made a mental note that he wasn’t as young as he used to be and restraints maybe did more of a number on him now than in the past.

Patrick wiped David’s stomach and chest with one cloth. He held another cloth to his hole and cleaned him there. He tossed the damp cloths on the floor. He administered to David’s needs quietly. They said nothing.

David realized there was a new song playing. Still Patrick’s voice. _And you play it coy, but it’s kind of cute. When you smile at me you know exactly what you do. _

Patrick made eye contact with David. David gave him the smile. His mouth twisted to his left and his lips wrapped up in a little bow. Patrick gave him a smile where his eyes grew large and the corners of his mouth turned down a little.

Patrick pulled the wash cloths from David’s shoulders. David said, “You got some of that honey on my arm, too.” Pointing at a patch of cum on David’s forearm where Patrick held him when he helped him lower his arm. Patrick huffed out a small laugh and handed David one of the cloths.

While David wiped various spots on his arms, Patrick sat beside David and rested his hand on David’s belly.

“Patrick. Patrick I want you to kiss me. Please.” David asked. His arms still feeling too weak to raise them.

Patrick turned and got into bed beside David. He lay on his side and leaned over him. David opened his mouth to invite Patrick’s tongue into it. Patrick slid his tongue into David’s mouth. They lay there, connected through the languid kiss for a long time.

Patrick reached down and pulled up the covers over them. David rotated slightly so that he could snuggle his back up to Patrick’s front. Patrick was the big spoon.

David wiggled his ass into Patrick. Patrick peppered David’s back with kisses. He wrapped his strong arm around David. David’s hands reached to wrap around Patrick’s thick forearms.

“Patrick. That was amazing.” David said as his head lulled back so he could feel Patrick’s kisses on his temple.

“I love you, David.”

“Oh, Patrick. I love you, too.”

“I didn’t hurt you?” Patrick was worried about him.

“Oh m’god, no. It was _so good_. All of it. You were so good, Pooh. It was _so_ good.”

“I hit you with a belt.” Patrick said quietly.

“Barely… I liked it.” David said through a smile.

“You danced for me.” Patrick tickled David’s side. David wiggled under Patrick’s fingers.  
  
“I did. You played Mariah.” David reached back and patted Patrick’s hip.

“I did.”

“I danced to Honey for my Pooh.” David laughed.

Patrick laughed. “I know.”

“How long have you been planning that one?” David asked. He rolled over on his back so he could look at Patrick.

“Oh, you know I get the seed of an idea in my head and it sometimes takes a while for it to grow to fruition.”

“Fruition?” David asked.

“Yeah. There was a whole plan. Just had to wait until Ray was otherwise occupied. Didn’t need him checking in on us while you were strapped to the bed.”

David laughed. “Good planning, Mr. Brewer.”

“Ummm. Good Dancing, Babe. Curious, have you ever worked at the Man Hole?”

“No. But I’ve done my fair share of seductive dancing…. As you well know.”

“Mmmmm. As I know.” Patrick slid his hand up and down David’s chest.

“You know…” Patrick said. “It may not be as nice a shower as the cabin had, but we are alone. We could go shower.”

“Yes please.” David said. He sat up and accepted the glass of water that Patrick handed him. He guzzled it down. “Shower, and then we can sleep….naked… with the door open.”

“Privacy.” Patrick said.

“PRIIIIIIvacy.” David said leaning up to kiss Patrick.

David walked in front of Patrick as they left the room. Patrick reached out and pinched David’s bare ass. David moved quickly with Patrick chasing him down the hallway to the bathroom.

++


	2. Don’t Get Gross on Terri & Amy’s Comforter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gets a request for help from a friend, which causes David to ask for help from Alexis. David and Patrick spent the weekend alone at Terri and Amy's goat farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL: Part 3 takes place between 4.12 and 4.13 (Christmas episode). They are just a grouping of events that I think could have happened between the two seemingly widely spaced episodes. 
> 
> +++
> 
> This chapter is much longer than a typical PD Chapter (12,306). In the past, I would have made this two chapters. But you've waited a long time for me to post, and I figured you could read it in pieces if you want. So, I am posting the whole damn thing. *Toothy grin emoji*
> 
> +++
> 
> A moment of truth telling to explain my absence. When I ended LOL:Part 2 and took a hiatus, I did a lot of reading. There are so many wonderful works by so many talented writers in our SC Fandom and I loved so much of what I read (Shout out to The Last Rose Video - not the only work I loved, but one which won my heart because it brought actual tears). 
> 
> In doing all the reading, I lost my David and Patrick. I had a lot of notes. Several outlines. Many partial chapters. But I had trouble getting something complete. I couldn't find their voice, and what I wrote felt... incorrect. 
> 
> So, I delved into Terri and Amy - they are of my own creation and I was able to just write. That is why I posted them and not D&P. Eventually, I finished Chapter 1 of LOL: Part 3. Posted it. And then, I went to my D&P outlines and my chapters and, try as I might, I just couldn't find their voices. So, I decided to take D&P where my mind was comfortable - I took them to the goat farm. Through the writing of this chapter, and editing it, and editing it, and editing it, David and Patrick slowly came back to me. Writer's block is easing a bit and I think they're back. For that, I am excited. 
> 
> I tell you all this to say that I think we'll soon be back to regular postings, which makes me happy. I thank you for your patience. I thank those of you who read and reread my chapters. You certainly do not have to, but you're kind to continue to show your love. I am honored that my work brings comfort to some of you and so you reread chapters that you like. That means a lot to me. 
> 
> I want to thank those of you who have encouraged me (either in private messages where you listened to me vent and you cheered me on and you held me up - or on facebook posts where I see you and I thank you for doing the amazing things you do). Each of you know who you are and I think I know you well enough to know you don't need to be named. (Because you are mature. Strong. Amazing. Generous people.) You all are VERY special to me. I feel protected. I feel loved. I feel valued. And I hope you know I feel the same about you. And it is because of you that I kept trying and I didn't give up. 
> 
> So. I post this work for you. My own little therapy project to get my writing fingers back. David and Patrick... the goat farmers.  
*Farmer emoji* *Eggplant emoji*
> 
> +++
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> +++

++++++

As he entered the store, he heard Patrick talking. He assumed it was to his parents. Patrick’s parents sometimes called him after they’d had their breakfast and Patrick had opened the store.

David peeked his head into the office before going in to deposit his bag. He saw Patrick sitting at the desk, phone to his ear. Patrick held up a hand in a wave to David. He listened in on Patrick’s end of the conversation.

“He just got here. Let me talk with him and I’ll get back with you.”

Pause.

“I think it should be alright.”

Pause. David sat down at the chair across from Patrick at the desk. Eyebrows knitted together.

“Yeah. Have to work a few things out here before we can commit.”

Pause. David tilted his head. Patrick winked at him.

“OK. Talk soon. Bye.”

“Hi.” Patrick said in his usual cheerful, morning voice. He moved around the desk and gave David a quick peck on the lips.

“Hi.” David said. “Sounds like you have something you want to share with me.”

Patrick leaned against the desk; legs crossed at the ankle. Hands tucked into his pockets.

“That was Terri.” He said.

“Oh? Everything OK?” David asked.

“They’re going away for a weekend.” Patrick eyed David as he told him the news.

“Oh. That’s…. nice? Amy hasn’t said anything.” David shook his head.

“Well… I think they’re trying to… fix things. Get back on track.”

“A weekend can do that.” David leaned forward and poked Patrick’s thigh with a grin.

“They’re planning to go where we did.” Patrick crossed his arms across his chest. Watching David.

“That’s a long road trip for them.” David looked up at Patrick.

“Yup.” Patrick nodded his head.

“So,… I’m confused. What does that have to do with us?” David’s eyes were squinted, he shook his head.

“Well… they have to have someone take care of things at their place. They could pay someone to come in, or…”

David’s eyes shifted. He looked to the side and then up at Patrick. He pulled his lips into his mouth and bit down.

Patrick grinned. David was starting to get it.

Patrick started to ask, “What do think about us…”

David’s hands flew to his mouth. A toothy grin spread across his face. “Yes.”

“David. It’s not just…”

“I know. I mean, I know someone has to take care of the animals… presumably you. And I am assuming there will be chores to be done…again…you.”

“Me?” Patrick asked. His hand to his chest.

“Well, yes. You…_like_…that sort of… thing.” David grinned as he waved his hand dismissively to his side.

Patrick grinned. He _did_ like that sort of thing.

“Privacy for a weekend?” David asked.

“Privacy for a weekend.” Patrick confirmed. His head slowly nodding.

“Yes. Absolutely, _yes_.” David said. “I mean… we have to see if Alexis is available to watch the store.”

“Right.”

“What weekend?” David asked.

“This coming.” Patrick’s eyes moved all over David’s face. Eyes, lips. Back to his eyes.

“Who is Alexis more likely to say yes to?”

“Well…” Patrick said. “I was wondering about you asking her.”

“Because if she says no, I can take a selfish. Because my conversation with Ted sent him to see her during Single’s Week.” David stood up. He put his hands on his hips. His eyes looked around the room.

Patrick nodded his head. “Is that taking advantage?” Patrick worried for a moment. _Only_ a moment.

“I think I’ve built up several reasons to feel _no guilt_ over this scenario.” David assured him.

“Get on it, Babe. We have the potential for a weekend away.” Patrick slapped David’s ass as he walked by him and headed to help the customer he heard just come into the store.

David turned to look at Patrick. “Are we talking a Saturday and Sunday? Or…”

Patrick turned at the doorway. His eyes raked up and down David, and he said in a low voice, “We’re talking leave here Friday morning and maybe we’ll come back Monday morning…or afternoon…or night.”

“Oh. M’God, Patrick.”

Patrick nodded. A blush creeping up his cheeks. He turned to go into the store.

“Patrick.”

Patrick turned around again. “What?”

“Did you know they have a big soaker tub?”

Patrick’s eyes grew large. His cheeks and neck completely red. He pressed his lips together. He slowly nodded his head. Then turned and left the office.

David picked up his phone to text his sister a request to meet over lunch.

+++++++ 

David rubbed his hands together after Twyla left the table with their orders. “So… what are you working on now that Singles’ Week is complete?”

“Well, I’m working on a pitch for Bob. I want to make a plan where we improve the image of the garage. I’m not sure Gwen will go for it… so I’m trying to come up with something that will appeal to her.” Alexis said.

“That sounds interesting. What type of proposal will appeal to her… do you… think?” David was trying to sound interested in something other than the availability of his sister over the coming weekend.

“I’m thinking an online presence. We could advertise those used cars he sells online. Maybe schedule appointments for cars that need seen by a mechanic.”

“Mmhmm. Mmhmm.” David quickly nodded his head.

“David, this doesn’t matter to you.” Alexis was on to him.

“Well, it does… in a way. You did a great job with Singles’ Week. I wondered if you were…maybe…not as busy and wanting something to…occupy yourself? Maybe make a little cash?”

“What do you want, David?” Alexis eyed him skeptically.

“Alexis. You and Ted…how’s that going by the way?” He put his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand.

“So good, David.” Alexis said. She made an OK sign with her hand.

“Good.” David said. “I’m happy for you.” And, he meant it. He really did mean it.

Alexis waved her hand in front of David to encourage him to say what he had to say.

“Alexis, You and Ted have…opportunities… for alone time. Ted has his own place… and…”

“Yeah.” Alexis nodded her head.

“Patrick and I don’t really have much of a chance at that kind or privacy.”

“Ew, David. You cannot borrow Ted’s place.” Alexis sat back in the booth and made a face to show her disgust.

“Oh. M’god! No. No. No no no no.” David waved his hands in front of him.

Twyla arrived at the table with their order. A wheat grass and melon smoothie for Alexis and chicken salad sandwich and potato salad for David.

“I’m sorry. No? Do you not want this now, David?” Twyla asked.

“No… I mean Yes. I do want it. Sorry Twy. We were talking about something else.” David smiled at her, holding on to his plate.

“OK. But you seemed pretty adamant.” Twyla smiled at him.

“I’m good. We’re… good. Thanks Twy.” David held on to his plate and waited for her to leave.

Alexis played with the straw in her smoothie and took a drink.

“Patrick and I have a chance to get away for a few days… Wondered… if you’d consider taking care of the store while we’re away.” David started with a bite of potato salad as he eyed her.

“When.” She said more than asked.

David paused.

“We’d like to leave Friday morning.” He said.

“When will you return?” She asked.

“Sometime Monday. Probably late afternoon or early evening.”

“Fine.” She said, immediately. She leaned forward and took a sip of her drink.

Pause.

His heartbeat quickened. “You’re sure?”

“Singles’ Week. Ted.” Then enunciating the next words and punctuating them with her finger on the table top, Alexis said. “You. Get. One, David. One.”

“Then we’re even.” David twisted his mouth into a sideways smile. His eyes danced.

“Then we’re even.” Alexis said. She double blinked her eyes.

They spent the rest of their lunch talking about other possibilities for Alexis and her consulting business. David recommended doing another pitch to Town Council for a fall Singles’ Weekend. Bon fires. Fall leaves.

They talked about working with Ray to streamline his many signs around town for his multiple businesses.

They laughed. They enjoyed each other’s company. The way two siblings in happy relationships should.

++++++

Mid-morning on Friday, Terri and Amy pulled up in front of the store. They brought with them, as planned, a truck load of inventory. Patrick headed out to help carry it in. He opened both doors of the store and propped them open.

Amy jumped out of the truck and marched passed Patrick and into the store, where David met her with open arms. She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his waist. She held him closely.

“He can never come to our house again without bringing you.” Amy declared.

“Well, at least I have the pictures!” David said, “But I heard I missed out on really delicious meals.”

He put his arm around her and wheeled her into the office where they settled in on the couch for a private conversation.

“So… a weekend away.” David said to her. He put his hand on her knee.

“It’s bad, David.” Amy admitted.

“How bad?” He asked.

“It was this bad at the beginning. Like…in our first year? We were…_this close_…to ending it all. It was all but over then. It’s not been that bad since… until now.” Amy was solemn.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” He asked, rather hoping she wouldn’t.

She shook her head. “No. I promised her I would keep it between the two of us…at least until…we get it all worked out.”

David took a deep breath and shifted his eyes. He reached out for Amy’s hand. “Can I give you a piece of advice?”

“Yes, please.” Amy took hold of David’s hand and held it in her lap.

“Talk. Everything. Out.”

“David. That’s all we _fucking _do.” Amy rolled her eyes.

“Well, if she’s like Patrick… and a lot of her is… you have to give her time and let her say everything. Don’t just assume you know everything she has to say. She’ll surprise you.”

“I know. I think just being somewhere different will help. Right now, every time we fight, she goes and gets on the damn horse and checks a fucking fence.” Amy threw her hands up.

David pointed a finger toward the store. “He runs. Like…._literally_… runs….or he hikes. _Who HIKES_?!”

Amy leaned forward and put her forehead on David’s shoulder.

“OK. So… the place is great. Just…Amy…you have to fix this. You have to talk it out.” David said as he patted her back.

“Honey. I don’t think talking is our problem.” Amy sighed into his hug.

++++++ 

A smiling Patrick watched Amy breeze past him.

“Hi.” He stepped off the curb and into Terri’s hug. He patted her on the back. She squeezed him.

“Hi, Friend.” She said.

She loaded Patrick’s arms with boxes and she grabbed her own stack and they walked through the building and into the storage room at the rear of the store. Patrick showed Terri where to put her stack and they walked back outside.

Terri moved to hand him more boxes and he sat them down on the tailgate. “You need to talk about the problem?” He asked her.

She shook her head. “Nope.”

“What’s your plan this weekend?” Patrick crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the tailgate.

“Fix things.” Terri mirrored his position. Arms crossed. Leaning.

“Terri.” Patrick challenged his friend.

“Goddamn it, Patrick. My plan is the advice I gave you just a few months ago. How, the fuck, did we get in this position?” Terri shoved her hands in her jeans pockets.

“Terri, it happens. It’s a rough patch.” Patrick put his hand on her shoulder.

“We have some serious talking to do.” Terri shook her head.

“I want to ask you a question, Terri.”

“I’m not telling you what we’re arguing over, Patrick.”

“Good. I don’t want to know that.” Patrick held up his hands in front of them.

She huffed out a laugh and looked down at her feet. She toed a pebble that was on the road by her foot.

“You two live alone. You have all the privacy you need. I know why _we_ needed to go away…”

“We need to break out of the routine, I think.” She replied. “When I get frustrated, I go to the barn. She buries her nose in a book, or in the computer, or … making more of this _fucking_ body milk.” Terri put her hand on the stack of boxes by Patrick.

“I get it.” Patrick nodded.

“I love her, Patrick. She loves me. That isn’t in question. We are just really not on the same page about an issue. I have to get her to hear me. We haven’t been this far apart since early in our relationship.”

“You remember the advice you gave me. No sex until you talk it out.” Patrick said seriously.

Terri smiled and shook her head. “You know_ nothing_ about women, do you?”

Patrick blushed and shoved his hands in his pockets. “What? I mean… I know _some_ stuff.”

“We are women who are almost six years in, Patrick. We are in _no_ danger of losing ourselves because we are having _too much sex._ We work hard at being sure we have _enough _sex.”

If Patrick could blush more, he would have. “Oh.” He said. He grabbed the stack of boxes he’d rested on the tailgate and headed back into the store.

++++++

Boxes unpacked, Terri and Patrick stood out by the truck waiting for Amy. When Amy came out of the restroom, David met her toward the back end of the store. He held out a brown gift bag with a black bow on it.

“What’s this?” She asked.

“Just a little something for the two of you…from us.” David said.

She looked in the bag and then smiled at David. He’d given her a bottle of his favorite organic Ylang Ylang massage oil, a black current and violet candle, and a bottle of wine.

“Thank you, David.” She kissed his cheek.

“No pressure. But… _fix this_.” He said. He squeezed her arm with a smile. “And thank you for letting us stay at your place.”

“No problem. Just… don’t get gross on our comforter.” Amy winked at him and laughed.

++++++ 

“OK. So other than the feeding schedule and milking schedule, am I missing anything?”

“The dog. She sleeps on the bed, but if you don’t want her up there… just give her a little push. She’ll get down.”

“Noted.” Patrick nodded his head. “Anything else?”

“Don’t think so. Just text if you have questions.” Terri said.

“Terri. I’m not texting you unless there’s a life-threatening emergency.”

“Got it. Just make yourself at home. You can stay upstairs if you want. Nicer up there. Fresh sheets on the bed. Use the tub and shower all you want.”

Patrick blushed again.

“Jesus.” Terri shoved Patrick’s shoulder. “Just wipe everything down. Guys are so nasty.” Terri shoved her hands in her pockets and laughed.

Patrick laughed.

Amy and David came out of the store. They all gave hugs. Terri handed over a set of house keys to Patrick.

“You got this.” Patrick said to her when they hugged.

“I hope so.” She whispered back to him.

++++++

David and Patrick stood in the doorway of the store and waved as Terri’s big, black truck drove away from the Apothecary. David stood behind Patrick. His hands on Patrick’s broad shoulders. Massaging them.

Patrick turned to shut both of the doors of the store as they stepped back inside.

“Patrick?”  
  
“Hmmm?” Patrick bent down to lock the floor lock on the door they kept closed.

David said, “I feel bad for them. But…”

Patrick finished with the doors and stood. He turned to look at David.

“I mean… I think they’re going to be OK, right?” David asked.

“I hope so.” Patrick nodded slowly.

“So… is it bad, then? Is it bad that I’m less worried for them…and… I’m more excited that we get to have a weekend away?” David moved into Patrick’s arms.

“No, Babe. It’s not bad.” Patrick smiled as he kissed his boyfriend’s neck.

++++++ 

Alexis arrived, as planned, just before noon. They thanked her and quickly were on their way. After a brief stop at the motel to pick up David’s bags, they headed to Elmdale where they ate a leisurely lunch before heading to Thornbridge.

After lunch, as they buckled in, David asked, “Ice cream, Mr. Brewer?”

Patrick smiled at him and drove them to the Dairy Barn where David ordered a vanilla soft serve with sprinkles just to tease Patrick and to remind him of the road trip that they took to Thornbridge, a half a year ago.

Patrick took a picture of David. Standing in front of the Dairy Barn. Looking into the camera. Tongue out, as he licked his soft serve cone. 

They always loved a good road trip. They played Patrick’s Road-Trip Bingo game, they ate licorice, they listened to a wide variety of music, and they talked. David filled Patrick in on the updated vendor agreements that he’d been working on over the past month and Patrick, again, encouraged him to track the information on a spreadsheet rather than his bullet-journal.

“That’s never happening, Patrick. Let it go.” David waved him off and looked out the window.

Patrick told David that Ray wanted them to be on one of his upcoming podcasts.

“No. No no no.” David said waving his hands in front of him.

“I think we have to, David. I mean… he’s done a lot for us.”

“What? What has he done?” David asked, knowing full well what Ray had done for them.

“Gave me a job… let me out of that job when I wanted to work with you… let me stay where I live for virtually nothing… opens his home to you any time you want to sit and watch television with him…Cooks us dinner…” Patrick ran down his laundry list of all the reasons to love Ray.

“…walk in on us every time we’re having sex…” David added in a sing-song voice to mimic Patrick’s voice.

“David….just…”

“Patrick, I will not talk about my family and our past. Period.” David said adamantly.

“I know. I know, Babe. I told him that. It is off limits.” Patrick, elbow on the console offered his hand to David.

“Off. Limits. I won’t do it.” David said. He put his hand in Patrick’s.

“He knows. I also told him our personal relationship was off limits.”

“Well… I’m OK with talking about us.” David said.

“I’m not. Not if he’s doing it about small businesses in town. I want people to see us as competent businessmen. Not just boyfriends.” Patrick said.

“But we are… boyfriends, I mean.” David smiled. He leaned over for a kiss.

Patrick leaned over to give him the kiss he asked for and then returned his attention to the road. “I know. But I want it to be about the business. Not about how we got together.’

David shrugged his shoulders. “OK. So… give him the boundaries and if he’s good with that, then we can do it.”

++++++

David made his way out to the barn after Patrick had been out there for an hour or so. David stood in the doorway of the barn watching him. He had one of the goats up on a stand and he was milking it. Then, after a while, he moved the milk bucket, squeezed milk out one more time onto the floor of the stand and then washed the goat with a washcloth.

_What the fuck?_

Patrick acted like he knew what he was doing. David watched him move the goat and take it to the other side of the barn and bring back another goat. When he was returning, he spotted David.

“Hey! Whatcha doin?” Patrick asked with a smile. He looked so happy that it made David’s heart skip a beat.

Patrick was dressed the way he was in the pictures Amy sent him. Only, since it was cooler outside, he wore an old, worn, flannel, long-sleeved button up shirt instead of just a t-shirt.

“Just watching my farmer Patrick work.” Until recently, David would have never guessed that this look on Patrick would do it for him…but it totally did. _Completely. Totally._

“Want to help?” Patrick asked. He moved the goat up on a stand and put its head through a slat. Then Patrick dipped a washrag into the bucket of water and wrung it out and wiped down…_the thing_…under the goat.

“What are you _doing_?” David asked, slowly moving nearer Patrick.

“Washing it’s teats.” Patrick said seriously.

“Oh god.” David said in horror. His face making that face that David makes when he’s disgusted.

“It just makes it all a little cleaner. Washes off the dirt. Want to learn how to milk?”

“I’m good watching…thanks.” David sat down on a bale of hay that was near the goat and watched Patrick grab the goat with two hands and milk it.

The rhythm of Patrick’s hands and the sound of the milk squirting into the bucket seemed oddly relaxing to David. _Meditative._

David was startled when the goat made a sound. “Patrick you’re hurting it.”

“No, David. I’m not. It relieves it. It’s just making the sound. You can pet it if you want to. Pet it on the head.”

“No.” David shook his head.

Patrick finished with the goat and took it back to the pen and pulled out the last one. “Seriously, David. Come try it.”

David moved over toward Patrick. “M’Kay. But you wash it. That’s just… I’m not doing that.”

Patrick laughed and used the cloth to clean the goat after it was secure on the milking stand. “Come sit over here.” He said.

David moved to sit near him.

“Now, hold your hand like this.” Patrick put his thumb and forefinger together to make a circle. Then sqeeze down by putting one finger at a time on the teat.”

“Please stop saying _teat_.” David made a face with his mouth. “That’s _disgusting_.”

“That’s what it is.” Patrick laughed.

“But don’t call it that.” David was insistent.

“OK. Whatever. You do don’t pull on it. It’s not a cock.” Patrick told him seriously.

“Looks kind of like a weird cock.” David mumbled.

“But it’s not.” Patrick said.

“I hate to tell you this, but I’ve seen a cock that looks…_Just._ Like. That.” David said, pointing at the goat’s teat.

“Whose?” Patrick asked. Eyes wide.

“I’m not telling you that.” David shook his head.

“So… I’d know the name?” Patrick stood up.

“Uhhh…yeah.” David made another face. “You’d know the name.”

Patrick put his hands on his hips and looked down at David. “Like… someone… in your phone? Like… you’ve had sex with someone…_famous_…who had a dick that looked like this goat’s teat.”

“Patrick. Seriously. Stop saying teat.”

The goat bleated and got Patrick’s attention.

“OK.” Patrick said. He sat down. He waved his hands in front of himself. “So… don’t pull on it. Also, don’t just squeeze it all at once, because that will hurt it.”

David began to giggle.

“David. Just…”

“Sorry. Sorry, Patrick. Ok how do I hold my hand?”  
  
Patrick showed him again and David held out his hand toward the goat.

“OK, Babe. Here. Grab it’s tea… Grab it here on this… high up. There. Like that. Now hold your finger and thumb and squeeze it like…”

“Like it’s a cock ring.” David said.

“Oh my god, David.”

“Well? Am I right?”

“Ok. Yeah like that. Now in progression pull your other fingers around the tea… around it. And point to the bucket.”

As David’s hands encircled the teat, he made a face as though he was horrified with what his hand was touching… because…He. Was. Horrified.

David closed his eyes and turned his face away from what his hand was doing. And then, he heard it. He heard the milk come out of the goat and into the bucket.

His eyes flew open and he turned to look at Patrick. “Oh! M’God!” he declared.

“See!? You did it, David! Look! Do it again!” Patrick said with excitement.

David made the same motion again and watched as milk came out of the goat and into the bucket. He laughed and looked at Patrick! “I’m milking a goat!”

“Yeah you are!” Patrick patted David on the back.

David made the motion again. And again. “I’m milking a _fucking_ goat!”

“David now, put your other hand on the other teat. Milk with both hands.”

David looked at the goat and then at Patrick. “It’s ok if I do that? It won’t get mad?”

“No, Babe. It will appreciate being done faster. Use both hands.”

David put his other hand on the goat and began to milk with both hands. Slowly at first. Then faster. At one point, he missed the can and squirted his leg with the milk. “Oh god!” He declared. “Patrick it’s warm!”

“It’s coming out of the goat’s body. It’s the temperature of the goat.” Patrick said.

“Why did I think it would be cold?” David asked. “Of course, it’s not cold."

“This is how milk starts, David.”

“Patrick. I’m milking a_ fucking _goat!” David said, again. Smiling.

Patrick took a picture of David milking the goat. Laughing. Toothy smile. Eyes crinkled.

++++++ 

After locking up the barn, Patrick carried the milking bucket into the house. David held the door for him as they went into the kitchen from the back patio.

Patrick, having helped Terri just a month prior, knew what needed done next in straining and cooling the milk. David sat at the island in the kitchen and watched. After Patrick took care of the milk, he washed the milking bucket out at the sink.

“You know stuff.” David said. His chin in his hand, his elbow resting on the counter of the island.

“What?” Patrick looked at him and smiled.

“How do you know how to do that? Milk an animal.” David asked him.

“David, I grew up in the country. You know that.”

“You milked animals… on a farm?”

“We had a cow. It wasn’t a big farm… like people think of farms. It wasn’t self-sustaining; it wasn’t our income. My parents worked in town. But we had a couple of cows for milk, chickens for eggs, a few hogs, a big garden.”

“But you called it a farm when you talked about it to me.” David said.

“Yeah. That’s how we referred to it. But in farm lingo, it _definitely is not_ a farm. It’s more like we had some land and put some animals on it to raise for food.”

“You killed the animals?” David asked. Shocked.

“Well… yeah.” Patrick looked at David and then went back to his task with the milk.

“Well, that’s…. disgusting.” David held out his hands.

“Where do you think bacon comes from?”

“The store.”

Patrick just shook his head and dried the milking bucket and moved to the refrigerator to pull out a foil-covered casserole dish. Amy had made a casserole and left it in the refrigerator for them to heat up for dinner. Patrick turned on the oven and put the casserole in to cook.

“I want to rock on the chairs on the front porch.” David declared, changing the subject.

Patrick pulled beers out of the refrigerator and followed David to the porch. Terri’s dog, Sadie, sat between them as they rocked and looked up at the cool evening settling in on the farm.

Patrick took a picture of David and Sadie. Both looking out at the sunset.

++++++ 

After they had locked up the house, David followed Patrick up the stairs. He had been eyeing the curls that were forming on Patrick’s head all evening.

“I’m going to need to wash those curls, Patrick.” David declared.

Patrick, whose back was to David, smiled. “You need to? Or…you _want_ to?”

“Oh, I think at this point, it’s a need.” David reached out his hands to cup Patrick’s ass in front of him as they moved up the stairs.

Sadie stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at them.

++++++

David ran them a bath and they both got undressed. David insisted on sitting behind Patrick so he could wash Patrick’s hair. Patrick was going to argue, because he’d been thinking of washing David’s hair ever since he knew they were going to have access to another bathtub. But then he realized as much as he loved washing David’s hair, David had really enjoyed being the recipient. So, Patrick decided to just roll with it. See what it felt like.

When Patrick settled into the tub between David’s legs, and the hot water rushed around him, he exhaled and leaned back into David. Patrick didn’t often get to be the small spoon. He smiled as he felt David’s dick grow firm and nudge him in the lower back. He felt David’s hands slide around him and rub his chest under the hot water. Patrick handed David the bar of soap.

David kissed his neck. Patrick tilted his head away from David to give him more room.

“David. I never knew baths were so relaxing until our time at the cabin. I really want a bathtub in our future.” He said. Eyes shut. Totally relaxed.

Patrick didn’t see David’s eyes. First they grew large. Then they darted from side to side. _Oh, m’god! He’s talking about a future with a bathtub. Which means living together. _David thought.

“Umm… Yeah. That would be great.” David said.

David’s soapy hands ran over Patrick’s chest. Down his strong arms. Across his back. David used a sponge to bring hot bath water up over Patrick to let it rinse the soap off his shoulders.

“The hot water feels so good.” Patrick told him. His hands resting on David’s thighs.

“Ok, Pooh. Let’s wash your hair. You’re going to love it.” David said. “First dunk yourself under the water and get your hair wet.”

Patrick did as he was told. But… he’s such a… guy. There was nothing graceful about it. He leaned forward. Dunked his head into the sudsy water in front of him, and then sat up quickly. Water and soap suds flew back into David’s face and across the bathroom.

“Pppffft! Patrick! God!” David protested. He reached up to pull a hand towel off the rack on the wall beside the tub and dried his face.

“What?” Patrick turned around in the tub to look at David. Soapy water dripped down his face and he wore a giant, shit-eating grin.

“You did that on purpose.” David accused. But he smiled. He smiled because he imagined Patrick as a little boy being obnoxious in the bathtub.

“Did what, Babe? Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Patrick crawled on his hands and knees closer to David and planted a soapy kiss on his nose.

“Pppft!” David made another noise of protest. “Turn around you _ass_.”

Patrick turned around and sat back down between David’s legs. His hands waved in the water and floating suds in front of him. He picked some of the suds up in his hands and blew them.

“Are you _twelve_?” David asked him.

“What? I’m having fun.” Patrick said.

David put shampoo on his hands and rubbed them together and then settled on Patrick’s head.

“Oh _god_.” Patrick said. He instantly stilled.

First, David ran his palms over Patrick’s head and then David’s fingers began to work their magic. He scrubbed Patrick and rotated his fingers around Patrick’s hair line, over his scalp, down to the back of his head. He scrubbed Patrick’s neck and rubbed his shoulders.

Patrick was so relaxed he became a pliable pile of goo. Noises came from him that David had never heard before, not even during sex. Groans. Grunts. Sighs.

“That good, huh?” David asked.

“I’m so hard right now, David,” Patrick said. “But, oddly, very very _verrry_ relaxed.”

“I know that feeling.” David said with a satisfied smile. “Let’s rinse you off for round two.”

Patrick moved to lean forward. “No, Mr. Brewer. Not that way. Lean back into me, slide down.”

Patrick slide his ass away from David. David instantly regretted the movement because his dick had thoroughly enjoyed being snug against Patrick’s ass.

Patrick lowered his head into David’s lap and submerged his head under the water. David scrubbed his fingers over Patrick’s hair under the water and Patrick lay there and let him do it until David was worried he wasn’t breathing and nudged Patrick’s shoulders.

“Get up, Patrick!” David said loudly.

Patrick sat up and turned to look at David. Suds dripped down his face again. Big smile again. “That felt good, Babe.”

“Well, we’re not done. Turn around.” Patrick did as he was told and rested back up against David who took a second, albeit unnecessary, pass at Patrick’s head with another dose of shampoo.

David’s fingers ran through Patrick’s hair. “These curls that are starting to show up, Mr. Brewer. I’d just like to say… I’m a fan.”

Patrick’s hands moved up and down David’s thighs as he rolled his head backward for David to have easier access. “Growing them just for you, Turtle.”

“They’re lovely.” David said quietly as his fingers ran through Patrick’s wavy hair.

“They’re just… a lot. Short hair is easier for me because I don’t have to think about it. But if you like them, Babe. I can do them…for a while anyway.” Whatever David was doing with is fingernails felt so good it made Patrick bite his lower lip and he grasped the base of his dick in an attempt to _not _spontaneously come in the tub. “Yeah…. Babe. That… _right there_… yeah… god damn.” Patrick mumbled.

“OhhhKay!” David realized what Patrick was doing with his hand and he didn’t want to miss out on all of the fun. He slapped Patrick’s shoulder. “I think we’re done here. Let’s rinse.”

Patrick went to lean back ward and David stopped him. “How about you move forward and let the water from the faucet run over you for a clean rinse. Before I put conditioner on.” David suggested.

The bathtub had a waterfall-type faucet. Patrick turned the water on, adjusted the temperature and then leaned backward until his head was directly under it. The gentleness of the water running over his head was a surprise to him and he groaned again. David leaned back on the other side of the big tub and watched Patrick. He looked sexy with water running over him.

David grinned and shook his head. “Mr. Brewer. The things you do to me.”

“What?” Patrick shook his head and held up a hand.

“You really have no clue, do you?” David asked.

Patrick turned off the water and sat up. He pulled his knees up, hugging them with his big arms. “No clue about what?” His hair settling down around his forehead. The ringlets of hair dripping streams of water down his face.

“How fucking sexy you are.” David stretched out a leg and his toe nudged Patrick’s leg.

Patrick half smiled and cocked his head to the right, the way he does when he’s curious and a little embarrassed. “I am?”

“Oh, Mr. Brewer.” David shook his head. Patrick’s skin was already red from the hot water; but David knew that if it wasn’t, Patrick would be blushing.

“Like… you mean… when I bathe?”

David shut his eyes and shook his head. He waved his hands, indicating for Patrick to move back between David’s legs.

Patrick moved toward David again, but faced him. He put a leg on each side of David. Patrick’s legs over David’s legs. He pulled David closer to him. He wrapped his legs around David’s waist. Their firm cocks floating in the hot water between them, occasionally bumping against each other.

“You, Mr. Brewer, are _so_ sexy…” David said, “That it is sometimes hard to do other things… because I want to just stop what I’m doing and go down on you.”

“Like… when?” Patrick’s brown eyes danced as he pulled his chin back in a look that told David that Patrick didn’t believe him.

“Like earlier today when I walked into the barn and you were… being all manly.” David said. His hands running along Patrick’s thick thighs. “Or like when we were driving up here and your hand squeezed the steering wheel…which made the muscles in your forearms move.” He continued, while his hand moved slowly up Patrick’s sides. He moved them up and down from Patrick’s hips to under his arms and back down. “Like when I come into the store every morning and your smiling face greets me and I know you’ve already set up the register, and swept the floor, and organized the shelves.”

“Well… that’s not sexy…” Patrick began to argue before David cut him off.

“Oh… Patrick. That may be the sexiest thing of all…. You making our business a success.”

“We both make our business a success.” Patrick said, one side of his mouth pulled back in a half smile.

“Now… enough about how sexy you are. Let’s get this conditioner on your hair.” David said, reaching for the bottle.

“OK. Want me to turn around?” Patrick asked.

“Nope. Stay right there.”

David put conditioner in his hands and rubbed them together and then settled his hands on the back of Patrick’s head.

Patrick leaned forward. Rested his forehead against David’s.

“I never knew how good this felt.” Patrick said quietly against David’s face.

David smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Don’t forget to put conditioner on my eyebrows. You taught me that.” Patrick said seriously.

David chuckled quietly.

“What?” Patrick asked.

“Nothing.” David said.

“No. What? David.” Patrick asked.

“It’s just… you don’t really _have_ eyebrows?” David teased.

Patrick sat back and put his hand to his chest feigning injury. “Ouch. That hurt. I mean… I don’t have shrubbery for eyebrows…. But…”

David slapped Patrick’s chest. “Excuse me? Shrubbery?”

“I’m teasing. I love your eyebrows. I think they’re sexy.” Patrick said.

“Want to talk sexy? What’s this from?” David lightly ran his finger over the scar over Patrick’s left eye.

“You like that, do you?” Patrick asked.

“Mmmmhmmm. What happened?” David asked.

Patrick couldn’t believe David had never asked him before now.

“Oh.” Patrick shook his head. “Bad, bad situation. Bad. Bar fight. Cops called. I was handcuffed. It was a whole thing.” Patrick shook his head, pressed his lips together, suppressing a smile.

David ran his fingers over both of Patrick’s eyebrows, running a little bit of conditioner over them to placate his silly boyfriend. “So… I know that’s a line of shit.”

“Coffee table. I was learning to walk.”

“Oh m’god, Patrick. That story is… not… well…”

“It’s uncool. I know.” Patrick huffed out a little laugh.

“It’s sweet.” David said. He kissed Patrick’s nose.

“Let’s get in the shower and rinse off.” Patrick suggested.

Patrick pulled back and scooted to the other end of the bathtub and stood up. David watched him. Soapy water dripping off his chest and running down over his cock and his thick thighs. David wished he could take a picture of it.

Patrick leaned over and offered a hand to David who also stood. Patrick watched the soap drip down him. “I didn’t do anything for you.” Patrick said. He pulled David close to him.

“Oh… you will. Let’s get rinsed off.” David wrapped his hand around Patrick’s cock and stroked it. He wiggled his eyebrows.

As they both stepped out of the tub, they realized Sadie had been sitting beside the bathtub looking at them.

“Patrick. The dog is staring at us.” David said.

“What do you think she’s thinking?” Patrick asked.

“I don’t even want to think about that.” David said, waving his hand in the general direction of the dog as they walked to the shower to rinse off.

“Probably wondering what our cocks are.” Patrick said with a smile.

“Oh m’god. The things this dog has seen!” David laughed.

Sadie sat and watched the two men. Naked. Soapy. Giggling. As they made their way into the shower.

++++++

They made out, dripping wet, as they moved from the shower into the bedroom. Patrick had a towel in his hands and he tried toweling David’s back and hair. But ultimately he was concentrating less on drying him off than he was kissing and touching him.

“I want to fuck you, Farmer Patrick. You’re so godamned sexy with that curly wet hair.” David said.

“Get the condoms and let’s do it.” Patrick said. He scooted up on the bed and rested against the half dozen fluffy pillows on the bed.

David moved to his bag and began to dig through it. He grabbed the bottle of lube and then dug some more. “Damnit, Patrick.” He dug around more. “Damnit it. They’re not in here. Get some out of your bag.” He looked over at Patrick.

“I didn’t bring any.” Patrick said. He rolled over on his side to watch David.

“What do you _mean_ you didn’t bring any?” David asked.

“I didn’t. I assumed you’d have them. You always have them.” Patrick said.

“I had a new box but I must have left them on my bed. I didn’t get them in here.” David said. Frustrated.

“OK.” Patrick said. He wiggled his eyebrows.

David shrugged and brought the lube with him to the bed. “OK. I mean…I was going to fuck you, but I can blow you just as easily.” David settled down beside Patrick for a kiss.

“Or…” Patrick said with a smile.

“Or, what?” David leaned up on an elbow and eyed him.

“Or… we could do it…without…a condom?” Patrick asked more than stated.

“Patrick Brewer. We have had this conversation. We are not having unprotected sex.” David flopped back on his back and pulled the sheet up over himself.

“Well, first… we’ve never had this conversation. You told me _one time_ we would never have sex without a condom. That is the only words ever spoken between us about it. And…second… why can’t we have unprotected sex? You’re not going to get me pregnant.” Patrick said sarcastically.

David rolled on to his side facing away from Patrick and reached up to turn off the bedside lamp, casting the room in darkness.

“David?” Patrick said into the dark space of the room. 

Silence.

“Babe?” Patrick turned to his side to slide up behind David.

David sat up on the side of the bed and turned on the bedside lamp. Then he went to his bag and pulled out a pair of underwear. He pulled them on, got back into bed, and turned the light back off.

“Turtle.” Patrick said quietly.

“I’m not discussing this further, Patrick.” David said.

“OK. Okokokok.” Patrick eased behind David and slid his arm around David.

He gave his shoulder kisses.

_OK_. Kiss. _It’s alright. _ _We don’t have to talk about it._ Kiss. _Whatever you want._ Kiss. _I’m sorry._

Patrick held tightly to David. His strong arm wrapped securely around David’s chest. David held tightly to Patrick’s arm. They lay for some time in silence until Patrick fell to sleep. David, however, lay wide awake in his boyfriend’s arms. Trixie Dust, sitting on his heart and in his mind.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _He didn’t want to even think about it.

++++++

He was dreaming. He had to be. But, goddamn that felt good. Someone was licking his dick. Sucking him.

He woke up with a start. It took him a moment to orient himself to his surroundings. The room was pitch black. He realized they were on the farm. No street lamps to shed light on the room. Just solid darkness.

He reached his hand down, under the sheet. He felt David there.

“Babe.” He whispered. “David. It’s the middle of the night.”

“Mmmmhmmm.” David hummed on his cock.

“David. What are you…. _Oh god_… ok. You know you don’t have to do this… right?” _Jesus_ that felt good.

David sucked Patrick in deeply, then he pulled off, and then sucked him in again. Each time David’s head went down on Patrick, Patrick’s cock hit the back of David’s throat.

“Goddamn it, David. You’re good at this.” Patrick’s hands ran through David’s hair.

“MmmmmHmmmm.” David hummed on him again.

Patrick turned his head and realized Sadie was sitting next to his face and staring at him. He put a hand out and pushed her gently away. She moved off the bed.

Patrick felt David’s head move quicker and he sucked harder. He felt David’s hand move to cup his balls and tug on them.

“Jesus. Fuck, David. Yes. Ohmygodthatissofuckinggood.” Patrick rambled as he grew closer to climax.

David felt Patrick give him the unnecessary sign, his hand on David’s cheek and then he grasped David’s forearm. And then Patrick was shooting his cum down David’s throat. David sucked him, swallowed him and then… just as Patrick likes… because he becomes so very sensitive, David quickly released him from his mouth and rested his head on Patrick’s hip as he lay under the covers.

“David. Come up here.” Patrick’s hands worked to urge David up.

“HhhmMmm” David made a sound of disagreement and stayed there. In between Patrick’s legs. Head resting on Patrick’s hip. Offering little kisses to Patrick’s hip and dick and balls.

“David. I’m happy to return the favor.”

“Shhhhhh.” David hushed him. He ran his hands up and down Patrick’s thigh.

“David. I’m so sleepy. I’m afraid I’m going to go back to sleep.”

“Shhhhhhh.”

And Patrick drifted back to sleep. As did David.

And Sadie jumped back up on the bed and settled in at Patrick’s side, just under his arm.

++++++

Saturday morning, as Patrick came in from the barn with a basket of eggs, David walked into the kitchen looking as gorgeous as he ever looked. Ready to face the day.

“Hey.” Patrick smiled at him. He put the basket on the counter. “You’re up early.”

“I heard you leave to go out to the barn. Thought I’d get up so you could take me to breakfast. What the hell is that?” He looked at the basket.

“Eggs.”

“I can see that. Where did you get them?” David asked.

“The chicken coop, David.”

“What the fuck? You have to pick eggs? How do you even do that?”

“I fed the chickens and opened up their coop in case they wanted to get out. It’s cold so they may stay inside. I don’t know.” Patrick said.

“So… they just let you…take…the eggs?”

“Tomorrow I’ll show you. You can get them.”

“Oh… m’god.” David shook his head. “Just…. go wash your hands and take me to breakfast. Maybe you should change your clothes, too.”

“David. I’m not changing clothes.”

David shook his head and rolled his eyes. “M’Kay. Fine.”

++++++

“I love that place.” David said as they got into the car after breakfast. “The aesthetics are perfect.”

Patrick had taken David to the farm to table restaurant they’d eaten at before when they were at Thornbridge.

“It’s a nice place.”

“I wish we had someplace that nice in Schitt’s Creek.” David latched his seat belt and leaned back in his seat. He was full and happy.

“David. We’re not going to open a restaurant.” Patrick looked pointedly at David before he started the car and put it into gear.

“Who said we should? I never said we should.”

“Ok. Just making sure you’re not concocting some sort of plan.” Patrick smiled as they drove out of the parking lot.

“My only plan is for you to stop by the drug store to pick up some condoms so we can fuck later.” David put his hand on Patrick’s thigh and squeezed him.

++++++

Back at the house, Patrick took one of the horses out for exercise. He tried to talk David into riding the other horse, but David refused. Instead, David sat inside by the fire that Patrick had made for him before he went out on the horse.

David watched television. His phone vibrated.

_Patrick (12:21 pm):_

*Picture of a field*

‘It’s beautiful out here.’

_You (12:21 pm):_

‘Turn your phone around and take a selfie.’

_Patrick (12:22 pm):_

*Selfie of Patrick. Smiling. Red cheeked. Eyes watering in the cool air.*

David saved the picture to his phone’s photo files.

_You (12:22 pm):_

‘Now THAT’S beautiful.’

‘Come back here and fuck me, Farmer Patrick.’

_Patrick (12:22 pm):_

‘on my way’

David smiled at his phone when he saw he had another text come in.

_Amy (12:22 pm):_

‘How’s it going?’

_You (12:23 pm):_

‘Why are you texting me?’

_Amy (12:23 pm):_

‘We’re taking a break.’

_You (12:23 pm):_

‘From what?’

_Amy (12:23 pm):_

‘Talking and sex.’

_You (12:24 pm):_

‘You’re doing both?!?!’

*Astonished face emoji*

_Amy (12:24 pm):_

*GIF of Pam from The Office saying ‘YUP’*

_You (12:24 pm):_

‘Are you two OK?’

_Amy (12:24 pm):_

‘If she would just listen to me, we’d both be so stinking happy in the end.’ *Shoulder shrug emoji*

_You (12:25 pm):_

‘And you’re not going to tell me what it’s about.’

_Amy (12:25 pm):_

‘Nope.’

‘You two OK?’

_You (12:25 pm):_

‘Your bathtub. Is. Amazing.’

_Amy (12:25 pm):_

*GIF of Monica from Friends saying ‘I KNOW’*

‘OK. Gotta go. She is going to be back soon. She went for a walk.’

_You (12:26 pm):_

‘Again, with the exercise? That’s all those two do. He’s out riding the horse.’

_Amy (12:26 pm):_

‘Oh you gotta go watch that shit come in. It’s always good watching them come in.’

_You (12:26 pm):_

‘You’re right. Going to go do that.’

_Amy (12:26 pm):_

‘Promise me you’re going to throw the sheets in the washer before you leave. Boys make messes.’

_You (12:27 pm):_

‘Your dog stares at us when we’re naked.’

_Amy (12:27 pm):_

‘She’s afraid of peens. As are the rest of us.’ *Face screaming in fear emoji*

_You (12:27 pm):_

‘Go find your wandering woman and leave me alone.’

_Amy (12:27 pm):_

*Middle finger emoji*

_You (12:27 pm):_

*Middle finger emoji*

_Amy (12:28 pm):_

‘Talk later.’ *Face throwing a kiss emoji*

_You (12:28 pm):_

‘Bye’

++++++ 

_Boyfriend (12:21 pm):_

‘Turn your phone around and take a selfie.’

_You (12:22 pm):_

*Selfie of Patrick. Smiling. Red cheeked. Eyes watering in the cool air.*

_Boyfriend (12:22 pm):_

‘Now THAT’S beautiful.’

‘Come back here and fuck me, Farmer Patrick.’

_You (12:22 pm):_

‘on my way’

Patrick turned the horse toward the house and stopped her when he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. He checked it.

_Terri (12:22 pm):_

‘Check in text.’

_You (12:23 pm):_

‘We’re good. You good?’

_Terri (12:23 pm):_

‘Getting there.’

_You (12:23 pm):_

‘Out on horse. Lacey, I think.’

_Terri (12:23 pm):_

‘David?’

_You (12:24 pm):_

‘LOL. At the house.’

_Terri (12:24 pm):_

‘Good.’

_You (12:24 pm):_

‘He did milk a goat.’

‘Successfully.’

_Terri (12:24 pm):_

‘Photo or it didn’t happen.’

_You (12:25 pm):_

*Picture of David laughing as he milked a goat*

_Terri (12:25 pm):_

‘OMG’

‘Going to need to hear that story later.’

_You (12:25 pm):_

‘You working through it?’

_Terri (12:25 pm):_

‘If she’d just listen to me.’

_You (12:26 pm):_

‘Terri. Listen to her first.’

_Terri (12:26 pm):_

‘I know. I know.’

_You (12:26 pm):_

‘Your dog stares at us.’

_Terri (12:26 pm):_

‘She just does that.’

_You (12:27 pm):_

‘She watched us bathe.’

_Terri (12:27 pm):_

‘Don’t put that picture in my head.’

_You (12:27 pm):_

‘Ok. Going back to house. Go listen to her.’

_Terri (12:27 pm):_

‘Yup.’ *Victory hand emoji*

_You (12:27 pm):_

‘Later.’

++++++ 

David turned out the bathroom light and smiled at Patrick who was laying in the bed. The bedside lamp casting a soft glow over the bed.  
  
David stood beside Patrick and held his right hand out to Patrick who took off David’s rings. He set them on the bedside table.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” David asked.

“Sounds good.” Patrick smiled at him and held out a hand.

David lowered himself onto the bed and sat on his knees. He reached over and shut off the bedside lamp. Casting the room in complete darkness.

Patrick was leaned back against a half dozen pillows and David moved to straddle him. With a knee on each side of Patrick and a hand on each side of him, David lowered himself over him. He nuzzled his face into Patrick’s neck and he kissed him. Gently.

“Mmmmm.” Patrick made a low, satisfied sound.

Rubbing his face against Patrick’s neck, he spoke softly. David felt safe to talk in the dark.

“Sweetie. I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Shhh. David. No. Don’t apologize.”

“I need you to know… It’s not you. I just… I’m not ready.” David said quietly.

“It’s OK. I’m sorry I brought it up.”

David kissed down to Patrick’s chest and back up to the other side of his neck. He nuzzled him there.

“Patrick… there’s… a history… a reason I don’t….” David’s voice broke part way through the sentence. He stopped talking.

“I figured there was. Are you… saying… you _want_ to talk about it? Or …?” Patrick asked carefully.

“Not now.” David said. His body still hovering over Patrick. His face still nuzzling Patrick’s neck.

“OK.”

“Maybe not…for a long time. Or….umm… ever? Would that upset you?” David moved to lay on his side by Patrick.

Patrick rolled over on his side to face David.

“How about this. I promise to never bring it up again… if… you promise that when…_when_… you’re ready, we’ll talk about it.” Patrick proposed a compromise.

“What if that’s never.”

“I said when. Which means that someday… a month from now, a year from now… five years from now… you will promise me you’ll trust us enough to tell me the story. It doesn’t mean we’ll do it, but it means we’ll discuss it all. What do you think?” Patrick ran his fingers along David’s jaw line and played with his stubble while he talked.

“I can agree to that.” David said. He leaned toward Patrick to ask for a kiss.

Patrick gave David the kiss he wanted and while they kissed, he wrapped his arm around David and rolled them, pulling David back up on top of Patrick.

David straddled Patrick’s hips again. He smiled into the kiss. “You’re everything to me, Patrick Brewer.”

“I know. I love you, David.”

“Patrick, you need to know… I may not ever be ready to…not use them.”

“That’s fine. It’s OK, David. We are good. We don’t have to go without. You feel strongly about it, then we do what you need to be comfortable.” Patrick assured him.

David pulled back and held his face above Patrick’s. Looked him in the eye. “I love you, Patrick.”

“I know, Babe.” Patrick said. He reached up and pulled David down for a kiss. David’s lips were insistent and his tongue strongly probed Patrick. He pressed his hips down onto Patrick and ground his cock into Patrick’s hip.

Patrick’s hands moved to David’s ass. He slid them down David and around. He loved the curve of David’s ass. He loved when David was over him like this, because he was slightly separated for him. He could reach back and play with David. He loved when David was over him like this. Grinding in to Patrick… like this. Taking control…like this.

But Patrick worked hard to keep his mind with David. Because he could only think of the reasons why David wouldn’t want to stop using condoms. Patrick worried that it all it came down to trust. _Who doesn’t he trust?_ Patrick wondered. Does David not trust Patrick? Or does David not trust… himself? He couldn’t imagine that the issue was anything other than trust.

Patrick’s mind didn’t wander far when David’s mouth brought him back. David kissed down Patrick’s chest. His tongue toyed with Patrick’s nipples. He bit and marked Patrick.

David kissed his way back up Patrick and then he shifted to settle beside him, resting on his side. Patrick turned toward David. He raised his knee up and hooked his leg around David’s waist.

While they kissed, David’s hand ran down Patrick’s back. Around his ass, and along his thigh. He sat up for a moment to put lube on his hand and then settled back in.

As they kissed, he worked Patrick open. Slowly. Languidly. First one finger, then another. Slowly working Patrick open and slowly building his desire. David moved his face to nuzzle Patrick’s neck. Patrick murmured to him.

_I love you, David. It’s so good. You’re such a good lover. Anything you want, Turtle, we’ll do it. We’re fine. Make love to me, Baby. I want to feel you in me. Please, David. _

Patrick rolled them. He moved to his back and pulled David on top of him, again. He spread his legs and lifted his knees for David.

“Baby?” David grinned at him as he rolled the condom down his hard cock.

“Sorry. Just… please… fuck me.” Patrick grew insistent. His hands on David’s shoulders. He unsuccessfully tried to urge him to come closer.

“Don’t be sorry.” David said as he lined himself up. He stroked the head of his cock along the outside of Patrick’s hole, teasing him. “I liked it.”

Patrick’s eyebrows raised. “Mmmmm.” He made a sound.

David shrugged.

He paused. He waited. He leaned over Patrick. They kissed. Patrick reached up a hand to hook around David’s neck and pulled him close. Into his ear he said in a soft, quiet voice. “Make love to me, Baby.”

Patrick felt the smile on David’s face as his cheek pressed against Patrick’s. He pushed the head of his cock inside the first ring of muscle and paused. He knew it drove Patrick crazy when he moved slowly to enter him.

Patrick began to writhe under him. His hips bucked up against David. He wanted to be touched. Wanted David’s cock to press against that special spot that drove him insane.

“I want to hear more.” David said.

“David…Please.” Patrick writhed. He panted.

“Please what?” David said in a low voice.

“Please, Baby. I’m yours. Make me yours.”

David moved in through the second ring of muscles. Patrick groaned. David paused, again.

“David… David please.” Patrick began to stroke his own cock as he waited for David to completely fill him.

David was still. David had a remarkable sense of self control during sex. Patrick was often envious of his ability to hold off on his own pleasure while he tortured and teased Patrick by slowing down. At times like this, Patrick both loved and hated that quality about David.

He looked at Patrick.

Patrick knew. He knew he could in one swift movement take control. He often was the one who did. Even when Patrick bottomed, David gave him the control. He could easily overpower David and roll them so that David was underneath Patrick and he could be satisfied by forcing himself down on David’s hard cock.

But he also knew that David needed to be in control in this moment. David didn’t love hearing the phrase make love. And, though he tolerated a couple of pet names, he didn’t usually ask for them in bed… unless it was a subservient “Yes, Sir."

And Patrick knew what David wanted tonight. So he gave it to him.

“Baby. Please. Make love to me.” Patrick begged in a low, husky voice.

In one, quick movement, David pressed himself balls deep into Patrick. And Patrick, knees raised, wrapped his legs high around David’s waist. His groan of satisfaction bounced off the walls of the room.

David, his face pressed into Patrick’s neck, whispered in Patrick’s ear. “Talk to me.”

“That’s it. You’re the only one who’s ever been in here, David. The only one. I love you, Baby.” Patrick said.

He felt more than heard David moan against his neck as his hips slowly began to pump against Patrick. In and out. In and out. In….

Patrick’s hands moved down to cup David’s ass as David’s movements became shorter and quicker. He felt the dampness on his neck. He knew David was crying.

“I love when you make love to me, David. Nothing feels better. You fill me up. God it’s so good, Babe.”

“Love you. Love you.” David repeated in a whisper into Patrick’s neck. 

Patrick squeezed his legs and arms around David tightly. He felt David tense. Felt the deep moan that came from within his chest and made its way out his mouth and into Patrick’s ear.

“That’s it, Baby.” Patrick said to him. “That’s it. I’ll take it all. Let it go.”

And, after David came, he held on to the base of the condom and pulled out of Patrick. He took off the condom, tied it off. Dropped it in the waste basket by the bed.

“You didn’t…”  
  
“I just… need… a second…” Patrick said. His hand moved to his own cock and he began to pump.

David moved Patrick’s hand away and held Patrick firmly at the base of his cock and lowered his mouth over him. David knew what would get him there and he didn’t hesitate and it didn’t take long. He pulled him in. Deeply. He sucked on him. Strongly. And with only a few pumps of his head, Patrick was shooting his cum down David’s throat.

Patrick pulled at David’s neck to bring him up close to him. David crawled up Patrick’s body and lay facing him. Patrick turned to him and wrapped his leg up over David again. Wrapped his arm around him and pulled David close. David nuzzled against Patrick’s chest. His ear pressed against Patrick. He listened to his heart beat. He listened to him breathing.

The two men said nothing. As they held one another tightly.

Patrick reached down and pulled up the blankets.

Sadie jumped up on the bed and lay down behind Patrick. She pressed her back against Patrick as she lay down.

Patrick smiled as he drifted off to sleep with David pressed against his front and Sadie pressed against his back, he heard David ask, “Do you know how much I love you, Patrick?”

“Oh, David. Without question.” Patrick said firmly. “And you know…”  
  
David cut him off. “I know, Mr. Brewer. Without question.”

++++++ 

On Sunday morning, Patrick sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of hot tea. David came downstairs. He wore a t-shirt and jeans. No shoes. His hair and eyebrows were proof that he had slept hard.

“Good morning.” Patrick got up and poured David a cup of coffee and handed it to him.

“Mmmmm. Thank you.” David said. He sipped on the coffee and sat at the table across from Patrick.

“I saved the egg gathering for you. Do you want to do that this morning?”

“If I can go back to bed after.”

“Go put on some shoes. And… I don’t know… do you have a sweater you could put on?” Patrick teased.

David shot him a look. “Don’t do that. Its too early for that.”

Patrick huffed out a laugh. “Hop to it.” He clapped his hands.

++++++ 

“So… I’m just supposed to reach under it?” David asked.

“Yup.”

“What if it bites me?”

“It doesn’t have any teeth, David.”

“Ok. What if it flaps at me?” David asked.

“It may. But you’re like 100 times bigger than it is.”

“Don’t be rude, Patrick.”

“I’m not being rude. I’m saying you’re the boss. Just put your hand in there.” Patrick was serious.

“You like it when I’m the boss.”

“Sometimes.” Patrick stopped what he was doing and smiled into David’s eyes. A blush crept over his cheeks. 

“Let’s get this over with.” David said.

Patrick, with a steady and sure hand, reached under the chicken and came out with an egg. He handed it to David.

“Ewww. It’s hot.”

“The chicken has been sitting on it.” Patrick explained.

“Well, is there a baby chicken in it?”

“No. There’s no rooster here.”

David’s eyes shifted. “M’Kay.”

David moved to the next hen and made a face of disgust as he tentatively reached a hand under the chicken. The chicken balked and flapped its wings and David pulled back and moved away to the other side of the coop.

“It’s OK David. It won’t hurt you.”

“You realize, of course, I’m going to have to strip down and take a Silkwood shower after this experience, right?”

“I know.”

“Because there’s not enough hand sanitizer in the world to take care of this filth.”

“I know, Babe.”

“OK. Show me again. Which chicken do I molest.”

“Over here.” Patrick put his hand over David’s. Held David’s wrist. Together they put their hands under another hen.

“Oh! Patrick! I feel one!” David exclaimed.

“Grab it, Babe.”

David pulled his hand out from under the chicken and he held an egg in his hand.

Patrick pulled out his phone and took a picture of David. Smiling. Egg in hand.

++++++ 

The rest of Sunday, David was in heaven. First, they took a bath. Patrick washed David’s hair. Then Patrick cooked David a brunch fit for a king. Bacon. Eggs. Hash browns. Toast. Juice. Coffee. They ate in bed. They napped. Then they watched a movie in bed.

Late in the afternoon, Patrick went back out to the barn to milk the goats while David watched television.

David sat at the kitchen island and watched Patrick do all the things to process the goat’s milk that he did the previous day. 

“So… Amy… she does this every night?” David asked.

“Well, one of them. Maybe Terri does it. I don’t know.”

“I thought they just did it when they needed to make more product.” David asked. “Or… maybe I didn’t think about it… I don’t know.” He waved his hand in front of himself. “Sounds silly. I should have known better.”

“Maybe because you didn’t realize what goes into it, you didn’t realize how hard it is to make the product. They’ve got to take care of the goats – vet bills, vaccinations, feeding, grooming. And then there’s milking. It’s not always every day. It depends on how many babies they have. But it’s regular. All the time. Just to make the product we sell.”

“I made it with her once. And it all seemed so easy. I just wasn’t thinking of what happens before the mixing.” David said.

“Right? Kind of like how people think our store is just us standing around and helping them. Not thinking of all the work that we put into it.” Patrick said.

“I can see that.” David began to think out loud, in only the way that David could. “Maybe we should… I don’t know… highlight the story. Like on our web page. Maybe signs near the product. Help people understand why the price point is higher on a locally sourced product.”

As Patrick washed the milking bucket and stored the milk in the refrigerator he listened to David and watched David’s eyes dance with excitement as he talked about learning the background story of all the products in the store and how he could educate the customers on the how and the why of each product. Patrick loved when David got ideas like this and let his mind explore the possibilities. His processes were somewhat unconventional, but David was a business man. For sure.

++++++

Patrick got in from the final ride on Cagney as it was turning dusk. He didn’t see David on the porch, which made him wonder a little. Because every time he came back from a ride on one of the horses, David had been sitting on the porch.

Patrick slid down off the horse and stood in the driveway for a moment waiting to see if David would come out from the house. He was disappointed when he didn’t see David. He walked to the barn. He pulled on the barn door to slide it open just enough to walk the horse through and then he pushed it back along the gliders to get it closed. The evening air was cold.

“Hi.” Patrick jumped when he heard David behind him.

“Jesus!” Patrick said.

“No. David.” David smiled and pointed at himself.

“You scared me.” Patrick laughed as he walked past David with Cagney and took her to her stall. There he unbuckled and unfastened the equipment that she wore.

David sat on a hay bale a good distance away from Patrick and watched him. Working to tend to the horse, in his torn, faded jeans. Jeans that made his dick look…. _Mmmmm_.  
  
He watched him brush the horse. Give a little bit of feed to the horses. He watched him check on the goats that had been brought in for the night. Watched his ass as he bent over the stall to move something on the other side.

Patrick walked toward David. David patted the bale of hay he sat on, indicating for Patrick to sit down.

Patrick sat.

“I’m going to need you to fuck me in the barn, Patrick.”

“Mmmm.” Patrick had a serious look on his face as he considered the ask. He nodded his head.

“I brought supplies.” David said, he opened his hand to reveal a couple of condoms and a small bottle of lube.

Patrick’s eyebrows knitted together. “Have you thought through _where_ you want to complete this carnal act?”

“Up my ass.” David said with a smirk.

“Mmmmm.” Patrick said. Nodding his head.

“I’m thinking there’s a stack of those blocks of hay over there in the corner. You could maybe just bend me over and…”

“You don’t think we’ll scare the animals?” Patrick asked, shaking his head.

“Oh,” David slowly and intentionally nodded his head in affirmation. “We’ll _definitely_ scare the animals.”

“And you’re OK with that?”

“Oh _definitely_….” David said.

Patrick stood up and unfastened his belt. “Then get _the fuck_ over in the corner, David.” And the belt came flying off.

“Yes, Sir, Farmer Patrick.” David grinned and backed his way into the hay bales.

++++++ 

The next morning, Patrick gathered eggs while David stripped the bedding off the bed and shoved it into the washing machine.

Patrick made breakfast while David meticulously checked and emptied every trash can that might have any evidence of David and Patrick being there.

David washed dishes while Patrick scrubbed the bathtub, shower, toilet, and sink in the master bath.

David moved the sheets from the washer to the dryer and Patrick made sure each of the animals had been fed.

They worked together to remake the bed.

“This was nice.” David said quietly. A little sad the weekend was coming to a close.

“It was.” Patrick said.

Patrick thought…_We will have this someday. We will live together and have our own home, our own routines. Someday_. But he didn’t say it out loud. It was too soon. 

They took their things downstairs where they left the vase of flowers they had purchased on the dining room table. There David left a hand-written thank you note on a personalized Rose Apothecary note card. A note that thanked their friends for their hospitality and the time away. A note that wished their friends well. A note that contained a gift card to the farm to table restaurant that David loved. Beside the note, they left the spare set of house keys.

Patrick sat on the floor with Sadie in his lap. He scratched her behind her ears and talked sweetly to her.

Patrick held the door for David and then pulled the house door shut firmly behind them. They got in the car and David texted his friend.

_You (2:25 pm):_

‘House is locked up. Sadie inside and warm. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.’

_Amy (2:25 pm):_

‘We’re driving through Elmdale. Will pass you on highway.’

_You (2:25 pm):_

‘Status?’

_Amy (2:25 pm):_

‘We are perfect. Same page. Agreement.’ *Red heart emoji*

“They’re good. Patrick. They’re good.” David smiled and reported to his boyfriend.

“That’s good news.” Patrick said. He reached over and put his hand on David’s thigh as he pulled out of their driveway and onto the road.

_You (2:26 pm):_

*Clapping hands emoji* *Clapping hands emoji* *Clapping hands emoji*

_Amy (2:26 pm):_

‘I think that cabin is a miracle worker.’

_You (2:26 pm):_

‘I know. Right?’ *Shoulder shrug emoji*

_Amy (2:26 pm):_

‘Everything good there?’

_You (2:27 pm):_

‘Yeah. We did your chores. You two work hard. I don’t know how you work full time jobs and do that.’

_Amy (2:27 pm):_

‘I know. Right?’ *Shoulder shrug emoji*

_You (2:27 pm):_

‘But Patrick was in heaven. And I love your home. Thank you.’

_Amy (2:27 pm):_

‘Someday you’ll be there and I’ll be there at the same time. We’ll have fun.’

_You (2:27 pm):_

‘Definitely.’

_Amy (2:28 pm):_

‘Have safe trip home.’

_You (2:28 pm):_

‘You too.’

‘Happy for you.’

_Amy (2:28 pm):_

*Face with three hearts emoji*

“What are we doing?” David looked up from his phone as Patrick pulled over onto the side of the road.

“Kiss me.”

“Mr. Brewer. This can’t be safe.”

“David … just…”

And David reached over to Patrick. Put his right hand around Patrick’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss like the first kiss. Only this time, before they pulled apart, he said quietly against Patrick’s lips. “I love you, Mr. Brewer.”

++


	3. Monthiversary Gifts and The Butani-cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick celebrate the sixth monthiversary of their kiss with a special gift exchange. They also sit down with Ray to be part of his pod cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL Part 3 takes place between 4.12 and 4.13 (Christmas episode). They are just a grouping of events that I think could have happened between the two seemingly widely spaced episodes.  
+++  
This chapter is longer than what I'd typically post. Basically it is two chapters pushed into one (10,104 words) and can be read in sections.  
As a side note, this is the 50th chapter of D&P that I've posted (If you count the prologue in LOL:Part 1). I'm not sure if that's important to note, but I like to keep track of milestones, and this is one.  
+++  
Just some silly daydreams jotted down. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy  
+++

++++++

“I think we need to let it cool down a little more before putting that on.” David said. That’s what we did last time.

“Alright, David. You’ve done it before. I can go start the hamburgers if you want.”

David dramatically nodded his head and waved his hand, shooing Patrick away from the kitchen. “Yes. Leave me alone with this and you get dinner started.”

It was Monday night, a special Monday night. It was “Cook at home” night and it happened to be the six-month anniversary of their first kiss. They had closed the store a little early and decided to bake Patrick’s favorite cake. It was out of the oven and cooling on the counter. The German chocolate frosting was made and in the refrigerator.

Patrick, wearing his “Grilling meat softly with his tongs” apron, took the hamburgers outside to put on the grill and David, wearing his “Master baster” apron, worked to clean up the kitchen. David played their play list on his phone while he loaded the dishwasher and wiped down the counter.

David hummed the song quietly to himself while he worked. _Hmmmm Hmmmm wild and wired…_

Patrick came inside for a clean plate. “Well… listen to that song.” He said with a smile.

David turned around shimmied his shoulders while he bit his lips.

“Did you bring your gift?” Patrick asked. A blush crept up his neck.

Still shimmying to the beat of the music, David took a few steps toward Patrick and then a step back. “Of course.”

“Are you…looking forward to that?” Patrick asked.

“Looks like you are.” David’s eyes raked down Patrick and settled on the front of his sweatpants that were showing signs of Patrick’s arousal. David shimmied closer to Patrick and kissed his cheek and then shimmied past him to the refrigerator.

“You’re a tease, David Rose.” A blushing Patrick said, half his mouth pulled back in a smirk.

“I never said I wasn’t.” David turned and shimmied his shoulders some more.

“Give me a plate. I’ve got to go get the burgers off the grill before they burn.”

“I’ll eat burned burgers if you’ll let me give you a blow job right now.” David handed Patrick a plate. Knowing full well that Patrick would never allow the burgers to burn.

Patrick walked to the back door and turned around with a smile to David. “I don’t know who you think you’re kidding. Given the choice between a fresh burger off the grill and a hard cock, you’d choose the burger any day.”

“Only if there was good potato salad to have with it.” David called after him.

“Look on the top shelf in the refrigerator.” Patrick shot over his shoulder as he went outside.

David looked. And there it was. Patrick must have gotten it and brought it back to the house when he went out to pick up lunch earlier in the day.

_My-god-I-love-that-man._ He thought.

++++++ 

“It feels weird that you’re not spending the night tonight.” Patrick said as he put the car in park outside of the motel.

“I know. And I could have. But we promised I wouldn’t spend weeknights there.” David said. His finger drawing a design on Patrick’s thigh.

“It’s our anniversary.” Patrick almost whined the words.

“I know and I loved the cake.” David held up a small container. “Alexis will like that I brought some home for her.”

“She’s not staying at Ted’s?” Patrick asked.

“No. We promised to both do weekends away, but we are making sure to be back here … the rest of …the..”

“I got it, David.” Patrick stopped him. He finally understood why David was suddenly so adamant about being home on weeknights to sleep in his own bed.

If he were being honest, Patrick had worried about it. They had gotten to where David was spending 4 or 5 nights a week at Patrick’s place. But not long after Single’s Week, David cut back on how many nights he slept over. Now Patrick understood. David was trying to stay connected with Alexis.

“M’Kay.” David said, nodding his head. “Let’s exchange gift number one.”

Patrick pulled the small box from the pocket in the door where he stowed it when he got in the car to take David home. He handed it to David. It was light grey box with a blue ribbon wrapped around it.

“That’s very nice wrapping.” David said with a smile.

David handed Patrick a brown gift bag with a black bow on it. “Thank you, David.”

They were both quiet for a moment as they looked at the wrapped gifts.

“Rules? Tell me the rules again?” Patrick asked.

“We open them alone. We wear them tomorrow. We have a fashion show after work – or earlier as time permits.” David said.

“Are we allowed to talk about them tonight?” Patrick looked at David out of the side of his eye.

David nodded. “Good night text with discussion_ is_ allowed.”

“OK.” Patrick said quietly, a blush on his cheeks.

“Now….Mr. Brewer.” David said. He sighed and his eyes twinkled. And as he patted his thighs he said, “That was… a … fun… night.”

Patrick smiled, realizing David gave him an opening to relive that night. He took a breath. “I’m really glad that I decided to invest in your business, David.”

David’s fingers touched the buttons on the front of Patrick’s light blue shirt. “That is a… really… lovely thing to say.”

“Kiss me, David.” Patrick said in a low voice.

And then they locked eyes.

And he saw it. David moved so slightly that if Patrick hadn’t been paying attention, he wouldn’t have seen it. But Patrick was paying attention because he saw everything about David Rose. He saw everything, even the things David didn’t want him to see. And when he saw the movement, he instinctually moved too. Just a tiny movement.

And then he saw David move in and Patrick leaned his body in and met him halfway. This man. This beautiful, talented, generous man was holding Patrick’s face in his hand.

And, just like the first time, Patrick let himself feel it all.

Patrick first felt his lips. They were firm, but gentle. And then he felt the stubble on his face as he pressed against Patrick. He smelled his glorious fragrance. Patrick’s body sprang to life.

Six months to the day after the first time, David kissed Patrick.

++++++ 

Patrick sat on his bed after his shower and opened up the gift David had given him. He smiled and nodded his head. “Alright. Not bad.” He said to himself.

He picked up his phone when he heard it vibrate.

_Turtle (10:13 pm):_

‘What the actual fuck.’

_You (10:13 pm):_

‘What’s wrong?’

_Turtle (10:13 pm):_

‘What are these?’ *Shoulder shrug emoji*

_You (10:13 pm):_

‘Underwear. Like we agreed.’

_Turtle (10:13 pm):_

‘OK. What I gave you would be underwear.’

‘These are…’ *Face palm emoji*

_You (10:14 pm):_

‘Just try them.’

‘For me.’ *Blue heart emoji*

_Turtle (10:14 pm):_

‘Maybe if they were made of nice fabric.’

‘They’re tacky, Patrick!!!!’

_You (10:14 pm):_

‘Maybe I just need to see you in tacky?’

_Turtle (10:14 pm):_

*Face with rolling eyes emoji*

‘What do you think of yours?’

_You (10:15 pm):_

‘It’s your underwear in a different color.’

_Turtle (10:15 pm):_

‘Would I be wrong if I just wanted to see you in my underwear?’

_You (10:15 pm):_

‘My cock is too big. I’d stretch them out.’ *Eggplant emoji*

_Turtle (10:15 pm):_

‘Whatever. I believe we have tape measured confirmation that what you just said is a falsehood.’ *Man gesturing NO emoji*

_You (10:16 pm):_

‘So we wear them all day at work tomorrow?’

_Turtle (10:16 pm):_

‘With a fashion show at some point. End of day preferred so we can just fuck after.’

_You (10:16 pm):_

‘Romantic.’

_Turtle (10:16 pm):_

‘You think this trashy thing you gave me is romantic?’

_You (10:16 pm):_

‘lmao. No.’

_Turtle (10:17 pm):_

‘So why’d you get it?’

_You (10:17 pm):_

‘I didn’t think you’d get something for me like you did.’

_Turtle (10:17 pm):_

‘Oh. I see. You thought I’d go skanky.’

_You (10:17 pm):_

‘I did.’

_Turtle (10:18 pm):_

‘Well, if we’re truth telling.’

‘The week’s not over yet.’

_You (10:18 pm):_

‘David’

_Turtle (10:18 pm):_

‘Patrick’

_You (10:18 pm):_

‘Six months.’

_Turtle (10:19 pm):_

‘I know.’

_You (10:19 pm):_

‘Did you eat the leftover cake yet?’

_Turtle (10:19 pm):_

‘Alexis and I are going to share it. She’s still in the shower.’

_You (10:19 pm):_

‘I’m glad you’re spending time with her.’

_Turtle (10:20 pm):_

‘Patrick. That first night we kissed?’

_You (10:20 pm):_

‘Your birthday.’

‘What about it?’

_Turtle (10:20 pm):_

‘Alexis and I ate cake together that night too.’

_You (10:20 pm):_

*Patrick sent David a picture of a cake that said “Happy Birthday Alex & Davis”*

_Turtle (10:21 pm):_

‘You kept that?’

_You (10:21 pm):_

*Blushing face emoji*

_Turtle (10:21 pm):_

‘You’re either very sweet or super creepy.’

_You (10:21 pm):_

‘That first kiss was great.’

‘But that text after was everything. I saved the pic you sent and saved screen shots of the text.’

_Turtle (10:22 pm):_

‘I want to call it creepy. But, I’m six months in, so …’

_You (10:22 pm):_

‘I love you, David.’

_Turtle (10:22 pm):_

‘Love you, too, Pooh.’

_You (10:22 pm):_

‘Tell Alexis hi.’

_Turtle (10:23 pm):_

‘She says hi. She and Ted want us to go out some night.’

_You (10:23 pm):_

‘I’m game.’

_Turtle (10:23 pm):_

‘See you tomorrow.’

‘Happy Sixth Monthiversary.’

_You (10:23 pm):_

‘I’m so happy.’

_Turtle (10:24 pm):_

‘Me too. More than I’ve ever been.’

‘Good night.’ *Face blowing a kiss emoji*

_You (10:24 pm):_

‘Night.’ *Face blowing a kiss emoji*

++++++ 

The following day found both of them working with customers and the store never without one. David arrived mid-morning when Bob and Gwen were in buying bath bombs. The mid-day hours were so busy, David and Patrick ate their lunch in shifts. By the time the Jazzagals group left on their way to practice, David was exhausted.

He leaned against the door after locking it and turning the sign around. “Well, I’m sure the income today was great, but I thought they’d all never leave!” He smiled. He shimmied his shoulders at Patrick who was tugging at his pant leg while the register ran it’s end of the day receipts.

“You’ve been digging at your pants all day, Patrick. It’s not very…appropriate.” David said.

“I can’t help it. These are the most uncomfortable pair of underwear I’ve ever worn. I don’t know how you do it.” Patrick said.

“What do you mean? They shouldn’t be. They should be more comfortable than those tighty-whiteys you wear.” David said as he carried a bag around and emptied the waste baskets. He followed Patrick into the office and emptied the basket in there.

“Well they’re not.” Patrick said, grumpily.

“Honestly, Patrick, if we’re talking about uncomfortable… this cheap pair of …they don’t breathe. I feel gross.” David said.

“David…just… let me balance the register… then we’ll talk about them.” Patrick said. He pulled on his pant leg again.

David shook his head and rolled his eyes. He took the trash out to the dumpster. Then ran the dust mop over the floor and began to restock the shelves. It had been a busy day for sure and there was a lot to restock. If he were truth telling, even though he wished them all gone so he could see Patrick in his new underwear, he was happy they had been busy lately. Business was good. It was _really_ good.

“Hey David?” Patrick called from the office.

“Yeah?” David called back. He continued to restock.

“David? Can you come here?” Patrick called.

David rolled his eyes and put the box down. “What do you want? I’m in the middle of….. oh… Oh! Well… hello there, Mr. Brewer.” David walked through the doorway to the office and pulled the curtain shut behind him.

Leaning against the desk was Patrick, arms crossed across his chest, in nothing but a pair of underwear. The underwear David bought him. A decent, high-end pair of boxer-briefs. Heather grey in color.

“This what you were hoping they would look like?” Patrick asked.

David stood just inside the office and slowly nodded his head. “Yes.” His mouth curled up in that little bow of a smile.

“You like ‘em?” Patrick asked. Of course, he blushed.

“Yes. I do. Very much.” David smiled. “But you don’t. What’s going on there.” David waved his hand at Patrick tugging on the leg of the underwear.

“They’re just… tight.” He said.

David walked over to him shaking his head. “No. No they’re the size you told me you wear, turn around.” David turned Patrick and pulled back the waistband of the underwear and read Patrick the size that was written on them.  
  
“I’m not saying they’re tight in the waist, David.” Patrick said, still tugging at the leg of the underwear.

“Your cock is generous, but it’s not that big. It fits in them.” David teased.

“I’m talking about on my thighs. I don’t like them on my thighs.” Patrick said, averting his eyes.

“Ohhhh.” David nodded and smiled. He ran his finger just under the edge of the underwear as it wrapped around Patrick’s thigh. David sat down in the chair in front of the desk so he was closer to eye level with Patrick’s underwear.

David’s fingers worked their way under each leg of the underwear and he ran his hands along Patrick’s thigh. “Maybe if we stretch them a little?” He tugged at the fabric.

“Yeah…I tried that. I think I just don’t…I don’t like how they feel on my legs.”

“Your legs are like tree trunks.” David said matter-of-factly.

“Hey!” Patrick protested.

“No,…sweetie. I’m complimenting you here. They’re thick thighs. I like them.” David ran his hands around to the back of Patrick’s thighs, his hands up in the legs of the underwear. “I think we _both know_ how much I like them.”

David’s hands felt good. Patrick’s cock was firming up. He gave David a half smile. “Let me see yours.”

David sat back in the chair and raised his chin to Patrick. He rolled his eyes, shook his head, and said, “Fine.”

“I think I want a big reveal. Not a striptease.” Patrick said with a smirk.

“I’m not going out there and stripping and coming back in.” David waved his hand in the air.

“Not what I meant, Babe. Just…. I’m going to go sit on the couch. I’ll not look.”

“Whatever.” David said. “I can’t believe you want to see me in these. They’re… so…”

“Just strip down, David.” Patrick said as he walked over to the couch, tugging on the leg of his underwear.

Patrick sat on the couch with his eyes shut until he heard David give him the go-ahead to open.

“Oh.” Patrick’s lips instantly pressed together and flattened out in that look he gives when he’s highly amused and knows he shouldn’t laugh. His eyes were wide.

“Don’t give me your moon-face-emoji look. You were the one who bought these for me.” David said. One hand on his hip.

“I know. And I’m sorry.” Patrick said. Still a bit of a smirk on his face.

“Why, Patrick? Why did you buy these?” David waved his hand up and down in front of his body.

“To be fair, I thought the zebra print would be something you’d look good in. You know… black and white.” Patrick bit his bottom lip. Also, to be fair, David’s bulge was glorious in the very small piece of fabric covering it. 

“Where did you get them? They feel like they came from the Dollar Store.” David said with a look of disgust on his face.

“I bought them online.”

“Where?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I did a google search for sexy black and white underwear and they popped up.” Patrick’s eyes roamed David’s body. The hair on his lower belly and the hair on his thighs were not something he typically had a view of when David wore his regular underwear.

The low-rise bikini briefs barely covered David and they were made of an unbreathable synthetic fabric.  
  
“They even smell funny. Like a chemical.” David was driving home the point of how much he hated this pair of underwear.

“I’m sorry.” Patrick grinned. “You do look cute in them.”

“I look cute in anything.” David shot back.

_He’s not wrong_, Patrick thought.

David walked over to the couch and sat down, straddling Patrick’s lap.

“How much did you pay for them?” David asked.  
  
“It’s not polite to ask how much someone paid for a gift, David.”

David just tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at Patrick.

“Ten bucks.” Patrick sighed.

“Ten… ten dollars. Those?” He pointed at Patrick’s underwear. “Fifty bucks. Those cost me fifty bucks.”

“I’m sorry, David. But I’m not wearing these again.” Patrick said.

“Well, I’m wearing them home. Because I’m throwing these away…. Unless you want to wear them.”

“I mean… maybe?” Patrick grinned.

“I’m not letting you wear these, Patrick! They’re nasty!” David argued.

Patrick pulled David in for a kiss.

David pulled back ran his fingers through Patrick’s curls. He twisted a ringlet of a curl around his finger and let if fall. He picked up another piece of hair and twirled it through his fingers. “Well… I think I won this round. You know what that means….” David stood up and pulled his underwear down.

Patrick reached into the drawer of the coffee table and pulled out a condom and lube. “What’s your pleasure, Babe.”

David sat on the couch and patted his lap. “Come ride me, Mr. Brewer.”

Patrick stood, slowly slid the grey boxer briefs off his body, and put a knee on each side of David and lowered himself down onto David’s lap.

++++++

After they had sex, David threw the synthetic, bikini, zebra print pair of underwear in the trash and pulled on the heather grey boxer briefs he purchased for Patrick. Patrick put on his jeans with no underwear. He gently tucked himself in and carefully zipped his jeans.

And David couldn’t get that thought out of his mind.

They walked over to the café and had dinner together and then they walked back to the store and got into Patrick’s car.

As Patrick drove him home, David said, “I’m going to need you add something to our fantasy list, Patrick.”

“What’s that?” Patrick asked.

“You going commando…intentionally.” David’s hand slid along the inside of Patrick’s denim-clad thigh.

Patrick huffed out a laugh. “You got it.”

“We have a few things left on that list we made several months ago.” David teased.

“I’m aware.”

“Do we need to revisit the list?” David asked.

“No. I have it.” Patrick said quietly.

“Where?”

“My phone.” Patrick shot David a look.

“Like a to do list?” David asked incredulously.

“Yup.”

David rolled his eyes. “You’re such a nerd.”

“Thank you.” Patrick smiled.

“OK. Add… going commando and turning David on by telling him so he can fantasize about it all day and then suck you off while you’re still wearing your jeans while you stand somewhere in the store.” David rambled off a fantasy.

“You mean in the back room or something.” Patrick clarified.

“Oh no, Mr. Brewer. I mean in the store. Behind the counter, or something.” David was serious.

“David. You’re going to have to stop talking now.” Patrick pulled up to the motel and put the car in park.

“Why, Mr. Brewer. Does it turn you on thinking about me sucking you off while you stand behind the counter?”

“David.”

“Pulling your big cock into my mouth while people pass by on the street?”

“David… just…”

“Or maybe I do another dance for you while you sit with your back to the window. Only when I finish dancing, I sit on my knees and just suck you off. And people who pass by will think how odd it is that Patrick is just sitting in a chair, facing the back of the store. All alone. And they won’t know you’re balls deep into my mouth.” David’s finger drew circles on Patrick’s thigh and moved closer and closer to Patrick’s crotch.

“David…. Seriously…”

“OK. I’m going to go. Thanks for the ride home.” David opened the car door.

“David.”

“Huh?” David shot Patrick a coquettish look.

“I mean…” Patrick looked down at his crotch. His cock was pressed unnervingly against the zipper of his jeans. He was hard and leaking. Uncomfortable.

“What?” David shook his head and made a seriously irritated expression.

“David. You got me hard. Can’t we just go into your room for a little bit?”

“No.”

“Why not?” Patrick asked.

“Ten-dollar, zebra-striped, underwear. That’s why.” David smiled broadly and got out of the car.

“Good night, David.” Patrick said to him through the window.

David leaned down and put his head into the window and smiled sweetly at Patrick and said, “I would suck you so hard the head of your cock would hit the back of my throat…just the way you like it, Mr. Brewer.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Ten dollars, Patrick.” And David turned and walked to his room. 

++++++

Their agreed upon anniversary gift was three pairs of underwear that they wanted to see the other try. To be given on Monday night to wear and reveal Tuesday. To be given Wednesday night to reveal Thursday. And the last pair to be given on Friday night with an immediate fashion show.

++++++ 

Wednesday night, after he took David home, Patrick showered and sat in his bed and watched television. The gift David gave him sat beside him on his bed. He waited to open it until David was ready to text.

_Turtle (10:19 pm):_

‘What the fuck, Patrick?!’ *Middle finger emoji*

_You (10:19 pm):_

‘What?’

_Turtle (10:19 pm):_

‘It’s like you don’t even know me.’

_You (10:19 pm):_

‘I know you.’

‘You’re my turtle.’ *Winking face emoji*

_Turtle (10:20 pm):_

‘These are the most atrocious things I’ve ever seen in my life. I cannot believe you bought these for me.’

_You (10:20 pm):_

‘I can’t wait to see them.’ *Toothy grin emoji*

_Turtle (10:20 pm):_

‘This was supposed to be a serious attempt at us trying new styles of underwear.’

_You (10:20 pm):_

‘You never told me that. You said to buy underwear we wanted to see each other wear.’

_Turtle (10:20 pm):_

‘Fine. Did you open yours?’

Patrick opened the bag. He found a pair of baby blue cotton boxers. He smiled.

_You (10:21 pm):_

‘They’re nice. Thank you. I will try them.’

_Turtle (10:21 pm):_

‘Of course you would say that. They look like you.’

‘These things you gave me?’

_You (10:21 pm):_

‘You’re welcome, David.’ *Winking face emoji* *Turtle emoji*

_Turtle (10:22 pm):_

‘Good night, Patrick.’

_You (10:22 pm):_

‘David?’

_Turtle (10:22 pm):_

‘What.’

_You (10:22 pm):_

‘I can’t wait to see you, Turtle.’

_Turtle (10:23 pm):_

‘You’re an ass.’

_You (10:23 pm):_

‘I’m sure they’ll look great.’

_Turtle (10:23 pm):_

‘Good night, Patrick.’

_You (10:23 pm):_

‘I love you.’

_Turtle (10:24 pm):_

‘This pair of underwear would indicate differently.’

_You (10:24 pm):_

‘Night, Babe.’

_You (10:24 pm):_

‘Good night, asshole.’

++++++

David took the register drawer into the back office. It was his turn to balance. Patrick emptied the trash, ran the dust mop, restocked all the shelves, cleaned the bathroom, and was working in the back storage area re-arranging the boxes when David called him.

Patrick had teased David all day. Though the store was busy, Patrick sent David text message of turtle GIFs and memes. David just rolled his eyes in response.

“Come on. Let’s get this over with.” David called to him.

Patrick pulled back the curtain and nodded his head as a toothy smile crossed his face. “There he is. There’s my Turtle.”

“Very funny.” David said.

David stood in the middle of the office with nothing on but the underwear Patrick had bought him. [A green pair of boxers made of a cheap t-shirt fabric.](https://www.amazon.com/Nickelodeon-Leonardo-Teenage-Mutant-Turtle/dp/B00OLZFDZC/ref=asc_df_B00OLZFDZC/?tag=hyprod-20&linkCode=df0&hvadid=375170555429&hvpos=1o3&hvnetw=g&hvrand=2577279792414501003&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvqmt=&hvdev=c&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=9024238&hvtargid=pla-802097796698&psc=1&tag=&ref=&adgrpid=79690375194&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvadid=375170555429&hvpos=1o3&hvnetw=g&hvrand=2577279792414501003&hvqmt=&hvdev=c&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=9024238&hvtargid=pla-802097796698) On the front of the boxers was a design of a cartoon character. Big eyes with a blue mask around them. It included what appeared to be an angry mouth and a sort of nose. They were a cheap pair of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle underwear. 

“I believe there’s a design on the back of those?” Patrick said.

David rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

Patrick held his hand in the air and pointed his finger and twirled it around. “Give us a twirl.”

David smirked and turned his back to Patrick to reveal the pattern on the back of the underwear. A turtle shell design.

“Oh, Babe. Those are…”

“Hideous.” David interrupted him. “What do you think of your boxers?”

“They’re fine. I’ve worn boxers before.” Patrick nodded.

“You didn’t tug at them today. So that’s a plus.”

“No.” Patrick shook his head.

“But?” David knew Patrick didn’t like them. He wasn’t sure why.

“It’s just… extra fabric. I think with different pants they’d be good. Something looser. They bunched up in these jeans.” Patrick walked closer to David.

“So… your jeans are too tight, so you don’t like the underwear?” David asked.

“Do _you think_ my jeans are too tight?” Patrick turned around to give David a view of his jeans from the rear.

“Oh no, sir. They are just the right amount of tight.” David ran his hands over Patrick’s ass and cupped him. Squeezed him.

“Thank you.”

“No. Thank_ you_.” David smiled.

Patrick pulled David into his arms. “I know that cartoon boxers are not _you_ at all, but I like seeing you in them.”

“Why? You’re just making fun of me.”

“David. Did you have Underoos as a kid?” Patrick asked.

As he talked, he undressed while David watched him.

“What’s an…. Underoo?” David’s eyebrows knitted together.

“Exactly.” Patrick asked. Sliding his shirt off his shoulders. Draping it on the desk.

“What am I missing?” David asked.

“What kind of underwear did you wear when you were a little boy?” Patrick asked.

“Gap kids,” David said. As though Patrick should have known that piece of information about him. He walked away from Patrick to the kitchenette.

“And you don’t know what Underoos are?” Patrick asked.

“Patrick stop saying Underoos.” David poured them both a whiskey and carried the glasses to the couch.

Patrick pushed down his jeans and left them hanging over the desk chair and walked over to the couch in nothing but his blue cotton boxers.

“They were underwear made specifically for kids. I had a lot of them. Mom let me pick them out.” Patrick said.

“How old were you?” David asked.

“Six, eight? Maybe older? I don’t know. Young.” Patrick, hands on his hips watched David’s face.

David looked up at him. “You picked out _your own_ underwear? When you were that young?”

“Yeah.” Patrick sat down beside David on the couch.

“M’Kay. So what’s so special about them?…These underoos?”

“David, they were great. They were themed.” Patrick’s eyes lit up. “Like superheroes. The package had a t-shirt and a pair of briefs.”

“I see.” David nodded. He watched Patrick’s face as he talked. He clearly had fond memories of his underwear.

“I had Spiderman, Superman, Batman, Star Wars themed…. I loved them.”

“Why?”

“Because I could play make believe. I could save the world in my underwear.” Patrick had a look on his face that made David smile. When Patrick remembered things like this from his childhood it made David wonder about what he was like as a kid.

“So you played make believe _in your underwear_?” David asked.

“Yeah. And it is a really fond memory of my childhood. And… I guess I just assumed you probably never had a pair of underoos for yourself.”

“I did not.” David said, shaking his head.

“So… I got you the closest thing.” Patrick waved at the Ninja Turtle underwear David wore.

They sat in silence for a moment. David reached for his glass of whiskey and tossed it back.

“So… to be clear… you _weren’t_ making fun of me.” David said.

Patrick took a breath. “Well, I _was_ making fun of you a little.” He smiled and tilted his head. “But I also wanted you to have something close to underoos.”

David looked at Patrick. He pulled his mouth over to the side and smiled his little smile.

“So, I was fully planning on saying I won this round, too. But…. I’m thinking with that story, you just won this round.” David said.

Patrick smiled at him.

“What’s your pleasure, Mr. Brewer?”

“On your knees, Leonardo.”

++++++ 

Patrick told David that he would keep the blue boxers, as they would be nice to wear with a pair of dress pants. David told Patrick he would keep the Ninja Turtle underwear at Patrick’s place, and he would wear them to sleep in. Or, should Patrick buy a pair, they could have pretend play where they fought crime and fucked each other.

++++++

Friday after work, the two went to Elmdale for an early dinner. On the way back home, they talked.

“So, he’s going to have it all set up at your place?” David asked.

“Yeah. He records wherever he interviews people and so we’ll do it on our kitchen.” Patrick explained.

“Why don’t we do it at the store?” David asked.

“Because the only place to really sit and talk is the office. Do you want him in the office? That’s your call.” Patrick said.

“Oh. I see.” David thought about it.

“Besides, being in our kitchen is a comfortable place for you. So, I thought it might cut down on any anxiety you have about it.” Patrick explained.

“I’m not anxious. Unless he’s planning a surprise attack and he’s going to ask me about my family.” David fidgeted with the rings on his fingers. He always did that when he was anxious.

“David. I told you. He isn’t going to do that.”

“OK.” David held up his hand. “OK.”

“Besides, that’s old news.” Patrick said.

“Pardon me?”

“You know what I mean. It happened a few years ago. It’s not…. It’s not current news.”

“And Ray talking about the windstorm that blew the roof off of Bob’s Garage in 2012 was current news?” David asked.

“When did he talk about that?”

“Last week’s podcast.” David told Patrick.

“You listened to that?” Patrick asked.

“I listened to…. like, the last 15 of them.” David looked at Patrick and nodded his head.

“Why?”

“Didn’t you?” David asked.

“No.” Patrick laughed.

“Well, be ready. He likes to dig stuff up.” David told him.

“David. He promised he wasn’t going to talk about your family. I trust that.” Patrick said.

“M’Kay. Whatever you say.” David waved off Patrick and stared out the window the rest of the ride home.

++++++

David sent Patrick to the restroom with his robe to change into his third gift.

David stayed in the bedroom. When David unwrapped his gift, his whole face lit up. He put his hand to his mouth and smiled a big, toothy smile. Patrick had certainly saved the best for last. He had clearly spent the entirety of his budget on this pair. 

He sat on the side of the bed and fingered the soft, luxurious silk. He knew how good silk underwear felt against his skin, and he hadn’t worn any in a long damn time.

He heard a knock at the door. It startled him.

“Ready?” Patrick said from the other side of the door. He wore his gift and a robe over it.

“No. I’m sorry. I’m not. Just a minute.” David stood. He moved to the door and put his hand on it. He talked to Patrick through the door. “Maybe go downstairs and get some water for us?”

“OK. I’ll be back.” Patrick said.

David moved to quickly change his clothes.

Patrick knocked at the door again. “Now?” he asked.

“Wait. One more second…OK. Come in.” David said.

Patrick slowly opened the door and smiled at him. David had turned out the overhead light. Only the small lamp by the bed was on.

David stood in the middle of the room. An expensive pair of black silk boxers draped over his slim hips. Draped over his firm cock.

David smiled as he ran his hands down his side and shut his eyes at the feel of the silk. He was already turned on at the feel of the cool fabric laying against his dick.

Patrick shut the door and leaned against it. “You’re really fuckin’ pretty, David Rose.”

David gave Patrick a toothy smile. “Thank you.” He said in a breathy voice. “Patrick. I really love them.”

“I’m glad.” Patrick said in a low voice.

“They’re expensive.” David whispered.

Patrick nodded his head.

David shook his head. “I was mean about the ten-dollar pair.”

Patrick nodded his head. He smiled slightly and squinted his eyes. With a gesture of his hand he said, “The ten-dollar pair was gross.”

“And the Ninja Turtles? Were they to throw me off, too?” David asked.

“No. David. I wanted you to have some grownup Underoos. I really did.”

“But, Mr. Brewer. These. They’re perfect.”

Patrick pulled David close and in his low, quiet voice, he said, “I know you, David Rose.”

“Yes. You do, Mr. Brewer. I should never doubt that.”

David wrapped his arms around Patrick and pulled him in for a kiss. He moaned at the feel of the silk against his cock as he rubbed against Patrick’s thigh.

“Mmmm. They feel so good against my skin.” David said quietly into Patrick’s ear. His hand in Patrick’s hair, wrapping a strand of hair around his finger.

“Oh yeah?” Patrick asked.

Patrick nuzzled David’s neck. Kissed him. And then he moved his hand to caress David’s silk-covered cock.

“Are you going to show me yours?” David kissed Patrick below his ear.

“I am.” Patrick stood back and began to untie his robe.

“Do you like it?” David asked.  
  
Patrick nodded. “I do. Fits just right.”

“I can’t wait to see.” David said. He moved to the bed and sat down and waited.

Patrick let the robe slide off his arms and revealed a black, Calvin Klein jock strap.

“Mr. Brewer.” David said. He held his hand in the air and pointed his finger and twirled it around. “Give us a twirl.” David said with a smile.

Patrick turned around and stood giving David a full moment to stare at Patrick’s ass in the jock strap.

David moved to stand behind Patrick. He pressed himself to him. Pressed his silk covered self against Patrick’s bare ass. Patrick shut his eyes and leaned back against David. Patrick moved his arms behind him to hold on to David’s ass and pressed against him.

Patrick’s hands smoothed over David’s silk covered thighs. David ran his hands up and down Patrick’s strong arms. He kissed his shoulders. His neck.

They stayed there for a deliriously luxurious moment. David’s silk covered cock brushing against the line of Patrick’s bare ass. Rocking. Touching. David breathing into Patrick’s ear.

And then David whispered into his ear. “I have one more gift for you.”

“David. We said three pairs of underwear and that’s all.” Patrick mumbled. He was ready for David, and wasn’t particularly interested in waiting or opening another gift.

David continued to rub his cock against Patrick’s ass. Patrick arched his back and pressed against David. His own cock pressing against the confines of the jock strap.

“I just….Patrick.” David pulled back from him. He moved to his bag sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. “Patrick…I just needed you to have one more thing to complete the ensemble.” David turned back to look at Patrick and waved his hand in Patrick’s general vicinity.

Patrick looked down at himself in the black jock strap and then up at David. He was flushed. He worked to gain his composure. 

“OK. What is it?” Patrick asked, shaking his head.

“Here.” David handed Patrick a gift bag.

Patrick eyed David. Then he eyed the bag. And then he eyed David again. He took the bag and looked in it.

David was glad he waited so he could see Patrick’s face when he opened the gift. His brown eyes grew large. A wide smile crossed his face.

“David. I love it. I love it!” He held the charcoal grey hat and looked at it. He ran his fingers over the logo.

He was quiet as he took it in.

“Looks good. Right?” David broke the silence.

“Rose Apothecary. It’s just pretentious enough.” Patrick smiled at him. He put on his new hat.

“Would we call it pretentious… or… timeless?”

Patrick nodded and pulled David to him. “Timeless, Babe. It’s timeless.”

++++++

“Here. Put these on.” Ray gave them both a set of earphones and they dutifully followed his instructions.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” David said to him under his breath.

“David… just… we agreed. Let’s just do it.” Patrick fidgeted in his chair at the kitchen table.

Ray had been asking Patrick for months to be part of his “What’s Up Schitt’s Creek” pod cast and he had finally run out of excuses. Ray had done episodes about all the other businesses in town, including all of his own. It was time that Rose Apothecary was highlighted.

Patrick and David had talked all the way through it, and the time had come to finally do it.

“Remember you will have to share the microphone, so be sure to lean back if you are not the one speaking.” Ray told them.

David pulled his lips into his mouth and nodded his head.

“Got it.” Patrick said. He winked at David.

“Remember the microphone picks up breathing. So, Patrick you know how you sometimes breathe heavily? Don’t do that. OK?” Ray said.

Patrick’s eyes did that thing where they grow really big when he hears something that doesn’t seem right to him. “What…? I don’t….”

“Yeah, you kind of do that sometimes.” David said quickly and quietly.

“Mmmgrrr.” Patrick exhaled and made a sound in disagreement that kind of proved Ray and David’s point. 

“See?” David and Ray said in unison.

Patrick shook his head in frustration and stood to go to the sink to fill his water glass.

“So, Ray.” David spoke up. “Just to be clear. We aren’t going to talk about anything personal. Right? Patrick said you’d agreed no personal questions.”

“It’s about the store, David.” Ray said. “I won’t talk about what you two do upstairs.”

Patrick blushed. “Ray….”

“That’s great. Nothing about my family. Just about the store. The products and that’s all. Right, Ray?”

“Yes. Well… No… but… Yes.” Ray said.

“Ray.” Patrick said.

“What do you mean, No?” David said at the same time Patrick spoke.

“We will talk about the products, but I also want to talk about the activities you do and what your roles are at the store.” Ray said.

“Oh…. I suppose…that would be…fine.” David said. He shifted his eyes sideways to look at Patrick who winked at him. “But my family is off limits.”

“Yes. I got it.” Ray said.

“And we,” David waved his hand between he and Patrick, “Our relationship….”

“Off limits. Yes.” Ray said.

Ray was settled in at the table across from David and Patrick who sat side-by-side so they could share a microphone. It was a Saturday afternoon; Patrick would rather be in his room watching a game. Really, he’d rather be anywhere. But he was also glad they were getting this over.

“I’m going to count myself in and start. Then I will ask questions and point to you when I’m ready for you to respond. OK?” Ray asked.

Both David and Patrick nodded their heads. “Sure, Ray.” Patrick said.

“No coughing. No drinking. Because then the microphone will pick up on it.”

Patrick reached for his water and took a drink. David coughed nervously. They looked at each other and giggled.

“Now I have to cough.” David said. He shrugged and held up his hands. And he coughed again.

Patrick poked him in the side with a finger and gave him a wink. David pushed him away and shot him a look of annoyance.

“And Five. Four. Three.” Then Ray held up two fingers. Then one finger. While he mouthed exaggeratedly TWO.ONE.

“Hello, listeners!” Ray said in a voice so cheerful it made his normal daily voice sound droll. “Welcome to What’s Up Schitt’s Creek! I am your host Ray Butani. Today’s guests are David Rose and Patrick Brewer the proprietors of Rose Apothecary. Welcome to the show gentlemen.”  
  
“Thank you.” David said.

“Hi.” Patrick said at the same time.

Ray waved his hands and mouthed at them “One. At. A. Time.”

They both nodded at him. David gave Patrick a pained look.

“David.” Ray said. “Tell us about the store.”

“Well…” David started. “Ummm…. It’s… uh… a general store? But, it’s also a very _specific store_. And it’s also not…_just_… a store?…Yes… we sell things…but it’s more like a branded immersive experience…?”

Patrick cut in. “Ray. Rose Apothecary is a store where local products are sourced and sold. When someone buys something at Rose Apothecary, they are supporting local farmers, ranchers, crafters, and artisans. We like to think of it as a community store and a community gathering place.”

“Oh. I see. I see. Thank you, Patrick.”

David patted Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick winked at David.

“David. It wasn’t long ago that you were seen with a rash on your face. There were rumors that there was a product in your store that caused the rash. Can you tell us about that product?”

“No. No that wasn’t…” David started.

“Ray. You know he developed that rash after he came in contact with poison oak.” Patrick said. “All of the products we sell in the store are tested before we stock them. They are all safe to use as directed on the packaging.”

David looked at Patrick and gave him an uncomfortable look. Patrick nodded his head and put his hand on David’s thigh.

“Very good. Thank you, Patrick.” Ray said. Then he continued. “Now. The two of you have had weekly community activities in the store. Tell us about those.”

Patrick looked at David and motioned for him to speak. David took a breath. “We have weekly activities to bring people into the store and … umm… build sense of community? We have asked our vendors to participate in those. We have a lot of fun on those nights.”

“Tell us about some that you have had so far, David.” Ray said.

“We’ve had calligraphy class. We’ve had a spa facial night. Every second Thursday of the month we have our knitting and crocheting circle. We’ve also had a Tarot Card reading night – Twyla helps us with that; and a healing crystals group has met at the store.”

Patrick smiled at him and patted David’s back.

David nodded and smiled at Patrick.

“Haven’t you also had an Open Mic night?” Ray asked.

David pulled his lips into his mouth and bit down. His eyes shifted sideways to look at Patrick.

“Yes. Ray. That was a fun night.” Patrick said. “That was our first community activity night at the Apothecary. We had 10 different acts that night. It was great fun.”

“And that’s the night you sang a love song to David. Right, Patrick?” Ray asked.

David put his hand on Patrick’s knee.

Patrick shot Ray a look that expressed his frustration. “I sang a song that night, yes Ray. There were several singing acts that night, as well as an improv act, a ventriloquist act, and… who can forget Bob Currie’s beat poetry?”

“And the song you sang…” Ray started to ask more about it.

Patrick’s face turned red with anger. David put his hand on Patrick’s shoulder.

“It was beautiful, and I loved it.” David said, smiling at Patrick. “But, Ray, what I’d like to talk to everyone about is our Body Milk. It is some of the best lotion that I’ve ever used. And, you know how important skin care is to me, right Ray?”

“Oh yes, David.”  
  
“Well, Ray. Let me tell you how that goat milk is made. You know… a lot of people just buy lotion and they don’t think about all that goes into the creation of it…”

++++++

David watched Patrick as Ray packed up the microphones. Patrick was holding his lips tight together the way he does when he’s pissed. His nostrils were flared. His eyes were squinty.

David sat his earphones gently on the table.

“Ray. Thank you for making that painless.” David said with a kind voice. “Patrick, I’m kind of tired. Can we watch the rest of the baseball game up in your room rather than down here?”

Patrick was near boiling. He was angry at Ray who had agreed to not bring out personal questions. Not only did he ask about the open mic night song at the Apothecary, but he also asked how David and Patrick met, how they became “Business” partners (he used air quotes and verbally emphasized the word _business_), and how long they thought they would be “Partners” (again, using air quotes and emphasizing the word).

“Patrick.” David said pointedly to get his attention. He put his hand on Patrick’s arm.  
  
Patrick looked at David and took in David’s face. Eyebrows raised. Forced smile on his face.

“Yeah. OK. Yeah, David.” Patrick went to the refrigerator and pulled a couple of beers to take with them upstairs. David tugged on his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen.

After they left the kitchen, Patrick started to talk. “David… I swear…”

David held up a finger. “Shhhh.” He said to Patrick. “Wait until we’re in your room.”

++++++ 

Patrick sat in the chair in the corner of his bedroom. Drinking his beer and stewing. David had turned on the television and found a baseball game. He wasn’t sure if it was the right one or not. Did it matter? He didn’t think so. Either way, Patrick wasn’t paying attention. He was angry at Ray and fuming.

David knelt at Patrick’s feet and unlaced his horrific hiking boots and pulled them, along with his socks, off his feet.

“Pooh.” He said. He squeezed Patrick’s feet and pressed his thumbs into Patrick’s arches.

Patrick took a swig of his beer and shook his head. Still, obviously, going through a number of witty retorts in his head that he wished he’d have said to Ray during the podcast.

“Patrick.” David said.

Patrick mumbled something under his breath.

David stood up from where he was kneeling and sat down on Patrick’s lap.

“MISTER BREWER.” He said sternly.

Patrick pulled out of his funk and looked at David as though it was the first he’d heard him.

“What?” Patrick spit out.

“Pooh. I want your attention.” David said.

Patrick shook his head. “You have it. What?”

“What? You’re asking me what? I was down on my knees between your legs taking your shoes off and you didn’t even recognize where I was.”

“I’m sorry, David. It’s just…”

“Have you ever once listened to Ray’s podcast?” David asked him. He took the beer out of Patrick’s hand and put it on the table beside the chair.

“Only the one he made me listen to when I first got here. It was an introduction to Schitt’s Creek for newcomers.” Patrick said.

“Exactly. Nobody listens to it. And if someone does, who cares?” Apparently, it was David’s turn to be the rational one. 

“David…”

“Patrick. I told you, I listened to the last 15 or so. Had you listened to even a couple of them, you would have known that he would sneak in some personal…”

“It’s just that he agreed no personal…”

“STOP. Patrick. Let it go.” David leaned down to kiss Patrick.

Just then the door swung open. “That was so good, Patrick. Thank you!” Ray said cheerfully.

“FUCK.” Patrick exploded. He slammed his hand down on the arm the chair.

Ray’s face showed his total shock at Patrick’s outburst.

David immediately stood and went to the door and began to push it shut. “Ray, we’re going to need to be alone for the _rest of the day_. Please don’t come in. Give us some privacy? OK? Patrick’s needing a little quiet time.”

“Oh! OK! I will just stay downstairs. Sorry about that, David.” Then Ray leaned around David. “I’m sorry, Patrick. I…. Ummm….Thank you for finally agreeing to being on the podcast. I think you both did a great job.”

Patrick remained wordless and stared, red-faced, at Ray. 

“M’Kay, Ray. Let us be alone now _for the rest of the afternoon_. OK?” David said.

“OK, David.” Ray left them.

Patrick was standing. He was pacing. David seldom saw him this angry, particularly about Ray. He usually was a lot more forgiving with Ray.

“Sweetie.”

Patrick paced.

“Pooh.”

Patrick stood looking at the television. Hands on his hips. He shook his head.

“Patrick.”

Patrick stretched his neck, first to one side, then to the other. Then he tilted his head all the way back. Still facing the television.

“MISTER BREWER.” David said sternly.

Patrick turned around and looked at David. “What?” He said with irritation in his voice.

“Why are you so angry?” David asked.

“I’m… I’m not. It’s just… it was supposed to be about the store, not about us. He promised me. I promised you.”

David raised one eyebrow and smiled at Patrick. “The store _is_ about us, though. Everyone in town knows our story. It’s alright.”

“OK.” Patrick said in a low voice, the start of a smile on his face. 

David turned on the song that always turned it around for them. [Girl Crush](https://youtu.be/JYZMT8otKdI). Patrick grinned and shook his head. Hands on his hips. He lowered his head but looked up at David. With those eyes and that look that made David melt.

David pulled Patrick nearer. He swayed from side to side in front of Patrick. He pulled his sweater over his head and tossed it onto the bed. Still dancing for Patrick.

Patrick raised his eyebrows at David. He would always pay attention if David was going to dance for him.

David slid his fingers in between the buttons on Patrick’s shirt and pulled him closer. One-by-one he unbuttoned Patrick’s baby-blue shirt and pulled it out from where it was tucked into his jeans.

Patrick pulled one side of his mouth into a smile at David. He knew better than to move to take the shirt off. If David wanted it off, he’d take it off. Sometimes, he liked Patrick to keep it on. Unbuttoned, but on.

David gave Patrick kisses. Down his neck. Onto his chest. On his temple.

_You gave good answers down there_. Kiss. _You were nice to agree to it._ Kiss. _Nobody will listen to it._ Kiss. _I love you, Patrick. _Kiss. _Let’s have a seventh inning stretch_. Kiss.

David soothed Patrick. Patrick slid his hands under David’s t-shirt and tucked in for a dance. He kissed David’s neck. David held his chin up to give Patrick more room and he smiled to the ceiling. “There he is. There’s my Mr. Brewer.” David purred.

Patrick pulled David’s t-shirt over his head and laid it on the bed. Starting at David’s waist, Patrick ran his hands up his chest. David’s furry chest soothed him. He nuzzled him. Smelled him. Snuggled into him.

David ran his hands under Patrick’s shirt and along the soft skin of his back. David pulled one hand out and wrapped it around Patrick’s shoulder. While he nuzzled him below the ear, his fingers found the curls on Patrick’s head and he fingered them. In the last couple of weeks, David had learned that Patrick turned to putty when David played with his newly formed curls.

“Let’s go back to the chair, Patrick.” David said, gently pushing Patrick. Patrick walked backward and David, hands on Patrick’s chest, gave him a teasing smile.

When the back of Patrick’s legs hit the chair, David – hands tucked in the front of Patrick’s pants – pulled him roughly forward.

“Oh.” Patrick said with a grin, liking David taking control.

David unbuckled Patrick’s belt and unfastened his jeans. David knelt on the floor and tugged Patrick’s snug jeans down, bringing his briefs along with them.

David, resting on his knees pulled Patrick toward him. One hand wrapped around his velvety dick, the other stroking the inside of his thigh. He pulled him into his mouth and sucked on him to make his erection full, firm, and large. Then, he pulled off of him and stood up.

David walked over to the bedside table to retrieve a condom and lube. He noticed Patrick’s response.

Patrick did that thing where he quickly cocked his head to one side, knit his brows, and gave a half smile. That look he gives when he slightly surprised, but pleased.

“Thought this was a seventh inning stretch?” Patrick said. Their stretches were typically either blow jobs, hand jobs, or just plain humping.

David sat down on the side of the bed and untied one shoe and then the other. He removed his shoes and socks and then stood and unfastened his pants. “I kind of feel like asking you to fuck me.” David said as he pushed his jeans down his long legs. He left them puddled on the floor as he stepped out of them and toward Patrick.

“It’s a Saturday afternoon.” Patrick said.

“Yes. It is. Scandalous, I know.” David said with wide eyes and an expression on his face that made Patrick laugh.

David knew how to bring Patrick out of a mood, and he was doing it well.

David pushed Patrick backward again, until he came in contact with the chair. He sat down. David straddled Patrick and leaned in against him. He knew with his chest at eye-level to Patrick that Patrick would get lost in it.

Patrick nuzzled David’s chest, licked at his nipples. Kissed him. Nuzzled him some more. David took one of Patrick’s hands and applied lube to his fingers. He sat up on his knees, one on each side of Patrick’s legs. When Patrick moved his hand between David’s legs to reach behind him, David leaned forward.

Patrick was then nuzzling the little piece of heaven between David’s belly button and his groin. The softest of hair there, spreading out from David’s happy trail. David hated it when Patrick called it his happy trail. Which made Patrick want to call it that more often.

Patrick’s fingers circled David’s hole. Teased him. Toyed with his taint.  
  
Patrick’s other hand gripped David’s cock. He squeezed it. He let his fingers dance along its length. He gripped it and slid his hand up and down.

Before long, David’s hips were rocking. He was pushing himself onto Patrick’s fingers behind him and then pushing himself into Patrick’s fist around his cock. Each direction brought him a different pleasure.

Patrick was hard, dripping, aching.

“David, Please. David.” Patrick groaned.

“Oh. Yes. Sorry, Mr. Brewer. I got a little carried away there. It felt delicious.”

David took the condom off the table beside the chair and tore it open. He stood up off of Patrick and knelt back on his knees between Patrick’s legs. He pulled Patrick’s cock into his mouth again. He did the thing that Patrick loves most. He sucked him back, way back. So that Patrick could feel the sensitive head of his cock brush against the back of David’s mouth.

“God, Babe. That feels good.” Patrick murmured.

David popped off of him and smiled at him as he slid the condom down his length. David moved again to straddle Patrick. One leg on each side of him, he sat his bottom down on Patrick’s knees. He lubed Patrick’s cock and the sat up on his knees again.

David put his hands on the back of the chair. Patrick slid down the chair a little way to align himself with David. He held on to the base of his dick and ran it back and forth under David. Along his taint, up near his hole, and back to his taint.

“Mr. Brewer. You’re a tease.” David smiled.

“I never said I wasn’t.” Patrick replied.

David growled.

Patrick lined himself up at David’s hole and put one hand on David’s hip. Patrick’s head rolled back as he felt David lower himself onto his dick.

“David.” Patrick said on an exhale. He loved fucking David in this position. He went in deep.

“Feel good?” David asked.

“Like a warm glove.” Patrick sighed.

“Feels good to me too.” David said in a low voice. “You fill me up.”

Patrick wrapped his lubed hand around David and began to stroke him. He moved his hand when David moved on his dick. Getting the rhythm down. Both cocks getting stroked at the same time.

“Babe. More lube. Give me lube.” Patrick held out his other hand. David did as he was told.

Patrick used both hands to give David a snug sheath to fuck.

David grasped the back of the chair and began to move more determinedly.

“Oh, fuck me, Mr. Brewer. You are the best thing that ever happened to me.” David leaned his head down so he could whisper the words and Patrick could hear them.

Patrick’s head, rolled back, his fists both gripping David’s cock. “David…you feel so good.” Patrick whispered.

David rocked on Patrick and Patrick moved with him. David panting over him, his head bent over Patrick. His forehead pressed against Patrick’s.

“David.” Patrick whispered and then he let out a long low moan. As he felt the muscles deep within David tightened around him, and David stiffened and emptied himself in a warm ribbon of cum that shot between the two of them. Their body’s both cascaded off the cliff and they fell together into a feeling of bliss.

++++++

Patrick’s face was pressed against David’s chest as David leaned against him and rested his arms on the back of the chair. Both catching their breath.

David sat back, Patrick still in him. He grinned that little grin he gives Patrick. “Mr. Brewer, I believe we’ve taken the seventh inning stretch to a whole new level.”

Patrick loudly smacked David’s hairy ass with the palm of his lubed, cum-covered hand. “David Rose. Throwing me a bit of a change up.”

++++++

Patrick sat in bed, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, watching the game. He wore his new Rose Apothecary hat. Just because.

David, wearing his jeans and t-shirt, was laying half on his back, half on his side with his head resting against Patrick’s left side. Patrick absently played with David’s hair. David dozed.

Patrick had lost count of the number of times he’d offered up a thank you to the universe for this man. For David. For his sweet and generous nature.

David could be biting to some. Short. Sarcastic. Snarky. But no matter the mood, he balanced Patrick. If Patrick was playful, David gave him someone to play with. If Patrick was sad, David comforted him. If he was angry, he lulled him out of it. And he loved him for all of it.

Patrick was pulled away from his thoughts when there was a knock at the door. He took a deep breath. “Yes, Ray?”

From the other side of the door, Ray said, “Patrick. I had pizza delivered. I ordered plenty. It’s in the kitchen.”

“Thank you, Ray.” Patrick said.

“Patrick. I’m sorry.” Ray said from the other side of the door.

Patrick shook his head. He got up from the bed and walked to the door. He opened it and Ray stood in the hallway.

“I’m sorry I ended up asking personal questions, Patrick. I didn’t plan to. It just came out in the moment.” Ray said.

“It’s OK, Ray. I understand. I’m sorry I got so angry.” Patrick said.

“Are we OK?” Ray asked.

Patrick nodded his head and Ray moved forward and pulled Patrick into a hug. Patrick smiled and patted Ray on the back.

“Wake up David.” Ray said. “He’ll want the pizza while it’s still warm.”

++


	4. Cappuccinos, Corollas, and Hairy Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they celebrate the six month anniversary, David and Patrick find that business is good. David begins to press for a major purchase at the store. David gets tested and has a spa treatment. Patrick is unhappy with David and soon regrets his anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***********WARNING*****WARNING****************  
Trigger Warning. There is an accident that leaves one of our main characters in the hospital.  
EVERYONE IS FINE IN THE END. No amnesia. No deaths. No lifelong debilitation. Just a lesson learned and everyone has a soft, smooth ending.  
************END OF WARNING********************
> 
> Honestly? When we saw the silver Corolla in Season 5, My first thought was... damnit, Patrick got a new car. I'm going to have to write why.  
*Shoulder shrug emoji*
> 
> ++++
> 
> I'm not apologizing for a long chapter - but want to say this. This chapter is far longer than what I typically write and I'd have probably preferred to split it into two (or three), but I knew that the people who read my work would not want to wait for the ending. Given the "drama" of this chapter and the "drama" some of our fandom is experiencing in real life. I didn't want to add to anyone's anxiety. 
> 
> So, Here it is in it's entirety. At least David and Patrick can have a soft landing. *Shoulder shrug emoji* 
> 
> ++++
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> ++++

++++++ 

They sat on the couch in the office. Patrick’s feet up on the coffee table, whiskey in his hand. They were listening to their play list. Monday had been busy. Now that it was November, people were shopping for Christmas.

They had restocked the shelves. Scrubbed the restroom and the floors. Balanced the register. Taken out the trash. There was a light snow falling outside and they weren’t ready to leave their quiet, cozy haven just yet. So, they sat with their drinks. Recovering. Rejuvenating. Connecting.

David lay on the couch, his head in Patrick’s lap.

“I don’t know why you think we don’t need one.” David said. His eyes closed. Relaxed.  
  
“We just don’t.” Patrick told him. Fingers weaving through David’s dark hair. The pads of his fingers massaging David’s scalp.

“We could save money in the long run.” David said.

“How…exactly?” Patrick asked.

“By making our own cappuccino…”

Patrick interrupted him. “By making _your_ own cappuccino… remember I don’t drink coffee.”

David sighed. “That’s what this is about. Because you can’t enjoy it, I can’t enjoy it.”

“David, what it’s about is that you want the two-thousand-dollar machine and not the two-hundred-dollar machine.”

“Quality is important, Patrick. Have I taught you nothing?” David waved his hands over himself.

“There’s no way we’d save money with that expensive of a machine.” Patrick finished his whiskey.

“Sure, we would. I spend money every day buying them from Twyla.” David said.

“We don’t live in the city, David. You don’t go to a fancy coffee house. The café charges you a buck fifty for your cappuccino. Even if you got one every day, which you don’t, that would come to around five hundred and fifty dollars in a year. Not two thousand.” Patrick said seriously.

David sighed. “I don’t like that you can do math that fast. Its….unsettling.”

“It’s… accurate.” Patrick said.

“OK, then in _four years_, it would pay for itself. There. I can do math, too.” David sat up, his hair awry, and looked at Patrick.

“David.” Patrick put his glass on the coffee table.

“Just think about it.” David shrugged.

“David, they are affordable just across the street. She sells me tea for fifty cents!”

“You can still go over there for tea. I’m not stopping you.” David argued.

“David, if we had someone who spent five hundred dollars a year here at the store, and they decided they would stop doing that because they were just going to make their own product, what would you say?” Patrick asked.

“They’ll be back. Nobody makes product as good as what we carry here.”

Patrick stood, hands on his hips, and looked down at David. “You’re missing the point, David.”

David stood up, “No, Patrick, _you’re_ missing the point.”

They stared at each other.

“Look, David. I’m not going to argue it. If you want to use your own personal money to purchase a cappuccino machine, then do it. But we aren’t going to use store income and call it a write off… I don’t know _who_ taught you about write offs,… but your idea of how they work are _so far from legal_… it’s…_ frightening_. It really is.” Patrick told him.

“Fine.” David picked up their drink glasses and took them to the sink.

Patrick sat back down. “Do you have personal savings you want to use toward it?”

“Not right now.” David had his back to Patrick as he washed out the glasses.

Patrick kept his eye on David. He knew he was about to step into a sensitive area. Patrick did the payroll for the Apothecary. And Patrick helped David with his taxes. So, Patrick knew what was in David’s accounts and he knew they didn’t add up to what they should, given his income. He’d wanted to talk to David about it, but didn’t have a natural opening to the conversation… until now.

“I know you put half your paycheck in your family’s account…” Patrick began.

David turned around and eyed Patrick. He didn’t like to talk about personal finances with Patrick, but he had also let Patrick in on his accounting so he could help him with taxes. He knew. He knew where Patrick was going. And he knew he had to have a truth telling moment with him.

“Yeah. So?” David asked.

“So, that leaves the other half. Your living expenses are small, shouldn’t you have that money saved up by now?”

David hesitated before he spoke.

“I give some away.” He said quietly. He leaned against the kitchenette sink. His back still to Patrick.

“What? To whom?” Patrick asked. 

“Just… a … place.” David said.

Patrick shook his head. “You haven’t told me that before.”

“You didn’t ask.” David turned his body and leaned his back against the sink. He faced Patrick.

“Want to tell me how much you give?” Patrick asked him. Even though Patrick knew. He’d seen the withdrawals.

David twisted his mouth to the side and looked down at his feet. “Half.”

“I’m confused, David. You give half of your paycheck to your parents. Are you saying you give the other half away?”

“No. I’m saying I give half of my half away.” David said.

“A quarter. You give a quarter of every paycheck away to someone else.” Patrick said the words out loud.

David held his chin high and rolled his eyes. “Fine. Yes. A quarter.”

“To whom, David.”

“The AIDS Center in Elmdale.” David said. Almost daring Patrick to challenge him.

Patrick’s eyes danced. “David, that’s very generous of…”

“Stop it.” David cut him off. He turned and went to the desk. He sat down there and picked up his bag. He dug through it for absolutely nothing. He just wanted to look busy.

Patrick watched David, and tried to figure out why he was upset. He knew he needed to walk on egg shells through this conversation.

“How long have you done that?” Patrick asked. Even though Patrick knew.

It was quiet. Patrick waited for David to respond.

It was several moments before David looked at Patrick from across the room and said quietly. “Since my first paycheck.”

“Mmmm.” Patrick made a noise of understanding. He did some quick figuring in his head and realized the donations to the AIDS center totaled far more than a cappuccino machine costs. And if you add in the money he put in his family’s account…

Patrick sat with his elbows on his knees, his head bowed, but his eyes up and on David. He watched his boyfriend and knew he was uncomfortable. Knew he was pretending to look for something in his bag. Knew he didn’t want to talk about this subject any longer. 

“Let me take you to dinner, David.” Patrick stood and held out his hand. “I know it’s our night to cook, but I really don’t feel like it. I’m sure there’s something on that menu across the street we’ve not ordered before.”

++++++

David arranged to have the Rose Family vehicle on Thursday. It had been a little over six months since his last test and it was testing day. He had made an appointment at the AIDS Center and an appointment at the Elmdale Spa and Salon for his special testing-day-pamper activity.

David sat in the waiting area and chatted briefly with Kai, the receptionist until he was called back to the testing room.

“Hey, David.”

“Hi, Cody. How are you today?” David asked as he sat down in the blood-draw chair.

“I’m cool. I see you’re in for a six-month check.”

“Mmmhmm.” David nodded.

“You know the drill. I’m going to run through some questions and then we can draw the blood.” Cody went through the usual questions. The same questions David had been answering every six months for half his life.

Since your last test …

Intravenous drug use? _No_

Sexual activity with a prostitute? _No_

Sex with another man? _Yes_

Unprotected sex with a partner? _No_

Multiple sex partners? _No_

Monogamous relationship? _Yes_

Partners’ status? _Negative_

Cody sat, tapping the end of his pen onto his clipboard. He sighed. He looked at David.

David shook his head. “What. Cody?”

“David. When you first came in here for your first test…do you remember that?”  
  
“Of course.” David’s hands began to worry. His left hand played with the rings on his right hand.

“Do you remember you answered these questions very differently.” Cody flipped through David’s file.

“I did.” David nodded. Still worrying his rings.

“You’ve not ever answered yes to the monogamous question.” Cody said.

“Patrick. We’ve been seeing each other….we just celebrated six months.”

“I see.” Cody nodded his head.

“What?” David raised his hands.

“Well first… congratulations, David.” Cody said with a smile.

“Thanks.” David eyed him cautiously.

“Have you had sex with anyone else during the last six months? Anyone other than Patrick?” Cody asked.

“No. No. I said… we’re monogamous.” David said. Raised eyebrows.

“And… is your partner? Do you believe he’s not been with anyone else?”

“He hasn’t. I believe him. … Why? What have you heard?” David asked. Eyes darting to the side.

Cody chuckled. “I’m not saying I’ve heard anything David. I don’t know your boyfriend.”

“Patrick.”

“OK… Patrick. Has he been tested?”

“Yes. He came here… around six months ago. Patrick Brewer.”

“I don’t need to know his full name.” Cody held up his hand. “I can’t talk to you about a patient if he comes here. I just … David… You know you don’t have to get tested this often if you haven’t been living a high-risk lifestyle. I know you know that. Right?” Cody reasoned with David.

“Cody…I’ve been having sex… _a lot_ of sex… with another man. I’m a member of the community. I’m supposed to get tested regularly.” David’s hands waved in front of him.

“_IF_ you are living a lifestyle that would _increase your exposure_. Yes.” Cody tried to clarify.

They sat for a moment. David looking at Cody. His eyebrows furrowed.

“Dude. I’ll test you. I’m fine with that. I’m just saying to you… if you’ve truly changed your lifestyle… no more drugs. No more group sex. Monogamous relationship with someone you trust is also monogamous… Then we could do this less often. You told us when you came here that you use to do it quarterly before you moved here. Then we advised semi-annually after the first year since your lifestyle changed…slowed down. But David…”

“M’Kay. Can we just draw the blood?” David asked. Stress in his voice making it sound high. Shrill.

“Sure. Sure. No problem.” Cody said.

David slid his arm out of his sweater and lay it on the arm of the chair where he sat. Cody used the rubber strip to tie off his arm just above his elbow. With gloves on, Cody cleaned the area on the inside of David’s elbow and with quick movements drew a vial of blood. And then another.  
  
He pressed the area with a cotton ball while he spoke.

“We’ll run the lot of tests. All the STIs, including HIV of course. The STIs will show us if there are any concerns. That way you’ll know if you can trust your… Patrick.”

“I can trust my Patrick.” David said curtly.

“OK. That’s great. I didn’t mean anything by that David. It seems like you have some hesitancy about what we talked about with putting more space between your tests. I read that as maybe you not trusting the boyfriend.” Cody put a Band Aid on David’s arm.

“I’m sorry. I’m a bit stressed every testing day. Sorry. Patrick is… he’s perfect. He’s good and kind. Generous. And honest. If Patrick says he’s monogamous, then he’s monogamous.” David shook his head.

Cody patted David’s knee. “David I’m happy for you. You deserve that. It’s great. Really it is.”

“Thank you.” David sat forward in his seat. He stuck his arm into the arm of his sweater again. He moved to go.

“Hold on, David.” Cody held up a hand. “As your counselor there’s one other thing I need to talk with you about.”

David sat back and pulled his chin in as he shook his head. “OK?”

“Monogamous.” Cody said.

“Yes, I’ve said.” David sighed.

“Six months in.” Cody said.

“Yes.” David nodded.

“You could start going without condoms.”

“OK. I’ve got to go. I have another appointment to get to.” David stood. His hands fidgeted with the hem of his sweater, tugging it down.

“David…” Cody tried to stop him.

“We’re good. We prefer the condoms. Thanks, Cody.” David patted Cody’s shoulder as he walked past him out of the testing room.

David walked past Kai, who said goodbye to him. He walked out the door, across the parking lot, and he got into the Rose Family vehicle… and he sat. He sat in the cold car. He sat and he thought about the conversation he had just had. And then his mind went back to Trixie Dust.

++++++ 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d sat in the parking lot, but he became very cold. He started the car and he drove to the little bar that he always went to on testing day. He sat in the corner and ordered a sandwich and a white wine spritzer, the first drink she had bought him. He offered up a toast for her, as he always did. May she rest in peace, that crazy woman.

++++++

He was tired. His mind so full and busy. He entered the spa. He had his session booked. He had already paid, or he might have gone home and gone to bed. He could feel his feelings. All of them. And he didn’t like it.

As he sat in the relaxation room waiting to be called back, he tried to discern. Was this depression settling in? Was it anxiety? Whatever it was, it was unsettling. And, really, he just wanted to be back at the store with Patrick. He was about to leave, when his name was called.

“David?” A middle-aged woman with a warm smile stood in the doorway of the room.

“That’s me.” David offered her a smile as he stood.

“Right this way.” He followed her down the hall to the treatment room.

++++++

He stopped at the Dairy Barn before he left town. He was feeling much better leaving the spa than he felt when he went in. To be honest, he was more than a little turned on.

He bought himself a vanilla soft serve and sat in the parking lot and ate it before heading home to see Patrick.

David entered the store and made eye contact with Patrick who was talking with an older couple as they looked over the hand-woven baskets. Patrick greeted David with a silent smile and a wink and turned back to the couple. He reached up and pulled down two more baskets for them to examine.

David ducked into the office and put his bag down. He tried to contain his excitement. He felt good after his pampering day and he was looking forward to showing Patrick.

He felt light on his feet as he went into the store. He met the couple and Patrick at the register. Patrick introduced them and they exchanged pleasantries while Patrick rang up their purchase.

Because he is always respectful of his elders, Patrick offered to carry the baskets out to their car.

David held the door for them, thanked them for shopping at the Apothecary, and watched his boyfriend help them. Watched Patrick go outside in the cold air without a winter coat. He watched his arms peek out of his shirt, the muscles moving as he maneuvered the baskets into the trunk of their car. Watched him rub his hands together in the chilly air as the old man told him a story. Watched him help the woman into her seat. Watched him gently shut the door and lean down to wave at her.

He went into the back office to wait for Patrick. He sat on the corner of the desk, kicking his legs. Working hard to contain his enthusiasm. He pulled his lips into his mouth and bit down on them.

Patrick came into the office and immediately moved to stand in front of David. He’d missed him during the day and was glad to have him home. He stood between David’s legs and rested his cold hands on David’s warm thighs. Rubbing up and down David’s thighs. David put his warm hands over Patrick’s cold ones.

“Welcome back.” Patrick gave him a quick kiss. “How did it go?”

“The test? Fine. All is well.” David said, waving his hand in front of him.

Patrick raised his eyebrows and slid his hands to David’s waist. “That’s good.”

“I mean… you know… they’ll call in a couple of days. But… all seemed fine.” David clarified.

Patrick gave him another kiss. Deeper this time. “I missed you today.” He said in a low voice against David’s ear.

His voice. Those words. Gave David a shiver up his spine.

_God_, Patrick loved kissing David. He moved his face to David’s neck. A nuzzle. A kiss on his neck. On his jaw.

David pulled Patrick’s face to his. Both hands on Patrick’s face. He kissed him deeply. Patrick stepped closer. David’s legs wrapped around Patrick’s waist and he scooted closer to him, so their groins were rubbing against one another. Patrick slowly rocked his hips against David. Patrick moved his hands to David’s chest. He pressed into David.

David winced. In an instinctive and self-protective move, he pulled back from Patrick.

Patrick pulled back and looked at David’s face. His brow furrowed. “You OK?” Patrick asked.

“Fine.” David said with a smile.

Patrick leaned in to resume the kiss. He put his hands on David’s chest and, again, David winced and pulled back. He saw, for just a second, a flash of pain in David’s eyes as he blinked rapidly a few times.

“David? What’s wrong?” Patrick asked.

“Nothing.” David shook his head. His eyes danced.

“Are you hurt?” Patrick asked.

“No. Just… maybe…sensitive.” David said. He pulled his lips into his mouth and bit down. A suppression of a smile.

“David. What did you do? What happened?” Patrick said reaching for the hem of David’s sweater. He grabbed hold of the sweater and the t-shirt underneath and he slowly lifted them up.

While Patrick was beginning to look, David said, “I just had a little something… done… for my… pamper day.”

As Patrick heard the words “Pamper day” leave David’s mouth, his eyes fell on David’s abdomen and chest.

“David.” He breathed out. “David. What did you do?” He quickly pulled down David’s shirts and looked into his eyes. Serious.

“I think you can see what I did.” David said.

“David.” Patrick grabbed the hems of David’s shirts again and pulled them up all the way to David’s neck.

“Yes?” David asked. His face turned to the side because Patrick had his sweater pulled all the way up and pressed against his face.

“David. Why would you do that?” Patrick asked. He pulled the sweater down mid-way so he could see David’s face.

“Do you like it, Patrick?” David eyed him.

“No!” Patrick let go of David’s sweater and stood back. Hands on his hips. “Why would you think I’d like it? God, David!” Patrick’s face showed so many emotions, David had trouble tracking exactly what they were.

“I just…” David faltered. “I just thought…”

The bell on the store’s door rang. Patrick turned and walked toward the store. He pulled the curtain shut behind him.

David heard him greet the customer in his regular cheerful voice. Heard him offer to show the customer toothbrushes and natural toothpaste. He could hear them move to the far side of the store.

David continued to sit on the desk.

Crestfallen.

He had been excited to have it done. He hadn’t waxed since before they had moved to Schitt’s Creek. It used to be a regular part of his self-care regimen and he always felt so good when he was smooth and sleek for a partner. When they moved it was a luxury to have it done, because it had to be done so often in order to keep up with the hair growth. So, he had just given up and let himself go au naturel.

He had thought that now that things were going so well with the store that he might consider regular upkeep again. It made him feel good doing something he hadn’t done in several years. He had automatically assumed that Patrick would like it if David liked it.

He heard Patrick ring up the purchase and thank the customer. He heard the front door open and close. David waited for him to come back to the office. He didn’t.

David walked to the doorway and pulled back the curtain.

Patrick was standing at the front counter, back to David. He was leaned over, elbows on the counter, head hung between his shoulders. He was still.

David stood behind him and put his hand on Patrick’s back. Patrick stood up stiff. He pulled away from David’s touch.

“Patrick. Seriously?” David said.

“I know it looks like I’m being irrational,” Patrick said, “And… maybe I am being irrational…But I need a minute. You got the store for the rest of the day? I need to go take a walk.”

Before David could answer, Patrick eased past him without looking at him and left the store.

David stood behind the counter and watched him walk away.

_What the actual fuck._ David thought.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts as Roland, Jocelyn, and the baby came into the store. “Hey Dave! Came in for some bubble bath for Jocelyn.” Roland greeted him. He smacked David with a flat palm on David’s chest. David winced.

++++++ 

He didn’t actually go for a walk. He got in his car and he drove home. He went upstairs and changed his clothes and he headed back to his car for a drive to Elmdale.

There he went into the gym where he stayed for two hours. He ran on the treadmill. He lifted weights. He worked his legs. He got back on the treadmill.

He was angry. At David.

And he was mad at himself for being angry at David.

Which made him doubly angry.

Logically, he knew he had _no right_ to tell David what to do with his body. He knew that if David felt like he wanted to pay someone money to rip every hair off of his body he had the right to do it.

But emotionally, he was very frustrated that David took the thing he enjoyed the most about David away from him. David knew, right? Patrick had told him a million times in the last six months how much he loved his chest. The hair on it. The hair on his abdomen. He rubbed his face on it every time they had sex. He played with it absently when they lay in bed enjoying pillow talk time.

Patrick kept trying to tell himself, _David has a right to do to his body what he wants to do to his body. He must feel good that it was done, he seemed pleased about it. He likes it. I should get over myself. _

And then, out of spite, Patrick thought, _what if I just stopped working out. What if I stopped lifting weights? Let my arms go. Stop strengthening my legs? He loves my arms. He likes my legs. What would he do? Just let myself get fat. I have to work hard just to get to this. It wouldn’t take long to let it all go to hell._

He knew. He knew he was being immature. But he was pissed. That was no longer just _David’s_ chest. That was _Patrick’s_ chest. _MINE._ Patrick partially owned that chest. And the hair on it.

God damn it.

Patrick was mad. He got off the treadmill and left the gym. He walked across the parking lot to the barber. The place he was going to every three weeks until he started growing his hair. Growing his hair because David liked it. _David likes my curls_. _David loves my curls._

“Hi Patrick.” He was greeted by the barber who was just dusting the neck of a customer.  
  
“Hey, George. Can you fit me in?” Patrick asked.

“Sure. Have a seat. Be with you in a minute.”

Patrick waited his turn and hopped into the chair when George pointed to it.

“Haven’t seen you in a while, Kid.” He said. “What are we doing for you today?”

“Cut it off, George. Give me the usual.”

If David could easily rid his body of the hair that Patrick loved, Patrick could do the same. He liked his own hair short, anyway.

When he left the barber, he walked over to the artisan chocolatier store. The Apothecary had a partnership with them ever since David struck a deal with them after Patrick gave him the first monthiversary gift of chocolates. He knew the owner.

Patrick bought a box of 12 chocolate bon-bons and left the store.

He ate all 12 before he got back to Schitt’s Creek.

++++++

Patrick sat on his bed drinking a beer and watching the game. His phone vibrated.

_Turtle (7:13 pm):_

‘Are you going to talk to me?’

He ignored it. He knew he was being immature. He couldn’t help it. He was angry and the feeling wasn’t going away. He realized he was also hurt.

Had someone asked him to explain, he couldn’t. Not without it sounding childish. But he was hurt that David knew how much he liked it, and he had it ripped from his body nonetheless.

_Is he going to keep this up? Do I have to live with this? How long will it take to grow back?_

Patrick Googled: _How long does it take for a man’s chest hair to grow back after it is waxed._

_Turtle (7:52 pm):_

‘I’d really like it if you’d at least tell me you’re safe.’

Patrick sighed.

_You (7:53 pm):_

‘Safe.’

_Turtle (7:53 pm):_

‘Don’t be like this. Let’s talk.’

_You (7:53 pm):_

‘Not interested.’

_Turtle (7:53 pm):_

‘You’re being an ass.’

_You (7:53 pm):_

‘Fuck you.’

_Turtle (7:54 pm):_

‘I don’t understand what you’re so angry about.’

Patrick refused to answer him.

_Turtle (7:56 pm):_

‘Patrick.’

_Turtle (7:58 pm):_

‘Patrick, Answer me or I’m going to come over.’

_You (7:58 pm):_

‘Suddenly I feel like you don’t even know me, David.’

‘I don’t want to talk anymore right now. I’m too angry.’

_Turtle (7:58 pm):_

‘OK. If you’re going to pout, I’ll leave you alone.’

_You (7:59 pm):_

‘Pout?’

‘Fuck you.’

Patrick regretted it, but he said it. And he was in no mood to apologize until he heard an apology from David.

He threw his phone into the chair in the corner of his room. It bounced off and fell to the floor. Patrick left it there. Too angry to care.

++++++

_Patrick (7:59 pm):_

‘Pout?’

‘Fuck you.’

David looked at the message. Twice Patrick told him that in a matter of minutes. Twice. He had trouble getting Patrick to say those words when they were actually fucking. But they just rolled right out of him tonight. He was mad.

_Fuck him._ David thought. It’s my body and I can do with it what I want.

He wished Alexis was home so he could talk with her. He had looked for Stevie when he got home, but she was nowhere in sight. His dad told him that she had gone home early.

He gathered his things and went to take a shower. He pulled off his sweater and t-shirt. He stood in front of the sink and looked at his chest in the mirror. He looked at himself. He touched his hand to his chest. For the first time in years he touched his hairless skin.

David remembered how this was a regular thing for him back when he had the financial freedom to do as he pleased. This was a regular thing back then. All the guys were waxed. All of them. Neck down.

David remembered his embarrassment when he had to first let his hair grow out. He had tried to deal with it by shaving, but that just seemed to itch _a lot_ and eventually David asked himself why he was doing it. He had stopped getting laid with any regularity. And when he had sex with local guys… they were hairy. So, he stopped worrying about his body hair. Let it all grow out.

He didn’t mind the hair so much. And, he _did_ know how much Patrick liked it. But he had honestly thought Patrick might like the change. Something different. He had thought Patrick might like to touch his smooth skin. He had felt sexy knowing he was going to give Patrick this secret gift that only they’d know about. And then… of course…there was the waxing…down below. Surely Patrick would like that when he saw it. _Right?_

David ran the hot water, and stripped down. He got into the shower and put shower gel on his body scrubber. He absent-mindedly put it on his chest, where he always started, and immediately regretted the action. His skin was still sensitive and the netting of the scrubber and the fragrance in the gel immediately burned his skin. He rinsed it off and grabbed his bar of unscented, oatmeal goats milk soap. He lathered up and washed his chest with his hands.

He liked the feel of his chest with no hair on it. It reminded him of Patrick’s. Patrick, of course, had hair. But Patrick’s was sparse and thin and light. And, as he rubbed his chest, he thought back to all the time Patrick had spent on David’s chest. He remembered Patrick telling him how he liked that David’s chest was masculine; hairy. It was the first thing, really, about David’s body that Patrick touched…other than the stubble on his face. Patrick had spent hours touching David’s chest. Patrick liked David’s hair. All of it.

Suddenly, David understood.

When he got into bed, he decided to text Patrick.

_You (9:01 pm):_

‘Patrick. I’m sorry. I’ve thought about it and realize what I took away from you without talking to you about it first. I honestly thought you might find a change-up to be sexy. I realize why you are upset. It will grow back, Patrick.’

_You (9:11 pm):_

‘Patrick?’

_You (9:17 pm):_

‘I’ll see you tomorrow at work. I love you.’

++++++ 

Patrick heard his phone vibrate from across the room. He refused to get up to look at it. He had no intention of talking with David.

He knew he was being stubborn.

He knew he was pouting.

He knew he was being immature.

He rolled over and went to sleep.

++++++

Patrick saw the message first thing in the morning. He should have texted back. He did not. He told himself that David would be asleep, anyway. He told himself that he needed David’s apology to be in person.

He told himself that he’d acted irrationally when he’d had his hair cut and he knew, deep down, that David was going to be upset when he saw it. And in the light of the morning, Patrick regretted having it cut. He also regretted eating the 12 bon-bons.

Patrick went to the store and started his day. He was not yet ready to talk with David. Part of him was embarrassed that he over-reacted. But a larger part of him was still hurt that David didn’t know him enough to know how he would react to David waxing his chest. He knew he was being irrational. And that made him angrier.

Patrick was surprised when David came into the store not long after 9. It was early for David. Patrick had been behind the register, down on his knees, reorganizing the bags and the other items stored under the counter.

“Hi.” David said when he walked in.

“Hey.” Patrick responded. He stood up, turned, and looked at David. He had trouble meeting David’s gaze.

“_Really!?!? _Really Patrick?” David exploded when he saw that Patrick had cut his hair short. _Very_ short.

“Really.” Patrick said. He turned and walked to the back-storage area.

David went into the office and sat at the desk and worked while Patrick continued with his morning chores: restocking shelves, wiping down the counters. David was pissed that Patrick would cut off his curls. He was so close to having his hair the perfect length.

David came out of the office, file folder in hand. “I have to go into Elmdale to do the update on the agreement with the chocolatier. Her six months contract is up next week. Can I take your car?”

“What’s wrong with your car?” Patrick asked. Argumentative. Moody. Irrational.

“Alexis has it checked out.” David rolled his eyes.

Patrick dug into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He put them on the counter by the register and walked back to the restroom to clean it.

David picked up the keys, looked back at him, growled, and left the apothecary.

++++++

David had an enjoyable conversation with the chocolatier, who easily signed the renewal to their contract. This time, a yearlong agreement. David was pleased. She gave him a few samples while they talked.

She told him about the box of 12 chocolates Patrick had purchased the day earlier and David smiled. He knew Patrick wouldn’t stay mad at him for long. He had bought him chocolates to give to him later. David smiled his sideways smile. All would be good with Patrick.

He said goodbye to the store owner and headed to the car.

He decided to stop in to see Jamie the furniture maker while he was in town. He always liked to see what she was working on. They had a nice conversation. She was busy, he could tell. He showed himself out.

David decided to go to the Dairy Barn to get a burger before he headed back to the store.

++++++

Who was he kidding? He really went to the Dairy Barn for the ice cream. After he finished his burger, he ordered an ice cream cone.

He sat in the car and slowly ate it. He enjoyed every lick. He thought about Patrick and he rolled his eyes. Those curls. Gone. Just like _that_…gone.

He put the car in gear and headed toward home. He stopped at the stoplight. While sitting there he picked up his phone to play their playlist. He tossed his phone onto the passenger seat. He adjusted the volume on the car’s speakers.

The light turned green and he accelerated. He had just started moving and was in the middle of the intersection when he heard the horn. He turned to his right and saw a truck headed toward him. It was traveling fast. Too fast for David to get out of its way.

He knew it was going to hit him.

He screamed.

“Patrick!” 

++++++ 

The store had been quiet. Only a few customers had been in all morning. Patrick was just contemplating heading over to the café to have lunch when his phone rang.

_Unknown Number._

Typically, he wouldn’t answer a call from an unknown number. Probably just a sales call. But something in his gut told him to answer.

“Hello? This is Patrick.” He said briskly.

“Patrick Brewer?” The voice on the other end said. A male voice. Deep. Serious.

Patrick had a moment where his heart dropped into his gut.

“Yes.”

“Mr. Brewer my name is Sergeant Johnson of the Elmdale Police Department.”

Patrick couldn’t breathe. Somehow, he got out the word, “Yes.”

“Mr. Brewer, a car owned by you was in an accident this morning…”

“Is he OK?” Patrick cut him off.

“Mr. Brewer there was a David Rose driving your car this morning, correct?”

“Yes. Is he OK?” Patrick asked again.

“Mr. Rose has been taken to Elmdale Hospital.”

“IS HE OK?!” Patrick said loudly and insistently into the phone.

“Mr. Brewer. I don’t know the condition of Mr. Rose. I know he was taken by ambulance to the hospital. I am calling to let you know he is there and to let you know we will need to talk with you about your car.”

“I need to get to the hospital.” Patrick said.

“Mr. Brewer.”

“What.” Patrick spit the word out. Curtly.

“Do you have your car registered? Is there insurance?” The officer asked.

“Glove compartment. Brown folder.” Patrick spat out.

“Thank you.”  
  
“I need to get to the fucking hospital.” Patrick said. Frozen in place.

“Understood. Mr. Brewer I will be headed that way after I finish working the scene of the accident,” the officer said. “I’d like to talk with you there.”

Patrick hung up on him. He was done listening to his voice. He stood frozen for two seconds before he moved. He shoved his phone in his pocket. He turned the store’s sign to “CLOSED” and he went to lock the door. He realized David had his keys. Remembering the spare set in the office desk, he ran to get them. When he returned, an older woman was starting to come into the store.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. We’ve had an emergency we have to close. I have to leave. He tried to be patient but felt like he all but shoved her out the door. He locked it and then stood still.

_What do I do? How do I get to David?_

He looked at the café and ran toward it.

++++++ 

There was a bright light. He tried to look away. He shut his eyes. It was so bright. Too bright. He moaned.

“Stop it. No. Fuck off.”

He pushed at the hands that were touching him. He fought against the movement. He tried to turn his head away from it. The pain he felt was unbearable.

“David. David listen to me.” A woman’s voice was talking to him. “David we are trying to look in your eyes. Let us do that. Don’t move your head David. We’re putting a brace on you.”

David opened his eyes for a brief moment. He saw the woman leaning over him.

“Patrick.” He said.

He turned his head again and the sharp pain was too much. He passed out.

++++++

Patrick burst through the café doors. It was lunch time and most of the tables were occupied. He made enough commotion when he entered that the noise in the café stopped. Patrick stood at the door.  
  
“I need help. I need help!” Patrick said in a panicked voice to the room. He could barely breathe. His face. His voice. Everyone knew something was terribly wrong.

Before he knew it, Roland and Bob stood before him. “What’s wrong, Pat?”

Twyla was soon standing there. She put a hand on Patrick’s arm.

“David. Accident. Elmdale. I have to go.” He stumbled over his words.

“I’ll take you. I just need to stop and get gas.” Roland said.

“Pull over to the garage. I’ll fill you up.” Bob said.

Patrick, breathing heavily, was shaking. “I have to go. I have to go now.”

“Come on. I got you. Let’s go.” He heard a slow drawl.

Patrick turned. Ronnie stood behind him. Keys in hand. “Let’s go, Patrick.”

Patrick turned and followed her out. She walked briskly to her truck, and Patrick followed her.

++++++ 

He felt his body being jostled. He opened his eyes. He was aware enough to know he was being removed from an ambulance.

“Patrick. Patrick.” He said. They ignored him. _Did they not hear him?_

He saw the sky above him. It was so bright. Too bright. He shut his eyes. There was something tight holding him down at the chest. He tried to move his arms to loosen it. His arms wouldn’t move. They were tied to his side.

“Help me, Patrick.”

He tried to roll to get out of whatever held him down. Pain shot through him again. He passed out.

++++++

When she put the truck in gear she said, “Patrick. Buckle your seat belt.”

He did.

As she drove out of town she said, “Patrick. Call Johnny.”

He did.

“Rosebud Motel.” He heard Mr. Rose answer.

“Mr. Rose. It’s Patrick. There’s been an accident. I don’t know the details. David is at the hospital. I don’t know anything. I’m headed there now.”

“What happened, Patrick?” Mr. Rose asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything. Ronnie is taking me there. We’re going to be there in just a few minutes.”

“I’ll get there soon.” Mr. Rose said.

Patrick hung up.

“Ronnie.” Patrick said. His hand grabbed at his chest. He couldn’t breathe.

“I’m going as fast as I can. Hold tight.” She said.

++++++

“David.” A woman’s voice. A different woman’s Voice.

“Get Patrick.” David said.

“David. They called Patrick he’s on his way.”  
  
“Patrick, help.” 

“David. You’re at Elmdale Hospital. You’ve been in a wreck. We have to check out your head. I need you to wake up and look at me, David.”  
  
David forced his eyes open.

“That’s it. David. Good. Stay awake for a little while longer. Patrick is on his way.” They flashed bright lights into his eyes again. He immediately shut his eyes.

“David. Open your eyes. Stay awake.”

“Patrick.”

“Patrick is coming. Stay awake so you can see him.” She said.

He worked hard to stay awake. It would be easier to shut his eyes. He could rest if he shut his eyes. But Patrick was coming.

There were people working on him. Someone was putting a needle into his arm. Someone else was cutting his sweater. “No. Don’t cut.” He struggled to say. Before he knew it, he could tell it was off him.

Someone was doing something to his head. They rolled him, then. Onto his side. Then back onto his back. Someone took his rings. Someone took his shoess. His jeans. They were cutting them off. _Not my jeans_. “Don’t cut.”

“David. We have to take you for some tests. Stay awake David. Try to stay awake.”

“I can’t.” David mumbled. He wanted to close his eyes. It was too much work to stay awake.

“David, we need you to stay awake. Eyes open.”

“Patrick.” David began to cry.

“He’s on his way David. Stay awake for Patrick. You’ll see him soon.”

He squinted against the bright lights overhead as his bed was wheeled along a corridor.

He cried. “Please. Get, Patrick.”

++++++ 

Ronnie parked the truck rather than drop Patrick off. “You’re not going in alone. I’m going in with you. Stop and take a breath.”

“I gotta go.” Patrick had the door open and was trying to get out. He was stuck.

“Unlatch your seatbelt.” Ronnie said. She was standing outside the truck on the driver’s side.

Patrick freed himself from the seatbelt and headed toward the emergency entrance. Ronnie was immediately behind him.

“David Rose.” Patrick barked at the man sitting behind the reception desk.

“Be calm, Patrick.” Ronnie said quietly behind him. She stood within inches of him and put her hand on his lower back.

“Are you a relative?” The man asked him.

Patrick paused.

“Husband.” Ronnie said quietly behind him.

“I’m his husband.” Patrick said.

“Come with me.” The man said.

Patrick turned to Ronnie. His eyes wide.

“Go with him.” Ronnie said. “I’ll wait out here for Johnny.”

++++++

The strong desire to shut his eyes was overwhelming. But when he shut his eyes, they forced him to open them.

The noise of the machine was loud. They had told him to lay as still as possible. He did. He didn’t have the strength to move. He shut his eyes. His head hurt badly and the noise was unbearable.

He awoke again. He was back in a bed. He wasn’t sure if he had fallen to sleep or passed out. He was behind a curtain. He lay flat on his back. He moved his hand. Pain. He touched his neck. He felt a brace around his neck.

“I need Patrick.”

He looked up and saw the woman again. “He’s coming, David. Hold on.”

David shut his eyes. 

“Patrick.” He whispered.

++++++ 

Patrick stood outside a curtain. The man who brought him back…a nurse? …an aide? stopped to talk to a woman in scrubs who had just come out of the curtained-off area.  
  
“OK.” He said. “You can go in. He’s pretty banged up, but he’s going to be OK.”

The nurse pulled the curtain back for him and Patrick walked into the small curtained area. There he saw David. And Patrick choked back a sob.

David lay on his back. He wore a hospital gown and had a blanket up to his waist. They had an IV attached to his right hand. _His rings. Where are his rings?_

He had on a plastic neck brace. He had a white bandage wrapped around his head. The left side of it had blood seeping through. He had what looked to be a black eye on his left eye. Bruising along his left cheek and jaw. The stubble under his nose had remnants of dried blood.

He was asleep. Or, Passed out. Or, in a coma. _God. Why wasn’t he awake?_

Patrick stood at the end of the bed looking at him. He didn’t know what to do.

He gently reached his hands to David’s feet. He put one hand on each foot and squeezed him.

He heard David speak. A faint and tearful plea. “Patrick. Someone get him. I need Patrick.”

“David. I’m here. I’m here.” Patrick choked back tears. He moved quickly to David’s left side.

David raised a hand. He tried to open his eyes. He squinted against the light. “Patrick? Patrick?”

Patrick gently grabbed David’s hand and moved his face so he was leaning over David, blocking the light behind him. “I’m here.”

David began to cry. “Patrick. Help me, Patrick.” David looked up at him. He tried to squeeze Patrick’s hand, but he didn’t have the strength.

Patrick squeezed David’s hands tightly. “I’m here, Babe. I’m here. I got you. They’re helping you.”

“Patrick, I love you.” David’s body shook as he wept. Tears ran from his eyes, back along his temples, into his hair.

“I know. I know, Babe. I love you, too. I love you. I’m sorry, David. I’m so sorry.” Tears fell off of Patrick’s nose and dripped on to David’s shoulder.

“Kisses. I need kisses.” David said.

Patrick leaned over him. Through tears he gently kissed the left side of David’s battered face. Their tears combined and they were both wet from them.

_I love you._ Kiss. _I’m here._ Kiss. _You’re safe._ Kiss. _You’re going to be OK._ Kiss. _I’m sorry._ Kiss.

A woman came in. She announced herself as Dr. Someone-Patrick-didn’t-remember-her-name. Concussion. Head banged on window. Worried about neck. Scans show no problems. Just tender. Overnight observation. Should be fine. Just banged up.

Patrick choked back another sob. He squeezed David’s hand. He let go of his hand to pull a handful of tissues out of the box. First, he dried the tears on David’s face, then he dried his own. Noisily blew his nose.

There was a commotion in the hallway. He knew they were there. Alexis was the first through the curtain. She flew to David’s side and stood by Patrick. She grabbed David’s hand and leaned over him. Patrick rubbed her back. Next Mr. and Mrs. Rose came in. Patrick stood back and gave them his spot.

“He’s OK.” Patrick said. “He’s OK. Just… really banged up. He’s going to be OK.”

++++++ 

The nurse pulled Patrick away from the group. She told him a police officer was in the waiting room and needed to talk with him.

When Patrick went to the waiting room, he saw Ronnie sitting. He went to her first.

“Ronnie. He’s going to be OK. He’s pretty banged up and has a concussion. But they say he’ll be fine.”

“OK, then.” She nodded.

“Ronnie, thank you.” Patrick said.

Ronnie smacked his shoulder with her hand. “I’m glad he’s OK. Now, I think I’ll get back. You’ll have a ride with Johnny and Moira?”

“I’ll get my way back. Not sure yet but yeah. I’m good. Thank you, Ronnie.” Patrick lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “Really. Thank you.”

She patted his back twice. “Yeah. That’s enough.”

He let go of her and she left the waiting room and headed to the parking lot.

“Mr. Brewer, I’m Sergeant Johnson. Just need to talk about your car and give you this.” He handed over David’s cell phone.

“Was he on his phone?” Patrick asked. Irritation clear in his voice.

“No. All accounts say he was entering the intersection legally when a truck ran a red light and hit him on the passenger side. Likely that the other driver was the one distracted.”

“How is the other driver?” Patrick asked.

“He’s here. Doesn’t seem to be injured. We are having his blood alcohol tested. Protocol.”

“Where’s the car?” Patrick asked.

The officer gave him paperwork of the lot where the car was taken. “It’s totaled. You all were lucky he was alone in the car. A passenger wouldn’t have been as lucky as he was.”

Patrick broke then. He began to cry. The officer moved him to a chair and encouraged him to sit down. He put his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. And he wept.

He realized that Alexis was sitting beside him. Her arm was around him. He turned to her and they hugged.

“He’s OK, Button. He’s OK.” Alexis rubbed his back.

Patrick continued to cry. “I was so mean to him. I refused to talk to him. I told him to fuck off, Alexis.”

“Well… he probably deserved that.” She said quietly while she patted his back.

“I could have lost him.” Patrick said into her shoulder.

“But you didn’t.” Alexis said. She rubbed Patrick’s back.

Patrick slowly gained his composure.

The officer gave Patrick his card and wrote the accident number on it. He told Patrick to check back in regard to the report for insurance. All of his words flew past Patrick’s ears. But Alexis was there, taking it all in.

Mr. and Mrs. Rose came into the waiting room.  
  
“He’s asking for you, Patrick. He’s very emotional.” Mrs. Rose said. “Please… go soothe him.”

++++++ 

The Doctor conferred with the family and confirmed that David would need to stay the night as a precaution, but there was no cause for major concern. The neck brace was removed. Fresh bandages replaced the bloodied ones on his head. David was transferred to a room where he would stay the night. It was a double-occupancy room, but nobody had been assigned to the second bed.

Someone came to get Patrick. Told him they’d need David’s insurance card. Patrick was handed David’s wallet, which had been stored when he was brought in by ambulance. They also gave him an envelope that contained David’s rings.

Patrick gave them his insurance card. Patrick shut his eyes and remembered the argument they had just before the store opened. David didn’t want to spend the money on health insurance. Patrick insisted.

They asked Patrick to sign paperwork. He came clean and told them he was not David’s spouse. He was his business partner. His boyfriend. Not his husband. They asked him how David would be paying for his copay. Patrick handed them his own credit card.

Back in David’s hospital room, Patrick brought a warm wash cloth to David and helped him wash his face. Washed the blood from where it dried on his stubble under his nose. Patrick stood near David’s bed. He moved when a nurse came in to attend to him. He kept a hand on David wherever he stood. On his foot. On his leg. On his shoulder.

Stevie arrived. She waited as long as she could before she left the motel in Roland’s hands. She arrived, wide-eyed, and was escorted to the room by a nurse she found in the hallway as she stood trying to find David. When she entered the room, she blinked back tears as she spotted him sitting up in his bed. Head bandaged.

“What the hell?” Stevie asked.

“I got in a wreck.” David said.

“I see that.” Stevie said. Shaking her head.

“Patrick’s car is … I’m sorry, Patrick.” David said.

“David. You’re OK. That’s all that matters.” Patrick said.

Stevie looked at Patrick. Took in his pallor. “You look like you’re going to pass out.”

“That’s what I said.” Alexis said.

“I’m fine.” Patrick said.

“Patrick. Have you had nourishment today?” Moira asked.

Patrick realized he’d eaten nothing since breakfast. He shook his head.

“Come on, Button.” Alexis linked her arm around Patrick’s and steered him toward the door, leaving Stevie standing by David’s bed.

++++++

Once they were convinced that David was going to be fine. Once David had maintained consciousness for enough time to have a full conversation with them. Once Patrick had ingested a sandwich and drank a bottle of water, Stevie, Johnny, Moira, and Alexis decided to go back to Schitt’s Creek.

David was asleep when they left.

Stevie pressed her car keys into Patrick’s hand. “You’ll need something to come home in.” She told him where she parked her car.

“Thank you, Stevie.” He said.

She shoved his shoulder with her fist. 

Alexis hugged him. Kissed him. Hugged him again. “He’s OK, Button. He’s OK.”

“Thank you, Alexis.” He said.

“You will call us if he…” Moira began and then stopped.

“I will, Mrs. Rose.” Patrick said.

Moira leaned in and kissed Patrick on the cheek.

“Try to get some sleep, Son.” Johnny told Patrick. They shook hands.

“I’ll sit with him. I’ll sleep, Mr. Rose.” Patrick said. He nodded his head.

The family left. And Patrick stood at the foot of David’s bed. His hand on David’s right foot.

++++++ 

The room was dark. Patrick sat beside David in a chair he’d pulled up beside the bed. He was leaned forward. His hand rested on David’s arm. His elbow rested on the mattress beside David’s leg.

The night nurse came in to check David’s vitals. Patrick stood and moved to David’s feet. His hand rested on David’s left foot.

“You can lay down on the other bed. Nobody is going to use it tonight.” He told Patrick.

“I’m OK. Thanks.” Patrick said.

“You’re not going to be any good to him if you’re sleepy tomorrow.” The nurse checked the IV bag. Adjusted something on the tubing. He looked over his shoulder at Patrick. “He’s fine. He’s going to be just fine once he’s rested.”

“Thanks.” Patrick said.

“When he wakes up, if he wants to get up and walk around, he can. Stay with him…or call me to help him.”

“Noted. Thanks.” Patrick said.

The nurse left.

Patrick moved and stood by the window. He looked out into the night. The full moon outside shown brightly. He stood and hummed a song to himself.

He didn’t realize David was awake. He didn’t know that David was watching him. The lines of the blinds of the window cast shadowed lines across his face. David was struck by how sad Patrick looked. He saw the tears fall down Patrick’s cheeks.

David watched him. Listened to him as he sang quietly. Mumbled the words to himself.

_There goes my hand shaking_  
And you are the reason  
My heart keeps bleeding  
I need you now

_If I could turn back the clock_  
I'd make sure the light defeated the dark  
I'd spend every hour, of every day  
Keeping you safe

_And I'd climb every mountain_  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see…

“Patrick.” David wanted him to stop. Wanted him to stop feeling guilty.

Patrick turned his head and quickly moved to David’s side. “What is it, Babe. What’s wrong?”

“Patrick. It’s OK.” David said. He reached his left hand out to Patrick who took it. Kissed it.

Patrick shook his head. “We’ll talk about it later. You need to get rest.”

“I can’t. I can’t sleep. I’m uncomfortable.” David moaned.

“Do you want me to get the nurse?” Patrick offered.

“Help me. Help me roll to my side? Come spoon me.” David said.

“I can’t, David. They don’t want me in bed with you.”

“Then help me get up to go to the restroom. Take a walk down the hallway.”

Patrick moved to the other side of the bed. He lowered the side railing. He helped David sit up on the side of the bed. David sat with his feet dangling. He rested his forehead on Patrick’s chest. Patrick stroked David’s back.

They stayed like that for a long while. Patrick wondered if David had drifted to sleep.

“Ready?” Patrick asked.

“Mmmhmm.” David held on to Patrick’s arm as he stood. He made his way, with Patrick’s help, to the restroom.

David wanted to walk up and down the hallway. “I want to move, Patrick.”

Patrick made David wait until he located an extra hospital gown to drape over David’s shoulders to hide his backside that was bare and exposed.

They walked side by side down the hallway. David holding on to his IV pole as they walked in silence. When they passed the nursing station, the night nurse smiled at them but went about his duties.

Back in the room, David sat on the side of the bed again. Patrick stood in front of him. David drank some water. He rested his head against Patrick’s chest.

“Please Patrick. Lay down with me. It will help me sleep.”

Patrick helped David back into bed. He raised the side rail. He moved to David’s left side. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He untucked his t-shirt from his jeans. He kicked off his shoes. He helped David roll onto his right side. The side that hurt less than the other.

And then Patrick crawled into the hospital bed. In the dark room.

David leaned back against him. He sighed and his body instantly relaxed as he felt Patrick pressed against him. Felt Patrick’s body support him. Comfort. Home.

David tried to turn his head to kiss Patrick but his neck was stiff and the movement was painful. He moaned.

“Babe. Shhhh. It’s OK. Don’t move.” Patrick kissed David’s cheek gently. He kissed his shoulder. Kissed his neck.

David pulled Patrick’s hand to his lips and kissed him.

Patrick wrapped his arm gently around David whose hands did what they always did. They wrapped around Patrick’s forearms and held him.

“Patrick. I ruined your car.” David said.

“No. No, Babe. It’s just a car. It can be replaced.”

“I’m sorry, Patrick.”  
  
“Shhh. It wasn’t your fault. There’s no reason for you to be sorry.” Patrick whispered.

He kissed David. On the cheek. On the neck. On the shoulder.

“David._ I’m_ sorry. I’m sorry I fought with you over something so stupid.” Patrick said. “I’m sorry I ignored you when you wanted to talk.”

“Patrick. I’m sorry I did it without thinking. I wasn’t thinking about how much you liked it. I just thought you might like a change.”

“Turtle. It’s your body. You should be able to do anything you want without worrying about me reacting like that. I’m sorry. I…I don’t know why I did that. I’m so sorry.” Patrick thought if he apologized every day for the rest of his life, it wouldn’t be enough.

“Can we let it all go? Can we just move on?” David asked.

“David… when I got the call…I didn’t know…”

“Who called you?”

“A police officer. David, they didn’t tell me that you were OK. They just told me where you were. I was so scared, David. I’ve never been so scared.”

“I just wanted you to help me. I kept asking for you.”

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Patrick whispered in his ear.

They lay there quietly. Patrick kissing David’s shoulder. He whispered to him. _I’m not going anywhere. I’m here. I love you. I’ve got you. Go to sleep. You’re safe. _

David’s fingers caressed Patrick’s forearms as his hands gripped him. The movement of David’s fingers slowed until they stopped.

David fell to sleep.

The nurse came into the room to check vitals. He looked at Patrick.

“Do I need to move?” Patrick asked quietly, so as not to wake David.

“No. You’ve got my patient sleeping soundly. Stay right there, if you’re comfortable.”  
  
“Thanks.”

The nurse pulled the pillow off the spare bed and took it to Patrick. He tucked it under Patrick, providing him support for his head. He draped a blanket over Patrick.

“Thank you.” Patrick said again.

“Now you try to get some sleep.” He told Patrick before he left the room.

Patrick lay awake. His arm wrapped around David. Body pressed against David’s back. His forehead leaned against the back of David’s head. And he thought about how ridiculous he was to worry about hair that was gone. When he could have lost David.

++++++ 

“Patrick?! Patrick!” David cried. His body jerked.

Patrick’s arm tightened around him. “Shhhh. I’m right here. You’re safe.” Patrick said quietly into his ear. “We’re in the hospital. You’re having a bad dream.”

David’s heart raced. He realized he was crying. His hands grasped Patrick’s arms. “Hold me tighter. Patrick. Tighter.”  
  
Patrick’s arm squeezed him tighter. He pressed against David’s back. “I’m here, Baby.”

“Sing to me. Patrick, sing to me.”

_I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire_   
_You come to me, come to me wild and wired_   
_Oh, you come to me, give me everything I need_

++++++ 

They were given the go-ahead from the doctor. The last of the paperwork was signed. Patrick went to the parking lot to find Stevie’s car and pulled it around to the designated door.

David sat, wearing scrubs, in a wheelchair waiting for Patrick. His rings back on his fingers. His wallet and phone in his hands.

Patrick helped David into the car. David leaned back and declared his hunger. Patrick drove to one of their favorite places and called in an order for breakfast. He went inside and picked up the to go order and brought it out to David. They sat in the parking lot and ate. David sipped the coffee. He enjoyed the pancakes. And eggs. And bacon. And juice.

They sat in silence until their breakfasts were gone. Then Patrick drove David home.

Alexis was out. They were alone in David’s room.  
  
David wanted a shower. Patrick insisted on being with him in the bathroom.

David made Patrick stand outside the restroom while he used the toilet. But then he let Patrick in when he realized his shoulder hurt and he had trouble getting the scrubs top off. Patrick helped ease it off David and then he ran the shower until hot water came out. David stepped in and dismissed Patrick.

Patrick went through David’s drawers. Pulled out underwear, comfortable pants and a t-shirt. He paused when he was in the drawer where David stored his underwear. In the back of the drawer he found the keepsakes. The box from the chocolates Patrick gave him for their first monthiversary. The letters and notes Patrick sent during their dark period. The most recent small grey box with a blue ribbon from the underwear gifts. David had saved them all. Patrick smiled as his fingers caressed the memories in the back of the drawer.

He heard the shower turn off. He quickly shut the drawer and took David’s things to the bathroom and waited for David to let him in.

David mostly dried himself. He handed the towel to Patrick and turned, asking him to towel dry his back. As Patrick slowly and carefully wiped David’s back clean, he moved lower. And then he saw it. He saw that David’s ass was bare. Free of hair.

And as he wiped lower he saw the extent of the hair removal David had gone through. Embarrassed, he felt himself grow firm within his tight jeans.

++++++

Stevie came to the room to visit. She sat on David’s bed and chatted with him while Patrick sat at the small table and answered emails on his phone. He communicated with his insurance agent about the car. He forwarded the accident report he received from Sergeant Johnson.

Patrick stood. “I’m heading to the store. I need to get the register taken care of. I just left it yesterday.”

“I want to go with you.” David said.

“David…” Stevie and Patrick both said his name at the same time.

Patrick stopped and let Stevie have it.

“…You should probably stay here. Get rest.” Stevie finished.

Patrick held out a hand toward Stevie, looked at David, and raised his eyebrows.

“MmKay.” David agreed.

Stevie stood, David pulled back the blankets of his bed, and crawled in.

++++++ 

It was a Saturday and it was mid-afternoon. So when Patrick got to the store, he was surprised to see a handful of people come to the door. He had been standing behind the register, running the balance when the knock at the door drew his attention.

It was locked and the “CLOSED” sign was turned out, but he went to the door to open it. Twyla, Bob, and a few others stood there with wide eyes. As it turned out, they were there to inquire about David. Patrick realized the last he’d seen them he had caused a scene in the café and word got around quickly.

Patrick assured them that David was fine and was, in fact, home and resting. Twyla made Patrick promise to stop by the café for a cappuccino for David when he was done at the store. 

Patrick finished balancing the register and made the bank deposit. He packed it in his messenger bag and headed out, on foot, from the café. He walked over to the café and ordered David’s cappuccino and a tea for himself. He ordered two chocolate chunk cookies. Twyla refused to accept payment.

He stopped by the bank and put the deposit in the after-hours deposit box. And then he headed to the motel.

David wasn’t in his room when Patrick arrived. He walked to the office where he found Mr. Rose. He said he hadn’t seen Stevie or David.

Patrick walked back out into the parking lot and saw Stevie’s car, so he knew they were there…somewhere. He walked the length of the motel and then he heard them. Giggling.

He followed the sound of their voices and found them behind the motel, sitting on top of a picnic table. Bundled up in their winter coats. Legs crossed under themselves. Blankets over their legs. Sharing a joint.

“Does this mean you’re feeling better…? Or….?” Patrick asked. He handed the cappuccino to David.

“Ohhhh. Thankyouverymuch.” David grinned. He held the coffee with both hands and took a long drink. It had cooled considerably on the walk to the motel.

“Stevie, I haven’t had much of my tea. Would you like it?” Patrick asked. Always the gentleman.

“Yes. Please.” Stevie took the tea from Patrick and gulped it.

Patrick’s eyes grew large and he had a small smile on his face. He looked from David to Stevie in amusement.

“I’m guessing you brought more than beverages?” David asked with a grin.

Patrick smiled at him and shook his head. “You know I wouldn’t bring afternoon coffee without a cookie.” Patrick pulled the brown bag from his messenger bag. He handed it to David who made a sound of admiration.

David handed a cookie over to Stevie and they both laughed. Patrick rolled his eyes and turned to walk away.

“Patrick. No. Come join us.” David called after him.

Patrick turned back. Not wanting David to think he was angry. He gave David a kiss and said, “I need to get going. I love you.” And Patrick turned and headed home.

++++++

He borrowed Ray’s car and drove to Elmdale where he went to the lot where his car had been towed. He stood beside it and was overcome with emotion. The accident report, indicated that the truck that hit the car had been driving at a significant speed. And looking at the damage, Patrick could only imagine the jolt David felt when it hit the car.

Patrick wiped his tears and opened the car from the driver’s side. There was no way to get in it the other way. He emptied the glove box and put the contents in his messenger bag. He emptied the items he had stowed in the console between the seats. He found, on the floorboard, a file with signed agreements from the vendors who David had met with the day prior. He opened the trunk and pulled out the tools, jumper cables, and other things he stored in it.

Once he’d emptied the car of all belongings, he sat down in the driver’s seat and thought about his many memories in the car. He remembered taking Rachel for the first drive after he bought it. He remembered their arguments in it. He remembered packing it with his belongings when he moved to Schitt’s Creek. He smiled when he remembered the first road trip he and David took and how tortured he was, not understanding his body responding the way it did. He remembered that night, David’s Birthday, when they shared their first kiss in the car. He remembered the make out sessions, the long talks, the long drive to their weekend of healing. This car held so many memories. He felt sad that his time with it was over.

As he turned to get out of the car he saw the blood on the door where David’s head hit. And where his head probably rested while he waited for help. Where blood dripped from his head wound down the side of the door. He looked closer and saw that the seat belt had been cut. They cut David out. Patrick quickly got out of the car and looked at it.

He pulled out his phone and took photos of the car from all angles. He pulled the screw driver out of the tool box that he had taken from his trunk and he removed the license plate. He drove Ray’s car to the front of the lot and got out and made arrangements with the attendant as to what needed to happen with the car.

Then he got back in Ray’s car and drove to the car dealer down the street to have a conversation about buying something new. Something safer.

++++++

They sat on Patrick’s bed. He had stopped by the chicken place in Elmdale and loaded up on all of David’s favorites. He picked David up at the motel and helped him pack an overnight bag.

While they ate, Patrick showed David the brochure of the car he made arrangements to purchase. A Toyota Corolla. Silver.

“Look David. Front-impact airbags. Side-impact air bags. Overhead airbags. Knee airbags. It’s a safe car.”

“Patrick. Your car was safe. I am OK.”

“I know.” Patrick rubbed David’s knee. “I just want to be sure the next one is … better.” Patrick eyes roamed David’s face. The bruises on the left side were now very pronounced.

They locked eyes. They didn’t speak. But their eyes said everything.

David broke the silence. He shook his head, rolled his eyes. “MmKay. Patrick… but, can you afford it?”

“Yes. Don’t worry.” Patrick said.

“Those are words I don’t trust from someone when talking about money.” David told him. He’d been more honest about his uncomfortable feelings over the past few months when he talked with Patrick about money.

“Ok. My car was completely paid off. Insurance is going to give me plenty of money for a sizable down payment, so the monthly payments on this are well within my budget. Is that better?”

“I’m never getting the cappuccino machine, am I.” David grinned that sideways grin that told Patrick he was teasing.

“Twy sent today’s coffee and cookie to you at no charge because she wanted you to feel better.” Patrick said. He got off the bed and moved the empty food containers.

David moved to help him. “I know. I know.”

Patrick gathered their trash and took it downstairs while David went to the bathroom to do his nightly skin care routine. While he was there, he prepped himself for Patrick… just in case.

When Patrick returned and David hadn’t come back to the bedroom, Patrick went to see if he was feeling OK. He tapped on the door. “David?”

David opened the bathroom door. He held a washcloth. “Just washing my face. I was thinking about shaving, but my face hurts.”

Patrick moved close to him and gently touched his finger to David’s bruised cheek. He then let his fingers run over David’s upper lip and then his chin.

Patrick looked at David’s eyes, then his lips, then his chin. Then back to David’s eyes. “Its your body, David. And if you want to shave, I can help you.”

David’s mouth pulled into a smile as he watched Patrick hold his words. He knew what Patrick wanted. “No, Sweetie. I’m not shaving tonight.” He leaned in and they kissed. A sweet, tender kiss. Full of longing and apology. Patrick gently held David’s face in his hands. His thumbs moving over the stubble he loved. Their lips gently touching, tugging.

“Take me to bed, Patrick. I’m so tired.” David mumbled against Patrick’s lips. 

“I have to pee.” Patrick said. Unromantically, but honestly.

David rolled his eyes. “OK, Prince Charming. I’ll wait for you in the bedroom.” And he left Patrick standing in the bathroom as he walked, in his sock-covered feet, back to Patrick’s bed.

++++++

They lay in bed. The room dark and cool. Cozy under the covers. Patrick was the big spoon. David’s hands holding on to Patrick’s arms. His fingers drawing lines along Patrick’s muscles.

Neither slept.

“Are you going to touch me?” David asked quietly.

“Are you going to let me?” Patrick’s low voice murmured in David’s ear.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because I was an ass, David.”

David rotated. He couldn’t turn his neck without it hurting, so he rotated and lay on his back. He looked up at Patrick who stayed on his side. “I’ve been waiting since Thursday for you to touch my skin, Patrick. I want to see if you like it. I want to feel your hands on me.”

Patrick’s eyes searched David’s. David’s words made Patrick instantly hard. His cock pressed against David’s hip.

Patrick leaned down and kissed him. He moved his hand to rest on David’s waist. David’s hand rested on Patrick’s arm.

“David…I’m…”  
  
“Stop. Patrick. Stop apologizing. Please. And just… touch me. You know… anywhere… any _way_ you want. Just … please… make me yours again.”

Patrick moved, then. He sat up and pulled David up. Asking him with his body to stand by the bed.

“Patrick.” David said in mock protest.

“Come on, Babe. We always do better when we start with a dance.” Patrick urged him up.

David stood in front of him. Patrick picked up his phone and pulled open their play list. He picked the song he knew David would appreciate given the situation. [A few months prior, they found a new version of the song and they listened to it often](https://youtu.be/rroc2y9if_Q). 

David shook his head. “Mmmm.”

Patrick put his phone down and pulled David into his arms. He moved a hand to David’s cheek. His thumb gently rubbed his bruised cheek. David lowered his head. Patrick reached up and gently pressed his lips to him.

He moved his lips across his cheek to his ear. “I love you, David.” He whispered.

Chills ran up David’s spine. His hands moved from his own sides to rest on Patrick’s waist. His eyes were closed and he swayed, letting Patrick lead them. David was tender, not only from the accident. He was carrying around the weight of the talk with Cody. He was wounded by Patrick’s knee jerk reaction. He worried Patrick would not find him attractive. He was hesitant. But he wanted Patrick to touch him.

“I know you love me, Pooh.” David whispered. “I love you.”

David’s hands slid under Patrick’s shirt and into the back of his pants. They swayed to the music.

Patrick kissed him. On the cheek. On the neck. On the shoulder through his sweatshirt.

He took hold of the hem of David’s sweatshirt and pulled it up over his head. David stood still. Stopped swaying. He focused, as best as he could in the dark room, on Patrick’s face. He watched it the way he watched Patrick the first time. The first time Patrick saw David’s chest and touched him.

Patrick also stood still. Nervous. He saw him earlier, when he took the shower. He knew what to expect. Though the room was dark, he was close enough to see David’s chest. The smoothness of his skin. He slowly raised his hand. He carefully touched David’s chest with his fingertips at first, and then with his whole hand 

David exhaled.

It was David who started them moving again. A gentle sway.

They took their time while Patrick’s hands slowly explored David’s chest. Patrick missed the soft hair there, but found that David’s warm skin still smelled exactly like David. Patrick realized he worried that without the hair he wouldn’t seem like David. He had, irrationally, thought he would feel like Rachel. He most definitely did not.

Patrick breathed out a sigh into David’s neck. One hand wrapped around David’s waist and roaming David’s back. The other continuing it’s slow exploration of David’s chest and abdomen. The kisses started again. On his neck. Under his ear.

His cheek moved to rest against David’s chest, as he often did when they danced.

David moaned.

“What?” Patrick asked. “Are you hurting?”

“No, Sweetie. No… I can just feel your stubble. I don’t usually… I don’t feel it this much normally. I like it.”

Patrick smiled into David’s chest and rubbed his cheek on David’s chest again. He moved his mouth to kiss him across his chest.

“Your lips are so soft, Patrick.” David said quietly.

Patrick’s hands roamed. Up and down David’s back. Up and down his sides. On his arms. Up his chest. They swayed to the beat of the music.

“David?”

“Patrick.”

“When I toweled you off…”

“Mmmm?”

“Did you…Were you waxed…._everywhere_?”

“Why don’t you do some exploring and find out?” David grinned into a kiss.

Patrick made quick work of their clothes and had them both under the blankets in no time.

There were parts of David’s body that Patrick’s hands discovered first. And other parts where his mouth landed before his hands. But he kissed and licked and fondled and stroked.

His breath caught as his hands ran over the curve of David’s ass. His lips marveled at the smoothness of David’s skin. And as Patrick settled between David’s legs. As his lips and tongue slid along David’s thigh and around his cock, his fingers slid back and Patrick’s breath caught in his chest.

He sucked gently on David’s hairless body. His balls. The crease where his thigh meets his leg. And then he sat up and turned David. Rolled him so that David lay with his ass up. And Patrick settled back in and he kissed first one of David’s ass cheeks then the other. And his fingers spread him apart and Patrick buried his face in him.

“You’re so smooth, David.”

“Mmmmhmmm.”

“Everywhere.”

“Mmmmhmm.”

Patrick sat up and rolled David back over. He crawled up so that he was straddling David’s thighs and he leaned over him. Moved so his face was over David’s as he leaned in to see his face in the darkness.

“I get it, Babe. I understand what you did and why. Thank you for wanting to give me this chance to feel your body like this.” Patrick admitted.

David’s fingers crawled up Patrick’s chest. Patrick’s skin tingled as they skirted around his nipples and glided down Patrick’s sides.

“If it makes you feel good. If you like it, David. Then,…you should keep it like this. I know you don’t need my permission… but I’m good if you want to keep this up.” Patrick worked hard to sound supportive. He did mean it. Sort of. He did want David to be happy. That was certain. As far as liking it…well…parts of it were a turn on. But if he were asked to be honest, he missed the chest hair.

“Patrick. Sweetie. No. I can’t go through that like I use to. That was a lot of pain. And…if memory serves…to keep this… _all of this…_ up…? I’d have to go through it every few weeks. No,… thank you.” David said.

“M’Kay.” Patrick mumbled as he kissed David’s neck and shifted his body so that his knees were resting between David’s legs.

“Are you talking about… all of it? Or…just parts of it?” Patrick stopped and looked at David, asking for clarification.

David smiled and knew that if the lights were on, he’d see a deep blush on Patrick’s face.

“Sweetie… if you get your hairy ass waxed, I’ll get mine waxed. Otherwise… I think it’s all growing back out.” David told Patrick.

Patrick moved back up David’s body. His arms held himself over David. David’s hands moved up and down his arms, tense and strong as they held him up. His face in front of David’s, Patrick smiled into their kiss. “Deal,” he murmured.

His mouth trailed his fingers as he moved down David’s chest again. Over his abdomen. Settling down between his legs. Where he worshiped David’s body with his tongue and his lips and his fingers. Where he caressed and licked and nipped. Where he sucked David and drew him into his mouth until David’s body was spent.

Patrick sat up and began to stroke himself. “David I’m so close. I’m just going to…”

“OK.” David sat up and his hand joined Patrick’s, wrapped around Patrick’s hard, leaking cock.

It took only a few strokes and Patrick moaned quietly. Patrick’s free hand gripped David’s shoulder. He looked intensely into David’s eyes as he came. David pulled Patrick toward him so the hot ribbon of cum shot onto David’s chest. 

“David Rose.” He said in a low, quiet voice.

Half of David’s mouth pulled back in a small smile. “Yes, Mr. Brewer?”

Patrick lowered David gently onto his back. He leaned over the side of the bed to pick up his discarded t-shirt. He gently cleaned up David’s chest. Wiped David’s hand. He made a mental note. It was much easier to clean him without chest hair.

Then Patrick settled in beside David. Pulling him close. Wrapping his arm around David protectively.

“David Rose. You are a generous, sexy, intelligent, beautiful man….”

“And….”

“I’m sorry I doubted what you wanted me to experience with you.”

“M’Kay…” David said quietly.

“And… hair or not…”

“Yes….?” David rolled onto his side, so that he faced Patrick.

“I love you, David.”

David smiled. That toothy grin that he saved for very special moments. And though it was dark, Patrick was close enough that he saw David’s eyes dance. Saw the white of his smile.

“Patrick Brewer.”

“Yes?” Patrick smiled at him.

“Patrick Brewer. You love me like nobody has ever loved me….”

“And…” Patrick said with a teasing smile.

“And you make things right. When… When I was so scared…all I did was ask for you. Even though you were mad… I knew you’d take care of me when I needed you.” David said. Patrick kissed his cheek. His lips.

“OK.” Patrick mumbled against his ear.

“And… angry or not…” David continued

“Yes…?”

“Angry or not, I know you’d do _anything_ for me.” David said as he kissed Patrick. 

“I would.” Patrick ran his hand over David's arm. 

“_Anything_…” David said with an exaggerated voice.

They were silent.

“David.”

David grinned at him.

“I’m not buying you a two-thousand-dollar cappuccino machine, David.” Patrick rolled over. His back to David.

David pulled Patrick to him. David was the big spoon.

“Oh, Mr. Brewer. I believe I heard you say _annnyyything_…”


	5. The Day Sebastien Returned: “Fuck. This. Shit.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Patrick and Alexis run errands for David, which leaves David alone in the store. Sebastien Raine arrives for a visit. With the help of others, Sebastien leaves town. Patrick and David explore a fantasy, and then comfort one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING***WARNING****
> 
> Unwanted touch.  
Unwanted Kiss.  
Physical violence.  
This chapter is 100% about Sebastien being an asshole and Patrick getting his moment with Sebastien. If unwanted touch or physical violence is disturbing to you in any way, please do not read this chapter.
> 
> ****WARNING***WARNING****
> 
> Consensual rough sex and use of Safe Word.  
If angry sex is disturbing to you in any way, please do not read this chapter. 
> 
> ******END OF WARNING******
> 
> Once upon a time there was a DisgruntledPelican. She read a story that I wrote, written back in March 2019 about David, Patrick, and Sebastien Raine. She wasn’t brave enough to leave a comment at the time (or maybe she didn't have a log in?). But one day – three months later – she went back to that chapter and left a message. That message said that she could not wait to see Patrick interact with Sebastien and she had some predictions. I responded to her comment and told her that Patrick would, indeed, have his time with Sebastien but that chapter would be “quite a way off.” 
> 
> Four months and one week later, 7 months after the Sebastien Raine chapter was first posted, that follow-up chapter is here. And I am ready to learn if the predictions of that little Pelican have come true. (Let’s see if she remembers what she predicted.)
> 
> It is no coincidence that this chapter is completed and posted on the birthday of DisgruntledPelican (October 8). This little annoying bird has been one of my biggest cheerleaders. She is my friend. She has encouraged me when I needed it. Been silent when I needed it. And, when I needed it most has said, "OK. It's time for you to go write." 
> 
> She is witty, hardworking, kind, and freakishly funny. I mean...REALLY funny.
> 
> DP, you’re quite a friend. I’m thankful I have you (and our Emu friend) in my world. The quiet friendship I share with the two of you is very special to me. (What, exactly, is it with me and the birds?). *Shoulder shrug emoji*
> 
> Happy Birthday, Kid. This one is all for you.  
I hope you (and those who choose to read this chapter) enjoy. 
> 
> All… If you would like, please join me in wishing a HAPPY BIRTHDAY to DP.  
*Face with party horn and party hat emoji* *Party popper emoji* *Birthday case emoji* *Wrapped gift emoji*
> 
> +++

++++++ 

David sat the hot drinks down on the desk and perched himself on the chair opposite Patrick. He waited for Patrick to say something. Notice him.  
  
Patrick continued his work. Entering something into the computer, checking the paper in front of him, and double checking the computer.

“I’m back.” David leaned forward and worked to get eye contact with him. Patrick looked up. His lips, pressed together, pulled into a smile. “Hi. Babe. Just… getting payroll ready.”

“Tea….? Muffin? Are you going to take a break?” David asked.

It was a Friday morning and it was unusually slow, so Patrick was taking the opportunity to get done what he might normally work on in the evening after closing a busy day. He looked up at David, who was clearly putting in a bid for Patrick’s attention.

Patrick closed the computer and leaned back in his chair. “Thanks for making the café run. Where do you want to sit?”

Patrick had worked hard since the accident to not take David for granted. He relived those moments of panic over and over in the past couple of weeks. He regretted his behavior and was having trouble letting go of the guilt. David may have forgiven him, but Patrick hadn’t yet forgiven himself.

“Here’s good.” David handed Patrick his hot tea. He pulled one of the muffins, still a little warm, out of the bag and handed it over.

Patrick held the muffin to his nose and smelled it. “Thank you. I love these.”

“You’re welcome.” David said. “Now… tell me why you’re working on this so early in the day.” He waved his hand at the desk covered in paper. “It’s not your routine.”

“Seems slow this morning…thought I’d work on payroll instead of waiting until tonight.” Patrick shrugged and sipped on his tea. “If it’s still slow, we could close early and maybe get dinner and see a show.”

“Mmmm.” David eyed him over his cappuccino.

“I’m almost done.” Patrick said.

“Do you want something_ else_ to do?” David asked. His face scrunching up.

“What do you _want_ me to do, David?”

“Why do you assume I _want _you to do something?” David shook his head. A smirk on his lips.

“Your face.”

“What about my face?” David challenged him.

“What do you want me to do for you?” Patrick took the top off his muffin and then broke a piece off the bottom and popped it into his mouth.

“I’m supposed to go to Elmdale today and pick up some things from Carol and Tom.” David told him.

“The alpaca farmers.” Patrick nodded. Taking another bite from the muffin.

“Mmmhmm.” David tore the top of his muffin off and bit into it. “They have a couple of boxes of throws and scarfs that I ordered. Last minute stock for holiday sales.”

“And?”

“And, I also was going to run by Heather’s for some cheeses that I ordered…. for the…holiday sales.”

“Holiday sales.” Patrick said at the same time as David. Patrick nodded his head. His lips pressed together.

Patrick finished the bottom of his muffin and sipped on his tea. Waiting for David to ask him to run his errand. He knew that David had been skittish about driving since the accident. And David had been adamant that he was not going to drive Patrick’s new car.

“I thought that… maybe…” David started to ask.

“Do you want me to go for you, David?”

“Would you?” David asked him quietly. Looking at him over his coffee.

“Babe. You’re going to have to drive solo at some point.” Patrick stood and moved around to stand in front of the desk. In front of David. He leaned back and sat on the edge of the desk.

“I know.” David looked up at him. “But, it’s slushy out on the road and the temperature is dropping… I just…don’t want to today.”

Patrick shook his head. “Then you shouldn’t have to. Can we pick them up tonight after we close? Or tomorrow afternoon after we close?”

“No. Their schedules are only open this afternoon.” David said. He waited.

“Fine.” Patrick leaned over and kissed David on the cheek. Then, he moved back to his seat at the desk. “I’m fine going. Let me finish payroll. What time do they expect pick up?”

“Not until after lunch. You have plenty of time.” David said.

“Good. That will give you plenty of time to make a list of tasks that you will promise to take care of here at the store while I’m gone. And on that list of tasks needs to be clean the restroom and do the all the floors.”

“All the floors? Or…?” David scrunched up his face.

“Yup. People have been trailing in slush. They need swept_ and_ mopped, David. Both.”

“M’Kay, but just in the store.” David stood and waved his arm toward the doorway that led to the storefront.

“No, David. Storage room, office, bathroom. All of it.” Patrick, ever the task master, was serious.

“You drive a hard bargain, Brewer.”

Patrick looked up from his computer and winked at David.

David walked around behind Patrick’s chair and kissed him on top of the head. “Thank you, Pooh.”

++++++ 

A slow morning meant that they could eat lunch together for a change. They closed up the store and walked over to the café. Settled in a booth, they placed their order for bowls of chili with Twyla.

While they waited for their food, they chatted about their plans for decorating the store for the holidays. Patrick had been insistent about not decorating for Christmas until after Thanksgiving. David had ordered several types of tree ornaments and other decorations that had been arriving. They talked about putting up a small tree but decided to hang garland instead. Patrick told David he’d make arrangements with Ray to see if he had any at the tree lot.

“Well, hello, you two. Is there room for two more in that booth?” Ted asked.

“Hi guys! Come on in. Plenty of room.” Patrick smiled. He held out a hand and he and Ted shook.  
  
Ted settled in beside David.

“Hello, Patrick.” Alexis poked Patrick’s shoulder with the tip of her finger as she sat down beside him.

“Word must be around that it’s chili and cinnamon roll day.” David said. “Hi Ted.” He smiled at his sister’s boyfriend. The awkwardness he felt around Ted since their talk during Singles’ Week was mostly faded.

“I just went out and picked up Alexis. I told her she needed to get out of the motel for a bit.” Ted told them.

“Everything OK?” Patrick asked. Concerned for her, he put his hand on her back.

“She’s been spending a bit too much time in the room. Lack of work…?” David teased his sister.

“Between jobs right now. Thank you.” Alexis said to her brother pointedly.

“You need something to do, today, Alexis? I’m going to Elmdale to pick up some inventory. Happy to have company.” Patrick told her.

“Um..Yes! I love that! Time with my Button! That will be fun!” Alexis clapped her hands.

The four of them ate and talked comfortably. Ted mentioned the upcoming holiday and inquired about everyone’s plans.

“My folks asked me to come home for Thanksgiving, but I’m not sure I can do that with how busy the store has been.” Patrick mentioned.

“I didn’t know that.” David said. “You know I can handle it, if you want to go.”

“We can talk about it.” Patrick said.

“I love Thanksgiving.” Ted said. 

“You do?” Alexis reached over and touched his hand. “I always think of Thanksgiving as a … non-holiday.”

“I love watching football on Thanksgiving… kind of a tradition.” Patrick said.

“For a lot of guys Thanksgiving is about football.” Ted said nodding. “But…for me… it’s about the _Butter_ball.”

“Mmmmm.” David raised an eyebrow and nodded. He focused on his chili.

“What if I cooked dinner at my place, Alexis?” Ted asked.

“Umm… are you talking about just us? Or are you talking about a dinner party?” Alexis asked. Eyes wide.

“I _yam._ I _yam_ talking about a dinner party.” Ted nodded with a grin, emphasizing his pun.

“Oh, god.” David mumbled under his breath.

“A dinner party sounds nice, Ted. Do you host a lot of dinner parties?” Patrick innocently asked.

“Mmmmm. M’hmmm.” Alexis turned to look at Patrick and shook her head quickly.

Patrick looked from Alexis to David, who was also shaking his head. His eyebrows knitted together. He mouthed the word _Noooo_ to Patrick.

“I was in a bit of a …_ stew_… that night.” Ted said. And then Ted told Patrick about the night from a few years prior when he hosted a dinner party. Complete with inappropriate hand gestures.

++++++ 

He waved at them as they drove away and then he decided to change the music and start on his list. He took his phone to the Bluetooth speaker at the back of the store and set it to play. He left his phone by the speaker.

David looked over the list Patrick and he created. A list of tasks to be completed while Patrick and Alexis were out picking up stock in Elmdale. First up was to thoroughly clean the restroom. Which he did. Check.

Then he was supposed to methodically dust every shelf, counter, and item in the store. Which he did. Check.

He was instructed to meticulously sweep the floors and then mop them. All of the floors. Bathroom, storage room, office, and store. And he did. Check. Check. Check. Check.

He took his time as he worked through the list. After every completed task, he sat and called another vendor. He reported sales, made orders, and generally caught up with them.

A few customers came in, but not many. The librarian came in to get hand lotion. Twyla came over to purchase a shampoo. Other than that, it was just David. It was eerily quiet and unusually slow.

The last chore on his list was to rearrange the inventory so that there would be room for what was coming. He was there, in back of the store when he heard the bell above the door jingle. He turned the corner from the storage area into the storefront and stopped dead in his tracks.

David said nothing.

“David.” He heard him say in a deep, smooth voice.

“Sebastien.” David said coolly. He crossed his arms over his chest. Protection. Armor.

David shouldn’t have been surprised. And probably if you had asked him to be honest, he’d tell you he wasn’t surprised. But no matter how much he assumed this day would come, he certainly wasn’t expecting it on_ this _day. With Patrick out of town.

“Wow. You look… different.” Sebastien said slowly.

David said nothing. He stood still. Strong. Eyes on Sebastien. 

Sebastian looked the same. Torn, expensive, designer skinny jeans. Ratty, thin t-shirt. Sweater that was stretched out and looked like moths had feasted on it. It was freezing cold outside and he had walked in without a winter coat. Because Sebastien thought winter coats ruined his very meticulously crafted care-free look.

Sebastien stood just inside the door, one hand on his waist. He looked slowly around the store, taking in the displays, the products. “So…. this is your store. The name is…interesting. _Apothecary_. It’s…provincial.”

“What do you want?” David asked him, working to keep his voice free of emotion. Feet still firmly planted.

“You haven’t been answering my texts. I… uh… just wanted to check in to see how things were going.” Sebastien walked around the right side of the table slowly toward the back of the store where David stood.

David moved, then. He moved along the left side of the table, keeping it between them. In an airy voice, with his hands moving about he said, “Things are great. The store is doing…_very_…well.”

“It’s been a while. I feel like we have…_unfinished_…business.” Sebastien voice dripped with lecherous overtones in his attempt at seduction.

David wasn’t sure why he never noticed it before. It was an affect that he saw through, now. Why did he not see it years ago?

David made a face, raised his chin, shook his head. “No. No, I don’t think we have anything unfished.”

When Sebastien reached the back end of the store, he stepped into the doorway that went to the back-storage room and walked into it. David wondered what he was doing. He felt violated that Sebastien was walking into that space.

“Storage. Restroom.” Sebastien said as he emerged from the other doorway at the back of the store. “This is an interesting… space. I can see your aesthetic here. Very…_home grown_.”

“I don’t know why you’re here.” David shook his head and knitted his brow. He stayed. Feet planted.

Sebastien slowly walked past him. He stuck a finger out from his hand and it trailed across David’s chest as he walked by.

David waited until Sebastien’s back was to him to brush his hands down his chest to erase the feeling of Sebastien’s finger on him. David looked at the door and thought about leaving. But this was his store, _damnit_, and he was not going to leave it.

Sebastien walked over by the cash register. He walked behind the counter. He pulled back the curtain and looked into the office. Then he turned to look at David.

David realized Sebastien was making sure they were alone. His heart began to race. He worked hard to keep his cool.

“I texted, David. I told you that I wanted to see you, again.” Sebastien said in his smooth, half-sleepy voice. He moved slowly toward David as he talked.

David moved to the table at the back of the store and occupied his hands by straightening the lines of product on the table. He squinted one eye and crinkled his nose. “But, did I _answer_ you? Or…”

“You didn’t have to say anything, David. We always find our way back to one another.” Sebastien said. Walking toward the front of the store. “Always.”

He took hold of the sign that hung from the door and rotated it so the “CLOSED” sign faced out. He reached for the lock and turned it.

Sebastien moved around the table toward David. “When we saw each other last…I realized how much you mean to me.”

David moved around the table toward the register. “I thought we had finalized things. You know… closure?”

David reached into his pocket for his phone and realized he left it back in the storage area. _Patrick._ He wanted Patrick.

“I don’t know what you think is going to happen here, Sebastien, but you need to leave.” David said assertively. He walked toward Sebastien, this time. He was not a victim and he would not have Sebastien thinking he could walk into _his_ store and take control.

“David. That night we had…at the motel. I don’t let a lot of guys do that to me. That was… hot.”

“Was it?” David said sarcastically and scrunched up his face.

“Yeah. And I’ve been thinking that maybe we need to give it another go.” Sebastien reached for him.

David pushed Sebastien’s hand away. “You were thinking… to give it another go?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that’s not going to happen, Sebastien.” David said assertively.

“I think it is. You know you can’t say no to me.”

“I think I can and I will. I’m in a relationship, now, Sebastien. Monogamy. I know you have trouble understanding the word, but you’re a smart man. You know what it means.” David said. His hands on his hips.

David moved to the door and unlocked it. He turned the knob and started to open the door.

Sebastien moved quickly and David wasn’t prepared. Sebastien shut the door …hard. The window panes in the door shook. David pulled back, his face registered how startled he was.

He knew Sebastien to be manipulative and emotionally cruel. He didn’t know him to be physically violent.

David took a step back. Sebastien locked the door again and took a step forward.

“I texted you, David. You didn’t answer.” Sebastien said.

“I didn’t want to talk to you.” David said. 

“I don’t like being ignored.” Sebastien said quietly.

David moved, then. Backward. He would get to the phone behind the register and call…_someone_. Patrick? The police?

“Sebastien. You need to leave now. If you leave now, we can just forget this happened.” David said.

“David. When you fucked me, we… connected. You know we did. It was good.” Sebastien said in a low voice.

“That was _eight months_ ago.”

“Are you keeping track, David? I like that. You’ve been thinking about us.”

“No. I just know I was working on opening the store then. I know how long the store has been open.” David struggled to not look unsure of himself. He felt stupid for trying to explain.

David was behind the register. He reached for the phone.

Sebastien moved behind the register and pushed David against the wall. David’s shoulder hit the framed business license. It fell to the ground. The glass in the frame shattered around David’s feet.

Sebastien, hands on David’s chest, leaned in to kiss him. David turned his head, away from him. “No, Sebastien. NO. Do you understand me? I’m saying NO to you right now.”

++++++

“He’s seriously going to be _so jealous_ that we stopped for ice cream.” Alexis laughed.

“Don’t tell him. Alexis. Just keep it between us.” Patrick pleaded. “I’m the one who will pay the price.”

“I’d like to tell him, just to see him act like he’s not upset about it. But, I’ll keep the secret…only to save you, Button.” Alexis said.

They pulled into town.

“Want me to take you to the vet clinic? I’m in no rush. Store doesn’t close for another hour and I want to give David plenty of time to do the chores on the list I gave him.”

“I think I’ll go with you to the store.” Alexis said. A grin on her face.

“But no telling him about the ice cream. Promise.” Patrick smiled at her.

Patrick pulled up in front of the store and parked his car. There was rental car parked there, in front of where Patrick’s car sat. He eyed the car.

He popped the trunk and he grabbed a couple of boxes. “Put that one on top, will you?” He asked Alexis. She put a third box on his load. She grabbed a box and shut the trunk. They walked toward the store. Patrick looked through the window and his heart stopped. He saw them.

He saw David behind the register and Sebastien moving around to stand in front of David. He saw him move David so that his back was to the wall. He saw him try to kiss David.

“Alexis. Get the door. Now.” Patrick commanded.

“What? What’s happening…?” She asked looking around. Confused.

Patrick dropped the boxes onto the slushy sidewalk. He moved quickly to the door and tried to push it open. It was locked. He fumbled in his pockets for the keys. He’d never felt so inept. 

He dropped the keys. He bent and picked them up.

Finally, his key went in in the lock. He turned the lock and pushed the door open. But not before he saw Sebastien move in, hold David’s chin, and kiss him.

++++++

David heard the jingle of the bell over the door and jerked his head, tearing his lips away from Sebastien’s kiss.

“Patrick.” He whispered. “Patrick.” He said, more clearly.

Sebastien took a step back from David and turned to face the door. Slowly, a smile crept across his face.

“What’s going on here.” Patrick said. He stood at the doorway, his hands on his waist. Keys still hanging in the door.

“Who’s this?” Sebastien said to David. He snaked an arm around David’s waist and pulled him close.

At the same moment David pushed himself away from Sebastien, Patrick said, “You have exactly zero seconds to take your hands off him.” Patrick walked toward the counter.

“Woah.” Sebastien said. He held his hands up as though he were about to be under arrest. “Woah, little fella. It’s OK… David and I go way back. Isn’t that right, Babe.”

Patrick tried not to let it register on his face. But he knew his eyes squinted the moment he heard it. _Babe_. Hands still on his hips, he dropped his head for a brief moment to look at his feet.

And then in a split second a sea of memories flooded over him. He remembered holding David, long before they were together, as David recounted how Sebastien treated him when they were a couple. He remembered Sebastien taking advantage of Mrs. Rose. Remembered the feeling of knowing David was with him and fucking him while Patrick sat in his room and cried.

He thought of the text after text after text David had received over the last few weeks. How those texts wore on David’s spirit. 

The two of them had discussed it. David purposefully never returned the messages Sebastien sent, because he didn’t want to communicate with him. Yet Sebastien couldn’t, or wouldn’t, read the cues he was being sent. So, he continued to send messages. Never ceasing. It was exhausting.

And Patrick realized, this wasn’t going to stop unless someone made it stop.

Typically, it was easy for Patrick to be sensitive to others. Talk calmly. Treat others with dignity. Give people chance after chance to make things right. He had patience and had no difficulty using it in difficult situations.

Patrick realized he had a decision to make in that moment.

Rational Patrick always tried to settle things with diplomacy.

But, take-charge Patrick thought to himself. _Fuck. This. Shit._

And take-charge Patrick won the argument.

He moved forward. He moved behind the register to stand beside Sebastien. He had to look up to see his eyes. Sebastien was slightly taller than David.

“Sebastien Raine.” Sebastien said and held his hand out to shake Patrick’s.

Patrick, hands on his waist, just looked at Sebastien’s hand.

Lips pressed together, chin raised, Patrick made eye contact with him and said slowly and determinedly, “Sebastien. Get your hands off my boyfriend and get _the fuck_ out of _my store_… If I have to say it again, I will _show_ you out.”

If Patrick were looking, he’d have seen David twist his mouth into a sideways smile and David’s eyes crinkle into a satisfied grin.

“Listen, Little Buddy…Can you give us some privacy? David and I just have some catching up to do.” Sebastien looked at David.

David shook his head, pulled his mouth into a frown. “No. I said no, Sebastien.”

“Did my_ boyfriend_ tell you no? Did you… not listen… when he _said no_?” Patrick said, his voice angry and loud.

Sebastien turned to talk to David. “Listen… Babe…”

David shot a glance at Patrick and saw the pained look on his face. What happened next happened all too quickly.

++++++

“Thank you, Twyla.” Moira said to her as they were leaving. “I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.”

Johnny helped Moira put on her winter coat. He put his hand on Moira’s lower back as they walked toward the door of the café.

As they stepped out onto the sidewalk, they ran into Roland, Jocelyn, and the baby in his stroller.  
  
“Johnny!” Roland said. “So glad we ran into you.”

Moira widened her eyes and put on her exaggerated fake smile. “Well, hello you three! What an unexpected surprise.”

Just then they heard a commotion. They saw Alexis coming over to the café to see them. She was calling for her dad.

“Alexis. What’s wrong?” Johnny asked.

“Oh m’god. Sebastien.” Alexis said. She was still holding the box that she had taken out of Patrick’s car.

“Sebastien Raine!?” Moira exclaimed. “What would bring him here? He didn’t say anything to me!”

“He’s in the store with David.”

“Well, that’s nice.” Johnny said. “David has a friend visiting.”

“Dad!” Alexis exclaimed. “Patrick went in there. This is not good.”

The five of them turned when they heard the door open and watched the scene unfold.

++++++

“Did my _boyfriend_ tell you no? Did you… not listen… when he _said no_?” Patrick said, his voice angry and loud.

Sebastien turned to talk to David. “Listen… Babe…”

David shot a glance at Patrick and saw the pained look on his face. What happened next happened all too quickly.

Patrick reached in front of him to the back collar of Sebastien’s sweater. He pulled it and yanked Sebastien away from David.

“When I say leave, you better _fucking_ leave.” And Patrick pushed Sebastien toward the front door.

David gasped. Eyes wide. Left fingers furiously rotating the rings on his right hand.

Sebastien stumbled and then gained his footing. He righted himself and took two steps toward the door and turned to look at David. “David. Really? Is this what you want?”

“Yes.” David nodded. “My boyfriend told you to leave. I want you to leave. Please stop texting and don’t come back.” David said.

Patrick stepped forward and Sebastien stepped back. He put his hand on the doorknob and then turned back to David. “Hey… Babe. When you get tired of this one…” (He tilted his head toward Patrick), “Give me a call. I’ll let you fuck me like last time.”

Patrick put his hand on the back of Sebastien’s collar again and shoved him out the door. Sebastian stumbled out the door and fell over the boxes that Patrick had dropped on the walkway in front of the store. Sebastien landed on his knees in the slush.

Patrick stood over him and reached down to pick him back up by the collar of his sweater.

“You’re stretching it out.” Sebastien said.

“I don’t give a fuck.” Patrick said slowly, in a low, quiet voice. Though he didn’t see that he had an audience standing in front of the café, he did realize they were outside and people may see them, Patrick put his hands on his waist. “Get in your car and get the hell out of this town.”

“I don’t know what he sees in you.” Sebastien said as he stepped off the curb into the street.

Patrick was silent. He followed him.

“You’re white trash in a po-dunk town.” Sebastien said. He stepped to the side of his rental car.

Patrick was silent. He followed him.

Sebastien turned to look at Patrick. “He couldn’t find anything better so he went slumming with you.”

Patrick was silent.

Sebastien’s eyes raked up and down Patrick. “Why would he want a short, pudgy little bottom?”

Patrick was silent. He smiled and shook his head at the insults being hurled at him. He had a moment of pity for Sebastien.  
  
Then, Sebastien opened his car door and turned to look at Patrick. “He was never a good lay anyway. He’s so… broken… and needy. He’s nothing but _damaged goods_. You can have…”

_Damaged goods. _

That’s where the phrase came from. _Fucking. Sebastien. Raine._

A white-hot rage ran through Patrick. Before Sebastien could complete his sentence, Patrick’s right arm pulled back and his fist plowed into the middle of Sebastien’s face.

Sebastien crumbled to the road beneath him.

Across the street, though Patrick didn’t see or hear them, Mrs. Rose, Jocelyn, and Alexis all screamed. Johnny and Roland immediately ran toward the car. Jocelyn ran inside the café.

Patrick fell to his knees, pulled back his fist, and punched Sebastien in the face again. And then…again.

The Apothecary door flew open and David stepped outside and yelled, “Patrick!”

But Patrick didn’t hear him. Patrick didn’t hear anyone. Blood pounded through his veins. He only heard his own heartbeat.

Patrick pulled back his arm to hit Sebastien a fourth time and he felt himself being pulled backward. Patrick turned, ready to hit the person who was pulling him off his target. When he pulled back his arm to go in for a punch, he realized it was Mr. Rose. 

“Patrick. Patrick, hold on. Pull back, Son.” Johnny said.

Roland dropped to his knees to check on Sebastien. He helped him set up. Jocelyn ran over with a wet towel from the café. She had a baggie of ice.

Patrick looked at Johnny. His eyes were large and his face was red. Nostrils flared. Lips thin. He was shaking. His breathing shallow. He didn’t know what to say.

Suddenly David appeared. He put an arm around Patrick. “Come on, Sweetie. Come inside.”

David took Patrick into the Apothecary. Johnny trailed behind them.

Roland and Jocelyn sat Sebastien on the seat of his car. Jocelyn wiped his face with the cloth. Held the ice pack to his bloodied nose.

“Listen, man.” Roland said. “I don’t know what you did, but if you don’t get the hell out of here, I’m going to have to call the cops on you.”

“What? He…he hit… me.” Sebastien stumbled over his words. The bloodied towel in his hands.

“I’m the mayor of this town, kid. And if the calmest, most rational man in town hits you like that? Well, I’m guessing you did something pretty heinous in that store. Am I right?” Roland said.

Sebastien looked out his windshield to see Moira and Alexis, standing in front of the café, looking at him.

Jocelyn left the baggie of ice and the cloth with him and went back to stand with Moira. Jocelyn put a protective arm around her friend.

Roland leaned into the car and buckled Sebastien’s seat belt. “Best get on the road now. Maybe think about not visiting again.” He said. He shut the door.

Sebastien just sat there.

Roland knocked on the window of the car door. Sebastien turned to look at him. Roland pointed down the road and mouthed, “Drive.”

Sebastien put the car gear and drove away.

++++++

David walked him around the boxes that were scattered on the sidewalk and pushed Patrick ahead of him into the store.

Patrick stood just inside the door. He said nothing. His face was still red. He was shaking. He raised his right hand and looked at the back of it. It was covered in blood.

His hand shook. Patrick could not, in this moment, remember ever punching anyone. Let alone, hitting someone several times. In the face.

David held Patrick’s left hand and pulled him toward the restroom.

“Dad.” David said over his shoulder. “Can you bring those boxes inside? Get them out of the slush?”

Johnny went out to get the boxes. While he was there, Alexis and Moira joined him. Johnny went to pick up a box. “My back. This is a lot of weight to lift.”

“I got ya, Johnny.” Roland picked up each box and took them inside. They all moved, then, inside the store. Jocelyn joined them with the stroller.

++++++

Back in the restroom, David made Patrick sit on the stool. Patrick followed David’s lead. He sat. His body still. His hands shaking. His eyes on the floor.

David moved quickly and purposefully.

They were both silent.

David ran cool water in the sink. He went into the storage area and retrieved some of the soft washcloths that he used when the store had spa night. He wet one down and rung it out. He put it on the back of Patrick’s neck.

David wet another cloth and wiped Patrick’s face. He rinsed it out and gave it to Patrick to use however he wanted. Patrick just held it in his left hand. His eyes shifted and stared at the cloth.

Then David lifted Patrick’s right hand. It was bloodied. He wasn’t sure if it was Patrick’s or Sebastien’s blood. With another cloth he gently wiped his hands and saw that as the blood came off, Patrick’s hand was unscathed, though maybe a bit red from the impact.

David urged Patrick to stand. He pulled him to the sink. Patrick ran his hands under the cool water. He soaped them up and washed Sebastien’s blood off himself. He watched the bloody water drain from the sink. He stared at the drain. 

David took a towel and dried Patrick’s hands. Then, David reached for the bottle of unscented body milk he kept by the sink. He poured a small amount in his hand. He raised an eyebrow at Patrick who held his hands out to David to administer the special lotion in an attempt to soothe and comfort Patrick.

Patrick was quiet. He was embarrassed that he let himself get so angry. He was disappointed in himself for losing control. But damnit. Sebastien could say anything he wanted about Patrick, but when he started on David, it was the limit. When he said the words that have haunted Patrick since the argument that started their dark period. Patrick just snapped.

For the first time since it all happened, he looked solidly into David’s eyes. He was afraid David would be angry at him.

David stood still. Patrick thought he saw David suppress a smile.

Patrick didn’t know what to say, so he winked at David.

“You’re so fucking hot right now.” David murmured. “I’m hard.”

In that moment, Patrick remembered the list of fantasies. He was furious. But not at David.

“David.” Patrick said quietly. He moved his hand and ran his fingers over David’s crotch. He held up his head and looked boldly into David’s eyes.  
  
“Yes?” David’s eyes danced.

“What’s the name of our store?” Patrick asked, one corner of his mouth pulled back in a semi-smile. His fingers moved from grazing to gripping their intended target. 

David’s eyes grew wide. “Apothecary.” He whispered.

“You good with everything else meaning yes?” Patrick asked.

David pulled his lips into his mouth and nodded vigorously.

Patrick turned and pushed open the door to the restroom and he walked into the store where David’s family and the Schitts stood waiting for them.

“I’m going to need you all to give us some space.” Patrick said. He went to the door and opened it.

“David.” Alexis went to her brother. “Are you OK?”

David nodded his head. “I just need you…_all_…to leave. Patrick and I have to… _talk_.” He jerked his head toward the door indicating he wanted her to leave.

“Son. Maybe we all need to sit and calm down.” Johnny said.

“Mr. Rose. Thank you for helping out there. Thank you all… for your concern.” Patrick said, “With all due respect, this is between David and me. We are going to need you all to leave.”

They paused. Johnny, Moira, Roland, Jocelyn, and Alexis. They looked at one another.

“Like… _NOW._” David said.

They began to file out of the store. Patrick left, then. He went into the office.

David ushered them all out of the store. As soon as the last one was out, he locked the door.

He shut out the store lights and moved behind the register. There he saw the shattered glass of the certificate frame. His heart sank. He leaned down to pick it up and he heard Patrick’s voice.

“Leave it and get the fuck in here.” Patrick said authoritatively.

David smiled and stood up. He walked into the office.

“Shut the fucking curtain, David.”

David did as he was told.

He stood just inside the office and watched Patrick bend over to pull out the box from the bottom desk drawer and sit it on top of the desk. And then Patrick, whose eyes were drilling holes into David’s eyes, unbuckled his belt.

David’s cock became rock hard.

Then, with authority, in one, swift, harsh move, Patrick pulled the belt out of his belt loops. Sssswack.

He heard a sharp sound of “OH!” From David who still stood in the doorway of the office.

Patrick, still maintaining eye contact with David, pointed at the floor in front of him. “Come here. Now.”

David moved quickly to stand in front of Patrick.

Patrick folded his belt in half and held it in one hand.

Patrick’s eyes dropped from David’s eyes to his mouth. “Those are my lips, David Rose.”

“Yes, they are, Patrick.”

Then Patrick lunged forward and grabbed David by the back of the neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He pushed him backward until David was against the wall. David kept his hands to his side and held his mouth closed. Patrick moved in for another kiss. A bruising harsh one. He used his tongue to pry open David’s mouth and stick his tongue into it. He fucked David’s mouth with his tongue. He pulled back, both of them with wet swollen lips.

“Who’s mouth?” Patrick asked.

“Yours… Patrick.”

“Is anyone ever going to put their lips on you again?” Patrick asked.

“No.” David shook his head. His eyes danced.

“Why not?”

“They’re yours.” David whispered.

“Mine.” Patrick said assertively. He put his hand on David’s chest.

“Yes, Patrick. Yours.”

Patrick harshly turned David around so he was facing the brick wall. Patrick pushed him into it. David’s turned his head so his cheek was pushed against it. The brick was cool and rough against his cheek.

Patrick ran his hand around David’s waist. Encircling him. Grinding himself against David’s ass. “Who gets to touch you here?”

“You do, Patrick.”

“Whose waist is this? Whose skin is this?” Patrick asked as he tucked his hand under David’s sweater.

“Yours.”

“Mine.” Patrick said.

“Yes, Patrick.”  
  
Patrick used one hand to unfasten David’s pants and he plunged his hand in to find his hard cock and release it from his jeans.

“Yours.” David said.

“Did I ask you to speak?” Patrick said.

“No.”

“No, I didn’t.” Patrick pulled back and used his belt to swat David on his ass, through his jeans.

“Ummrph” David made a noise.

“I don’t need you to tell me this dick is mine, because I know it’s mine.” Patrick said in his ear.

“OK.” David said. His cock was throbbing. Patrick wrapped his hand around it, squeezed it. David shut his eyes and groaned when Patrick pushed him forward and the head of his cock brushed the rough brick wall.

Patrick let go of David’s dick and moved his hands to the waistband of David’s jeans. He tugged them down and pushed David forward again. David’s cock pressed against the brick wall. He made another sound.

Patrick wasn’t sure if it was a sound of pleasure or pain. Or maybe it was both. He was on alert and was ready should he hear the agreed upon safe word.

“Does that hurt, David?” He asked with a harsh voice.

“Yes. Patrick.” He said.

“Good.” Patrick said. He gave him one more slight shove and stepped away. He went over to where he put the box on the other side of the desk to bring it back with him to where he left David.

As he stepped away, David moved away from the wall and looked back at Patrick.

“Did I tell you to move?” Patrick asked.

“No.” David smiled.

“What’s funny? Why are you smiling?” Patrick said gruffly.

David shook his head. “Nothing, Patrick.”  
  
“Then turn the fuck around.” Patrick said sternly and he smacked his belt on David’s bare ass. 

Another sound of pain came from David.

Patrick unfastened his jeans and pulled them down over his hips. He donned a condom. And lubed himself.

David stood, feet as wide apart as they could be given that his pants were around his knees. Face turned toward the door to the store, body pressed against the brick wall.

Patrick slid one lubed finger and then another into David’s hole. He started slowly, but soon was less gentle.

“Whose hole is this?” Patrick said.

“Yours, Patrick.”

Patrick pulled out his fingers and lined up his cock. He knew David wasn’t completely ready; knew this would hurt. He knew David wanted it this way. He remembered months ago David telling him that he had a fantasy of Patrick being angry. Furious at someone, not David. But fucking David, roughly, while he was filled with rage.

This was a fantasy that Patrick had told David he’d never get, because nothing ever made Patrick _that_ mad. But today. Hearing Sebastian say the things he said about David. Watching Sebastian kiss David. Patrick was mad. Not at David. But filled with rage nonetheless.

Patrick held on to the back of David’s sweater and pulled David backward. He didn’t want to hurt him by pressing his dick to the brick wall any more than he had.

First, Patrick turned him toward the wall by the door.  
  
“What do you see on that wall, David?”

“Frames.”

“Frames of what?” Patrick asked.

“Frames of gifts we’ve given each other.”

“That’s our history, David.”

“Yes.”

“This is our room, David.”

“Yes”

“Did he come into this room?” Patrick asked.

“He looked in. He didn’t come in.” David said.

“Whose room is this?”

“Ours.”

Patrick turned him to face the desk and he put his hand on David’s back and bent David over. Bent him over the desk and he lined up and without any warning pushed himself in. Quickly. Harshly.

“Ummrph” David made a noise.

“This is my ass.” Patrick growled.

“Yours.”

“Was he in this ass?” Patrick asked.

“No.”

“Don’t_ fucking_ lie to me David.” Patrick smacked David’s ass with his hand. “Has he ever been in this ass?”

“Yes.”

Patrick pushed himself in hard. With each word. “Was. He. In. This. Ass. Today?”

“No. No, Patrick.”  
  
David lay on the desk, suppressing his smile. His arms grasping the other side of it to hold himself firm on it. The desk jolted with each push into David.

Patrick continued. His voice gruff. Harsh. Abrupt. “Has. Anyone. Been. In. This. Ass. Since. Me?”

“No. Patrick. Just. You.”

“Who. Else?” Patrick asked.

“Only you, Patrick. Only you. Nobody else. Ever.”

Patrick moved harshly and pounded David from behind. The sound of hot sweaty flesh hitting hot sweaty flesh. David groaning under the pressure. Patrick gasping for breath.

“Mine. You’re mine. Only me. David. Only me.”

David slowly became concerned about Patrick.

Patrick’s words came faster. “Found him. In here. ON you… Fucking kill him.”

David realized the words Patrick was saying.

Patrick was nearly breathless. “Needed to get to you. Fucking asshole.”

David realized that Patrick was not playing any longer. He was truly upset.

“Apothecary.” David said.

Patrick kept pounding. David realized he was crying. “Fucking kissing you. Calling you, Babe.”

David stood and pushed Patrick off of him. He turned. He put his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. He put his face near Patrick’s. “APOTHECARY.” David said sternly.

Then quietly, nearly a whisper as they locked eyes. “Patrick. Apothecary."

Patrick looked at David. He shook his head. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t hear you. David. I’m sorry. I hurt you. I’m sorry.” Patrick was rambling.

“No. Shhhh.” David pulled Patrick in to him.  
  
A sob escaped Patrick’s throat. He held on to David. One arm under David’s left arm, the other over David’s right shoulder. He held him tight. “Mine.” He mumbled into David’s neck. “You’re mine.”

“Yours, Sweetie. All yours. Nobody else’s.” David murmured into his ear. He ran one hand up and down Patrick’s back. The other hand rested on Patrick’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here.” Patrick said through tears.

“You were here just when I needed you to be.” David said. “You took care of me. You kept me safe.”

“You don’t need me to keep you safe.” Patrick, still crying, said into David’s neck. “You’re a grown man, David. And you’re strong. You didn’t need me.”

“Not normally, but you sure came in handy today.” He smiled. He gave Patrick kisses.

_So strong._ Kiss. _So brave._ Kiss. _I love you_. Kiss. _My everything._ Kiss.

David reached down and pulled up his jeans. He took the condom off of Patrick and then encouraged Patrick to pull up his jeans.

He moved Patrick over to the couch to sit. He poured Patrick a whiskey and handed it to him. He wet a cloth at the sink and sat on the couch near Patrick. He wiped Patrick’s face with the cloth. Then, settled the cool rag on the back of Patrick’s neck.

“Did I hurt you?” Patrick asked him. Brows knitted together, face earnest. Holding his whiskey, not yet drinking.

“Of course not. I’m fine.” David moved Patrick’s hand to encourage him to bring the whiskey to his mouth. Patrick took a sip.

They sat in silence, until Patrick said quietly, “I hit you, David.”

“We were playing. We had the safe word. I liked it.”

“But you stopped it.” Patrick couldn’t bring himself to look at David.

“Not because you spanked me. I liked that… _a lot_. Probably…more than I should. I stopped it… because you were getting upset. It wasn’t role playing any longer…I stopped… when I heard how upset you were.”

Patrick sat his empty glass on the coffee table. He leaned back into the couch. He put the heels of his hands to his eyes and pushed. “Oh my god. I punched him. He could press charges, David.”

“He’s not going to press charges. If he does, I will press charges.” David said.

Patrick leaned forward. “What did he do to you? David. Are you OK?”

“I’m fine. Nothing. He held my head and forced a kiss. That’s all. That’s when you came in.” David waved his hand and did his best to minimize the situation. Even though he was scared shitless when it happened.

“If I hadn’t come back when I did…”  
  
“But you did. There’s no reason to think anything else would have happened.” David said.

Patrick lightly brushed his fingertips along David’s chin. Along the stubble there. “David. I love you.” He said.

“Patrick. What did he say to you?” David asked.

Patrick shook his head.

“Patrick. Nobody gets you that angry. What did he say that caused you to punch him?”

“He was just talking shit.” Patrick got up and ran his hands under the cool water of the sink. He splashed some on his face. He dried himself. 

“I want a truth telling moment. I want to know.” David said. He patted the couch beside him, indicating he wanted Patrick to sit.

“It was cruel David. You don’t need to hear it.” Patrick sat back down.

“Truth telling is truth telling, Patrick. That’s our agreement.”

“He said he didn’t know what you saw in me and that I was white trash. He said you went slumming to find me.” Patrick said. “And,.. I’m a short, chubby bottom.”

David sat back and crossed his arms. He ran his hand through his hair. “Patrick Brewer do you think I don’t know you any better than this?”

“What?” Patrick asked. “That’s what he said.”

“I have no doubt he said that. But I know you better than this. I know that he could talk shit on you all day long and you’d let him without so much as a raised voice. You hit him because he said something about me.” David said.

Patrick sat silently.

“What did he say.” Though it should have been a question, it came out as a demand.

“I’m not telling you.” Patrick shook his head and looked at the floor.

“Patrick Brewer, you are going to honor our truth telling moment right now.” David demanded.

Patrick’s eyes immediately looked at David’s. He knew David was serious. He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. His head hung below his shoulders. He said the words quietly. Slowly. “He said… you were… _damaged goods_.”

They sat with silence between them.

“Why did that get you upset? I’ve told you before that I’m damaged goods.” David said.

“Because that’s where you heard it. Right?” Patrick, elbows still on his knees, turned his head to look at David. “When you told me…when you used those words… all those months ago. When you told me you were _damaged goods_? That phrase is in your brain because_ he_ put it there."

Silence.

“Right?” Patrick said more forcefully.

David slowly nodded his head in affirmation.

“David. You’re not. You’re not damaged goods.” Patrick sat up and turned toward David. He put a hand on each side of David’s face.

“Do you understand me? David? You are NOT damaged goods. And _fuck him_ for saying you are.”

David’s eyes filled with tears and he blinked rapidly to keep them from escaping. He blinked in vain as they escaped his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

“David you are brilliant, and kind. You are giving and funny. You’re honest and hard working. You’re an amazing partner and a… _generous _lover. And you’re _really fucking pretty_…. And… you are NOT… David… you are NOT damaged goods.” Patrick took a ragged breath. He sighed. He watched David intently.

David nodded his head and waved his hand between them to indicated he needed a hug.

Patrick pulled him in and held him close.

David wept. Patrick cried.

They held one another. Comforted one another. Patrick kissed David’s wet cheek. His neck. His lips.

“I love you, David. I’m sorry.” He told David.

“Patrick.” David pulled back and looked at him. “There is no reason for you to be sorry. Neither one of us did anything wrong here. What you and I did over there… that was consensual. We agreed to that and I liked it. I only stopped because I was worried about you.”

Patrick moved, then. He moved to sit on the floor between David’s legs. He reached to begin to unfasten David’s pants.

“NO. No, no, no. Nope.” David patted the couch beside him. “Patrick you do not owe me that. Come on.”

David pulled out his phone and [played the song he’d first played for Patrick not that long ago.](https://youtu.be/UCKbw9OJIcg)

He sat back against the arm of the couch. He indicated for Patrick to scoot in front of him. David was the big spoon. He wrapped his arms and legs around Patrick, who leaned his back against David’s chest.

Together they rested there, listening to the words of the song. Patrick shut his eyes as he listened to David sing a few of the words quietly into his ear.

For the first time, David wished they had a home to go to. A place where he could submerse Patrick in a bathtub, or lay with him naked on the bed, or cuddle on the couch to sooth him. Uninterrupted. But they were here. In their own private space of the store, and their little dingy couch, draped with the sheet from the motel, would have to do.

David whispered soothing words and sounds into Patrick’s ear. He unbuttoned Patrick’s shirt. He splayed his hands to cover as much of Patrick’s chest as he could. He pressed in. Put pressure on both Patrick’s back and front with his body and hands. Pressure soothed David, so he used it to soothe Patrick.

Patrick’s hands stroked David’s thighs. His hands ran along David’s arms. His fingers gently traced the lines of David’s hands on his chest. Patrick moved one hand to clasp David’s. Their fingers intertwined.

The song they listened to was on a loop. Both men sinking into one another and finally relaxing. They drifted into a place between asleep and awake. Breathing slowly. Deeply.

Eventually, Patrick stirred and sat up. He got up and went to the cash register to balance it out for the day. While the register ran its course, Patrick buttoned his shirt. He went to the back of the store to bring out the broom. He picked up the broken frame and the business license. He put the paper on the counter and tossed the frame in the trash. He swept up the glass and threw it away. He took the drawer and the receipts to the office.

David got up then. He quietly went into the store and stocked the few items that needed stocked. He grabbed a trash bag and made his way around the store. First the bathroom. Then the office. Then the trash under the register. He noticed the broken, silver frame that Patrick had thrown away.

David pulled the frame out of the trash and put it in the drawer under the counter. David wasn’t ready to throw it away. He took the bags of garbage outside and met Patrick back in the office.

“Take me to dinner in Elmdale, Mr. Brewer.” He demanded.

++++++

Back in Elmdale for the second time that day, Patrick took him to one of their favorite places. Where they could sit, listen to music, and eat a good steak with all the sides. Extra sides, of course. David could sip on a nice oaky red and Patrick could sip on a whiskey.

They sat a table for two in the back corner. The lights were dim. Patrick reached across the table and held his hand. He watched him for any signs of distress or worry. He saw none. What he saw was David’s face enamored with the plate of food sitting in front of him.

Patrick smiled at him. His David. His David was full of love and joy and even though just a few hours prior, he was scared and intimidated, he held his own. His David was resilient and strong.

David shook his head and covered his mouth as he spoke, “What?”

“I love how much you love food.” Patrick told him.

++++++

Patrick insisted after dinner they stop at the craft store in Elmdale. He ran into the store while David sat in the car eating his ice cream cone. 

When Patrick returned, he handed David the bag that held his purchase. David opened it to find a frame.

“What’s this?” David asked. He held the black frame in his hand. He eyed Patrick.  
  
“New frame for the business license. Thought we should get it back up on the wall where it belongs.”

“But… I mean… It’s a different frame.” David said quietly.

“Isn’t this more on brand for you? A little less… corporate?”

“M’Kay. Thank you.” David said. He tucked the frame back into the bag and turned to put it on the back seat.

He eyed Patrick, as Patrick drove them home.

++++++ 

Back at Patrick’s, David sat on the bed watching television while he waited for Patrick to get out of the bathroom. When Patrick returned to the room, David moved to sit on the side of the bed.  
  
“That took a while.” David said to him.

“Yup.” Patrick leaned against the door frame. He looked down at his feet.

“Everything OK?” David asked.

“Yeah… I…uh…” Patrick didn’t look up. He pressed his lips together. David saw the blush start to creep up Patrick’s cheeks.

David stood and moved over to stand in front of Patrick. As he moved close to him, Patrick automatically moved into David’s arms.

Patrick slid his hands around David’s waist, resting on the small of his back. His face nestled into David’s neck. He kissed him.

“Tell me, Patrick.” David said quietly. David was enamored with the shyness that sometimes crept out of Patrick. They’d been together 7 months, yet sometimes… this.

It made David fall a little bit more in love with him.

He waited for Patrick to speak.

Patrick kissed David’s jaw and moved his lips to David’s ear and said in a low voice, just above a whisper. “I’m hungry, David. I just … um…made myself… pretty for you.”

Patrick’s voice and his breathing in David’s ear sent tingles down his spine. His words made David’s cock instantly hard.

“Oh! Well… that’s not something you …tell me often.” David said quietly. His hands sliding up Patrick’s arms, into the short sleeves of his t-shirt. David liked to massage Patrick’s thick biceps.

Patrick pulled back so he could see David’s face. “That OK?”

David smiled at Patrick. He loved when Patrick’s blush took over his face and neck. “Yes… it is.” David planted a solid kiss in Patrick’s lips. “I’ll just be a minute. I’ll be right back.”

David quickly grabbed his bag and headed to the bathroom to wash his face, moisturize, and freshen up.

Patrick turned off the television and the bedroom lights. He stripped down and got under the covers. He sat up, pillow behind him, as he waited for David. He turned their playlist on his phone and sat it on the bedside table.

Before long, David came into the bedroom, wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants, and shut the door. Leaning against it he looked at Patrick who was sitting up in the bed, bare chested.

“So, you’re not feeling like running the show tonight, huh?” David shot him that grin. That grin that always turns Patrick upside down. That mouth twisted to the side. Those lips all tied up in a little bow. That grin that told Patrick that David was pleased.

David dropped his bag and his folded clothes on the chair in the corner and walked to the bed. There he pushed down his pants and pulled off his sweatshirt. David held out his right hand to Patrick. Patrick pulled off his rings and put them beside his phone on the table.

Patrick shrugged. “Maybe it’s less about me not running the show and more about you…I don’t know…”

“…about me taking charge?” David asked.

“Something like that.” Patrick held up the blankets and scooted over to make room for David.  
  
“Take charge David. Hmmm?” David smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. That sounds about right.” Patrick said in a low voice.

David turned out the lamp and pulled Patrick into his arms.

“You needing a little attention, Pooh?”

“I am…I’m needing you…David.” Patrick said. He paused. He almost called him Babe. It bothered Patrick, knowing that he heard Sebastien use the name.

Patrick slid down so he was on his back. David’s hand glided from Patrick’s neck, down his chest, and rested on his hip. Slowly his hand worked the path. Up and down. Feeling Patrick’s warm skin under his cool fingers.

“What’s your pleasure, Mr. Brewer?” David began to kiss him. First under his ear. Then along his jaw. Down his neck.

“I just need you in me…Ba…David. Just fuck me. Please.”  
  
David heard him. Heard him almost call him Babe. Heard him stop himself. David didn’t bring it up, but would. They would talk about it. David had gotten used to it over the months. Gotten used to being called Babe by Patrick. His voice. His tone. His cadence. David liked it. He would get it back. He would get Patrick to call him that again. But in the moment, he let it go. Because what they needed was to not talk. What they needed was to touch.

First, he straddled Patrick and leaned over him. Their lips locked together in a deep, slow kiss. Tongues probing. Lips sucking. David’s ass rocking back against Patrick’s firm cock.

Patrick’s hands ran up and down David’s chest. He was amazed at how fast the hair was growing back. He continued to feel guilt over his actions that day. And, had he thought about it rationally and known it would only be a matter of weeks before David’s chest hair would begin to grow back, he might never have blown up the way he had.

David knew what Patrick wanted. He moved his body so that Patrick could rub his face against his chest.

Patrick moaned. His hands made their way down David’s body and cupped his ass. Patrick rolled them. They moved to their side and then before David knew it, Patrick was on top of him. Patrick’s arms holding himself up over David. Their kiss deepened.

Patrick’s lips moved to David’s neck. Then, down his chest. His arms moved under David’s knees, spreading David. David’s legs wrapped around Patrick’s waist instinctively.

“Umm… Mr. Brewer?” David tapped him on the shoulder.

“Mmmm?” Patrick made a noise while he nuzzled and licked David’s cock.

“This is lovely and all…. but… is this what we said we were going to do? Because…I was thinking…you said…you wanted me to…”

Patrick pulled back. He looked up over David’s abdomen and made eye contact with him. He smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. I got carried away.”

Patrick moved to lay on his side. David rolled to face him.

“We can do whatever you’d like.” David whispered. “I mean… I’m happy either way.”

David’s hands moved to glide over Patrick. His chest. His arms. _God_, David loved his arms.

Their hands met. Their fingers intertwined.

David noticed Patrick’s face. He winced.

“What’s wrong?” David asked.

Patrick unlaced their fingers and moved his hand to David’s back. He pulled David close. “Kiss me.”

“You’re not in charge here, Mr. Brewer. Why did you just make that face?” David asked.

Patrick moved his hand to show David. “Just a little tender…on these knuckles here.”

“Mmmm.” David made a noise. He held Patrick’s hand and kissed his knuckles gently. “Do you want some ice?”

“No. I’m good.” Patrick mumbled in a low voice.

“Yes. You are.” David said before he pulled his mouth into a smirk. He put his hand on Patrick’s shoulder and pushed him to roll onto his back.

David moved over Patrick. Settled between Patrick’s legs, his arms holding himself over Patrick. He lowered himself for a kiss.

Patrick settled his feet flat on the bed, his knees in the air. His hands roaming over David. David’s chest. David’s back. David’s face. David’s cock.

David kissed his shoulder. His neck. _God this neck._

They rocked together.

“You defended my honor today, Mr. Brewer.” David said quietly.

“Mmmm.” Patrick moaned at the feeling of David rocking over him.

“I’m not sure anyone has ever done that before.” David continued.

Patrick didn’t want David to discount his own power. “You were holding your own. You’d have been OK, David.”

“I mean… after. Out in the street, Patrick.”

They nuzzled. They stroked each other. They rocked. Patrick’s legs moved to encircle David. Pulling him closer.

“I just… want to take it all away David. The pain of…just all the pain.”

“HmMm. No. Pooh. No. The pain is what got me here. Got me ready for you. I can’t erase any of it. Or I wouldn’t be who I am for you.” David said to him. His lips pressed to Patrick’s ear.

Patrick’s hands, wrapped around David, pulled him nearer. Pulled him, forcing David’s weight down on Patrick.

They kissed. Intensely. Deeply. Leaking cock pressed against leaking cock. They rocked.

“David please. Please… fuck me. I need you.” Patrick begged him quietly. Insistently.

David pulled back, only for a moment. Lubed his fingers and settled back on top of Patrick. As his fingers circled him. Worked him open. David was back kissing his neck. Nipping at his shoulder.

“I need to hear you call me Babe.” David whispered.

“No.” Patrick shut his eyes and shook his head. “Not anymore. You told me someone else used it. I didn’t know it was him. I can’t.”

“We made a promise.” David said.

“Mmmmm.” Patrick rocked his hips as David continued to tease him. Working him open. “What promise?”

David moved his lips over Patrick. Over his cheek, his chin. He glided his lips over Patrick’s open mouth as he begged for David to kiss him.

David pulled back and looked into Patrick’s eyes. He sat back on his knees and rolled a condom down onto himself. Then he was back over Patrick. Kissing his neck. Licking his lips.

“We said… you weren’t the first to use it. But… you’d be the last person to ever call me that.” David said. “If you don’t start using it again, he’ll be the last person. I don’t want that.”

David’s fingers continued their circling and teasing. His lips settling in over Patrick’s Adam’s apple. Licking. Kissing.

“Please David.” Patrick begged. “Please.”

David’s fingers circled and pulled away. Then teased back toward Patrick’s hole and circled again. One finger, then two made their way back in. Then out. Circling. And trailing away.

“David.”

David’s tongue circled one of his nipples, then the other. He kissed his way up Patrick’s chest and breathed into his ear.

“I want to hear it.” David demanded. His voice low.

“David…Babe. Please Don’t make me wait. Please…Babe.”

David grinned into Patrick’s neck and lined himself up and slowly pressed himself in. Entering Patrick. As he moved into him, he felt Patrick’s lips form an O and he exhaled into David’s ear.

“Ohhhh. That’s it.” David said. Kissing him. On his neck. His shoulder. His ear. His mouth moving. His tongue roaming.

They rocked together, slowly at first.

“It feels so good, David. Don’t stop. Please, Babe. Harder.”

And David began to move faster. Harder.

Patrick’s hand reached between them and his hand grabbed himself and he began to stroke. Ran his hand up over his thick cock, pulling the pre cum back down his velvety shaft.

Patrick moaned as David’s stubble brushed against Patrick’s neck and David exhaled near Patrick’s ear.

David moved his hands that were flat on the mattress holding himself up. He lowered himself onto his elbows, pressing his body closer to Patrick.

His movements went from long, slow strokes into him. To fast pumps into him. To their bodies pressed together. David quickly, harshly humping him.

Their bodies were so close that Patrick could no longer stroke himself. His fist grasped his aching cock that was trapped between them. His thumb methodically rubbing the head of his leaking cock. Teasing it. Begging his own body to release the built-up pressure.

And then David spoke. He knew just what to say and the right moment to say it.

“I love you, Patrick.” He said into Patrick’s ear. “I’m yours. Nobody else gets me. Only you.”

“Mine.” Patrick said, gruffly.

“Yes. Yours.”

Patrick moaned. As David moved in him and Patrick stroked himself, David licked and kissed the sensitive spots on his neck that drove him to that point. That point where he would reach the edge and fall. Fall with David in him. On him. Fall with David whispering words to him. Words that both comforted him and drove him crazy. Words that stroked his ego and soothed his fears.

And as David felt Patrick tense. Felt Patrick’s muscles tighten around him. Felt the warm fluid release between their two bodies. David joined him and fell into Patrick’s tight embrace.

++++++

They walked back from their shared trip to the restroom. David following Patrick, holding the hand that Patrick held behind him. Clothed. Exhausted from the day. Spent from their intimacy.

Patrick pulled back the covers and David took off his shirt and pushed down his pants until he wore only his underwear. He crawled into bed and rolled to his side, facing away from Patrick. Patrick shut off the bedside lamp, got into bed, and pulled the covers up over them.

David fluffed and fussed with his pillow, eventually settling in. Patrick waited for him to get comfortable and then pressed up against David’s back. Patrick was the big spoon.

Patrick peppered David’s shoulder with kisses.

David smiled into the darkness.

They lay in silence until David spoke.

“Patrick?”

“David.” Patrick said in a low, teasing voice.

“I think we have to stop going separately to Elmdale. Only bad things happen when we separately go to Elmdale.” David said in a joking voice.

“Is it us separating for trips? Or is it Elmdale?”

“I don’t know. I would hate to think of what would happen if one of us went further away alone.” David said.

Patrick laughed. “It might cause a snowpocalpyse.”

“Or a sharknado.” David chuckled.

“The last time I went to Thornbridge alone, you got poison oak.”

“Oh m’god. You’re right.” David laughed.

“That settles it. No more solo trips.” Patrick kissed David’s shoulder again.

They lay in silence. Patrick’s hands continually moving over David’s body. His back, his arm, his chest, his thigh.

“You know, Patrick…Parts of today were bad, but I think we processed a lot of it.” David said.

“MmmmHmm.” Patrick made a noise of agreement.

“And, I think we’re … in general… just fine…?”

“…why do I feel like there’s a… _but…_ coming.” Patrick said hesitantly.

“Because there is.” David said seriously.

“What is it?” Patrick worried.

“Well… the worst part of today…?” David rolled onto his back. He looked up at Patrick.

“What? Babe? Just tell me.” Patrick said. He looked down at David, a worried look on his face.

“Patrick…” David held Patrick’s face in his hands. He spoke seriously. Slowly. Earnestly. “The worst part of today… was learning… that you took my sister for ice cream and you didn’t bring me any.”

A wide grin crossed Patrick’s face and a bubble of laughter burst out of him.

David’s toothy grinned shined back at him.

“David Rose.” Patrick leaned down and kissed David soundly on the lips. “Do you know what you are?”

“What?” David shook his head and grinned.

“You. Are. Incorrigible.”

“I am.” David rolled back onto his side and backed himself up against Patrick.

“And I adore you.” Patrick said in a low, quiet voice into his ear.

Patrick wrapped his arm snuggly around David. David’s hands moved, as they always did, to grasp Patrick’s muscled forearms.

“I have a favor to ask.” David said.

Patrick kissed David’s shoulder. “Anything.”

“I know it’s selfish and I shouldn’t ask you.” David said.

“Just ask.”

David sighed and leaned back into Patrick. His rational, kind, patient boyfriend. The boyfriend who proved that he could and would take down a monster to protect his man.

“Stay here for Thanksgiving. Please don’t make me go to a dinner party at Ted’s without you. You have no idea how bad they can get.” 

“You got it.” Patrick grinned into David’s neck. His arm tightened around him. Anything for David. And, if he were being honest, he didn’t want to have _the talk_ with his parents over a holiday anyway.

++++++ 

Patrick waited in the car for David.

“Thanks Ray. I’ll bring it back after work.” David said as he headed out the door.

“No problem, David.” Ray called after him.

++++++ 

While Patrick opened the register and restocked shelves, David was holed up in the office. Though he didn’t give Patrick instructions to stay away, Patrick could tell he was up to something and gave him space.

There was a constant stream of customers, a very typical Saturday morning for them. Patrick took care of things until there was a line of customers ready to check out and some ladies asking for help reaching the natural cleaning brushes.

Patrick peeked his head into the office. “A little help here, David?”  
  
David looked up from the desk. “Sorry, Patrick. I’m coming.”

They did what they both do best. David walked through the store helping customers. Answered their questions. Showed them products they didn’t even know they wanted.

Patrick manned the register and upsold each of them. A special holiday ornament. The new winter-mint lip balm. Holiday-themed greeting cards.

They were busy until noon arrived. David turned the sign on the door and they helped the remaining customers. When the last one completed their purchase, they locked up and Patrick started to balance the register.

David disappeared into the office, again.

“What are you doing back there?” Patrick called in to him. “You _could_ start restocking shelves….”

“Just give me a minute. I need to hang this.” David came out of the office and hung the business license on the wall behind the register. Back where it belonged.

“David.” Patrick said. He leaned against the counter and looked at the license. Or, more specifically, the frame.

“What?” David put his hands on his hips and looked at Patrick.

“That’s not the frame I bought last night.” Patrick nodded toward it.

“No. It’s not. It’s the original frame you gave me.” David’s hand gestured toward the silver, a-little-too-corporate-for-his-brand frame.

“I threw that frame away.” Patrick said.

“I pulled it out of the trash.” David looked him in the eyes.

“It broke.” Patrick crossed his arms over his chest.

“It did.” David said. “Ray loaned me some glue. I fixed it…. I did use the glass out of the frame you bought.” David moved to stand by Patrick. He put an arm around Patrick’s shoulders.

“I thought… the new frame… gave you a chance to have something a little more on brand.” Patrick mumbled. “When I bought it last night… I got it because I thought…”

“It is…more…on brand. But this one? This frame is the first thing you ever gave me. So,… it is _perfectly_ on brand… _for us_. I didn’t want to throw that away, Patrick.” David said, still looking at the framed business license on the wall.

Patrick’s mouth pulled into a small, half smile. “M’Kay.” He kissed David on the cheek.

David pulled him into a hug.

Patrick kissed his neck.

“Take me to Elmdale to a matinee?” David asked.

Patrick moved to the register to pull the drawer. “We can go to the movies…if you drive.”

“Patrick….” David half whined.

Patrick turned to take the drawer into the office. “That car is not moving from its spot until you are in the driver’s seat, David Rose.”

“You’re … Patrick…..” David made a growling sound. “Do you know what you are?!?”

“I do.” Patrick turned and grinned at him. “I’m your hyper-capable, unassumingly sexy partner in business and love….and I’m going to make you drive the goddamned car.”

With that, Patrick went into the office to prepare the deposit and left David standing. Eyes rolling. And then, a satisfied grin slowly crossed David’s face.

++


	6. The Luckiest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rose family enjoys a Thanksgiving meal that is prepared by the boyfriends of the Rose children. The Apothecary experiences its first Black Friday. David and Patrick take a road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to set a few things in place for Season 5. (Because I guess I'm going to write Season 5). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> ++++

++++++

“M’Kay. Explain to me again what is happening here?” David asked. He stood at the window in the storefront and watched Ted and Alexis get out of Ted’s car.

“We made plans to go into Elmdale to shop for groceries together. Alexis is going to help you with the community night.” Patrick said as he ran the balance on the register.

“I’m thinking it wasn’t that long ago that we decided to not take separate trips out of town.” David put his hand on his hip and walked to the door to unlock it to let his sister and her boyfriend into the store.

“David.” Patrick said, showing a slight bit of annoyance. He shook his head and carried the register drawer to the office.

“Hey, Buddy!” Ted said cheerfully to David as he walked into the store.

“Hi, you two.” David walked away from the door as they came in. He went to the back of the store to begin gathering things for their hand- and foot-care spa night.

“Um… rude, David!” Alexis called after him and followed him to the back of the store.

Ted stood, alone, at the front of the store watching Alexis follow David. He walked behind the counter and poked his head into the office. “Hey, Patrick! Are you ready to head to the SOUP-er market?"

Patrick looked up from his work, lips pressed together into a thin smile. Eyes wide. “Hi Ted. Be just a minute.” Patrick immediately regretted agreeing to go with Ted.

When Ted had texted him the night prior and set out a plan for the two of them to shop for the things they’d need for Thanksgiving dinner, it seemed like a logical plan. Alexis would be no help to Ted, and David had planned this Tuesday community night at the store. But now, the prospect of spending the next couple of hours with Ted and his puns seemed less of a reprieve than he had originally hoped.

Patrick wrapped up the deposit, put it in the safe, checked his pockets for his wallet and his phone, and went to go meet Ted. David and Alexis had cleared an area toward the back of the store for six chairs and feet-soaker buckets complete with towels and wash cloths.

David and Alexis stood, side-by-side, both eyeing their boyfriends. Everyone in the room knew that they were all about to embark on an adventure for which none of them had been truly ready. Well… Ted was ready. But Ted was oblivious, to put it kindly.

“OK, Patrick. We BUTTER get going. THYME’s a wasting!” Ted said with a grin.

Patrick and David locked eyes and exchanged smiles. They met each other half way. Patrick handed his car keys to David who took them and the kiss Patrick offered him. “I’ll see you later at Ted’s.” David whispered in his ear as they hugged. “Be safe.”

Alexis, eyeing them and not wanting to be outdone, moved to Ted to give him a kiss.

Patrick followed Ted out the door and got into the passenger side of his car. He looked out his window and into the Apothecary where he saw David and Alexis talking. Both of them gesturing with their hands toward the front of the store.

++++++

“Oh My _GOD_, David. You act like he’s leaving you forever!” Alexis said, waving her hand toward the front door.

“Exactly whose idea was THAT!?” David asked in a high-pitched voice. “Why would the two of them go off shopping together!?”

“Ted thought Patrick would be better at grocery shopping than I am. I don’t know!” Alexis said. Hands on her hips. She stomped her foot.

“Mark my words. No good is going to come from this.” David said as he turned to get the rest of the items they’d need for the night. He turned back to his sister and threw an arm in the air. “None.”

++++++

So, Ted drove the two of them to the Elmdale Supermarket to get what they would need to cook Thanksgiving Day dinner.

Since Singles’ Week, the four of them had shared a couple of meals at the café. They’d also had a game night. And, they’d gone out to a bar in Elmdale and brought Stevie along.

Patrick had never been alone with Ted and although Ted had been initiating texts, Patrick had not yet found a comfortable space with him. The texts started as group texts, but both Patrick and David had found themselves receiving one-on-one texts from Ted. He shared random thoughts and jokes. Sometimes he asked questions.

Patrick sat with his hands on his knees. Fingers tapping. Trying to figure out what to say.

“Ray is planning on making the pies.” Patrick tried to make small talk.

“That’s nice of him. What kind is he making?” Ted asked.

“Not sure. I think Pumpkin and`… maybe… pecan?” Patrick said. _Ok. We can talk. This will be fine._ Patrick thought to himself.

“Well… that sounds app-PIE-tising!” Ted said with a grin.

Patrick nodded his head and grinned. He pulled the phone out of his pocket.

_You (5:39 pm)_

‘Holy shit. Kill me now.’

*Dead eyes emoji*

_Love of my life, David (5:39)_

‘Not my problem. Alexis wants to soak her feet and not help me get ready.’

*Eye roll emoji*

_You (5:40)_

‘I’m sorry.’

_Love of my life, David (5:40)_

‘You fucking better be.’

‘You owe me a back rub for this.’

++++++ 

The shopping excursion was something like Patrick had never experienced. He’d shopped with David plenty of times, for their Monday cook-at-home nights. They had sometimes argued. Patrick wanted to go straight to the aisles where he knew the items were. He wanted to only get those things that were on the list. David tended to want to walk each aisle. Even if there was nothing in the aisle they wanted. Because, as David said, “There may be something there we never knew we needed.”

As Ted and Patrick entered the store, Ted moved to get a cart. “OK, Buddy. Where do we start?” Ted asked.

Patrick pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the list they had created during their text the night before.

They walked through the store and picked up the things they needed. Ted made puns throughout the store.

“LETTUCE not forget to make a salad.”

“I don’t CARROT all if you don’t want vegetables.”

“I love Alexis from my head TO-MA-TOES.’

And that was just in the produce section.

Ted was so invested into looking for what they wanted to buy and finding ways to turn them into puns, that he seemed oblivious to the stares. Patrick saw them. Young women. Older women. Guys. People noticed Ted. He smiled at people as they passed. He made general small talk with people in the same aisle. He helped an older woman reach something she wanted from the top shelf. Patrick noticed that Ted was comfortable in his skin and unaware of others looking at him.

++++++ 

Patrick took in his surroundings as they carried the groceries into Ted’s place. “This is nice, Ted.”

“Thanks, Patrick.”

“Must be nice to have a space of your own.” Patrick said.  
  
They put the bags down on the kitchen counter and headed back out to the car to get more.

“I’m not here by myself much anymore. Alexis is here a lot, which is nice.” Ted said.

“She’s pretty special.” Patrick said.

“She is. We like spending time together. Of course, … She and David…they have that… _be home on week nights_ thing…”

“Yeah. Yeah they do.” Patrick hadn’t really thought about how much he and Ted would have in common, dating the Rose siblings.

Since Ted and Alexis got together, David had cut back on how much he stayed over at Patrick’s. Before, he stayed the weekend and then one or two other nights during the week. After Alexis started spending nights with Ted, the siblings soon realized they could go weeks without seeing each other. Neither liked it. As much as they knew each other’s buttons and as much as they would bicker, they missed each other.

So, the siblings had agreed to make every effort to be back at the motel on Monday through Thursday nights. They had agreed to it, so that there were nights they were home together. Nights they saw their parents. 

Patrick missed the few week nights that he and David use to share, but he understood why David wanted to protect his family time. Patrick loved him all the more for it.

They brought in the second load of groceries and Patrick headed out to get the final bag while Ted put everything away in the kitchen. As he shut the trunk of the car, David and Alexis drove up in front of Ted’s.

Patrick handed David the last bag and pointed to the door to Ted’s house. David took the bag and read Patrick’s face and left his sister alone with him.

“So,” Alexis put her arm through Patrick’s. “How did it go?”

“He’s a nice guy, Alexis.”

“I know.”

“…. A lot of puns though…”

“Yeah. Puns. I know.” Her grin matched Patrick’s as they walked arm-in-arm into Ted’s apartment.

++++++ 

Thanksgiving morning Patrick arrived early as planned and Patrick and Ted worked in the kitchen. Ted seemed tired; the puns were few. They made small talk and shared stories about their youth, where they went to school, and their families’ traditions for the fall holiday.

Mid-morning, Alexis and David arrived. They set the table and then settled themselves in front of the television to watch the parade.

Patrick’s phone rang. It was his mom. He left the kitchen and moved to find a quiet place to talk. He ended up sitting on Ted’s bed. David, upon seeing Patrick roam the apartment with a phone to his ear followed Patrick and shut the bedroom door behind him and then quietly sat on the bed beside Patrick.

“I know, Mom. I miss you too.”

Pause. David put his hand on Patrick’s thigh. Patrick automatically covered David’s hand with his own.

“Well…like I said, it’s a really busy time at the store. I don’t want to leave David alone with it.”

Pause. Patrick stood. He began to slowly pace the room.

“Yes. Plenty of food. We’re all cooking. The Roses and Ray are coming over for lunch.”

Pause.

“At Ted’s.”

Pause. Patrick leaned against the door. He looked at David.

“Yes. Ted. I told you about him. He’s Alexis’s boyfriend. He’s a veterinarian.”

Pause. Patrick realized his mom had probably thought that he was interested in Alexis. He’d not ever spelled out that he and David were more than business partners and his Mom knew he had been seeing someone in Schitt’s Creek.

“Yes. They’ve been together for a while now. He’s a nice guy. We’re at his place.”

Pause.

“What are you and Dad doing?”

Pause. Patrick moved to sit back down by David. David reached over to massage Patrick’s shoulders. Patrick turned his back toward David to give him better access. He leaned back into David’s hands.

“Good. Yeah. That sounds fun.”

Pause. David noticed Patrick’s shoulders were tight. His thumbs worked them. Pressed in to try to release the tension. He lightly kissed the back of Patrick’s neck. Patrick tilted his head to give David more room on his neck for kisses.

“Yes. Well…Mom, it’s Black Friday. It’s a big shopping day. We are going to be open all day. I need to be here.”

Pause. David’s hands ran up and down Patrick’s back.

“Yes, we’re open on Saturday, too. It’s the month before Christmas, Mom.”

Pause. David’s fingers moved to massage Patrick’s scalp. Patrick tilted his head back.  
  
“I’m sorry. No. No, it’s OK. I know.”

Pause. Patrick exhaled and leaned back. His back resting against David’s chest.

“I love you too, Mom. At least we can face time and talk on the phone.”

Pause. David wrapped his arms around Patrick and pressed his hands against Patrick’s chest. He leaned his cheek against the side of Patrick’s head. Patrick’s hand rested on David’s and patted him.

“OK…. Hi Dad.”

Pause.

“Thanks. Yes. Thanks for understanding. Is Mom OK?”

Pause.

“Good… Dad, you know I’ll be home when I can.”

Pause.

“Thank you. I love you too.”

Patrick hung up his phone and sat quietly. Worried. He knew he needed to talk to his parents. He had wanted to talk to them over the holiday, but didn’t think about the fact that getting away would put a lot of pressure on David during one of their busiest times. He knew David would say it was fine for him to go, but he didn’t want to do that to him.

Also, he didn’t want to have the conversation he needed to have with his parents over the phone. He wanted to look his dad in the eye. He felt like he was in a no-win situation. He felt like he had waited too long.

David, still hugging him from behind, said quietly, “I’m sorry, Patrick.”

“What are you talking about?” Patrick turned and looked at David.

“I’m keeping you from your parents.”

“No. No, no, Babe. You’re not. I’m making a choice to be here. The store is really busy right now. It’s a two-man job.” Patrick smiled at David. Put his hand on David’s cheek. Kissed him soundly on the mouth. “I’m exactly where I want to be.”

++++++ 

Before long the rest of the group arrived. Ray came with four pies. Four. Two pumpkin. A pecan. And an apple. He also brought whipped cream and ice cream. “People need choices.” He said with a smile.

When Ted took the pies from Ray he said, “Well… this will give them PUMPKIN to talk about!”

Ray smiled broadly, said, “Yes it will!” and then turned to look at Patrick. Ray smiled broadly at him.

When Ted carried the pies into the dining area, Ray said quietly to Patrick, “He’s a bit much, isn’t he?”

Patrick, grinning ear to ear, said to Ray, “Ohhhh…. He’s OK.”

Stevie showed up with four bottles of wine and one case of beer. Ted took the wine from Stevie to put into the refrigerator. He graced her with, “Why have less-scatto when you can have MO-SCOTTO?”

Stevie mumbled, “Whatever,” and pulled a beer bottle out of the case she brought and headed in to watch the parade with David and Alexis.

Once David’s parents arrived, the whole group was present. They had just enough room if they squeezed in to fit around Ted’s table. Ted carved the turkey. They passed the sides around the table. The wine flowed. The food was delicious. The conversation went from awkward to cringy to humorous and then back again. Basically, it was like any other family gathering around a Thanksgiving Day table across the country.

As stories were told of Thanksgiving Days of their past, Patrick’s hand rested around David’s shoulder. David leaned in to Patrick, his hand resting on Patrick’s thigh.

David watched his sister, who similarly sat tucked into Ted’s embrace. She smiled over at her brother and gave him a double-eyed blink.

Johnny, who loved any family gathering, listened as his wife told a story about a scripted Thanksgiving meal on the set of Sunrise Bay. He watched his wife hold the attention of those at the table and he smiled.

His eyes moved around the table to Alexis, who seemed happy and relaxed with Ted’s arm around her. He moved his attention to David, who was shaking his head and rolling his eyes at his mother’s outlandish tale. Johnny watched Patrick kiss David’s cheek and rub his hand on David’s back. Then, Johnny’s gaze moved to Stevie, his coworker and business partner who seemed as much his child as Alexis and David were. Johnny smiled, contentedly, at this table of love.

++++++ 

They had stayed at Ted’s until well into the evening when they had re-heated the food and eaten more of it.

“Are you sure you’re OK not being at home tonight?” Patrick asked. He shut the bedroom door and turned out the light.

David pulled off his sweater and pushed his jeans to the ground. “Yes. But, I’m tired and I’m stuffed. And, tomorrow is going to be an early day. So… I’m just sleeping.”

“Alright.” Patrick said in a low voice. He hid his disappointment well.

David crawled into bed and Patrick turned off the bedside lamp and got into bed behind him.

He waited while David fluffed the pillows under him and adjusted his body until he was comfortable. Then Patrick settled in behind him. Pressed himself against David’s back. Patrick was the big spoon.

David sighed. He leaned back against Patrick as he felt Patrick’s arm slide around him and squeeze him firmly.

“Thank you.” David said quietly.

“For what?” Patrick kissed David’s shoulder.

“Shopping with Ted. Making the meal.”

“Did you have a good day?” Patrick asked him quietly with his lips pressed against David’s neck.

“The best Thanksgiving since we’ve moved here. Maybe the best one ever.”  
  
“What were they like before?” Patrick asked in a low voice. He tightened his arm around David.

“Well… they really… weren’t.” David said.

“You mean you haven’t had one since moving here?” Patrick asked for clarification.

“No. I mean… we never really had them. When we were kids, there was an attempt, I think. But, then… when we could go places on fall break from school… we did.”

“Like family vacations? That sounds fun.”

“No. Not together. Alexis would go skiing or fly somewhere to lay on a beach with friends. Dad worked. Mom was off on the set of a Lifetime movie or something. We just didn’t _DO_ Thanksgiving.”

They were quiet. Patrick’s hands roamed over David’s side. His chest.

David rolled onto his back and looked up at Patrick. “I liked it…today… _doing_ Thanksgiving.”

“You liked it with your family? We could have gone to my folks’ if you wanted… or Terri and Amy invited us. Apparently, the holiday is a big deal at their house.” Patrick said.

“No. I liked doing it with my family. With Stevie. Ted… even Ray. I liked it, Patrick. It was…comfortable. I’m not always comfortable.” David’s lips curved into a smile. “Thank you.”

Patrick leaned down and kissed him, pleased that he was happy with the day. Content, knowing he erased a little bit of the past loneliness that David had experienced and replaced it with a happy memory.

Patrick’s hand began to roam, again, over David’s body.

David rolled toward Patrick and faced him. He reached for Patrick’s hand and held it against his own cheek. “Tonight? Like…less than two hours ago? I had three helpings of the most fluffy mashed potatoes I’ve ever eaten. I had two helpings of a cheesy casserole that was so good I wanted to cry. And I had two pieces of pie for dessert. There is….literally…no way I can have sex with you tonight.” He smiled and kissed Patrick on the nose and rolled over and settled back into their spoon.

And, Patrick held him. Kissed his shoulder. Rested his forehead against the back of David’s neck. And Patrick drifted off to sleep. Content in knowing that he and Ted had given their loves a positive Rose Family holiday.

++++++ 

Black Friday was a day that Patrick Brewer would not soon forget. If he were being honest, he would have told you that he didn’t think it would be different from any other day of the year.

Rose Apothecary was a small, very specific store for someone with very specific tastes. And, although they had created a following of locals who had come to rely on their products, he didn’t realize the extent that people would go to shop on this day of the year.

They had decided to open a couple of hours earlier than normal, which meant David had to wake up much earlier than he’d like.

A week prior, David had insisted on taking out an advertisement that they would do free gift bags for every purchase of $30 or more on Black Friday.

“David. We always give free gift bags with every purchase if customers ask for them.” Patrick reminded him.

“I know. But if we advertise it special on that day, people will think they’re getting a deal!” David told him.

“I know how you like a deal. Do you want to run a deal? A twenty-percent friends and family discount, perhaps?” Patrick teased.

David shot him a look. “Shut the fuck up.”

++++++ 

The store was busy. Carloads of loyal customers from other towns came. Locals who wanted to buy gifts. Roland came to buy his foot cream and insisted on getting the cream put in a gift bag, “It’s free since this is thirty bucks, right Pat?” He asked at the register.

There were groups of people looking at baskets. At the alpaca throws. At the bath salts. At the body milk. The tin buckets that held fresh herbs sold – David had put Christmas colored floral ribbon in each of them. Christmas ornaments. Holiday cards. Name it, and it was selling. Patrick didn’t have to work hard to up-sell at the register, because all of the lip balm had sold out and only a handful of breath mint tins remained.

Around noon, Alexis and Ted entered the store with a basket. They went into the office. Patrick poked his head behind the curtain to see what they were doing.

“We figured you’d be swamped today,” Ted told him, “So, we brought leftovers. We’re warming them up. Be ready in a minute.”

David and Patrick took turns eating in the office. Alexis helped in the store so that neither was left alone at it.

Ted sat with him at the kitchenette table while David ate. “Ted, thank you so much for this. It’s very thoughtful of you.”

“It was her idea.” Ted pointed over his shoulder toward the store. “Alexis said you probably would like to have more of the meal and you’d be too swamped here to go eat.”

“It is very good food.” David nodded his head.

Ted told David, “She said you never really celebrated with a family meal like that before.”

David nodded his head as he put a forkful of turkey into his mouth. “That’s correct.”

“Did you have a good day?” Ted asked.

“Very much. The food was wonderful!” David said, shoveling a spoonful of mashed potatoes and gravy into his mouth. “And… it was nice being with everyone. It was a good day.” 

“I think Alexis liked it, too. At least… I hope she did.” Ted said.

David put his spoon down and looked at Ted. “What you and Patrick did for our family was very generous, Ted. She appreciated it. Our parents appreciated it. It truly was…lovely.” David accentuated his words by patting the top of the table.

Ted smiled and nodded.

“My turn, yet?” Patrick poked his head into the office.

David stood. “Yes.” He pointed at Ted and then the pie. “But leave me a piece of pie to eat later.”

++++++ 

The last customer left after six. It had been a long day and the shelves were nearly bare. While Patrick ran the register, David called to have a pizza delivered. Then he started restocking shelves. They knew they’d be there a long time if they were to have everything ready for their regular Saturday.

It took Patrick longer than normal to balance. There was a long list of receipts to justify. As David restocked the shelves, he danced to the music that played on the Bluetooth. Patrick sat at the desk and watched him through the doorway from the office. David would dance by and put things on the shelf and then dance back by to move to the other side of the store. Patrick wasn’t sure how David had the energy he did. Patrick’s feet were tired, his lower back ached, and he wanted to lay down.

David was happier than he’d been in a long time. The store was thriving. They had a beautiful holiday. Beautiful holidays didn’t just happen to David. And then there was Patrick. Patrick stayed to help with the store over the holiday. He helped cook a meal for David’s family. Patrick loved him. For once, David wasn’t worried about the future. And when David was happy, he danced. He moved his body with joy as the music played and he stocked the empty shelves.

Patrick finished balancing the register. He completed the deposit that they’d take to the bank the next day. He sat. He sat at the desk and just stared at the wall in front of him. He looked at the frames that hung on the wall. He shut his eyes. He rested his elbows on the desk and put his forehead in his hands. That is how David found him.

++++++

The pizza arrived. David tipped the delivery person handsomely, locked the front door, and headed into the office.

“Pizza’s here. Want a beer? … or a soda?” He asked, at first not noticing Patrick.

Patrick remained quiet. Resting at the desk.

“Patrick. Sweetie? What’s wrong?” David moved to him.

“Nothing.”

“What were sales like?” David asked.

Patrick held up the final tally and stood. He put the deposit in the safe.

“M’god! That’s a fantastic number.” David’s face showed his joy.

“It is.” Patrick said quietly. He stood by the desk; shoulders slumped.

“So…. what’s wrong?”

“Tired.” Patrick said quietly.

“Come put your feet up for a bit. Eat some pizza.” David pointed at the couch.

“I’m going to go clean the restroom and do the floors.”

“Patrick. No. Rest first. Eat.”

“David. I don’t want to.” Patrick snapped at him. “I just want some quiet time... alone.”

“Did I do something wrong?” David asked. His hand twisting the rings on his right hand. Worry crept across his face.

“No. David. I just… I need some quiet for a minute.” Patrick declared and then he turned and left the office.

David shook his head. His eyes darted. “M’Kay. Fine.” David sat down at the kitchenette table with his beer and opened the pizza box. He ate a piece. And then another. And then another.

++++++

Patrick went into the restroom and began to clean it. He scrubbed the toilet. He cleaned the sink. He swept and mopped the floor. All the while thinking of his parents. He missed them. He felt guilty. He wanted to tell them about all the things happening in his life and he’d only been telling them half the truth.

They knew the store was thriving. They knew that David was a big part of his life and that they were good friends. They didn’t know that David was his boyfriend… and he wanted to tell them. They deserved to know. He just didn’t want to tell them over the phone or on face time. He wasn’t sure how they’d react. He’d put off going home over the summer because it was all so new and he wasn’t sure how to tell them. He had thought maybe if he just talked to them about all the things he and David did, they’d put two and two together. But it seemed as though they hadn’t. So, he decided, he needed to tell them. He wasn’t sure when he’d do it. He wanted to do it soon. It weighed on him.

He grabbed the dust mop and ran it through the store. As he swept, he heard movement. He looked up and saw David standing in the doorway that led to the office.

David leaned against the doorway. Arms crossed over his chest. Eyebrows raised. “That enough alone time for you?”

Patrick leaned the dust mop against the register counter and moved into David’s arms. He nuzzled David’s neck. “David, I apologize. I think I had people overload today.”

“You and me, both. I just fixed it with food and beer.” David rubbed Patrick’s shoulders while he tilted his head so that Patrick could continue kissing his neck.

“Food sounds good.” Patrick said. He laid his head on David’s shoulder.

“You go eat. I’ll finish the floor and take the trash outside.” David said.

Patrick gently patted David’s ass as he walked past him.

++++++

David walked from the bathroom to Patrick’s bedroom. He smiled and said “Good night” to Ray as they passed in the hallway. Patrick was the first to shower and David was looking forward to getting in bed with him.

When he arrived in the room, he saw that Patrick had already fallen to sleep. He wore his blue pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and fell to sleep on top of the blankets. He was snoring.

David knew there was something on Patrick’s mind. He had been quiet since their Thanksgiving meal. David worried he had kept Patrick from his family and he didn’t want any of the Brewers upset at him for doing so.

He turned off the lights, took off his rings, and moved to the bed. He patted Patrick’s ass through his thin cotton pants. “Sweetie. Wake up. You need to get under the covers.”

Patrick mumbled and did as he was told. He got up long enough to pick up the blankets and crawl under them. David watched, a little bewildered as Patrick got in and scooted over to David’s side of the bed and lay on his side with his back to David. He settled in and was soon breathing deeply. Not quite snoring, but very much asleep.

_Why the fuck did I just get pretty?_ David thought to himself. He shrugged, rolled his eyes, and crawled into bed. As he did so, Patrick moved back a bit and snuggled his back to David’s front. And David became the big spoon.

Rolling his eyes again, David wrapped his arm around Patrick and kissed his shoulder through his t-shirt. Then David settled his head down on the pillow and he, too, drifted to sleep.

++++++

David opened one eye. “Do I smell bacon?”

“You do.” Patrick said with a smile. “I brought you breakfast. We need to get rolling, but I thought you’d like something to eat before you got out of bed.”

David sat up and was thrilled to find a plate of bacon and eggs, and orange juice, and a coffee.

Patrick was standing in front of him buttoning his shirt. His jeans were on, unzipped.

“You’re sexy and I’m horny as hell.” David said as he bit into a piece of bacon.

“Yet you’re eating and not coming after me.” Patrick teased.

“I was all ready for you last night, big boy, but you were fast asleep. You snooze, you lose.”

Patrick smiled at him. “I’ll make it up to you tonight. We’ve got to get to the store. We left a lot of shelves unstocked last night.”

“OK, OK.” David said. He downed his orange juice and took the coffee cup with him to the bathroom.

++++++

The morning flew by quickly. They were busy, though not as busy as they had been the day before. They had planned to stay open until Noon or 1, like normal. Both had agreed if they were busy, they’d stay open longer. But around noon, traffic died down. And at 12:30, David called it.

“I’m closing. OK?” He asked Patrick who readily agreed.

Patrick stocked shelves, something he had worked on most of the morning. David balanced the register and prepared the deposit.

When Patrick came in from taking the trash to the dumpster, he moved into the arms of David who had been leaning against the register counter.

“Let’s go see your parents.” David said.

Patrick pulled back and looked up at him. “What?”

“What did you say it is? 5 hours away?”

“Six, if we don’t stop much.” Patrick eyed him.

“So… we won’t stop much.” David’s eyes danced.

“David.”

“I want you to see them. I want to meet them.” David tilted his head to the side as he watched Patrick consider the proposal.

“That’s a long way to go. We have to be back here Monday morning.” Patrick thought it through.

“So…we go now. You have a few hours with them tonight and tomorrow morning. We leave tomorrow afternoon and get back here tomorrow night.”

“That’s a long road trip for a short time there.”

“You know I’m always up for a road trip.” David said.

“David. Are you sure?”

“Yes.” David quickly nodded his head. “I just need a few minutes to pack an overnight bag.”

++++++

Before he knew it, Patrick was picking up David from the motel and they headed toward Elmdale. They stopped to fill up with gas and grab a couple of sandwiches. David stocked up on beverages and snacks for the road, vowing he wouldn’t need to stop for a few hours. They were still getting used to Patrick’s new car, and noted this was it’s first big road trip.

“See? We’re making memories in it already!” David said encouragingly.

David played his playlist of 90’s Divas. He asked Patrick about Thanksgiving weekends of his past. They talked about the store. They talked about Ted and Alexis. And Ray. And Stevie. 

David, who had brought a pillow along for the trip, tilted his seat back and took a nap. Patrick listened to his music and sang softly to himself. He tapped the steering wheel. He looked over at David, sleeping. He was nervous, but excited. He was finally going to tell his parents about this man he loved.

After they’d been on the road for about four hours, Patrick stopped for gas. While gas pumped into the car, Patrick leaned against it. David bent into the car to pick up their trash. Patrick firmly swatted his ass.

After clearing out the trash, David joined Patrick and leaned against the car. “What did your Mom say when you told her we’re coming?” He asked.

“I didn’t call her. Thought we could just surprise them.” Patrick said.

“That’s a little risky, don’t you think?”

Patrick kicked himself away from the car and stood in front of David. He put his hands in his pockets and looked to his side. “Why? Why do you think that’s risky?”

“Because they might have plans?” David shook his head.

“Oh.” Patrick exhaled. “Nah. I doubt they have plans. Why don’t you go use the restroom? I’ll go when I finish filling the tank.”

David shook his head and rolled his eyes. “M’Kay.” And he headed to the restroom.

++++++ 

“Oh Honey! No!” His mom said. “We’re at Grandpa’s.”

“What? You didn’t say anything about going there?”

After Patrick had used the restroom, he leaned against the hood of the car and called his mom. He watched David walk through the store and pick up snacks and gather drinks for the last leg of their trip.

His mom explained that after Thanksgiving dinner with friends, they decided they had three more days to kill so they got in the car and went to see his paternal grandfather who lived in the next state over.

“Mom. We’ve been on the road for over four hours. Damnit. I should have called you before we left.”

“Honey. Just go to the house. You have a key. Just make yourself at home.”

“Are you sure? It’s only one night. We have to head back tomorrow so we can open the store on Monday morning.” Patrick said. “But we’re closer to your place than we are to Schitt’s Creek.”

“Yes. There’s plenty of food in the fridge. Your room is clean. And the guest room is made up, David can be comfortable in there.” Marcy’s voice was cheerful, even though she was feeling less than happy about the current situation.

Patrick watched David pay for the snacks he’d selected.

“Honey, your dad wants to talk to you. Listen, you boys make yourself at home.” Marcy said.

Patrick’s Dad, Clint, took his wife’s phone and began to talk. “Son? Listen. Don’t worry about the animals. The neighbor is taking care of them.”

“Mr. Jasinski?”

“Yup. Just don’t get worried if you hear his truck in the morning. He won’t come in the house; he’s taking the milk and eggs home. It’s our agreement.”

“OK, Dad.” Patrick said. He opened the car door for David who got in and fastened his seat belt.

++++++ 

“I just don’t know why you didn’t call them.” David said.

“It’s not a big deal. And I know you wanted to meet them…but...” Patrick said.

David cut him off. “It’s not that, Patrick. You’ve been….sulky… and I was hoping that seeing them would put you in a better mood.”

“Sulky?” Patrick shot him a glance.

“Yes… Sulky.” David nodded his head with exaggeration. “Do you care to explain why you’ve been so _sulky_?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was. I guess I just… I miss my folks. And I wanted you to meet them.” Patrick’s eyes were on the road as he made the turns in the familiar landscape of home.

“Well… I already have met them. We’ve talked on the phone …. like… a _million_ times. And… remember your mom had a baking lesson with me.”

“You’re right, David…” Patrick pulled into the drive of his childhood home. A two-story farm house. Light yellow with white trim. Large front porch. A big red barn behind it.

“Dogs?” David asked as he unlatched his seat belt.

“They took him with.” Patrick said. He got out of the car and popped the trunk.

Patrick’s stomach did a flip-flop as they stepped onto the porch. David was going to see where Patrick grew up. _OK. Not as I’d planned. But, still… really cool that this is happening._ Patrick told himself.

They stepped inside and David watched Patrick’s face. He shut his eyes and inhaled. Smelled the home where he was raised.

“Smell good?” David asked.

Patrick’s eyes flew open. He made eye contact with David. “I didn’t realize what I was doing. But… yeah. Smells like home.”

“Show me around.” David shook his head and smiled.

They sat their bags down by the door. He took David through the first floor of the home. Living room. Kitchen. Patrick’s dad’s office. The guest bedroom. Bathroom.

They went out the back door. They held hands as they walked down to the barn. They went into the barn and stood. Patrick was quiet.

“What are you thinking?” David asked him.

Patrick leaned his side against David’s side. He put one arm around David’s waist. “Last time I was here, David.”

“What about it?”

“I came here… not understanding my feelings...the feelings I was having about you.”

“Ah… yes. I recall.”

“I realized… When I was here…” Patrick pointed toward the back of the barn. “I realized when I was here working…And when I was up there…” Patrick pointed back toward the house, “That… I’m gay. And… I just…I’m remembering that right now.”

“I understand that.” David was quiet, allowing Patrick to have time for his thoughts.

They stood, arms around one another, watching the cow watching them.

“Do you want to be alone?” David asked.

Patrick huffed out a laugh. “No. I’m good. … Do you want to go out to dinner?”

David shot him a look. “Sure. We don’t have to go out if you don’t want to. I know you’re tired.”

“Nah. We have one night here. Let me take you to my favorite place.” Patrick said with excitement in his voice.

“Your and Rachel’s favorite place?”

“Well… yeah. Is that a problem?”

“Nope.” David grinned at him.

++++++ 

“Patrick Brewer!” a buxom older woman greeted them as they entered the restaurant.

“Hi, Mrs. Paxton!” Patrick said with a wide smile. He was enveloped into a long hug by the woman.

“Who’s your friend, Patrick?” She asked.

“This is David Rose.”

“David! I’ve heard so much about you from Marcy.” Mrs. Paxton pulled David into a tight hug. “You two boys have quite the set-up down there in Schitt’s Creek. I’m so happy for you, Patrick!” She said.

Patrick nodded his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Thank you, Mrs. Paxton. We came to have dinner if you have a table.”

They were led to a booth in the corner. Mrs. Paxton gave them menus and sent a server over to get their order.

“She seems nice.” David said.

“She’s one of Mom’s friends. Church. Quilting group. They do a lot together.”

“Your mom has told her about me.” David said with a smile. He kept his eye on the older woman and watched her move about the restaurant.

“She must have.” Patrick watched David as he looked around the place.

“That’s nice, right?” David asked. His eyes dancing.

“Yeah, David. I think….”

“Patrick?” They turned to find Rachel standing beside their booth.

“Rachel.” Patrick’s face instantly turned red. He huffed out an uncomfortable laugh. He slid out of the booth to stand beside her. He looked from Rachel to David. He gave her an awkward hug.

“Are you here visiting your parents?” Rachel asked.

“We had a bit of a mix up. We came to visit them… but they are out of town.” Patrick motioned to David.

David held out a hand. “Hi Rachel. I’m David. We didn’t quite meet the last time we saw each other.”

Rachel smiled brightly. “Hi David.” She shook his hand. “I’m very happy to meet you.”

“Would you like to join us?” David asked her.

Patrick shook his head. “David, I’m sure Rachel …”

“Sure!” Rachel cut Patrick off. “I was going to order something to go and eat at home. So…”

“Great!” David said. “Sit here by me.” He scooted further into the booth and patted the space beside him.

Patrick moved his hands to indicate for Rachel to join them. He got into his side of the booth and nervously sat on his hands. He looked across the booth at two faces he never thought would sit side by side.

“So… you just drove up here without calling your folks to see if they would be home.” Rachel stated. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“Right? I said the same thing.” David said.

“How would I know that they’d go to see Grandpa? When was the last time they went somewhere on Thanksgiving weekend?” Patrick said.

“Two years ago and four years ago.” Rachel said. “The years we spent the holiday with my parents… your parents hit the road. Don’t you remember?”

Patrick shook his head and looked at David. “I didn’t remember that.”

David watched Patrick as his blush moved from his cheeks to his neck. David didn’t want to gang up on him. He knew Patrick must be uncomfortable with Rachel and David getting to know one another.

“So… Rachel. Tell me about yourself.” David said. “I feel like we have so much in common.” He gave her a grin and raised his eyebrows.

Rachel turned in her seat to face David and the two began to talk. The waitress took Rachel’s order. And the two continued to talk. Then the food was delivered. And the two _continued_ to talk.

They laughed. They touched each other’s knees when they made points. They teased Patrick. They joked about his blushing. They talked about Patrick’s parents and what David could anticipate in his friendship with Marcy, which would – no doubt – happen if it hadn’t already.

David told Rachel about his Facetime cooking lesson. Rachel told David about Marcy teaching her how to sew.

Patrick sat on his side of the booth torn between relief and anxiety. Rachel appeared relaxed and happy. Patrick and she had shared many texts over the past months. They’d talked on the phone a few times. He’d shared with her that he had still not told his parents. She knew he was waiting to tell them in person. He knew that she understood why he and David were in town. She certainly must have understood that Patrick was sitting in a place of worry because he hadn’t told them. Yet, she was talking with David, comfortably and kindly. The two seemed to get along well.

They sat in the booth for a little over an hour when Mrs. Paxton came to their table. “Kids. You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here. It’s closing time.”

David shot a glance at his phone. Then he looked at Patrick.

“Eight o’clock on the nose, Mrs. Paxton.” Patrick said with a smile. “We need to get back to the house anyway. Dinner was great. Thank you.”

The three stood beside Patrick’s car.

“The new car is nice.” Rachel said. “David, I’m so glad you are OK.”

“Thank you.” David said.

“He was quite the ass to you, though.” Rachel told him.

“He really does talk to you, doesn’t he?” David asked.

“_HE_ is standing right here and _HE_ is tired of hearing you two talk about _HIM_.” Patrick unlocked the car and held the passenger side open for David.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Rachel.” David held out a hand to shake hers, but she pulled him in for a hug.

“Pleasure was mine, David. I hope I get to see you again.” Rachel said.

“Please…if you ever come back down near us… You’re welcome. I’d love to visit more.” David tried to express his feelings.

David got into the car and shut the door so that Patrick could have a private moment with her.

They stood on the sidewalk. Patrick’s hands in his pockets. He looked at the ground.

“He’s great.” She said.

Patrick raised his eyes to look at her. He nodded and said in a low voice, “He is.”

“You were going to tell your folks today.”

Patrick nodded again. “I was.”

“Now what?” She asked him.

He shrugged. “When I see them, Rach.”

“You can tell them over the phone.” She suggested.

“I know. I don’t want to. I want to do it in person.”

She shook her head. “Give me a hug.”

Patrick pulled her in for a hug. She kissed his cheek. “Thanks for buying my dinner.”

“Thanks for not hating me.” He said with a grin.

“Get out of here.” She turned and blew a kiss at David and then walked to her car.

None of them noticed that standing inside the restaurant, looking out at them was Mrs. Paxton, Marcy’s dear friend, keeping an eye on Marcy’s boy as he hugged his former fiance.

++++++

Patrick turned on the light in the living room and held the door open for David to enter. He shut the door behind them and locked it. It felt odd, really. Being back home and having David with him while his parents were gone.

On the way there, he had spent much of the time talking to himself. Internal dialogue. Going over what he’d say to his parents. How he’d word things. How he’d not make a major declaration. He’d simply introduce David as his boyfriend. Deal with their questions as they came. He was disappointed. In the situation. In himself.

He stood in the middle of the room. His hands in his pockets. Staring at the floor.

“Penny for your thoughts.” David said from across the room.

Patrick lifted his head and looked into David’s eyes. He shrugged his shoulders. “Really disappointed my parents aren’t here.”

David crossed the room and put one arm around Patrick’s back. He rested his other hand on Patrick’s chest, where he rubbed him. “I know, Sweetie. I’m sorry.”

“I think I’ll walk down to the barn. Take a last look in. Make sure it’s locked up.” Patrick said.

“Want to be alone?” David asked him, not for the first time.

“If you want to come, that would be good.” Patrick said.

They kept their coats on and headed out the back door and walked, hand-in-hand in the dark across the back yard. The frozen grass crunched under their feet.

“This is a really pretty place. I can understand why you wanted to come here when you were feeling…overwhelmed.” David said.

“It’s home… David.”

“I can also see why you like to be at Terri and Amy’s so much.”

“Yeah.”

As they neared the barn, Patrick slowed. He saw a light on. He moved protectively in front of David. Held him back with his hand.

“Is someone in there?” David asked.

“Looks like it.” Patrick let go of David’s hand and walked a little more quickly toward the barn. “Hello?” He called out. “Who’s there?”

David slowed and stopped walking.

An older man stepped into the doorway of the barn. “Who’s there?” He said gruffly.

“Hi Mr. Jasinski. It’s me, Patrick. Clint’s boy. I didn’t expect you until the morning.”

“Hi there, Patrick. Your dad texted and said you were here. I was up at the house a bit ago but didn’t see you.”

“Yeah. We were out to dinner.” Patrick told him.

David reached them and stood beside Patrick. He smiled.

“Mr. Jasinski… this is David Rose.”

“Your partner. Your Dad’s told me all about what you two have been up to down there. Sounds like things are going well.” He held his hand out to David who smiled broadly as he shook the older gentleman’s hand. “Name’s Tom. Hi, David.”

“Hi, Tom. Very nice to meet you.” David smiled at the man.

“Just here checking in for the night.” Mr. Jasinski said.

“That’s what we came down to do.” Patrick said.

“Don’t you worry about the morning. You boys get your rest. I’ll do the milking.”

“That’s very nice of you.” Patrick shook his head. “Why don’t you let us lock this up tonight, and I’ll take you up on your offer and sleep in tomorrow.”

They stood in the barn doorway and waved as the neighbor drove away. David sat on a haybale and watched Patrick move around the barn. Checked on animals. Filled water buckets and dropped some fresh hay into a couple of stalls.

David was happy. Friends of the family knew who David was. They seemed to support Patrick. The encounters they’d had led David to believe that he would be as accepted into the Brewer family as Patrick had been accepted into the Rose family.

“Ready to go back up to the house?” Patrick asked, interrupting David’s thoughts.

David gave him a satisfied grin. “Yes. I’d like some coffee.”

++++++ 

Patrick’s tea was ready long before the coffee finished brewing. He left David in the kitchen and went into the living room. He sat down at the piano. He let his fingers caress the keys, familiar tunes. Parts of songs.

David, coffee held in both his hands as they warmed from the cup, stood in the archway of the room. He sipped his coffee and watched Patrick. He’d only ever seen him play the piano once before and it was a surprise. Patrick sat on the edge of the bench. One foot touching the pedals. Fingers gliding gently over keys. His head tilted to the side. His eyes shut.

“You like playing.” David voiced his observation, breaking Patrick’s solitude.

Patrick smiled up at him and pulled his head to the side. “Come sit.” Patrick scooted a bit off center.

David sat beside him, still holding his coffee. Sipping it, working to get warm.

“Any requests?” Patrick asked him.

“I think you know the song.” David leaned to his side and nudged him.

With a one-sided grin, Patrick said in a low voice, “Alright.”

His fingers began the tune. A heartbeat, really. And then he began to sing.

_I call you when I need you, and my heart's on fire_ _  
You come to me, wild and wired_

_….._

David sat quietly. Listening to the song he loved to hear Patrick sing. Listening to the changes he heard when it was played on the piano.

When he played the last note, his fingers lingered on the keys for a moment. Then he turned to look at David, who had a non-committal grin on his lips.

“What?” Patrick asked. He shook his head.

“It’s nice.” David said in an overly-positive tone. He nodded his head. He patted Patrick’s knee.

“Nice?” Patrick asked. Acting far more hurt than he was.

“I think…. I mean… let’s just stick with it on the guitar.” David said, still nodding.

“That was _flawless_, David.”

“Was it?” David cocked his head to one side.

“What didn’t you like about it?”

“I liked it, Patrick. It was good... I just…I like the guitar version…_better_?” David made a face like he’d just tasted something bitter.

“So… did you not like the song I played for you at Single’s Week?”

“Oh. LOVED that. Really… I did. But this song? The first time you played it for me was on guitar. I will always love that best.” David said, honestly.

Patrick pressed his lips together into a tight, understanding grin. “Alright.” He nodded. He looked at his fingers resting on the keys.

“Now… if you wanted to play something else for me? Something I haven’t heard? I’d be very open to that.” David’s lips curled into a teasing smile.

“I haven’t practiced in a while. It might not be very smooth.”

“Patrick…. _You’re_ not very smooth.”

“Rude.” Patrick nudged him. He began to let his fingers glide over the keys again. He hummed for a bit and then stopped. He looked at David. “OK. Let’s see how you like this one. I thought about singing it at the Single’s Week open mic but ended up singing Bublé instead.”

“Wait.” David got up and put his coffee cup in the kitchen and returned. He sat in a chair near the piano so he could see Patrick’s face while he sang. He put his feet on the chair and hugged his knees to himself. “OK. I’m ready.”

[Patrick’s fingers began to move gently on the keys. And he began to sing](https://youtu.be/f9bRmuP-kQY). While he sang, he occasionally looked at David.

_I don't get many things right the first time,_   
_ In fact, I am told that a lot_   
_ Now I know all the wrong turns the stumbles,_   
_ And falls brought me here_   
_ And where was I before the day_   
_ That I first saw your lovely face,_   
_ Now I see it every day_   
_ And I know_

_That I am, I am, I am, the luckiest_

_What if I had been born fifty years before you_   
_ In a house on the street_   
_ Where you lived_   
_ Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike. Would I know?_   
_ And in a wide sea of eyes_   
_ I see one pair that I recognize_

_And I know_

_That I am, I am, I am, the luckiest_

_I love you more then have_   
_ Ever found the way to say_   
_ To you_

_Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties and one day_   
_ Passed away in his sleep,_   
_ And his wife, she stayed for a couple of days, and passed away_

_I'm sorry I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong,_

_That I know_

_That I am, I am, I am, the luckiest_

After his fingers played the last few notes. Patrick turned his head and looked at David. He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down.

David’s eyes were damp. His smile was small, twisted off to the side. His arms crossed over his chest.

The room was quiet.

David sat still in his chair and then said quietly, “Take me to bed, Mr. Brewer.”

++++++ 

They climbed the stairs slowly. Each carrying his own overnight bag. Patrick lead the way. David patted Patrick’s ass that was in front of his face as they ascended. Patrick laughed and swatted David’s hand away.

“Which way to your room?” David said when Patrick stopped at the top of the stairs.

“You know… my mom said the guest room was set up and ready for you. That you’d be very comfortable there.” Patrick said. He indicated the room downstairs with a nod of his head.

“She did, huh? Maybe I should go down?” David teased.

“If they were here, you know you’d have to do that. People don’t sleep together at Clint and Marcy’s without a wedding ring.” Patrick warned him.

“Is this an awkward attempt at a proposal?” David asked. One hand on his hip. His eyes dancing.

“No. No, no. If I were to propose to you, I assure you it would be _far more awkward_ than this.” Patrick swatted David’s hip and turned to lead the way to his bedroom. David’s smile broadened as he followed his boyfriend down the dark hall.

Patrick reached his hand into his room and turned on the overhead light. And he waited in the hallway and motioned for David to enter in front of him.

David walked into the bedroom. His eyes moved rapidly around the room. Posters on the wall. Trophies on the dresser. Baseball cards tucked into the mirror’s edge.

David dropped his overnight bag on the bed and turned to look at Patrick. He pulled his lips into his mouth and bit down on them, not working very hard at holding in a grin.

Patrick leaned against the door frame. He dug his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet. Without lifting his head much, he looked up at David. “Alright, David. What?” He asked. His face already blushing.

“There are a lot…I mean… _a lot_… of men on these walls.” David said.

“I’ve always liked baseball.” Patrick attempted to explain.

“Yes. I can see that.” David nodded. David walked over to the dresser and picked up a trophy. “M.V.P?” he read the letters on the base of the trophy while at the same time asking a question.

“Most Valuable Player.”

“Well, that’s not surprising. Is it?” David asked.

Patrick chuckled. He watched David.

“This guy? Right here?” David pointed at a poster on the wall. “This… Patrick… this is David Beckham.”

“Yup.” Patrick blushed.

“Patrick. Even I know he doesn’t play baseball.”

“Nope.” Patrick shook his head.

“And… _you’re telling me_… you didn’t know you liked boys.” David said, stifling a grin.

“It dawned on me when I was home last.” Patrick’s blush reached down his neck.

“M’Kay.” David moved toward him and put an arm around his shoulder. He squeezed Patrick. “I guess I should just be happy you finally realized it.”

They stood for a moment in silence. Both taking in the room, thinking about Patrick’s past.

“I’m going to go get ready for bed.” David said.

“Bathroom is right next door.” Patrick gave David a quick peck on the lips.

David stopped in the doorway and turned around. “What’s your pleasure tonight, Mr. Brewer?”

Patrick sat down on his bed and looked up at David. Blush on his cheeks. “Is it too much to ask that … we each… umm… we each take a turn? I don’t get… I mean… being in my old bedroom and all…”

David raised his eyebrow and grinned. “Listen, Coach. You have the home field advantage. You get to choose.”

Patrick stood and moved toward David. “Did you just _accurately_ use a sports analogy?”

“I did some googling on my way here. And… I may have sent a text to Stevie to make sure I was using it right.”

“You used it right.” Patrick smiled into the kiss he gave David.

“Give me some time. I’ll go make myself pretty.” David shot over his shoulder as he left the room.

++++++ 

Patrick turned out the lights in the bathroom, then in the hallway, and turned to go into his bedroom. Wearing only his underwear, he tossed his things on the floor just inside the door. When he looked up, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Standing in the middle of his room, was David. Still wearing his soft, grey, dropped crotch sleep pants. But Patrick’s eyes settled on his shirt.

“David. What the….?”

David smiled a big, toothy smile. “You were taking a long time in the bathroom, so I looked around your room.”

“David. You had to dig pretty deep to find that. I didn’t even know I still had that.”

Patrick went to the dresser and picked up his phone and held it up to take a picture of David, who posed for him. David, wearing the black polo shirt with the Rose Video logo on it. David, wearing the black sun visor with the Rose Video logo on it.

“It’s a little snug, but…. Welcome to Rose Video… How can I help you?”

“No. That’s not how it went. If you had ever worked in one, you’d know we all said…It’s a great night at Rose Video, what movie can I help you find?”

“M’Kay. Is that how it went?”

Patrick pulled David in close. He pulled off the visor and ran his fingers through David’s hair. “Not to brag, but… my store had pretty good numbers…I think I know what I’m talking about.” He kissed David’s neck. Ran his hand over the shirt that was snug over David’s chest.

David turned out the light and held his hand out to Patrick to pull off his rings. “Tell me something, Patrick. Have you ever had sex in this room?”

“Only with myself David.”

Patrick helped David pull off the snug Rose Video shirt and push his pants down over his legs.

“Really….” David said slowly, teasing him. “And… which of these lovely young men did you think about when you were doing that?”

David hooked his fingers into the waistband of Patrick’s underwear and pulled them out over Patrick’s firming cock. He pushed them down his thick thighs and let them fall to the floor.

As Patrick kicked them off his foot, he pulled David close and said in a low voice, “Oh, none of these guys, David…the last time I was home…when I touched myself… I was imagining doing it with you.”

David made a sound that was something between a groan and a growl. He pushed Patrick toward the bed. When the back of Patrick’s legs touched the bed, he turned them and pushed David down onto it.

Patrick didn’t care how tired he was from the busy week. He let go of the fact that he was in the room where he’d spent so many hours of his life. All that mattered was that he was here, naked, with David Rose under him. He brushed his cheek over David’s chest. He ran his fingers through David’s chest hair.

Patrick’s mouth caressed his neck. He exhaled near David’s ear, “I love you.” His hands brushed down David’s arm, down his hips.

Patrick lubed a finger and let it roam, circling David’s hole while his mouth teased David’s hard cock.

As Patrick worked him open, David’s hands found Patrick’s shoulders, his upper arms. David couldn’t get enough of touching Patrick. Everywhere he could.

Patrick’s mouth teased him. Kissed him. Licked him. His fingers worked him open.

David moaned and bucked his hips. “Patrick. Please.” He begged.

David grabbed for the condom they had tossed onto the bed and he tore it open. He let the wrapper fall beside the bed and he pulled Patrick to him. He deftly rolled the condom on Patrick and then pushed Patrick away from him.

Sitting back on his feet, Patrick gave David room. David turned. Turned his back to Patrick. He settled on his knees and put his elbows on the bed. He lowered his upper body; rested his head on Patrick’s pillow. He arched his back and exposed himself, opened himself to Patrick.

Patrick moved closer to him. Kissed him, first on one ass cheek then the other. He kissed his lower back. Patrick held the base of his cock and lined himself up and slowly began to push into David. David surprised him and pressed himself back, forcing Patrick into him in a swift motion.

David groaned.

Patrick moaned.

Patrick ran a hand up David’s back. He lowered himself over David. One arm holding him up, his hand on the mattress under David’s arm.

They found their rhythm. Patrick pushing into him, pulling out. David rocking forward, off of him; rocking back, and onto him. As they rocked, Patrick reached around and held David’s cock. Rubbed him. Up and down. He worked to keep their rhythm. Slow and steady at first. Then hard. Quick.

Both quiet. Both in their own thoughts.

Both feeling the stress of the busy week melting away as they pressed against one another. Felt their primal desires take over. Patrick felt David tense. Cum spilled over his hand as he felt David tense around him. And Patrick quickly followed suit, emptying himself into the condom. Declaring his love. Kissing David’s back. His grip around David’s cock tight. Until the jerking stopped. The breathing slowed.

++++++

Patrick sat back and removed the condom. He tied it off and tossed it into the trash beside his bed. He reached over and picked up the condom wrapper that David had dropped on the floor. He tossed it into the trash and left the room to get David a warm, damp cloth. The room was dark and Patrick didn’t see that part of the wrapper had come apart from the rest. It had fallen below the bed, just outside of his line of sight. 

++++++ 

David woke to that feeling. The feeling of Patrick licking him. Sucking on him. He lifted the sheet and looked down. “Hello down there.”

“Mmmmm.” Patrick hummed around David’s cock. He pulled the sheet down and got up on his knees.

“What time is it?” David murmured.

“Does it matter?” Patrick said as he straddled David and kissed his neck. He moved to cover David’s mouth with his own. Hot warm lips opened to him.

Patrick rocked his body over David. He reached for a condom and rolled it over David.

“Give me some lube.” David held out his hand to Patrick.

“I’m ready.”

“Someone’s been busy while I slept.”

“David, I need you in me.” Patrick said. He raised up on his knees.

David held himself at the base of his cock. He put his other hand on Patrick’s chest. “OK, Mr. Brewer.”

Patrick lowered himself on to David. Their eyes locked in the dark room as the head of David’s cock came in contact with Patrick’s most sensitive area. As he slowly lowered himself onto David, his head rolled back and a groan escaped his lungs.

Patrick’s hands rested on David’s chest. His fingers stroked the hair there. They found his nipples and circled him. Patrick rocked. Back and forth. A small, slow, subtle movement that kept David’s cock firmly inside him. And gently made the head of David’s cock rub against the spot that felt so good inside.

David’s hands ran up Patrick’s chest and down his arms. He grasped his upper arms, then his forearms. _God. These arms_. And while one hand moved to grasp Patrick’s cock. Moved to enjoy the velvety warmth of his shaft. Moved to encase the head of his thick cock and pull the generous amounts of precum back down his shaft. The other hand moved up to Patrick’s neck and pull him down for a filthy, wet, slow kiss.

When Patrick pulled his lips off David’s, David said in a low voice. “Is this how you pictured it? You riding me? Or did you picture me fucking you in this bedroom?” 

Patrick smiled at him and wrapped his arms around him and rolled them in an effort to change positions. He rolled with a force that nearly rolled them off the bed. David squealed. Patrick laughed.

“So… different position, then.” David joked.

“Sorry.” Patrick said. David knew if the room were not dark, he’d see blush creep Patrick’s cheeks.

“Settle in, Mr. Brewer. Tell me what you want.” David said quietly.

Patrick moved to lay on his back. David settled over him.

His knees raised. His ankles locked around David’s rear, pulling him in closer. Patrick breathed into his ear. “Fuck me.”

David held himself over Patrick with his arms. He pushed back into Patrick. His knees worked to leverage his movements. He began to move swiftly. Pumping into him. Patrick snaked one hand around his neck and held on to his shoulder while the other hand moved between them and held on to his own dick.

David lowered himself closer. Kissed Patrick’s neck. His shoulder. His cheek. “I love you, Patrick. I love you.” He said over and over, knowing those words are what Patrick longed to hear.  
  
Patrick rolled his head to allow David more room with his neck. He opened his eyes and the moonlight shining through the window of the dark room allowed him to see the outlines of the bodies on the posters. Bodies in tight baseball uniforms. The crotches. The tight asses. The muscled arms and thighs. He now knew. He knew what teenaged Patrick couldn’t see. He knew that these men had always turned him on.

David bit into his neck. Patrick’s grasp around his own cock tightened.

“Fuck me David.” Patrick said again before moving his head slightly and biting down on David’s shoulder just as the muscles deep within him tightened around David. Just as David pushed into him one more time. “Fuck me.” Patrick begged him just before he came. 

++++++ 

Patrick rolled over. He could tell it was far later than he would typically wake up. He turned his head and looked beside him. David was sound asleep.

He got up and grabbed his sweats and headed for the bathroom.

Downstairs in the kitchen, he made fresh coffee for David. He cooked hash browns. He made an omelet. He found a tray and loaded it and headed up stairs.

At some point, David had rolled over. Spread himself across the bed. He lay on his stomach, his face scrunched into the mattress. Patrick stood in the doorway and looked at this gorgeous man lying in his bed. The man of his fantasies. His upper lip thick with several days’ growth. His face relaxed in sleep. White sheet draped over him. Patrick couldn’t help himself. He put the tray on the dresser and quietly reached for his phone. He knelt down so he was on eye level with the bed. He moved at an angle so none of his baseball posters showed up behind him. And he took a picture of David.

He moved his face close to him. Those lips. Those kissable lips.

He ran his finger tip up over the stubble on his upper lip. David stirred. Patrick leaned in and kissed the curl of David’s lips.

David reached for him. Eyes still closed. Pulled him in for more. Patrick stretched alongside him and rolled half on top of him. Their kiss deepened.

“Do I smell food?” David mumbled into his mouth.

“You do.” Patrick rocked on top of him.

“I hate when you make me choose this early in the morning.” David said.

“It’s so rough on you, David. Sex or food. Such a hard choice.” Patrick teased as he pulled the sheet back to reveal David’s morning wood.

Patrick held the base of him as his lips caressed him. As his tongue bathed him. Patrick made the choice for him. The food would wait.

++++++

They sat on the bed with the tray between them. Two forks, one plate. A huge omelet.

“This coffee is really good.” David said. Both hands on the mug.

“It should be. It’s the beans we sent mom a couple of weeks ago.”

“It’s really good. Maybe we should just have a coffee pot at the store, rather than a cuppaccino machine.” David said.

“It would be cheaper, that’s for sure.”

“That was a really good omelet.” David said.

“Fresh eggs.”

They were quiet. David sipped his coffee. Patrick drank his glass of milk.

“We have to go back today.” David said.

“Yup.” Patrick nodded. Solemn.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to see your parents.”

“Me, too. I wanted them to meet you…. in person. They’re going to love you, David.”

“I feel like they maybe already do? The lady at the restaurant, and that neighbor. They seemed to know about me. Good things.” David said.

“Yeah.” Patrick said. He knew that David was reading more into the conversations that they’d had with Mrs. Paxton and Mr. Jasinski, who were clearly talking about their business partnership. His parents had no reason to talk about any other partnership between the two. But Patrick didn’t want to tell him. Didn’t want to take away the little bit of joy David was feeling thinking that Patrick’s parents were talking about them as boyfriends.

“We should probably get up. Take a shower. Put these sheets in the wash.” David said.

Patrick nodded. He gathered the dishes and headed downstairs while David got into the shower.

++++++ 

“You ready?” Patrick asked as he came into the kitchen.

“Yes. Uh-huh. But where should I put this?” He held up a note he had written to Patrick’s parents.

“You didn’t have to do that, David.” Patrick said. His eyes shifted around the kitchen.

“Maybe just leave it here? On the table?” David asked. “Do you want to read it?” He held it out and Patrick took it from him.

After reading it, Patrick smiled. “It’s great. Very nice. Just leave it on the table, David.”

“OK. Let me rinse out the coffee pot.” David said.

“David. We’ve got a six-hour trip in front of us and I want to get to bed in good time tonight. I’m exhausted.” Patrick said.

“I’m coming. I’m coming!” David said.

Patrick turned out the kitchen light and looked back at the note on the table and smiled. He stood in the living room and looked around. _Home._ It was good to visit. _I wish they’d have been here. _

“Patrick!” David called from the front porch.

Patrick looked into the living room one last time. Locked the door, and pulled it shut behind him.

They got into the car and strapped in.

“Play me the song you played when you first came back to Schitt’s Creek.” David said.

Patrick smiled and scrolled through his play list to start it at Van Morrison’s _Into the Mystic._

David handed Patrick a sucker and he popped it into his mouth.

And they drove. David and Patrick. Back to Schitt’s Creek. Back home.

++++++ 

Clint unlocked the door. The dog raced past Marcy and began to sniff around. He knew that someone had been there.

Marcy stood in the living room. Hands at her side. Clint walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

“I’m sorry we missed them.” He said.

“I just knew we’d get home in time to hug them. We should have texted them.” Marcy said. She patted his hand.

“They had a long trip today. I didn’t want to force them to wait. You know he would have put off going home and then they’d have stayed far too late.”

“I know.” Marcy said. She moved to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. As she walked by the table, she spotted a piece of paper. She stopped and picked it up. “Clint. Honey. Look. The boys left a note.”

Clint stood behind her and they read it. He looked down at his wife and they shared a smile. “That David seems like a nice boy. I’m glad Patrick has a friend.”

“Me, too.” Marcy laid the note on the table and went to work making coffee. “I look forward to meeting him in person.”

++++++

_Dear Mr. & Mrs. Brewer,_

_Maybe the next time we leave town, the two of you can visit Rose Apothecary! It would seem like a logical thing to do. **Smiling face**_

_I am so sorry I did not get to meet you in person. But, last night, I did have the honor of meeting Mrs. Paxton and Mr. Jasinski, who were both very kind. We also had dinner with Rachel! _

_We sat in the barn and Patrick talked to the animals. He played a couple of songs on the piano. We turned in early and had some much-needed rest. The past few days have been very busy at the store. _

_This morning, Patrick made breakfast with fresh eggs. They were delicious._

_We washed all of the towels and bedding we used and put everything back the way we found it. _

_Thank you for your hospitality. The only thing that could have made the 18 hours better would be meeting you in person. I look forward to that very much. _

_Until then,_

_David_

++++++ 

Marcy walked through the house after putting her things away. She sat on Patrick’s bed. She looked around the room and wished she could sit there with her son and chat. She missed him terribly. She leaned over to pick up the trash can. It was empty. _They were so thoughtful; they even took out the trash!_ She thought.

She opened the drawer of his dresser. She often did that. She would pull out old year books or look at his jerseys he had tucked in the drawer. She noticed his old work shirt laying on top of the stack of jerseys. That shirt was normally in the lower drawer. The sun visor was sitting on top of it. Marcy tilted her head to the side. _Maybe Patrick got it out to show David_. She shrugged. She shut the drawer.

As she turned to leave the bedroom, sunlight glimmered on something on the floor. She turned to look. She didn’t see anything. She got down on her knee and ran her hand along the floor, just under the bed. Her hand ran across something. She picked it up and looked at it. The edge of a piece of wrapper. Something silver. She wasn’t sure what it was. She put it in her pocket and left the room.

She went to the guest room. She had been embarrassed when she knew David would be staying in there. She hadn’t dusted in a while. She turned on the lights and looked around the room. David had said they put everything back the way they found it. She certainly didn’t see anything out of place.

In fact, upon closer inspection, she noticed the dust remained untouched on the night stand. Not even a finger print there. Marcy ran her finger through the dust and left a streak. She sat down on the bed and ran her hand over the bed spread, lost in thought.

“Marcy?” Clint called when he came into the kitchen from the barn. 

Marcy left the guest room and joined her husband in the kitchen.

“Animals OK?” She asked.

“What’s wrong? What’s this face?” He knew instantly upon seeing her that she was worried about something.

“Honey…. What’s this? Is it what I think it is?” Marcy pulled the piece of wrapper out of her pocket and handed it to her husband.

“Looks like part of a condom wrapper.” Clint said. He tossed it into the trash can.

“Clint. They had dinner with Rachel last night.” Marcy said. “Doris Paxton texted me. Rachel and Patrick hugged and kissed on the sidewalk outside of the restaurant.”

“That doesn’t mean anything, Marcy.” Clint, always the rational one, figured there was some sort of explanation. “And…that condom wrapper could be from some other time.”

“I vacuumed in there just last week, Clint. And… since when does finding a condom wrapper in our son’s room not disturb you?”

“First of all, he’s a grown man and if he entertained in his room last night, it’s not really our business.” Clint said sternly.

“What if he had her over? While David was in the house. Clint… that is just not very hospitable.”

“They’re guys, Marcy. Guys don’t care about things like that. I just… hope they’re not getting back together.” Clint sat down at the table.

“I know. Me, too. I just can’t take another break up.” Marcy said. “I love that girl, but they cannot go through that again.” She joined her husband and sat down.

Marcy rested her elbow on the table. Her chin in her hand.

“What?” Clint asked her.

“I just wish….” Marcy’s voice faltered.

“What do you wish?”

“I wish he’d find a nice girl. I thought David’s sister was the one that he was talking about when he was home last. But, clearly she’s not.” Marcy said.

“We may need to prepare for another round of Rachel. The last time he was here, she brought him home. Remember, we watched them out the bedroom window.”

“I remember.” Marcy shook her head.

Clint sighed. “If he saw her again last night, they may be on the mend again.”

“I just want him to be happy.”

“I know, Dear.” Clint patted her knee.

“You know what he needs?” Marcy asked.

“What?”

“He needs someone who will balance him. Push him out of his comfort zone. Someone who will calm him down when he gets angry, but also push him to try new things.” She said.

“He does.” Clint agreed. “You know what I want for him?”

“Tell me.”

“I want him to have someone he can wrap his arms around at the end of a long day. I want him to be able to protect but also be strengthened by the one he ends up with. A real 50-50 relationship, like we have. At the end of the day, I want him to have his best friend in his arms.”

“He’ll find that, right?” She asked him.

“I hope so.” Clint stood and held out his hand to his wife. She took hold of his hand and wrapped her other hand around her husband’s waist. Clint leaned down and gave her a kiss.

“You walked through the house. Are you satisfied that their stay was good?” Clint teased her.

She wrapped her other arm around him and rested her cheek against his chest. “That David. He was so neat and tidy; he didn’t touch a thing in the guest bedroom.”

“He seems like a nice young man.” Clint said. He patted his wife’s back.

“I can’t wait to meet him in person.” She said.

They put on their winter coats and stepped out into the cold fall air. And along with the dog, walked over to visit Mr. Jasinski where they listened to his tale about meeting David Rose.

++


	7. Trixie Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At David's request, Patrick gets tested. David and Patrick attend a fundraiser for the AIDS Center. David tells Patrick about a special friend from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ********WARNING********  
This chapter discusses AIDS and AIDS-related death. If this topic is uncomfortable or triggers you in any way, please do not read this chapter.  
*****WARNING******  
This chapter eludes to a possible unwanted sexual encounter/drug-induced rape. If this topic triggers you in any way, please do not read this chapter. 
> 
> (Edited note. Thank you to the person who left a message to tell me to add this warning. I apologize to anyone who read this chapter before I added this warning)
> 
> ***** END WARNING*****  
++++++
> 
> This chapter moves from present day to David's past. When you see the typical ++++++ it is a scene switch. The jumps between the past and the present are marked with a long line of stars *****************************************. 
> 
> ++++++
> 
> I post this chapter on the day that would have been my older brother’s birthday. He was a beautiful, talented, lively spirit who had the unfortunate luck of being a young gay man in a time when we were just learning what HIV/AIDS was. "High Risk" lifestyle, exposed. He died young. Too young. 
> 
> I wonder what he would have thought. Seeing gay marriage legalized. Seeing gay men being able to take a miracle drug like PrEP. Seeing a world like DJL created on television being accepted and celebrated. Seeing drag queens hold story time in the local library where he used to work. Seeing a gay man be a serious contender for the Presidency. Seeing representation and support. 
> 
> My brother was not a drag queen, and I don't mean to say he was Trixie. But I wrote a bit of his personality in her. 
> 
> ++++++
> 
> I planned this chapter long ago to take place in this part of LOL that is not directly related to any of the series. Many of you knew this chapter was coming. It is a heavy topic and I understand if you choose to skip it. But I wanted to give David someone in his past who helped form who he became. And, I know that my big brother would have had a massive crush on David Rose. And so I connected them... in some small way... in my own creation. Thank you for indulging me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

++++++

Patrick walked into the store with takeout containers from the café in hand just as David bagged the purchases of the two older ladies who had driven in from Elmdale. Candles. Herbs. Lotion. Note cards. Cheese. Wine. Their bags were full.

True to form, Patrick quickly handed the takeout containers to David and held the door for the ladies. He offered to take their bags to their car, and they readily accepted. _All the ladies loved Patrick._

David stood at the register and watched him offer his arm as he walked one of the women to the car and hold the door open for her. He put the purchases in their back seat. Then he returned to the door where the other woman stood waiting. He held his arm and assisted her into the street and to her place behind the steering wheel. David, amused because he had watched both ladies easily get out of the car and get into the store on their own, smiled and shook his head at the scene.

When Patrick returned to the store, David was in the office setting out their lunch. It was the first time in over a week that there was a lull over the noon hour. Patrick left the front door unlocked, knowing that they could get another customer at any moment and they’d happily serve them.

Business was literally booming; David would say _thriving_. Patrick reminded him that a _booming business_ was _also_ a good thing.

David was convinced they would make enough money to purchase a cappuccino machine, and Patrick reminded him that they would not be buying one unless David wanted to save his own money. And David was not being successful in saving very much of his money, mainly because he gave nearly ¾ of it away every payday. 

Having helped him organize his private accounts, Patrick knew that David deposited nearly ½ of every paycheck into a Rose Family account. Though Patrick didn’t ask questions, he assumed it went toward paying for their rooms at the motel and for, at a minimum, part of the family’s bill at the café. Patrick assumed there was some sort of savings account that the Roses were building. For what, he didn’t know. Patrick also knew that David gave nearly ¼ of each of his paychecks to the AIDS Center in Elmdale. That left only ¼ of his paycheck to himself.

“OK. What about an espresso machine?” David asked, he bit into his sandwich and watched Patrick’s face contort.

“What’s the difference?” Patrick asked. He sipped on his hot tea. Hot tea that he was sure to tell David cost only fifty cents when he bought it from Twyla.

David explained the difference between a cappuccino and an espresso.

“Can you buy either of them across the street?” Patrick asked.

“Not espresso. Well… she does an_ instant_ espresso and it is worse than drinking mud.” David rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Patrick picked up his phone and did a little Googling. “It would be a little more affordable.”

“Are you saying we can get one?”

Patrick put down his sandwich and looked at David. He leaned his elbows onto the table. “David I’m not going to tell you what you can do with your money. I’m just telling you we _cannot_ and _will not_ buy one with the store’s money.”

“But… we can write it off.” David said…for the umpteenth time.

“I’m not having that argument with you again.” Patrick bit into his sandwich and refused to discuss the matter further.

++++++

That night, they sat with Ray in front of the television. Because it was December, they had turned to the channel that programmed the 25 days of Christmas. David had said that he seldom watched television as a child and Patrick had insisted David watch the classics. So, they had gathered, each evening, to watch whatever was on the channel. Ray, happily joined them. In front of them was Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer.

David sat, curled under a blanket, bowl of popcorn in his lap. Part way through the show he sat up and hit pause. “Oh M’god, Patrick! That’s you! You’re the little elf who wants to be a dentist!”

Ray sat up and smiled broadly. “You’re right, David! It’s Patrick!”

“Alright, you two. That’s enough.” Patrick stood up and shook his head. He went to the kitchen to get another beer. Leaving David and Ray laughing behind him.

His phone rang. His Mom was calling on Facetime.

“Hi Mom.” Patrick greeted her with a smile.

“Why are you standing in a dark room?” Marcy asked. Worry all over her face.

“That’s not much of a greeting, Mom. I’m in the kitchen. We’re watching television and I wanted another beer.”

“Oh. Who is _we_? Can I say hi?”

“Sure…” Patrick walked to the living room. “Hey guys, my mom is on the phone and wants to say hi.” Patrick turned his phone around so that his mom could see them. “Say hi you guys.”

Ray and David both waved at the phone and said “Hi, Mrs. Brewer!”

Then Ray said, “We’re watching Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer. David has never seen it before.”

“David, Dear. It’s a classic. I’m so glad you get to watch it.” Marcy said.

“Say goodbye, guys. I’m taking mom to the other room.” Patrick said.

“Have a good night, Mrs. Brewer!” David said.

“Bye!” Ray waved.

Patrick went up to his bedroom and shut the door. “Mom. Everything OK?”

“Just wanted to check in with you, Hon.” His mom said.

“Doin’ good, Mom. Stores been really busy. Getting ready for Christmas. We’re staying open all day on Saturday leading up to the holiday.”

“Are you getting enough rest? Are you exercising?”

“Yes, Mom. I’m good.”

“Are you doing anything special this weekend? Anything fun?”

“We have a thing on Saturday night. A fundraiser in Elmdale.”

“We?”

“David and I. The store is one of the sponsors. Kind of a work thing.”

“I hope you have a good time.”

“Mom. Something is bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?” Patrick held his breath.

“Patrick, it’s not my business, and you can just tell me so…”

“Mom. What is it?” _This is it._ He thought to himself. His heart pounded in his chest.

“Have you been seeing Rachel?” Marcy asked.

Patrick exhaled gust of air in a sort-of laugh. “Ummm… we saw her when we were home. We had dinner with her. Had a good talk. It was nice.”

“I know that…But since? Are you two…?”

Patrick chuckled. “No. Mom. No. We won’t be getting back together just because we saw each other when I was home.”

“Oh… OK. I don’t … I mean… either way is fine.” His mom said. “It’s your life…I just wondered…”

“Mom. Rachel and I won’t be getting back together. I _promise_.” Patrick told his mom.

“Are you…”

“Hey Patrick!” the bedroom door swung wide open and Ray stepped in. “The show is over. We are going to watch the singing competition show and we know you like it! Ohhhh. I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were still on with your mother. Hi, Mrs. Brewer!” Ray moved into the view of the phone. He bent over to be in the view. He flashed a big smile and waved. Patrick turned the phone so his mom could see Ray.

“Mom. I’m going to head downstairs to watch television with Ray and David. OK?”

“Sure, Honey.”

“Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?” Patrick asked her.

“No. You take care. I love you.” Marcy kissed the camera.

“Love you, Mom.” Patrick kissed his camera and hung up.

Once he was settled on the couch, David snuggled under his arm and rested his head on Patrick’s shoulder.

Patrick couldn’t concentrate on the show. He was lost in his thoughts. _I should have told her._ _She’s a good person,_ he thought to himself. _She could handle it. I think she could handle it._

But he couldn’t tell her alone. He’d want his dad there. And…_really_…he wanted to tell them in person…

++++++ 

They sat in the parking lot in front of the motel. It was snowing. Patrick left the motor running and the heater on. Seat belts were off. David’s hands roamed over Patrick’s chest, inside his unbuttoned winter coat while they kissed.

“Want me to pick you up in the morning?” Patrick asked him, pulling his sweater down a little to give him access to nuzzle David’s neck.

“No. I’ll walk.” David’s hands moved down to stroke Patrick’s inner thigh.

“Snow’s really falling. There might be a lot of it. Are you sure?” Patrick shifted in his seat to encourage David’s hand to continue its journey upward.

“If you pick me up, I have to come in early. I’d rather come in later. If it’s too bad, I’ll have Alexis drop me off.” David slid his hand higher up Patrick’s inner thigh. He tilted his head to give Patrick more room on his neck to do whatever it was he was doing with his lips.

“Alright.” Patrick pulled him in for more kisses. Patrick couldn’t get enough of making out in the car. Feeling David’s hands press against him.

It was David’s turn to move to Patrick’s neck. He loved kissing him in that spot. Just inside his collar near his Adam’s apple.

“You’re picking up your tux tomorrow afternoon, right?” David asked him. He turned his head to rub his cheek along Patrick’s.

“Yeah. I told you that.” Patrick breathed in his ear.

“How about you stop by and do your six-month test?”

Patrick paused. “What six-month test?” He knew exactly what David was talking about. But he couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out why David was bringing it up during a make-out session.

“You know. At the center. STIs and… _all that_?” David pressed his lips just below Patrick’s ear.

Patrick looked at him. “David.”

The mood in the car changed.

“Earlier last month marked six months, Patrick. You didn’t go in… or did you? You didn’t tell me.”

“There’s not really a reason to…You’re the only person I’ve had sex with since I was tested seven months ago.” Patrick ran a finger along David’s chin, eyeing David’s lips.

“Am I?” David asked. His face contorted into an odd expression.

Patrick pulled back from him. “David.” His voice sharp. Scolding.

David waved his hands between them. “Of course. Of course, I am. I’m sorry. I just…I want you to get tested every six months, Patrick.”

“David. I called them and did a phone screening last month. They said that since I answered the questions the way I did…”

David cut him off. “I know. I know what they said. Just… Patrick. Please.” David’s hands moved to his lap. He twisted the rings on his right hand.

“Alright.” Patrick sighed. He wrapped his hand around David’s upper arm. “Alright, David. I’ll go in.”

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow. When I go to Elmdale to pick up my tux, I’ll stop in.” Patrick agreed.

“Thank you.” David rested his hand on Patrick’s cheek and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He opened his car door and got out.

“We’re going to have a truth telling moment about this, David.”

David leaned down and put his head into the car. “We will.”

“Soon, David.”

“Soon, Patrick.” David shut the car door and headed straight for the door to his room.

++++++ 

“Patrick. I’m Cody.” Cody, the nurse and counselor at the AIDS Center, greeted him with a handshake.

Patrick sat in the chair, his right calf resting on his left knee. Foot jiggling. Winter coat sitting in his lap.

Cody ran through the preliminary screening questions. He sat back in his chair and looked at Patrick. He tapped his pencil on his clipboard.  
  
“Patrick. I have a note here that you called about a month ago and our front desk person advised that you didn’t have to come in for testing. And, according to what you just said, nothing has changed since then.”

He nodded. “Everything is the same.”

“No unprotected sex with anyone since your last test almost seven months ago.”

“Nope. Just need a test.”

“Is there anything you need to talk about?” Cody asked.

Patrick shook his head. “My boyfriend asked me to come in.”

“Oh, I see. OK.” Cody said. He gathered the things necessary to draw blood.

“What? What do you see?” Patrick rolled his sleeve up to give Cody access to his arm.

“You’ve not had unprotected sex with anyone, but you’re saying your boyfriend may have been exposed by someone…Right?” Cody tied off Patrick’s upper arm with a strip of rubber.

“No. No that’s not… No. He hasn’t been with anyone else.” Patrick said. He watched Cody wipe his inner arm with an alcohol swab.

“Patrick. It’s fine. I don’t have to know the details. We just want to be sure everyone who needs tested is tested. Does your boyfriend plan to come in?”

Patrick turned his head away while Cody stuck the needle in his arm. “He _was_ in. He comes in like clockwork. His name is David. David Rose.”

Cody’s head snapped up and Patrick turned to look at him. They locked eyes for a moment.

Cody smiled and returned his attention to filling the vial of blood. He nodded his head. “OK. I’m up to speed.” He sat the vial on the counter and pulled the needle from Patrick’s arm. He held a cotton ball to Patrick’s arm and then taped it down.

“What does that mean?” Patrick asked. 

“All done.” Cody said. He wrote something in Patrick’s chart and then sat down on the rolling stool beside Patrick. He put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. “Patrick. Given all you have told me, if nothing changes…if you stay in a monogamous relationship with someone who is negative, you do not have to get tested as often as you have been told.”

“That’s what I’ve read,” Patrick said. “But… tell me more.”

“Annually is plenty. If someone is leading a high-risk lifestyle… drugs, multiple partners… or if someone is in a relationship with a person who has a positive status _and_ a detectable viral load… then we’d recommend getting tested more often. Six months, three months. But someone with your profile… an annual test is fine. Unless…”

“Unless?” Patrick asked.

“Unless you don’t trust that the relationship is truly monogamous.” Cody said, eyeing Patrick.

“It is.”

“So… the decision is yours, really. We’ll do whatever sets your mind at ease. Or, rather, _your partner’s_ mind.” Cody winked at Patrick.

“I see. OK.” Patrick nodded. “Well, thanks, Cody. I appreciate the information.” Patrick stood up and put his coat on.

“Patrick. There’s one more thing.” Cody said.

Patrick read the seriousness in Cody’s face. He sat back down. He waited.

“You use condoms.” Cody said, more than asked.

“Every time.” Patrick nodded.

“Again… your call.” Cody said. “But I’d like to talk to you about that…”

++++++

Patrick sat on the couch watching whatever movie was on the 25 Days of Christmas with Ray. David watched it on the television in his room. Alexis was in the shower.

_Love of my life, David (8:39)_

‘Snow is really coming down’

_You (8:40)_

‘Yup. This movie is stupid.’

_Love of my life, David (8:40)_

‘No holiday romance is stupid’ *Red heart emoji* *Face with three hearts emoji*

‘How did the test go?’

_You (8:40)_

‘Fine. They said annually is enough.’

_Love of my life, David (8:40)_

‘Better safe than sorry.’

‘The setting of this movie is small town. Why is it always either in the big city or the tiny town?’

_You (8:40)_

‘How are we not safe?’

‘Don’t change the subject.’

_Love of my life, David (8:41)_

‘We are. Just good to stay on top of it.’

‘Or a farm. Sometimes it’s on a farm.’

_You (8:41)_

‘They said we don’t have to use condoms, David.’

_Love of my life, David (8:41)_

‘I’m tired. I’m going to go to sleep now.’

_You (8:41)_

‘David.’

_Love of my life, David (8:42)_

‘Patrick.’

_You (8:42)_

‘We’re monogamous – longer than 6 months.’

‘Our tests are clean.’

_Love of my life, David (8:42)_

‘I’m going to sleep now.’

_You (8:42)_

‘David.’

_Love of my life, David (8:43)_

‘No. I told you no.’

‘We’re not discussing this, Patrick.’

_You (8:43)_

‘Why did you insist I get tested when you know I’m clean?’

_You (8:45)_

‘David.’

_You (8:47)_

‘David. Come on. Talk to me.’

_Love of my life, David (8:48)_

‘I’m going to bed now.’

‘I love you. Good night, Patrick.’

_You (8:48)_

‘I love you, too.’

_Love of my life, David (8:50)_

‘I don’t want you to ask me about this again.’

_You (8:50)_

‘Good night, David.’

_Love of my life, David (8:50)_

*Face blowing a kiss emoji*

++++++ 

Patrick got out of the car and grabbed the bouquet of roses from the front seat. He knocked on David’s door.

“Button. You look so handsome.” Alexis said. She kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you, Alexis.”

Mrs. Rose, upon hearing Alexis, came into their room from hers. “Oh Patrick. You look debonair.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Rose.” Patrick began to blush.

Mr. Rose and Stevie followed Mrs. Rose into the room. “Well who is _this_ dapper young fellow? Huh? Huh?” Mr. Rose asked with a smile. He ran his hand over Patrick’s lapel, brushing away imaginary lint.

“Hello? I’m over here.” David said behind them all. Upon hearing his voice, they all turned to look at David in his fitted Armani tuxedo that he had pulled out of storage and dry-cleaned when they learned that the fundraiser was a black-tie affair.

“David. You look…” Patrick faltered.

“Are those for me?” David asked, nodding to the flowers that Patrick held at his side.

Patrick smiled at David. “They are.” David’s eyes danced. He clearly loved dressing up to go out on the town. And he seldom had the opportunity to do such a thing.

Patrick handed David the roses. David buried his nose in them and breathed in their sweet fragrance. “They’re beautiful.”

“I thought you might like the white ones.” Patrick said. Ignoring that six sets of eyes were on the two of them.

“I _do _like the white ones.” David said. A slight curve to his lips.

“OK, you two.” Stevie said. She took the roses out of David’s hands. “I’ll put these in water. You two get out of here before you make any of us sick.” She put her hand on David’s back and pushed him forward.

“You ready?” Patrick asked him.

David nodded his head and pulled his mouth into a side-ways grin. His lips all twisted into a bow.

“Seriously, David. You’re acting like you’ve never been out on a date with Patrick.” Alexis said.

“Let’s go.” Patrick said to him. Ignoring the rest of the people in the room.

David grabbed his winter coat off the bed and walked through the door that Patrick held for him. At the car he waited, knowing that Patrick would open that door for him as well. Because Patrick was, above all else, a gentleman. Once David was settled in his car seat, Patrick shut the door and went around to the driver’s side.

Alexis watched them from the window in her room. Her mother stood behind her and watched. Alexis looked over her shoulder at her mother and Mrs. Rose put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. _Yes. All the ladies loved Patrick_.

++++++ 

“Where exactly is this place?” Patrick asked as they drove toward Elmdale.

“It’s outside of town. Like…a barn but…not? Not a barn?” David said. “It’s…a … venue? That is like… in a refurbished barn?”

“Hmmm. I wonder if it’s Jackson’s place.” Patrick said, more to himself than to David.

David raised his chin and shook his head. “I’m sorry. Who?”

“Jackson. He has a venue that is a refurbished barn. Outside of Elmdale.”

“Ummm. How is it… exactly? That you know someone named… Jackson? Who owns a barn? In Elmdale?” David felt the jealousy creep in. He didn’t like the feeling.

“Not IN Elmdale. OUTSIDE of Elmdale.” Patrick teased after hearing the jealousy make David’s voice grow thin and raise an octave.

“I don’t believe I know a Jackson. How do….Umm… Patrick? … How do you …. Exactly how do you know a Jackson… who owns a barn?” David couldn’t help himself.

“Interesting story, really.” Patrick grinned. He kept his eyes on the road but he really wished he could fully see David’s face for this conversation as he would, most certainly, work hard to keep his face from showing every feeling he was having.

“Patrick?” David waved his hand, encouraging Patrick to hurry up and tell him.

“Well, when I was in Thornbridge at a _required_ conference for all of the grantees for the local small businesses grant a couple of months ago… and my _boyfriend_ was home getting _poison oak_ all over his face…I was in a small work group with a guy …named Jackson…who owns a venue… that is….”

“… in a refurbished barn outside of Elmdale.” David finished for him. David felt foolish.

++++++ 

David and Patrick stood outside of the _venue_.

“To be fair…I’ve only ever seen like… _three_ … barns in my life? Mutt’s… your parents’… and Terri and Amy’s.” David said.

“Yeah.” Patrick stood and nodded his head.

“This isn’t a barn, is it.” David declared more than asked.

“Nope. Not a barn. It’s a building. On a rural piece of land.” Patrick agreed.

“Just increasing my…knowledge…of… animal accommodations.” David said with a grin as he shook his head. He looped his arm through Patrick’s and they walked toward the doors that were draped in garland and white lights.

Patrick opened the door for him and David walked in. The inside of the venue caused him to take pause.

“Patrick,” he whispered.

“Looks nice.” Patrick said. Half his mouth pulled back in a smile.

“Looks… beautiful.” David said. His eyes danced as he took it all in. 

They were soon greeted by volunteers who signed them in, gave them their auction paddle, and told them their table number. They checked their coats.

Patrick held out his elbow and David took hold of it. He stood tall. Proud. David’s eyes moved across the faces that looked at them as they walked through the room and found their table.

David hadn’t felt that good in a long time. He hadn’t been to a formal event in …years. The closest he came was when they threw his mother the “Surprise” birthday party in Mutt’s barn. But this? This was black tie… and it was…classy…nice. A catered event. A live band. Lights dim. Twinkling lights everywhere.

“David! Patrick!” They both turned when they heard their names.

“Cody.” Patrick said. He held out a hand to greet him. David did the same.

“Good to see you guys. Did you find your table?” Cody eyed them. Smiled at David.

“Not yet.” Patrick said.

“We’ve got you sitting with some of our other donors. We thought you might like to meet them.” Cody pointed toward their table.

“M’Kay.” David nodded. Smiled.

“You go. We’ll catch up later.” Cody said. He patted Patrick’s back and moved into the crowd.

They stood motionless for a moment. Patrick looking at David’s face. David clearly thinking about something he was not willing to share.

“Let’s see where we are supposed to sit tonight.” Patrick said. He took hold of David’s hand.

They found their table, which was close to the front of the room. Their place cards indicated which chairs were theirs. Patrick noticed that only two tables had the place cards. Patrick surmised they were given preferential seating because of the donations David had made to the Center. As Patrick was eyeing the room, he heard his name. He turned.

“Patrick… Sorry, Bud. Can’t remember your last name.” He said.

“Jackson. Hi there. I wondered if this was your place.” Patrick said. “It’s Brewer. Patrick Brewer.” He shook hands with Jackson. He pulled his card out of the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to Jackson. 

“That’s right. Yeah. This is my place. I donate the place to the Center every year for their fundraiser.” Jackson told him.

“That’s nice of you. Hey, Jackson, this is my boyfriend David. Not sure if you remember, we run Rose Apothecary over in Schitt’s Creek.” Patrick introduced the two.

David and Jackson greeted one another. David eyed Patrick. He eyed Jackson.

Jackson looked around the room. “My boyfriend is somewhere around here. Oh, there he is.”

And as Patrick turned to meet Jackson’s boyfriend, he found himself face-to-face with Toby. The umpire.

“Toby,” Jackson said. “This is …”

“Patrick Brewer.” Toby said. He smiled broadly and held out a hand. Patrick hid his hesitation and shook it.

“David Rose.” Toby held out a hand to David. “Hi guys.”

David pulled his lips into his mouth and bit down. He managed to greet Toby. Shake his hand. Act cordial.

Patrick put his hand on the small of David’s back. They worked their way through a bit of small talk until Patrick said, “You know… we want to go look through the silent auction items. We’ll catch up with you guys a little later.” And he steered David away from them.

David leaned into Patrick and said quietly, “So help me, if that man tries to dance with you, I’m going to have to go all Patrick Brewer on his Sebastien ass.”

Patrick chuckled. “Alright, Rocky. Let’s put those fists away.” Patrick may have teased him. But he liked it. He liked that David was jealous and protective. He liked that David was not happy to see Toby. Hell, Patrick wasn’t happy to see Toby.

They walked through the silent auction tables. David wrote a bid on several items. Patrick did the same.

Then they walked over to the posters that showed the displays of the live auction items.

“Ummm… these are some pretty big items.” Patrick said.

“Uh. Yeah. We are not _this big_ of donors.” David said quietly.

Patrick took ahold of David’s hand. “Truth telling, David? If you add up all you’ve given them since we opened the store, you could easily purchase that… or… that… and probably that.”

“I don’t want anything for what I donate, Patrick.” David said quickly.

“I know, Babe. And I love you for that.” Patrick squeezed his hand.

David waved off the big items and turned away. “We’ll get a few of the silent auction items.”

“And if we don’t get any of them, we can still write them a couple of checks.” Patrick said.

“Right.” David said. 

They moved to the cocktail station and Patrick ordered them drinks. They saw a few of their vendors. They greeted them. They made small talk. They eventually made their way back to their table.

They were relieved when they learned Jackson and Toby were seated at a different table. They greeted their tablemates. Three other couples. One member of each couple served on the board of the Center. One of the gentlemen told David, “I think our job tonight is to talk you into serving on our board.”

“Me?” David said. Hand to his chest. He shook his head. “Oh no. No. You must be mistaken. Maybe you were supposed to talk to Patrick.”

“No. We’ve been given some pretty specific instructions. We were to talk with _you_ … about what we do on the board and ask you of your interest.”

Patrick leaned back in his chair, rested his arm on the back of David’s chair, and watched as his boyfriend was asked to share his time and his talents in guiding a not-for-profit agency who served a very special purpose in their small community. And Patrick could not have been happier for his boyfriend or more proud to be at his side.

++++++

While the band played, they danced. Patrick’s arms tucked inside David’s jacket. His hands roaming up and down David’s back. His forehead pressed against David’s neck. David’s head resting on Patrick’s. Occasionally, Patrick would turn his head and kiss David’s neck.

They loved dancing together. It always made them feel close. Connected. Patrick talked quietly in his ear. They pressed against one-another. “I’m so proud of you David. They know your work. They know your dedication. They want you to be part of their leadership. That’s a big deal.”

David protested. “I don’t know, Patrick. The store is really busy…”

“Right now it’s busy. The holidays and all. You know it will cycle out of that soon. Besides, busy or not, they could use your skillset. They wouldn’t have asked you.” Patrick’s hands continued to roam under David’s jacket. He kissed David’s neck. He talked quietly in his ear.

“They asked me because I donate money. I’ve been through this before. Sat on boards before. It’s not that big of a deal. You just show up and vote on things and leave.” David tried to minimize the ask.

Patrick pulled back and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. “David, I don’t think it’s quite like that this time. You heard those guys talk about what they do. They helped put on this event. They put in time and labor. They worked on this. I don’t think it’s the same as what you dealt with before. That… _that_ was about your money. This is different. I think they know your passion.”

“How could they know my passion? They don’t know my story.” David said. Then his eyes shifted away to the room behind Patrick. “You don’t even know my story.”

Patrick pressed his cheek against David’s and said in a low voice in David’s ear, “When are we going to rectify that?”

“Soon. We’ll talk about it soon.”

“M’Kay.” Patrick kissed his neck and tucked in for more quiet dancing. Bodies pressed to one another. Hands roaming. David rubbed his hands across Patrick’s shoulders. Patrick tucked one hand into the back of David’s pants under his suit jacket where nobody could see. His other hand rested on David’s chest. He shut his eyes and let David lead the dance. He loved being held by David.

“You look really handsome in this little rented tuxedo of yours.” David said quietly in his ear.

Patrick smiled up at him. “You look really handsome in this super expensive tuxedo that was specifically made for you.”

David kissed him. On the lips. As they danced. He held him close. His cheek resting on Patrick’s. David looked across the dance floor. Looked at the twinkling lights. Felt Patrick’s hand caress him through his shirt. He smiled. He was happy. Happy in the arms of his loving, supportive, protective boyfriend.

++++++ 

In the end, they kept getting outbid on the smaller items they tried to win. So, they discussed their maximum bids, pooled their money, and outbid everyone on a two-night weekend for two at the Elmdale Spa. Massage for two. Manicures and Pedicures for two. Facials for two. Other than it being a weekend away, it didn’t appeal to Patrick. But David’s eyes lit up when he saw the package included spa treatments. So, they went all in. And David was thrilled when they won it.

As the evening drew to a close, Patrick went to settle their bill for the silent auction. David spoke with the men who had talked with him about the board. He told them he would think about it and would let them know before Christmas. He was clear that if he were to do it, he couldn’t start until after the first of the year.

As they talked, David kept his eye on Patrick. And while he did so, he watched Toby approach Patrick. He watched them have a conversation.

++++++

Patrick put his wallet into his jacket pocket and turned. Toby stood near him.

Patrick nodded at him and intended to walk past him. 

“Patrick. I want to apologize to you.” Toby said.

Patrick moved near him and in a low and quiet voice told Toby he didn’t think there were reasons for apologies.

“Jacob and I were pretty rude to you that night after the playoffs.” Toby said. “It was inappropriate.”

“You’re with Jackson, now?” Patrick asked. Still using a quiet voice. Wishing Toby would, also.

“Yeah. Jacob wasn’t … he wasn’t right for me. He wanted some…things that I wasn’t happy with.”

“Yeah. He wanted some… _things_.” Patrick said. He pressed his lips together. He shoved his hands into his pockets. He was aware that he was blushing.

“I tried it for a little bit.” Toby said. “Groups… they might be OK for some people. They’re just… not my scene. I’m a one guy kind of guy. You know?”

“Me too, Toby.” Patrick said. Still nodding his head. He felt like a bobble-head doll. He didn’t know what else to do with himself.

“You and David. You’re still going strong?” Toby asked him.

“Yup. Around 7 months.” Patrick told him.

“That’s great. Congratulations.”

“That’s not changing, Toby. Like I told you before.” Patrick was direct. He didn’t want there to be any mixed messages.

“I understand.” Toby said.

“I went ahead and got our coats. Did you get everything taken care of?” David walked over. His thin high-pitched voice told Patrick all he needed to know.

Patrick’s lips pressed tightly together into a grin. His eyes grew large. “Babe. I’m ready when you are.”

David handed him his coat and Patrick put it on. Then he took David’s coat from him and held it up for David to put on. After David shrugged it on, Patrick held out his hand to take his.

David exhaled a long slow breath. He smiled at Patrick. Then he turned to Toby and extended his other hand. “Toby it was so good to see you. I hope you have a lovely holiday season.”

++++++

While David used the restroom, Patrick stood in the kitchen. He had removed his tuxedo jacket and folded it over one of the kitchen chairs. The first few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. Suspenders still on. The tie he wore sat on the kitchen table. He made a sandwich and cut it into fourths. He sliced an apple and put it on the plate with the sandwich. He reached into the refrigerator to get a couple bottles of water.

“A snack.” He heard David’s voice behind him. Quiet. Low.

Patrick turned. His eyes raked up and down David, taking in the view. David stood in the doorway. Tuxedo jacket unbuttoned. The untied bow-tie hung around his neck. The top few buttons of his shirt unfastened. David’s hair was slightly mussed from their make-out session in the car at the fundraiser.

David leaned against the wall. He raised his chin and shook his head. A knowing grin on his face. “What?”

Patrick gave him a one-sided grin. He leaned back against the kitchen counter. “You’re really fuckin’ pretty, David Rose.”

David pushed off the wall and moved close to Patrick. He would never tire of hearing those words of praise from Patrick. He ran his hands under the suspenders Patrick wore. “Thank you, Mr. Brewer.” David pressed against him. Offered his open mouth to him. The slight touch of his tongue. Their kiss was passionate. Loving.

“Are we going to take this snack upstairs?” David asked him. He turned to pick up the plate. 

Patrick wanted nothing more than to undress David and touch every inch of his flesh. But he knew that something was building in David and he wanted to give him a chance to get it off his chest. And, he knew if they went upstairs, they’d have sex and not talk.

“Let’s sit here. Eat here in the kitchen.” Patrick moved to the table, pulled out the chair where his suit jacket rested and sat down. He put the bottles of water he had been holding on the table.

David’s brow furrowed. “Um…OK.” He said. He sat down across from Patrick and put the plate between them in the middle of the table.

“Talk to me, David. Tell me.” Patrick said quietly.

David raised his chin and shook his head. “Tell you, what?”

“I don’t know for sure. But there’s something, David. A person… a situation…”

“Patrick. It’s late.”

“Yes. It is.” Patrick said slowly. Quietly.

“Tonight was so lovely.” David said.

“Yes. It was.”

They sat in silence. Patrick removed the lid of his water and took a drink. He leaned back in his chair and waited. Patient Patrick.

David reached for a paper napkin from the holder beside the plate. He spread it open in front of himself on the table and reached for a piece of the sandwich Patrick made. He sat it on the napkin. He put his hands in his lap and tilted his head to the side as he looked Patrick in the eyes.

“Let’s start with who. There’s a person involved here.” Patrick said. “Someone who meant something to you.”

David looked down at his small piece of sandwich. He picked it up. Slowly, methodically, he pulled the crust off the edges. He dropped the crust, piece by piece, onto the napkin. He held the sandwich up to his mouth and took a small bite. He sat it down and chewed. His eyes focused on his bottle of water as he removed the lid and took a sip. He replaced the bottle’s lid and sat it on the table.

He took a deep breath and exhaled.

“Trixie.” He said quietly. “Her name was Trixie.”

Patrick squinted his eyes. He frowned. He had anticipated hearing any number of names. He had thought he might even hear the name of someone famous. This was not something he had expected. He sat quietly. He knew if David started talking, he’d get to the story with little or no prompting. Patrick just needed to be patient.

“I met her at a bar. I was 16 or so.”

“Before or after you and Enrique…” Patrick made a fist with one hand and slapped the end of it with the flat palm of his other hand. Asking David if he met her before or after he lost his virginity to the guy who tutored Alexis in math. The first guy David had ever been with.

“It was after I knew Enrique…but…before we fucked. I was having feelings. Wasn’t sure about them. I went to the bar to… figure them out.” David answered Patrick.

David began to talk. He told Patrick about the fake ID he had obtained and how one Saturday night he had his chauffeur … at Patrick’s expression, David answered the silent question. “Yes. _My_ chauffeur. We each had one.”

“Sorry.” Patrick said. “I’ll be quiet.”

David continued. He had heard about a club in the city where he could go and meet other guys. Where a fake I.D. wouldn’t get him booted. He was not sure of what he wanted, how he felt. He was having conflicting feelings. He had decided to test the waters.

************************

Nervous he stood by the bar. He glanced around the room. His fingers twisted around themselves. His head down as he looked at his feet.

“Hello, Cutie.” He heard a guy say.

His head snapped up. He looked at a man who could easily have been one of his teachers. He looked to be old. At least 30. He wore a sweater vest. He held a tall glass with something red in it and held it out to David. “Care for a drink?” The man said.

David reached for the drink. Not sure what else to do. It looked fruity.

“Don’t drink that, Darlin.” He heard from behind him. David turned to see a tall, round, drag queen. Gold lame dress. Large blonde wig. Thick, burgundy-colored lips.

The man who offered the drink protested and was quickly shooed away.

“Honey. Trixie’s rule #3. Never accept a drink from someone in a bar unless you take the lid off of it yourself or you watch the bartender pour it with your own two eyes.” She talked with a southern drawl.

“Why?” David asked.

“Baby. Listen to Aunt Trixie. There are some nice men in this world. But, generally speaking, men who bring you an unsolicited drink in a bar do not fall into that category.”

“He wasn’t a nice man?” David asked her.

“I don’t know. But I can tell you a man like that giving an unsolicited drink to a pretty little thing like you? I smelled trouble.” Trixie said. 

She took the drink out of David’s hand, gave it to the bar tender. “Get this little man a white wine spritzer. Now… watch him. Watch him pour it.” She instructed David. 

David did as he was told. After the bartender finished and put the glass on the bar for David, Trixie nodded to the drink. “See? Easy. Watch them pour it, then you know it’s safe.”

David thanked her and took the drink.

“What’s our name, Honey?” She asked him.

“David Rose.”

“David, I’m Trixie. Trixie Dust.”

************************

David told Patrick about her. She had been in the bar because she was part of a Drag Revue at the bar on Saturday nights. They didn’t talk much more that night, but David stayed for the show. There were a few other men that offered David drinks that night. He followed her advice and only accepted drinks if the lids were on them or he was at the bar to watch the bartender.

“Sounds like she gave you some good advice.” Patrick said quietly.  
  
“She always did.” David said. He reached for a second piece of the sandwich.

David explained how he went to the same bar every Saturday for weeks on end. There were nicer bars, cleaner bars, more popular ones. Places where kids his age went and hooked up. But he kept going back to that one because she made him feel safe as he navigated the world of meeting guys. Dancing with guys. Flirting with guys.

“I remember when I told her that Enrique and I had sex for the first time.” David said.

“You told her, huh?”

“Yeah. I told her a lot.” David said.

************************

“Little Man. I hope you made him wrap it up.” Trixie leaned forward and put a hand on David’s.

“He did. He had condoms.” David told her proudly.

“Trixie’s Rule #2. Always… ALWAYS carry your own condoms. Never leave it up to the other person. Or you’ll be in need and won’t have one. That’s when bad decisions happen.”

“OK, Trixie.” David said.

“And whether it’s yours _or his_, check those packages. Make sure they’re not expired. And make sure the package isn’t compromised.”

“OK, Trixie.” David took in everything she said.

“And if you’re going to carry condoms…always…ALWAYS… have lube. Lube is our friend, Little Man.”

************************

As David told stories of his interactions with her, Patrick drew direct lines from David’s early days with Trixie to the man David became.

David finished his part of the sandwich. Patrick wasn’t interested in eating his half, so he pushed the plate toward David. He leaned his elbows on the table. He was happy David was finally telling him. He folded his hands together and waited.

David told him how he lost track of Trixie. She was suddenly not at the club anymore. The Revue went on with other performers. After going long enough without seeing her, David stopped going there. He moved on to other clubs.

And, he had long passed the time when he and Enrique were hooking up. Enrique stopped coming to the house.

David started going to more trendy clubs. Attending raves. Being with guys. Being with girls. Being with…whomever he pleased.

Patrick sat back in his chair. He crossed one leg over the other. He held his water and sipped on it. He was in one of those conversations where he felt conflicted. He didn’t _really _want to know, yet he did. He waited. _Patient Patrick_.

“A few years later… I was 20. I had an apartment in the city. It was…actually… the week I turned 20. I… didn’t see my family. Alexis was… I don’t know… she was _somewhere_. I celebrated…all week long. I guess you could call it celebrating…I threw myself a party or two. I was at a club I’d been to… like… a _million_ times. By this time, I had a group of… _friends_. They hung around. I had a credit card. I bought drinks. They were … just around.”

Patrick nodded his head. He reached for the plate and picked up a slice of apple that was turning brown. He bit into it. It was tart. More tart than he wanted. He put the remainder of the slice back on the plate. He stood and filled the tea kettle with water and put it on the stove. He leaned against the counter and waited. Waited for the water to boil. Waited for David to continue with his story.

David told him that he had been on something. He had taken a pill…or two. He took a drink from a guy he didn’t know. By that point, people didn’t usually buy David drinks. He bought them…for just about everyone. And he was so out of it from the pills, he didn’t stop to remember Trixie’s rule about drinks.

Patrick’s arms were crossed over his chest. He stayed there, leaning back against the kitchen counter. He worked to keep the expression on his face neutral.

David said he could never really be sure. Maybe it was just a combination of the pills he’d taken with the alcohol of the drink. Or maybe he was drugged.

The room was quiet.

David held a piece of sandwich in his hand and didn’t take his eyes off it. He pulled the crust off. He let the crust fall to the napkin. He tossed the sandwich back on the plate. He had no stomach for food at that moment.

The tea kettle whistled.

Patrick poured the boiling water over his tea bag. He carried his mug to the table and sat down. He stifled his desire to beat the hell out of the faceless person who drugged a young David. He focused intently on what David was telling him.

David continued. He woke up in a hotel room. One that was paid for by a card with David’s name on it. He had woken up late in the morning. He had clearly had sex. There was dried cum on the sheets. Dried cum on his legs and stomach. He looked through the trash in each room of the hotel suite. He found no evidence of the use of a condom. He had no idea who he’d been with.

David stopped talking. He looked up at Patrick. He pulled his lips into his mouth and bit down. Waited. Watched Patrick’s face for any sign of disappointment.

Patrick looked at him. He reached across the table for David’s hand.

David pulled his hands away and put them in his lap.

“You don’t… David, you don’t have to keep going.” Patrick said, empathetically.

“You wanted to know the story, Patrick. You think you need to know my past? You need to hear this.” David said flatly. Frankly.

“OK.” Patrick put both hands on his mug. He sipped his tea and waited.

************************

“How can I help you?” The woman behind the glass at the front desk asked.

“I’m here to… I need a test.” David tried to whisper through the glass.

“Do you have an appointment?” The woman said in a voice that seemed far too loud.

David leaned closer to the small opening at the bottom of the glass partition. He said in a quiet voice, “No…I… I just… think I need a test.” He wrung his hands.

“Name?” She called loudly.

“For fuck’s sake, Margie. Knock that shit off. Give the poor kid the paperwork he needs so he can go get tested.” A voice from the waiting area called out.

David turned quickly and looked at a man. There was something familiar about him, but David couldn’t place him.

He was embarrassed. He was 20 years old. Sexually active. And he had never been tested. He was afraid to give them his name. People _knew_ his name. People knew his _family’s_ name.

He was afraid to sit down. He took the clipboard offered to him from the woman at the front desk. He stood, nervously looking around the room.

“Come over here, Little Man. Come sit by Auntie Trix.”

David’s eyes widened as he looked at the man who patted the chair beside where he sat. “Come on, David.”

As David walked toward the man, he lost the last threads of control to which he had clung. And, he began to cry.

************************

David told Patrick. When Trixie wasn’t in drag, he went by Travis. He was a Texan. The southern drawl Trixie had was a real one. Travis had left home young and made his way to New York where he became part of the drag scene.

When David had met Trixie years prior, Travis’s viral load had been low. He had been healthy and doing well. But at one point, around the time Trixie stopped performing at the Revue, Travis’s viral load skyrocketed. Infection set in. He was hospitalized. Over a period of time the viral load began to drop and he began to improve.

David told Patrick about all of it. How Travis sat with him and helped him fill out the paperwork for his first testing. About how David told Travis, and then later the nurse at his first blood draw about waking up to discover that he thought he had unprotected sex. And, that he might have been drugged.

When the counselor went through the list of questions, David was embarrassed at how he had answered. He was deemed to have a _high-risk lifestyle_. Travis had comforted him. “Don’t worry, Little Man. All the good ones do.”

Because of the answers to his questions, he was recommended to come in every other month for testing. Waiting for the first results were the hardest thing David had ever done up to that point.

“Back then, they didn’t have the _rapid response_ tests like they do now. It took days… sometimes a week.” He told Patrick.

Patrick watched David. He waited while David processed it. David told him that during the week he waited he tried to figure out what he’d do if he was positive. How he thought the reason it took so long to get the results was because he was positive and they were running the tests again to make sure. And Patrick saw every emotion cross David’s face as he remembered it all.

************************

After the test was run, Travis walked with him to a local restaurant. They ordered white wine spritzers and sandwiches. As they ate, they talked about testing.

“What you have to do, Little Man, is make the day enjoyable. If you’re going to get tested, treat yourself to something special that day. A test…and a facial. A test… and a manicure. Remember that.” Travis told him. “That way, there’s something to look forward to. Something good.”

While they ate, David told him about the previous night. What he woke up to find.

“Honey. You’ve got to be more careful. Promise me. Never… ever… have unprotected sex.”

“So… the guy.. back at the testing place. I asked him if there was ever a time I could go without condoms. He said if I could answer the questions ... if I clean up my act… and wasn’t high risk… it would be OK. But only then…like monogamous.” David told him.

Travis sat his drink down and leaned forward. He took David’s hand in his own. “Do you remember Trixie’s rule #2?”

“Always carry condoms.” David said.

“Why would you always carry condoms if you sometimes didn’t use them? Trixie’s rule #1. Never … EVER… EVVVVERRRRR ….have intercourse with anyone without a condom. Boy or girl.”

“But… what if you’re in love?”

“Love doesn’t exist.” Travis said, coolly.

“What if you’re in a relationship? The guy at the testing place said if I am in a monogamous relationship and both of us are negative… “

“Let me make this clear, David. There. Is. No. Such. Thing. In. Our. World.” Travis tapped the table with his finger as he enunciated each word. “Men don’t commit like that. They cheat. And if you trust the other person, it will only set you up for failure.”

“But…”

Travis cut him off. “No Buts. You’ll only set yourself up for disappointment… and illness… if you trust anyone. The only person you can trust, Little Man…is yourself.”

************************

David explained to Patrick that Travis had been in a long-term relationship. Complete with commitment ceremony. His partner and he did not use condoms, because neither was Positive and they had agreed to a monogamous relationship.

Travis had gotten sick. A trip to the doctor and a blood panel later showed that he had tested Positive. Another test showed that his partner also tested Positive. At that time Travis learned that his partner had cheated on him multiple times with various individuals. And he had not use protection.

Travis, or Trixie as David always referred to her, was adamant when coaching David. “If you can’t trust your partner, you can’t trust anybody.”

Patrick sighed. He leaned back in his chair. “David. You can’t still feel that way…” he said quietly.

“Can’t I?” David asked. He stood. He walked to the sink. Put the plate in it. Leaned back against the counter.

Patrick got up from his chair and moved slowly toward David. He held out a hand. David looked at it and made no move to take it. Patrick shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

“That’s enough for tonight,” Patrick said in a low voice. “Let’s go to bed. It’s late.”

“It was late when we started this. You wanted to talk about it, we need to keep going.” David said. His voice void of emotion. “Truth telling moment and all…”

“I need to use the bathroom.”

“Then use it,” David said. “I’m going pour some whiskey. Want some?"

“A double. Neat.” Patrick turned to leave the room. His heart heavy. He worried David was going to start pulling away.

“Hey Patrick?” David said. His back to Patrick as he unscrewed the liquor bottle.

“Yea?” Patrick turned back to him.

“Leave the suspenders on….please.” David said quietly.

Patrick grinned to himself as he left the kitchen.

++++++ 

Patrick sat in the living room, waiting for him. He half-way regretted pushing David to talk. Nothing had been this uncomfortable since their talk at the cabin several months prior.

David joined him. A glass in each hand.  
  
“Why are you still wearing your jacket?” Patrick asked him.

“I’m cold.” David said simply.

“We can go upstairs and change. You have a sweatshirt and pants in my drawer.”

“I don’t want to change yet.”

Patrick nodded. He took the drink David offered him. Took a sip and sat the glass down.

David stood in front of Patrick and lowered himself onto him. A knee on each side of Patrick. David sat down on his lap, facing him.

Patrick looked up at him. The times he’d tried to touch him since they started the conversation, David rejected his touch. Yet, Patrick tried again. He hesitantly rested his hands on David’s thighs. “I love you, you know.” Patrick said.

“Keep telling me that.” David said.

“I’ll never stop.” Patrick said.

“Yes…You will.” David said. He nodded slowly. His eyes sad.

Patrick knew that a futile attempt at arguing with him would only upset them both. He opted, instead, to quietly move his hands up David’s chest. Slide under his jacket and up his back. He pulled David closer.

David’s hands settled on Patrick’s cheeks. He leaned down. Patrick tilted his head up and opened his mouth to invite David in. David’s lips gently touched Patrick’s. So gentle. So soft.

Patrick’s hands moved down to cup David’s ass. He squeezed him.

David moved closer. Pressed himself more firmly against Patrick. His tongue delved into Patrick’s welcoming mouth. His hips began to rock. He ground himself against Patrick.

“Hello, you two! How was the fundraiser?” Ray’s cheerful voice broke the two apart.

David sat up and moved to settle on the couch beside Patrick. “Ray.” David said. “Hi. Oh, Hi, Aaron.”

“We were just coming down for a snack. Don’t let us disturb you.” Ray told them.

“No. No, no. You’re not disturbing us.” Patrick said. His cheeks turning all shades of red for having been caught making out in the communal space of the living room. By not only Ray, but Ray’s boyfriend.

The four of them made small talk. Patrick, seemingly the only one who was uncomfortable with the situation.

Once Ray and Aaron had gathered the snacks they needed and headed back upstairs, the silence in the room became uncomfortable.

The two avoided eye contact. David sat on his knees beside Patrick, facing him; and his fingers toyed with Patrick’s hair.

It was Patrick who was brave. He took charge and pushed them forward.

“What happened to Trixie, David?” 

************************

“What did this teach you?” Trixie asked him.

She was dressed and ready to go on stage. He sat with her in the cramped, dark room.

“To follow Trixie’s rules.” David said with a smile.

“I’m glad the test was clear…next time it won’t be if you aren’t careful.” Trixie shook a red, pointy fingernail at his face.

************************

David turned and lay down on the couch. He rested his head on Patrick’s thigh. Patrick rested one hand on David’s side. The fingers of his other hand gently ran through David’s hair.

He told Patrick about their visits. Every few weeks they met. Sometimes they had lunch. Sometimes David went to see her perform. Over time, her performances became less often. Most times, she didn’t feel well. Her viral load spiked. She lost work. She went on disability which barely brought in enough money to cover rent.

“She wouldn’t let me help her. I never had a … _friend_… who said no to the money. She said no.” David’s slow, quiet voice told Patrick his mind was a million miles away.

Patrick felt the dampness on his thigh. David’s tears.

Patrick waited. Still touching David. His hair. His side. Wishing he could alleviate the grief.

David asked his dad’s attorneys for help. They filed paperwork on Trixie’s behalf for HOPWA.

“What’s that?” Patrick asked. He was learning.

“Housing Opportunities for People living with AIDS. There are levels of support, assistance in finding housing, paying for housing, that sort of thing. It’s not everywhere… but it was in the city” David quickly rattled off the information.

Patrick looked down at his lap and watched David’s face. All business. He knew his stuff. The Center would be lucky to have him on their board.

David grew quiet. Patrick continued to stroke David’s side. His fingers continued to play with David’s hair. Patrick waited. He knew. He knew what David was going to tell him.

“David… we don’t have to...”

“She fought. Long and hard. She fought.” David said quickly.

They sat in silence.

Ray came back down the stairs and saw them. He made eye contact with Patrick. Patrick shook his head to tell him that _no, they did not need to talk at that particular moment_. Ray nodded and turned to go back upstairs.

“David…you changed pronouns through your story. She, then he, then she again. Can you tell me about that?” Patrick asked. Wanting to be sensitive when talking about David’s friend.

David explained that when he first met her, she was always in drag. She was Trixie. There were times in the middle when Travis and David spent time together. He was Travis.

“But in the end, she was _always_ Trixie. It made her feel good to be…Trixie. But she wasn’t the same. Not the same as when we first met. So much of the… life…? had already left her? She was half the size she was when I met her. And… she never really put much makeup on in the end. But… she loved her wigs. She loved her scarves. She loved her pink _peignoir.”_ David said with a smile and a wave of his hand.

They were quiet.

“I was with her. I held her hand when she …” David stopped talking.

They sat in silence.

“When did she pass?” Patrick asked him quietly. His hands moving. Up and down David’s side. Through his hair. Comforting him as best he could.

David sat up. Tucked his feet underneath him. Crossed his arms tightly across his chest.

Patrick moved close to him. He wrapped both arms around him and held him tightly. 

“Just before Sebastien.”

It was all David needed to say for every piece of the puzzle to fall into place for Patrick.

He stood. He held out a hand to David who did not hesitate to take it. David stood in front of him. Patrick pulled him toward the kitchen where they both drank some water. Where Patrick picked up his jacket and tie.

David held Patrick’s hand as he led him through the downstairs and shut out lights as they went.

David climbed the stairs behind Patrick. Quiet. Somber.

Their first stop was the bathroom. They emptied their bladders. Patrick ran hot water and wet a washcloth. He gave it to David to wash his face.

David held his hand as they walked to Patrick’s room. Patrick tossed his jacket and tie onto the chair in the corner. He turned on the bedside lamp. He turned off the overhead light. He shut the door.

He turned to look at David who looked everywhere but at Patrick.

Patrick put two hands on David’s face. He waited for David’s brown eyes to connect with his own.

“David. I’m sorry. I’m sorry you lost your friend. Thank you for telling me her story.”

As Patrick spoke, David began to cry.

Patrick kept talking. He drew him near. He gave him kisses.

_She was lucky to have a friend like you. _Kiss._ I’m glad you had someone you trusted. _Kiss._ I’m sorry you lost her. _Kiss._ You were good to her. _Kiss_. She must have been very special. _Kiss._ I love you, David. _Kiss_. Thank you for telling me. _Kiss._ How comforted she must have been to be with you._ Kiss

David ran his fingers under the suspenders Patrick wore. Up. Down. He moved his hands back up and slid the suspenders off Patrick’s broad shoulders.

“David.” Patrick said quietly.

“I’m going to need to hear you tell me.” David said. “A lot.”

“I love you.” Patrick said. Eyes boring holes into David’s soul.

David slowly unbuttoned Patrick’s shirt and tugged it out of his slacks. “More.” He said, head nodding.

“I love you.” Patrick moved his hands inside the shoulder of David’s jacket and maneuvered it off of him. He held it in his hands and looked at David who stood still.

Patrick went to his closet and found a hanger. He put David’s jacket on it and hug it on the door of the closet.

Patrick stood looking at David. Fitted slacks. Fitted white crisp shirt. Untied bow-tie hanging around his neck. Patrick wished he could take a picture, but knew it was not an appropriate time.

David watched Patrick. “Take it.” David said.

“What?”

“You want a picture. Take it.” David said. 

“No… David…”

“How often do I get to dress up. Take it.”

Patrick reached into his pocket, retrieved his phone, and took a quick picture of David. Face solemn. One eyebrow raised. One hand in his pocket.

“Now, take me to bed.” David said quietly.

Patrick kicked off his shoes. David followed.

Patrick slid the tie from around David’s neck. Slowly tugged on one end. He put it on the dresser. He unbuttoned David’s shirt and found a hanger for it.

The two men stood. Shoeless. T-shirts. Slacks.

They pressed their bodies together. Patrick tucked into David’s embrace. David’s hands ran up and down Patrick’s back as though Patrick was the one who needed soothing. 

“You did good, David. So good.” Patrick whispered to him. He was proud of David for working through his worries about talking about a very personal part of his past.

“I’ve never told anyone.” David whispered back to him. “She was very special to me.”

“I know, Babe.” Patrick pulled him tighter. “I know.”

++++++ 

They lay in bed some time later. The room dark. Wearing underwear and t-shirts. Patrick on his back. David curled up on his side, head resting on Patrick’s chest. Leg draped over Patrick. Blankets pulled up over them.  
  
They chatted quietly. About the party earlier in the night. The run-in with Toby. Jacob. Jackson. Things that needed done at the store. Upcoming Christmas plans. Errands that needed run. David serving on the board of the AIDS Center.

They were both exhausted. It was well past 3:00 am, but neither was sleepy.

David’s hands roamed over the t-shirt covering Patrick’s chest.

“So…Patrick… if I change it to an _espresso_ machine… can we do it?”

“You’re welcome to buy anything with your own money, David. I told you that.”

“Holidays are coming up. I can’t spend that kind of money on myself.” David said. “What do we need to do to buy it with the _store’s_ money?”

“Are you going to make it to sell to customers?” Patrick teased him. He knew David had no intentions of doing that.

“You know I want it for the staff.” David said. His hand slowly moved down Patrick’s chest. He cupped Patrick’s balls. Ran his fingers over the thin blue cotton fabric covering his dick.

“You mean you want it for you, because I don’t drink coffee.” Patrick countered. _Finally. Finally, he’s touching me_, he thought. _No sudden movements. Just be cool._

“What do I have to do to make that happen?” David asked him. His finger teasing the head of Patrick’s dick.

“You’re starting to play dirty, David.” Patrick ran his hand up over the thigh that David had draped over him. Ran his hand just under the fabric of the black silk boxers he wore. His hand slid up inside the boxers and caressed the skin of David’s ass cheek.

“I like that you’re wearing these blue boxers. I thought you didn’t like them.” David said. Hand now pushing up Patrick’s t-shirt so his hand could caress the skin of Patrick’s chest.

“No. I told you they’d be good to wear with something other than jeans. Turns out they were perfect to wear with a rented tuxedo.” Patrick’s hands moved to pull David’s shirt up over his head.

David sat up beside Patrick and took his shirt off. His hand continued to toy with Patrick’s growing erection.

Patrick sat up. David tugged on his shirt. Patrick removed it and dropped it by the bed. He moved closer to David. Nudged him back down onto the mattress. David rolled onto his side. Pressed his back against Patrick. Patrick was the big spoon.

David arched his back and pressed his silk-covered ass against Patrick’s cotton covered dick. Patrick rolled his hips. His hand caressed David’s chest. His fingers played with David’s nipples, the hair on his chest. Patrick nuzzled his shoulder. Kissed him. Lightly bit him.

David moved to tug down his underwear. Patrick helped him and then worked on his own. David reached for the lube and condoms in the drawer nearest him.

They knew each other’s moves. Each other’s desires.

Patrick held out his hand and David lubed his fingers. He lifted his knee, pulled it up close, giving Patrick room to use his fingers to prepare him. Patrick didn’t toy with him, just began to work into David. First one finger, then another.

David turned his neck so that he could kiss Patrick, but then he rotated his body so he was facing down. His face buried in his folded arms. His body stilled while Patrick touched him.

Patrick stopped. He held himself off of David. “Tell me what you want.” He murmured in David’s ear.

“Just like this, Patrick. Just like this.”

Patrick kissed him on the back of his neck. “Sure?”

David arched his back. Pressed his ass against Patrick. “Show me.” He said quietly into the hollow his arms created under his head.

“Show you that I love you?” Patrick clarified.

David nodded his head.

“You want to turn around…? Look at me?” Patrick asked.

David shook his head. _No. _He, most certainly, did not want to turn around and look at Patrick.

“I love you, David Rose.” Patrick whispered into his ear.

_For how long?_ David kept his thoughts to himself. It had been months since he’d allowed the negative thoughts in. Months since he’d not trusted that their relationship was strong and had staying power. Over the past week or so, he dealt with the feelings. Anxiety. Distrust. Jealousy. _This isn’t going to last. This isn’t going to last… _

Patrick’s hips moved in a slow rhythm while his fingers continued to work David open. David shifted and picked up the condom he had put on the bed beside them. He tore open the condom and handed it back to Patrick to put on himself.

David rested his head, hiding his face from Patrick. Shut his eyes and waited.

And waited.

And…waited.

He lifted himself up on his elbows and turned his head. Patrick half-sat, half-lay beside him. His face was solemn.

“I’m not doing this, David.” Patrick pulled the condom off his softening dick. He tossed it over the side of the bed in the direction of the trash can.

David shook his head, rolled his eyes. “Not doing _what_…exactly?” He dropped his head and hid his face in his arms, again.

“I’m not going to fuck you while you lay there, unmoving, thinking this is the last time. I’m not… David…” Patrick pushed a hand against David’s bare hip and nudged him. “David… Please look at me while we’re talking.”

David sighed. He rolled over onto his back. His hands moved for the sheet and pulled it up over himself. He threw his hand into the air. “What?”

“I love you…David. I love… _YOU_. And I don’t see that ever changing.” Patrick said firmly.

David’s eyes bounced around the room, but avoided Patrick’s.

“And I’m not leaving… David. I’m here.”

David’s eyes blinked fiercely. He used his thumb to wipe around his eyes.

“Please…David…David look at me.” Patrick moved closer to him. Lowered himself over him, but working hard to not touch him on the face, knowing that forcing him to look would be too much for David.

Patrick waited.

“David.” He whispered. “Come on, Babe.”

David’s red-rimmed eyes shifted slightly. Brought Patrick into view. He was still.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry you lost her. And, I’m glad you had her friendship. But…David…she had her world view. And… umm…then you had your… experiences… your… relationships. Neither of those included us. David…I wasn’t _there_. Please don’t judge me…judge us… based on those things in your past.”

David’s eyes shifted to the side. Patrick waited until David looked at him again.

“I can’t change your past. But… David…I _am here_. Trust me. Let me…show you it can be better.”

Patrick moved. He pulled back the sheet. He moved to settle his knees between David’s legs. David’s body responded immediately by pulling up his knees and wrapping his legs around Patrick’s waist. His feet locked at the ankles, hugging Patrick tightly. His hands slid up Patrick’s side and then slid to his broad, smooth back. David pulled Patrick down on top of him. His hands rubbed Patrick’s back.

Patrick held his body weight on his elbows as he lay on top of David.

“Do you love me, David?” He asked.

“Of course I do.” David said.

“David, do you have plans to leave this relationship? End it?”

“No.” David shook his head.

Patrick buried his face in the crook of David’s neck. He kissed him.

“Be patient with me, Patrick.” David said as he held the back of Patrick’s head.

In a low, quiet voice, Patrick said, “I can be patient.”

Patrick moved down David’s body. Glided his lips across David’s shoulder. Ran his hands and then his cheek over David’s chest. Tenderly. Slowly. Patrick did what he loved to do with David. He worshiped his body. He showed him how special David was to him. He took care of him.

He talked quietly to him as he touched him. _I love spending every day with you. You’re generous to so many people. You’re smart and witty. You’re successful. You’re beautiful, David. _

David reached in the drawer for a fresh condom. He unwrapped it and rolled it onto Patrick’s cock.

Patrick sat up on his knees. He waited for David to move, turn his back to Patrick. “You can roll over if you want.”

David shook his head and held up his arms, tugging Patrick back down on top of him.

++++++

With a satisfied smile, he pulled Patrick close to him. Felt Patrick slowly enter him. Tenderly. Carefully. He wrapped his legs around him and pulled him close.

As Patrick put his forehead to his, David locked eyes with him. He could because he knew he was safe in Patrick’s arms. Knew that if anyone in his life would protect him at all costs, it was Patrick.

Patrick began to move. Slowly they began to rock. David loved when they found their rhythm. He knew Patrick liked it slow and easy. He knew Patrick would have been happy being with him in any way David pleased. David liked when Patrick was happy and content.

“I love you, Patrick.” He whispered quietly to him. Their bodies pressed together. Their eyes still locked.

David felt Patrick’s hand move up his side. Felt Patrick’s hand cradle his cheek.

He felt special when Patrick touched him. It made him feel both fragile and powerful.

David felt a sense of calmness spread through his chest. Felt the tightness that had gripped his heart for the past few weeks release its hold.

Patrick’s eyes didn’t leave his. David didn’t want them to stop looking into his own.

David moved his hands up and down Patrick’s smooth, broad back. He moved them to Patrick’s shoulders. He gripped him there. His fingers dug into them.

For a brief moment Patrick’s body stilled. “I love you,” He said in a gruff voice to David.

“Don’t stop.” David said.

“OK.” Patrick began to move again.

David’s hands moved to Patrick’s face. He held him with both hands. “I mean don’t stop loving me.”

A small smile crept across Patrick’s face. David watched his eyes crinkle at the corners. “Babe. I am never going to stop loving you.”

And for the first time, David Rose allowed himself to truly believe. Believe that the fates had allowed him to land in a safe place. In the arms of someone who would be there. Faithful. True. Patient and generous.

He smiled at Patrick. He reached up and kissed him and then pulled Patrick closer.

He tilted his head to allow room for Patrick’s mouth to kiss him on his neck, in that place that he liked. He held Patrick’s head in his hands.

David squeezed his eyes shut.

_It’s OK. It’s going to be OK. You don’t have to worry about me, Trixie. Patrick’s got me. _

_Patrick’s got me. _

++


	8. Happy Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the holidays approach, the Apothecary is busy. David and Patrick are exhausted. They help throw an impromptu party on Christmas Eve. Patrick's plans to see his parents are thwarted. David and Patrick exchange gifts. They travel to Thornbridge to spend New Year's Eve with their goat farming friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before, during, and after 4.13 "Merry Christmas, Johnny Rose"  
*********Warning**********  
This chapter talks of holidays, gift giving, parental disappointment, common winter illness, goats, and pregnancy. If any of these themes are triggers for you during this holiday season, please do not read this chapter.  
******End of Warning*******
> 
> It has been a while since I've posted. I'd like to take a moment to thank those of you who have sent messages. Over the past month, I've found that you've written notes of concern, kindness, praise, and thanks on several of my LOL Chapters (both D/P and T/A chapters). Your kindness is much appreciated.
> 
> I am well. Just very busy.
> 
> Finally... as we prepare for the holiday season. I encourage you to remember those less fortunate than yourself. Give where (and however) you can. Local food banks, shelters, local children's programs.
> 
> If you are someone who is struggling, I encourage you to not be afraid to seek support. Local organizations offer food, assistance in paying heating bills, and many offer opportunities to help provide your children with holiday gifts. It is OK to ask for help, many of us have been there. It is an honor to offer it.
> 
> Be well, friends. Share love and kindness.
> 
> Thank you for your patience as you waited for this chapter. It is the last chapter in my little bridge to prepare for Season 5. I think I accomplished all that I wanted to with it.
> 
> Thank you for indulging me as I meandered.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> ++++

++++++

He put the two bottles of water down on his bedside table and slouched down on the side of the bed. He wasn’t sure when he had felt so exhausted. Fully clothed he lay back on the bed, arms spread out. He shut his eyes and sighed. His lower back ached from standing all day and he was not sure how he was going to make it through the rest of the week.

They were busy at the store. Busier than he’d anticipated. There had been a campaign driven by the local chambers of commerce in all of the surrounding towns to shop for holiday gifts at locally owned retailers. And the people of Schitt’s Creek and the surrounding towns were _all in_. It showed. The daily revenues at the Apothecary were strong and if they could wisely save their funds, they’d be able to weather slumps that would likely occur after the first of the year.

He was lulled out of his half-asleep half-problem-solving state when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He rolled to his side and shoved his hand down his pocket. His pants were snug and he struggled to pull the phone out. _Damn cookies._ He thought. He’d eaten a lot of sweets over the past couple of weeks and had worked so many hours he all but abandoned his daily workouts. He’d put on a few pounds; the tightness of his pants told him so.

Finally, he stood up to get to his phone and by the time he pulled it out of his pants it had quit vibrating. He saw that he missed a Facetime call with his mom. David was in the shower and Patrick didn’t want to take any chances with his mom catching a glimpse of him in Patrick’s room. He was days away from seeing his parents in person. He was more than ready to tell them about David; excited to tell them. He didn’t want to ruin the plan.

He dialed her number, opting for a voice call.

He sat back on the side of his bed. He pulled a pillow behind him and lay back, waiting for her to answer.

“Oh Honey! I sure hope I didn’t wake you.” Marcy Brewer said when she answered her phone.

“Hi Mom. No. Just got in from work and sat down. What’s up?” Patrick responded.

++++++

He stood under the hot water and let it roll over his shoulders. He knew it was not polite to use all the hot water, but his body was so exhausted he was not motivated to move quickly. He stepped slightly away from the hot spray of the water so he could apply his deep conditioner. He washed his body and breathed deeply to allow the rosemary and lavender to work its magic and help him relax. Then he moved to stand under the hot water again. Felt it beat down on his scalp. On his shoulders. He stood there until it began to run cold.

He stepped out of the shower and toweled dry. He moisturized his face and body and then sat down; drooped shoulders. He sighed heavily. He took the time to respond to Stevie’s texts from earlier in the day. She’d sent texts confirming their plans to have drinks on Christmas Eve. Something they’d done together for the last couple of years. A ritual that started his first Christmas in Schitt’s Creek.

The first one happened purely by accident. Unsettled on that first Christmas Eve, David went for a walk. The snow kept him close to the motel, so he just walked in circles around the building. She had been sitting in the office and opened the door and insisted he come inside and stop “Acting like a stalker” by pacing in front of the office. She gave him a beer and they talked for hours. Most of the night, really. And from that night a ritual was born.

She agreed with him that Patrick should join in on Christmas Eve drinks this year. David was thankful that Stevie was open to it. That she liked Patrick enough to agree. He suggested she come to the store and they’d have snacks and listen to music while they got drunk. He rolled his eyes and smiled to himself, acknowledging that when Stevie and Patrick were together, he would pay the price. He would be the butt of their jokes.

Satisfied with the plans, David set his phone down, pulled on his Leonardo Ninja Turtle underwear, gathered his things in his toiletry bag, tossed his damp towel over his shoulder, and headed toward Patrick’s room. He didn’t worry about running into Ray who had been spending a significant amount of time away from the house, either out at the barn where he was selling trees and garland or at Aaron’s place.

As he approached Patrick’s bedroom, he heard him talking and realized he was on the phone. David quietly shut the bedroom door behind him, and hung the towel on the closet doorknob so it would dry. He put his things on the chair in the corner and turned on one of the bedside lamps. After shutting off the overhead light he went to the bed and sat beside Patrick who was lying back on a pillow, eyes shut.

“Me too, Mom. Really looking forward to it.”

David put his hand on Patrick’s thigh and watched his face. He held the phone with his right hand and the fingers of his left hand rubbed his closed eyes. David knew that they were both exhausted. But David worried about him. He’d not ever seen Patrick look so tired.

“Yeah. The plan is to work all weekend…and…yup… Christmas Eve….yeah. We’ll be open at least part of the day.”

David slid off the bed and sat on the floor. He took one of Patrick’s feet in his hands and began to untie the god-awful hiking shoes. He wasn’t sure why Patrick had been wearing these lately. Maybe because they offered him more support as he stood all day? Or maybe because it had been snowing a lot and he didn’t want to get his other shoes wet?

“Well, we’re thinking probably only a half day on Christmas Eve. Yeah.”

David pulled the shoe off Patrick and then pulled his sock off. He squeezed Patrick’s foot. Ran his thumb along the arch of his foot.

“Yup. We’re having some friends in to the store, I think. Drinks and snacks. Just informal…Stevie…maybe Alexis and Ted…Not sure, David is the one arranging it.”

David picked up Patrick’s other foot. Untied his shoe. Took it and his sock off. Rubbed his foot.

“Right. I’ll probably sleep in. Hope that’s ok. Will head out in the afternoon. I know that puts me home late, Mom, but….I know. I know you’re no pressuring me…I know…I’m excited, too.”

David ran his hands up, inside of Patrick’s jeans. Massaged his shins. His calf muscles. Patrick wiggled his toes. David grinned at the wordless message and squeezed his feet again. He ran his thumbs along the arches on Patrick’s feet. Patrick liked when he did that.

“Thanks, Mom. Thanks for understanding. Yeah. It’s been a long week and I’m guessing I’ll be pretty tired. But if I can sleep in then head out…it will be better…right… safer.”

David stood and patted Patrick’s thigh. Patrick sat up and David held out a hand. Patrick took it and let David pull him to a standing position.

“Yup. I’m planning three days. You sure that’s OK?... Good… Me, too.” 

David unbuckled Patrick’s belt and unfastened and unzipped his jeans. He kissed Patrick’s forehead.

“I don’t really want David to have to work alone at the store much more than that, Mom. Right…he needs a break, too. I know, I’ll tell him. He knows you appreciate it.”

Patrick looked at David and winked.

David smiled at him. He would not tire of those winks.

He tugged Patrick’s jeans down his body. He noticed it took a little more work than it normally did to get the jeans over Patrick’s ass and down his thighs. David wasn’t complaining, but knew Patrick had been mumbling about a weight gain.

“Tell Dad to get a list of chores ready. I need to do some work. Get some of this weight off me… Yeah, I do… Mom…you haven’t seen me. Lots of holiday snacks.”

David slapped Patrick’s ass. Patrick looked at him and shrugged. David shook his head to indicate that _No,_ he didn’t think Patrick needed to lose weight. David liked him a little thick. He unbuttoned Patrick’s shirt and helped him take it off. He tossed Patrick’s clothes over his own things on the arm chair.

“Yeah…yup… Store’s been doin’ really well.”

David slid his hands under Patrick’s t-shirt and pulled it up. Patrick moved his phone to his other hand as he slid the shirt off. David eyed Patrick, standing in his white briefs. Patrick’s eyes landed on Leonardo’s blue mask.

“I’ll fill you in when I see you. Got a lot to tell you and Dad… yeah…a lot…nah. It will wait until we’re together.”

David slid his fingers under the waistband of Patrick’s underwear and he pushed them down over Patrick’s ass. They fell to his feet and Patrick kicked them aside.

“Listen, Mom. I gotta go. I’m… hungry… and need to grab somethin’…”

Patrick wiggled his eyebrows at David.

David’s right eyebrow raised. He shimmied his shoulders and rolled his hips. They’d established ground rules some time ago that there would be no touching of dicks while Patrick was on the phone to a parent. David teetered close to the edge of that boundary often.

He ran a finger from Patrick’s belly button up his chest and then slowly dragged his finger back down Patrick’s front.

“Yeah. See you Christmas Day. I can’t wait.” Patrick took hold of David’s hand to keep him from continuing its journey.

David pulled his hand away and drew back the covers on the bed. He held out his right hand to Patrick who took his rings off of him.

“Love you too. Good night, Mom.”

Patrick set his phone on the night stand.

“Sounds like she’s as excited as you are about your trip home.” David said. He shut his eyes and pulled Patrick close. He rested his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. Ran his hands over his smooth back.

Patrick tucked into David’s embrace. Kissed his neck. Slid his hands inside the waistband of the back of David’s Ninja Turtle underwear. Cupped David’s ass and leaned into him. “You sure you can do the store without me? Babe, I want you to have some time off, too.”

“You know it will be slow. After the rush of the pre-holiday shopping. Surely it will slow down.” David pulled out of their embrace and pushed his underwear to the floor. He moved to get into bed.

“Maybe. But we’ve sold a lot of gift certificates. There may be folks wanting to spend them. I hope… for your sake… that it’s slow.” Patrick opened the drawer beside the bed and picked up a condom. He held it up with a question on his face.

David nodded and settled on his back. “I can maybe take a couple of days off after you get back. Sleep a few days away.” He held his arms up to Patrick and made “Gimme” hands to him.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Patrick settled in between David’s legs and held himself up with a hand on each side of David. Lowered some of his body weight onto David’s body, knowing how much David enjoyed the sensation.

“Mmmm,” David made a sound of satisfaction as he felt the weight of Patrick settle over him.

“You’re not too tired?” Patrick asked.

“You?” David asked.

“HmMm.” Patrick said. “Been wantin’ this all day.”

“Same,” David said. His thumb teased the head of Patrick’s cock, causing Patrick to rock his hips into David’s.

Patrick’s lips grazed over David’s. “You’ve been working so hard, Babe.” He moved his mouth to David’s cheek and then his jaw. He ran his lips over David’s stubble. Kisses and hushed murmurings of sweet nothings.

While one hand busied itself with Patrick’s cock, David’s other hand enjoyed Patrick’s arm. David loved to run his hands up and down Patrick’s arms when he held himself over David. His upper arms flexed and firm. Veins in his forearms popping. David made quiet sounds of contentment.

Patrick kissed his way down David’s body. Nuzzling his lower abdomen. Taking pleasure at the feeling of the soft hair there. He slowly mouthed the shaft of David’s cock. His fingers grazing the inside of David’s thigh, drawing invisible designs there. He rested his head on David’s hip while his fingers roamed first up David’s thigh, then up his chest and back down.

As Patrick’s fingers roamed, David sighed. Relaxed. Happy.

One of David’s hands rested on Patrick’s head. His fingers toying with Patrick’s curls.

Patrick breathed in the smell of David, fresh from the shower. Lavender. Rosemary.

Then… their hands stilled…and both men fell to sleep.

++++++

It was dark outside when he parked his car on the street to the side of the store. He pulled the collar of his winter coat up around his neck and grabbed the to-go bags from the passenger seat. One hand tucked in his coat pocket, he headed for the entrance of the store where he stopped dead in his tracks.

He had cut away from work a little early, leaving David to work the last hour solo, while he went into Elmdale to get his hair cut and grab their dinner. He stood, looking into the store, to one of his favorite sights.

David. Alone in the store. Dancing.

He must have gotten warm. He’d taken off his sweater. He wore a white t-shirt. Black jeans. Patrick loved seeing his ass in those jeans. A view Patrick didn’t always get to see. He was pleased with the absence of the long sweater David had worn earlier in the day.

A smile crossed his face as he watched him. David stocking shelves and dancing. Moving from the front of the store to the back. Stopping along the way to put bottles on the shelf. Spinning in circles. Arms and hands flying in the air. Dancing with abandon.

He had an idea of what song was playing, it had played a lot lately.

David had tried to appear aloof about the holidays. Tried to play it cool. Like he wasn’t in the holiday spirit. But when Patrick acted as though he wasn’t paying attention, he heard David singing the songs. Heard him ask their regulars about their holiday plans. Saw him stare at the garland hanging around the front windows. Watched him fuss with the festive ribbon he’d put in the herb containers. Patrick _knew_ David was excited for the holidays.

And then there was _the album_. The album that had played virtually on a loop. Patrick teased him about it, but David insisted on playing it. _A lot_.

Patrick told him, “There are other holiday albums, David.”

“Sure. But they aren’t as good as this one!” David said. And then he’d play Mariah’s Christmas album…_again._

Patrick put the key in the door and unlocked it. Opened it. _Yup_. [It was the song](https://youtu.be/yXQViqx6GMY).

The music was so loud, David didn’t hear him. His back was to the front door when Patrick opened it and heard the song blasting from the Bluetooth speaker. 

He stood in the doorway and waited for David to see him. David disappeared as he danced into the back-storage area. Patrick waited. Then David returned with another box of product, dancing into the store. He smiled broadly when he saw Patrick. He continued to dance.

“Hi!” he said loudly. He put the box down and shimmied his shoulders, walking toward Patrick. Teasing. Playful.

He felt his dick twitch as David flirted with him. Patrick put the takeout bags on the counter by the register and unzipped his coat. “Hi, there!” He returned the greeting with a matching loud voice.

The song ended and started again. Patrick shook his head. “I hear this song in my sleep, David.”

“You’re welcome!” David held out his hand and Patrick took it. David pulled him close. They began to dance.

They held one another and danced their way around the store. Laughing. Kissing. Twirling. Singing. Knowing that passersby could and would stand and watch them.

++++++

They sat at the table in the office and ate. There was work to do. The register needed closed. The deposit needed calculated. The store needed cleaned. But in these days before Christmas they’d learned to stop everything and sit for a moment.

David shook his head and looked at Patrick’s hair from across the table. “Shame to see those curls gone.”

“I know. Thank you for understanding.” Patrick smiled at him. Kicked his leg under the table.

Patrick had been re-growing his hair after he angrily cut it a couple of months prior. The curls had started to appear again and David loved them and ran his fingers through them whenever he had an opportunity. When Patrick knew he was going home for Christmas, he told David that he wanted to get it cut short again. David didn’t love the idea, but knew it wasn’t his decision. Patrick didn’t share with David he wanted to look as much like he used to when he sat down with his parents to fill them in on his life. He wanted to be able to tell them, show them, he was still the same old Patrick.

“Thank you for dinner.” David put more potatoes on his plate.

Patrick had stopped at David’s favorite chicken place in Elmdale and brought home chicken dinners with extra sides. They had barely had time to stop for lunch and had been eating in shifts for the last week. Their evening meal was a time to reconnect. Talk. Plan. Rest.

“You want to do the register? I’ll clean?” Patrick offered, knowing David had probably been standing most of the afternoon and into the evening and he felt a little guilty that he had left David alone to handle it all.

“Yes, thank you.” David sat back. Eyes closed.

“Let’s get to it, so we can go home and go to bed.” Patrick said.

David groaned and stood. He wordlessly went to the register and started running the end of day process. Patrick cleared dinner and headed toward the restroom where he would start his end of the day chores.

++++++

It was Sunday afternoon, the day before Christmas Eve. The three of them were watching the Hallmark holiday movie marathon. Ray in the arm chair. David sitting at the end of the couch. Patrick laying on the couch, sleeping; his head on David’s lap.

David wasn’t sure if he’d ever watched so many holiday movies, and he loved every one of them. Even though, as Patrick had told him, they all followed the same pattern. The predictability and the romance pulled David in. He was a sucker for a romantic story and he liked knowing that in every one, the drama would be resolved and they’d find their happily ever after. Though David had trouble believing in _happily ever after_, he liked the idea of it.

As the second movie of the afternoon came to a close, he patted Patrick’s shoulder. “Sweetie. Wake up. Let’s go up to your room.”

Patrick stood and took hold of David’s hand. David led them up the stairs.

“I’m sorry I dozed off. I don’t know why I’m so tired.” Patrick yawned.

David pulled back the covers on the bed. “We’ve been working long hours. Let’s just take a nap.”

They settled in and curled around one another. Patrick was the big spoon. He kissed David’s shoulder and quickly went back to sleep.

David lay with Patrick pressed against his back. Though he had been enjoying the holiday season, he was looking forward to their routine getting back on track. He had agreed to looking after the store, solo, for a few days so Patrick could go home to visit his parents.

He knew Patrick probably wanted to be with them for Christmas Eve and Day, but was choosing instead to stay with David. Partly to help with the store, but also because they wanted to spend their first Christmas together. David appreciated what Patrick had given up over the holiday season, so offering to take care of the store by himself during those days after Christmas was the least he could do for Patrick.

As he listened to Patrick’s deep, steady breaths, he sent up a silent thank you to the universe. David could not think of a time in recent history where he had been so joy-filled during the winter holidays. Every song. Every movie. Every plate of goodies dropped off at the store by caring friends. Every ornament hung. They all challenged his usually blasé attitude. And though he worked hard to not show it, he wasn’t opposed to the festive feelings that bubbled up inside.

He felt Patrick’s arm tighten around him and smiled as Patrick mumbled and rocked his hips forward against David’s ass.

“Patrick,” David whispered. “Patrick, are you awake?” David was hopeful he was. It had been days since they’d…_connected_…and David was hungry.

Patrick snorted a loud noise and let loose of David, and rolled away from him, onto his back. One hand draped over his head and the other flopped to the empty space on the other side of the bed. David sat up and looked at Patrick, deeply asleep. Faintly snoring.

David turned to face Patrick, and tucked himself against him. Head on Patrick’s shoulder. David’s hand resting on Patrick’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of it.  
  
Soon David’s breathing matched Patrick’s and he joined him in sleep.

++++++

They sat in the car at the end of the parking lot. Leaned in to one another. Kisses. On the lips. The neck.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep today. We could have spent some quality time together.” Patrick mumbled as he kissed up David’s jaw.

“I’m thinking you were dreaming about it.” David teased him. His hands sliding up Patrick’s inner thigh.

Patrick smiled into David’s neck. “Kinda was.”

“Kind of? You were rocking against me like an 8th grader after a school dance.” David smiled as he ran his lips over Patrick’s.

Patrick grinned into David’s lips. “Your 8th grade and mine were clearly very different.” His hand slipped up David’s sweater. His fingers toyed with David’s chest hair.

David tilted his neck to the side as Patrick’s mouth moved to kiss him…_there_…in that place he liked so much. David ran his finger up Patrick’s thigh and drew invisible circles on the crotch of Patrick’s tight pants. Teasing him.

Patrick moved his hand from under David’s shirt and slid it inside the waist of David’s soft sweat pants. His hand finding David’s firm cock and wrapping around it. His thumb ran over the head of David’s cock, eliciting a sound of pleasure from him.

“Unless you’re going to do something about that, you should probably stop this now.” David murmured into his ear.

“Oh… I’ll do somethin’ about it.” Patrick said with determination. He unbuckled his seat belt and pulled on the lever near the steering wheel to move it upward, allowing him more room.

“Oh…my….Yea, for me!” David teased with a happy voice. His hand quickly found the handle that adjusted his seat. “Ooop!” He made a noise as the back of the seat flopped him back to a reclining position.

Patrick huffed out a laugh and pulled the waist of David’s sweat pants, giving him access to David’s cock.

The interior of the Corolla was tight. They hadn’t, since Patrick had purchased it, done much more than make out in it.

Patrick was able to move in the car enough that he could bend over David. He pulled the head of David’s cock into his mouth. Pulled off him. Licked him. Sucked him back in, deeper. Wrapped his hand around the thick base of his cock.

The noises he made caused David to smile.

“Patrick. That feels good.” David quietly said. He cupped Patrick’s cheek with one hand and rested his other hand on Patrick’s back.

David noted the increase in Patrick’s skill level in the past seven months. The gag reflex was all but gone. Patrick pulled off him and moved back down on him.

“God, Patrick.” David’s hand moved to the ceiling grab handle. His hips bucked up and they found their rhythm. He slid his free hand into the back neck of Patrick’s sweatshirt. His fingers dug into the smooth flesh of Patrick’s back.

“Mmmmm.” Patrick made a sound of pleasure.

“Patrick…now.” David said as his hand dropped from the handle on the ceiling of the car and pressed against the steamed window beside him. His hips bucked up one last time as his body tensed and Patrick increased his suction, swallowing what David offered him.

David relaxed into the car seat. Patrick gently released David and leaned his head against David’s lower abdomen. The hand David had inside Patrick’s sweatshirt roamed and caressed his skin. David’s other hand moved to touch Patrick’s cheek. They sat quietly.

“That was…unexpected…and _very_ pleasant.” David pulled on Patrick’s upper arms, pulling him up for a kiss. He settled his hand on the back of Patrick’s head and pulled him in. His tongue delved deep into Patrick’s mouth.

Patrick moaned and David knew he was turned on. He dropped his hand down to Patrick’s crotch and earned another sound of pleasure. He firmly squeezed Patrick for another moan, this one with a little pain mixed in with the pleasure.

David reached down to the side of his seat and pulled the handle to help bring the back of his chair upright.

David shifted in his seat. “Your turn, Mr…”

There was a knock on the driver’s side window. “Are you guys in there?” They heard Alexis’s voice. The fogged windows kept her from seeing inside.

Patrick jumped.

“Oh…M’God!” David declared, tucking his dick back into his pants.

Patrick rolled down his window. The freezing air burst into the car and hit his face, jolting him out of his lust-filled stupor and into the present.

“Hey,…Umm… Alexis.” Patrick said.

“What the fuck?!” David yelled at the same time.

“Just checking to be sure you two were alright.” Alexis said with a grin on her face. She gave David a double blink.

“Jump off a tall building.” David grumbled.

“See you inside!” Alexis tossed her hair at them and headed for her room.

Patrick sat with his hands on the steering wheel. Working to catch his breath. Cold air blowing in on his face.

“Roll that window up. Where were we…” David said, his fingers walking up Patrick’s chest.

Patrick’s hand reached to stop David’s. He held David’s hand to his chest. “That’s enough, David. I’m good. I think we better call it a night.”

“Tomorrow night? After drinks?” David asked.

Patrick rolled his window up and turned toward David. “Tomorrow night, I’m going to sink my dick so deep into you…you’ll feel it every day when I’m gone.”

A toothy grin worked its way across David’s face. He loved when Patrick talked dirty to him.

“Yes, please, Mr. Brewer.”

++++++

David immediately left his parents’ bedroom and went to his bathroom and dialed Patrick.

“David? What’s wrong?”

“Why do you think there’s something wrong?” David shot back at him.

“Because you _never _call me.”

“OKthat’sfair,” David mumbled. “Patrick. It’s not good… Dad is really upset.”

Patrick didn’t hesitate. “What do we need to do?”

David threw back his head and sighed. “Can you pack up the remaining decorations and bring them over?”

“How many?”

“All of them.” David answered immediately.

“All? Do you…”

David cut him off. “Patrick. All of it. Just write down the amount. I’ll pay for it out of my check.”

“We can talk about paying for it later. I’m asking … do you want the garland and lights we have up? Do you want _all_ of it…? I mean… our decorations, too?”

David paused. He shut his eyes. “Are you OK with that?”

“I’ll be there in a half hour.”

++++++

Patrick parked his car in front of David’s room. Alexis and Ted came out to help him unload. David was in his parents’ room with Roland who had brought a box of odds and ends to donate to the party.

David locked eyes with him when he walked in carrying a basket full of ornaments. He watched David’s face as he talked with Roland. David was clearly trying to be kind about the box of red and gold garland, gold lamé bows, and colored lights.

Stevie walked in and held up her hand. “OK, People. The best I could do is Super Glue. Will Super Glue stick to wood?”

“Ted,” Alexis was poking a finger at Ted’s chest. “Can you go get the wreaths you have hung up at the clinic?”

“Daaavid.” Mrs. Rose called out, waving her phone as she exited her bathroom. “I’ve arranged for the Jazzagals to be here. Several of them will bring their significant others. But I have left explicit instructions that _all children_ should be left at home.”

“But what about Roland Junior?” Roland protested.

Mrs. Rose plastered a look on her face as though she had been caught in an uncomfortable situation. “Present company excepted! Roland! Of course, your bébé may attend!” 

Patrick set the basket down and headed back out to his car for another load. David met him outside. He shut the door to his room behind them.

“Thank you.” David said quietly. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“What is going on?” Patrick’s hands were jammed into the pockets of his winter coat.

“It’s Dad… I’ll fill you in later. We just need to get this place decorated. People will be here in less than two hours.” David rubbed his hands on his arms to try to stay warm in the cold air. He didn’t want to go back inside for his coat. He wanted to be alone. With Patrick.

Wordlessly, Patrick unzipped his coat and opened it up, inviting David into a warm embrace.

David moved in. He tucked his arms inside the opening Patrick offered. He wrapped his arms around Patrick and Patrick wrapped the coat around David so they were both mostly wrapped up in it.

They stood quietly for a moment. Patrick kissed David’s neck.

“What do you need me to do?” Patrick asked.

“Fix the fucking tree?” David said, exasperation in his voice. “Stevie can’t… Just… Patrick...”

“David.” He said quietly. He pulled back so he could see David’s eyes. “I’m here. I’ll fix it.”

“You’ve walked in to full-on Rose Family crazy, Patrick.” David said.

Patrick smiled. “I’ve seen Rose Family crazy, David. I can handle it.”

“No. Patrick. Not like this… Dad…he went off.”

“I’m guessing if you’re dad got upset, he’s feeling some emotion today. Huh?”

David nodded his head with exaggeration. “Ummmm…. Yeah…”

“Then let’s get this place ready for a party.” Patrick carried the remaining boxes inside with David at his heels.

++++++

Stevie held the branches while Patrick glued. They quickly ran out of Super Glue. Patrick went to his car and dug through the tool box he kept in the trunk. More glue and duct tape were brought in to finish the job.

On their knees working on the tree, they talked quietly. Stevie told him about the box of decorations they had in the attic and that Mr. Rose had tried to stay positive. But the tree falling apart, David not volunteering to bring decorations, and Alexis having plans elsewhere kind of sent him around the bend.

“I’ve not seen him so angry.” Stevie told Patrick.

“He seems like he’s normally a pretty calm man.” Patrick said quietly to her.

“He was hoping for a party and it… kind of …fell apart.” Stevie brushed the hair back from her face and stood up. “Ok. It looks like a tree now…. If you don’t look inside at the duct tape and dripping glue.”

Patrick moved from his knees to sit on the floor. He looked up and watched David look the tree over. He fully expected David to chastise them for making such a mess of it.

“Alright. I think this is doable.” David said matter-of-factly. “Cover it with ornaments.” He circled his hand in front of the tree. “_Cover. It_.”

Patrick held his hand up to David who took it and pulled on Patrick to help him stand. “OK. We’ll get it decorated."

David leaned his forehead against Patrick’s and whispered quietly, “Thank you.” And then he walked back to the window to help Ted drape the last of the garland that Patrick had brought from the store and hang one of the wreaths Ted donated to the cause.

++++++

“Mrs. Rose, I’ll drive you.” Patrick offered.

“Nooo, Patrick. I’m fine walking there. You’ll be needed here to help adorn the Tanenbaum.” 

Patrick was insistent. “Let me drive you. I’ll drop you off at the café and then head back here to help. Won’t take but 15 minutes and it will… save… your _lovely shoes_ from being in the snow and salt.”

Mrs. Rose looked over Patrick’s shoulder and made eye contact with her son who was watching the interaction. “Very well.” She reached for her purse and followed Patrick to the door.

Patrick opened it and stood aside to allow her to exit first. She turned back. “Stevie… Ted… _Thank you_ for helping us decorate. Alexis… David… the guests will be arriving shortly. Please be sure you are ready for them…go change your clothes…. and…. Thank _you_.”

Alexis had just finished putting the appetizers and sweet treats that Jocelyn had delivered on the table. She gave her mom a grin and double blinked her eyes.

David pulled his lips into his mouth and bit down on them as he watched his mother and sister share a tender moment.

++++++

When Patrick returned to the motel, he found David alone in his room. Sitting on his bed. Patrick sat beside him and put his hand on David’s lower back.

“_This _is a nice sweater!”

“Thanks.” David twisted the rings on his hand.

“You want to tell me what’s bothering you?” Patrick asked him.

“Not really…no.” David said quietly.

“OK.” Patrick moved to get up. David reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the bed. Patrick smiled. He’d learned over the past months how to get David to talk. He sat down and waited.

“We haven’t celebrated since we…_moved_…here?” David said quietly.

Patrick nodded his head. He remained silent.

“We use to celebrate. Big… _lavish_ parties.” David said, his hands working to express the grandeur of it all.

“So, you’ve said.” Patrick nodded. His hand on David’s lower back moved in comforting circles.

“I didn’t think it meant that much to him? Mom did the work with the party planners. Alexis and I…we _showed up_. We were…_seen_…by everyone. Then, we got our holiday checks and left. I barely talked with him. I didn’t…I didn’t think it mattered to him.”

“You’re saying you think it mattered to him…it matters to him now?” Patrick asked gently. His hand still rubbing David’s back.

“Oh…Patrick. It matters.”

“Then, I’m really glad we did this, David.”

David looked at Patrick. “I hope he likes it. It’s going to suck if he tells me I did something wrong.”

++++++

Patrick watched them. He stood behind David and looked at David’s face as David watched his dad come into the room. Patrick saw the joy cross Mr. Rose’s face. He saw David’s face as he worked to keep his emotions in check.

When they were alone, the two of them, at the store. Or in the car. Or in Patrick’s room. David had seemed to become comfortable letting his emotions out. In his words. On his face. In his actions. For the most part, he let Patrick in. Let Patrick see his emotions.

He’d seen David with people in the store. Saw him behind a professional exterior. He was guarded. Yet, still kind. Respectful. Patient, even.

But when he saw David with his family, he was different. He didn’t ever hold his snark. He didn’t hold his words. But he did tend to hold his innermost emotions from them.

Seeing him in this situation, with his parents – with his dad. Patrick had a glimpse of a side of David he didn’t see when they were alone. David with his guard up. David with a façade of indifference that presented as sarcasm because he was afraid if he didn’t hold tight to it, he would be hurt by his father’s response. David had taken action to make this party happen when he realized how important it was to his dad. And Patrick knew that this party was a gift from David to his father.

Patrick felt protective of David. But he knew he couldn’t protect him from feelings he had about how his parents responded to him. How his parents treated him. There was more history there than Patrick could control. Patrick exhaled a sigh of relief when he saw that Mr. Rose was happy with what they’d done for him.

They ate. They drank. They enjoyed the evening with the two rooms full of friends. Neighbors.

The younger generation – David, Patrick, Alexis, Ted, Stevie, and Twyla – sat on the beds in Alexis and David’s room and told stories of Christmases past. Old traditions. Pageants they were in when they were kids. They teased each other. They laughed.

David stayed close to Patrick. Patrick to David. This was their first Christmas together. Patrick had trouble keeping his hands off David. They’d spent several nights together the prior week, but had collapsed and gone to sleep before doing what both had wanted to do.

The mood was light. Patrick was happy that he was going to see his parents for a few days. He was going to tell them. He ran his arm around David’s waist. He ran his hand up and down David’s back. He slid a hand up inside the back of David’s sweater and let his finger toy with the warm skin on David’s lower back. He kissed David’s shoulder while he draped his arm around him.

David reveled in the feeling of Patrick touching him. Patrick wasn’t typically overly handsy, particularly in front of others. He wasn’t shy about holding hands or giving him a kiss in public, but normally that was the extent of it. At the party, he was different. Everywhere they stood, David felt Patrick on him. Felt Patrick’s fingertips find David’s flesh. Holding him. Laying claim to him. David smiled and leaned back into him. Happy. Content.

The Jazzagals sang. Ted’s friends came. Roland told the story about the year the blizzard hit the town and they all ended up doing the community Christmas pageant a week later.

David took hold of Patrick’s hand and pulled him into the other room. They went into David’s bathroom and shut the door.

“You’re very handsy tonight, Mr. Brewer.” David poked Patrick in the chest.

“I’m thinkin’ I’m not going to see you for a few days.” Patrick began to blush. “And we haven’t really had a lot of time to…” Patrick made the sign with his hands. His right hand flat and smacking against the side of the fist he made with his other hand.

David shook his head and smiled at his sweet boyfriend. “Thank you, Patrick.”

“For what?” Patrick asked as David pushed him backward toward the closed door.

“For being calm in the middle of the insanity earlier tonight.” David reached around Patrick and locked the bathroom door.

“I don’t know what you saw earlier today, David? But…so far as I can tell…you were calm and made this whole thing happen.” Patrick moved his arms up to David’s shoulders as David reached under Patrick’s sweater so he could unbuckle his belt. Unfasten his jeans.

“I just…want to thank you properly.” David kissed Patrick and then lowered himself to sit on his knees.

“I’m not gonna say no to that.” Patrick leaned back against the door and his hands settled on David’s head.

++++++

After a lengthy necking session beside Patrick’s car, they said goodbye with plans to meet at Patrick’s for brunch the next morning. They planned to open their Christmas gifts together, and David promised a good, solid fucking before Patrick headed to see his parents. David went back inside to help with the after-party clean-up.

Patrick headed home. He stood in the hot shower and thought about what the next days would hold. Though he was nervous about telling his parents about his relationship with David, he knew it was time. Past time, really. But he was certain that he needed to tell them face-to-face and this trip was going to give him the perfect opportunity.

He imagined the words he wanted to say. _Mom, I told you I found someone very special. I did. It’s David._ Or. _Dad, you told me almost a year ago that if it’s not right with Rachel, I should go find what is right. I found it, Dad. I found it with David. David makes me feel right._

Every time he thought about it, his stomach did a flip flop. _Butterflies_, as David would describe it.

He toweled off and felt a wave of nausea roll through him. He lowered the lid on the toilet and sat. He rubbed the towel over his wet hair and rested his elbows on his knees while he waited for the feeling to pass. He shook it off. _Must be nerves. _He told himself.

++++++

Ray heard the noise and sat up on the side of his bed. He checked the clock on his phone. 2:00 am. He held himself still while he listened for it again. He got up and went to the restroom where he found the door open and Patrick’s arms wrapped around the toilet

He wet a washcloth with cool water and handed it to Patrick. Then he stood in the hallway and waited.

When Patrick had emptied the contents of his stomach and withstood the dry-heaves that followed, he sat back on his knees and wiped his face with the cloth that Ray had given him.

He rested his elbow on the edge of the stool and quietly thanked Ray.

“Too much fun tonight at the party?” Ray asked, jokingly.

“No. Ray…I had one drink…I think… I’m sick.” Patrick looked over his shoulder at Ray.

Ray bent over and put his hands on his knees and looked at Patrick. “What can I do?”

“Nothing. Thanks. I’m going back to bed.”

Patrick splashed water on his face, brushed his teeth, and headed back to bed. He pulled the covers up over his head and sank into his pillow. _Please… please let this pass before the morning._

++++++

David was surprised when Ray opened the door with a hushed town. “Hi, David.”

David’s eyes shifted from one side to the other. “Ray. What’s wrong?”

“Did Patrick not get in touch with you? He’s sick. _Very_ sick.”

David stepped inside and shut the door behind him while Ray filled him in on the night. Patrick had made several trips to the bathroom in the middle of the night. He had the chills and he was currently under several extra blankets up in his bedroom.

“He’s supposed to go home in a few hours.” David shook his head. Patrick would be so disappointed. His _parents _would be so disappointed.

“He can’t go, David.” Ray told him what he already knew.

“I’m going to go up to check on him.” David proclaimed and quickly went up the stairs to see him.

Patrick’s bedroom was dark and, as Ray had described, there was a mound of blankets on the bed. David set the gift he carried on the floor by the dresser. He moved closer and sat down on the side of the bed and put his hand on top of the pile of blankets. Somewhere under there was Patrick. His hip, David supposed.

A low, quiet groan escaped from under the pile.

“Sweetie,” David said quietly. “Ray says you’re not feeling well.”

“Oh god.” Patrick moaned.

Suddenly the blankets few off him. He pushed David aside as he got up from the bed and ran from the room.

++++++

Marcy’s phone rang and she reached for it. She saw that her son was calling and her heart skipped a beat. He was likely calling to tell her that he was ready to head her way. She was excited to hold her son in her arms and spend time with him.

“Hi, Honey! Are you on your way?” She asked with joy in her voice.

“Mrs. Brewer. This is David… David Rose.”

Marcy’s heart dropped to her stomach. “David, what’s wrong?”

“He’s alright, Mrs. Brewer. But Patrick is sick. Ray says he thinks it’s a stomach virus or something.”

“Oh, my sweet boy.” Marcy said quietly. Disappointed, knowing what this call meant. “Does he have a fever?”

“I think so? Ray thinks so. I don’t know how to tell without a thermometer.” David said. He sat on the chair in the corner, eyeing the lump of blankets that Patrick had used to cover himself from head to toe.

“Are you in the room with him?” She asked.

“Yes. He says he is cold. He has on a sweatshirt and sweatpants, and he has a lot of blankets over him.”

“Feel his forehead, David. Feel yours and feel his at the same time.” Marcy instructed him.

“Let me put the phone down.”

David stood and moved to the bed. He set the phone on the bedside table. He reached under the blankets and put his right hand to Patrick’s forehead and his other went to his own forehead. Patrick’s skin was far hotter than David’s.

David bent further over Patrick and pressed his lips to Patrick’s forehead.

Patrick reached up, then. He placed his hand against David’s cheek. “David.” Patrick whimpered.

David stayed there for a brief moment. He held his hand over Patrick’s hand and whispered soothing words to him.

_Sweetie, you’re burning up. _Kiss_. I’m here. _Kiss._ I’ll take care of you. _Kiss._ You’re going to be OK. _Kiss.

He stood up and reached for Patrick’s phone.

“Mrs. Brewer. Yes. He’s very hot.”

“Can you get a thermometer David? We should know how high it is. If it’s too high, you’ll need to take him to the hospital.”

“Probably. I’ll make some calls.” David told her.

“David, listen. He needs to stay hydrated. Make him drink water or broth. Even if he doesn’t want to. He needs fluids. He _always _fights fluids when he’s sick.”

Patrick rolled over and groaned. “I’m sorry, Mom.” He said loud enough for Marcy to hear through the phone.

Tears came to her eyes. “David. Tell him to concentrate on getting better and we will see him another time.”

“I will. I know he’s disappointed, Mrs. Brewer.” David said. Truly sad for both Patrick and his parents.

“It’s fine, David. You tell him we are fine. The only thing he needs to worry about is getting better.” Marcy said.

After she hung up the phone, she reached for her coat and put it on as she stepped out the back door and headed toward the barn.

There she found Clint, mucking out a stall. He put the shovel to the side when he saw her enter the barn. “I know I should wait and let Patrick do this, he said he wants some chores… Marcy?”

He realized as she stood in the doorway of the barn she was crying.

He moved quickly to her and pulled her into his arms. “What happened?” He asked her.

“He’s sick. He’s not coming.” She said quietly as tears ran down her cheeks.

++++++

He called Ted, who had a thermometer and brought it over. They confirmed that yes, Patrick did have a fever. Ted declared it not to be a danger-level fever and that Mrs. Brewer was correct, David needed to get Patrick to drink fluids.

David sat on the chair in the corner of Patrick’s room and watched him sleep. He twisted the rings on his fingers. Patrick had grumbled to David twice already. Once when David sat near and tried to comfort Patrick by running his hand down Patrick’s back. This move usually comforted Patrick, who this time shrugged David off and grumbled, “Don’t touch me.”

He tried to get him to take a sip of hot tea as he crawled into bed after another bout in the restroom, and got a look from Patrick like he’d never seen. “David, I said no.” Patrick said sternly.

He knew Patrick needed to hydrate. It was well into Christmas night and he’d been sick throughout the day. He didn’t know what to do. He knew he needed to go to sleep, he had to open the store in the morning. He watched Patrick roll over and pull the covers up over his head.

He got up and went downstairs and stood in the middle of the kitchen.

“David?” Ray came into the room.

“Do you have broth? Soup? Something?” David asked his voice a mixture of panic and annoyance.

“Are you hungry?” Ray asked him.

“No… I mean yes… but no. I mean for Patrick.” David said. He rolled his eyes.

Ray put a pot of broth on the stove and then he made two sandwiches. He put one in front of David at the table. David thanked him and ate it quickly.

David carried a mug of broth up to Patrick’s room. Worried he’d be rebuffed, he gently opened Patrick’s door. He saw the blankets had been thrown back and Patrick was not in his bed.

He set the mug on Patrick’s dresser and headed toward the bathroom to check on Patrick. There, David found him taking his sweatpants off. He’d already removed his sweatshirt.

“What are you doing?” David asked him.

“I’m so hot, David. I just need to cool down.”

“Maybe that’s good…you’re not cold anymore. Do you want a shower?”

“I don’t think so…not sure I could stand that long.” Patrick looked and sounded like he had no energy.

David moved Patrick and encouraged him to sit down on the stool. He wet a hand towel with cool water. He wrung it out and then spread it across Patrick’s back.

He felt like Patrick’s sigh of relief was a good sign.

He wet a washcloth and wrung it out. He wiped Patrick’s face with it. Patrick tilted his head back and let David cool him down.

++++++

Patrick sat in the chair in his room while David went through his dresser drawers to get him a fresh set of bed clothes. He helped him change his underwear and handed him fresh pants and a t-shirt. Patrick leaned forward and rested his head on David’s abdomen. David patted the back of Patrick’s head.

“Do you want to sit in the chair or in bed to drink your broth?” David asked.

“No. I don’t want anything. Thanks.” Patrick mumbled.

“I didn’t ask you if you wanted it. I asked you _where_ you wanted it?” David clarified. He stood back and gave Patrick a serious look. “You _are_ having some broth.”

“David…”

“Listen.” David said, hands on his hips. “I don’t care what _you_ want. I promised your _mother_. And she’s very upset right now and I need to get you feeling good so you can get up there and see her.”

Patrick grinned. “OK. I’ll drink it in bed.” He held up his hand and David helped to pull him up and get him back into bed.

++++++

David leaned against the counter behind the register and yawned. It had been a long day. He shut the store down for an hour midday to go to Patrick’s and heat soup for lunch. Patrick had been sleeping and it seemed as though his fever was back. But he dutifully sat up and drank the soup David gave him.

The store was not busy, but they did have a few customers. True to Patrick’s predictions, people came with gift cards they were given for the holidays. David spent most of his morning restocking from the Christmas Eve rush.

That day, after David had called, Patrick had left the store with the decorations so quickly he left most of the chores unfinished. David was thankful that there were no decorations to take down, as Patrick had taken everything to the party. But there was much to do. Cleaning the floors. Restocking the near empty shelves.

When David arrived at Patrick’s after work, he found Patrick sitting up in his bed watching a ball game and drinking a ginger ale.

“Someone’s looking like they feel better.” He put his bag down by the door and sat on the side of the bed.

“A bit.” Patrick leaned his head back against the pillows behind him.

“What sounds good for dinner?” David patted Patrick’s knee.

“Toast? Maybe some broth?”

“Can you eat anything more substantial?” David watched his face.

“No.”

“M’Kay.”

David encouraged Patrick to get into the shower. “You smell funky.”

And then to call his mother. “She’s worried about you.”

While Patrick showered, David stripped the sheets off the bed and went in search of a fresh set. Ray walked by the room and saw David struggling with the fitted sheet and offered to help. Satisfied when the bed was made, David went downstairs to fix Patrick dinner.

Patrick settled into the fresh sheets and sighed. He arranged pillows behind him and leaned back against them. He picked up his phone and called his Mom to assure her he was on the mend.

++++++

“Well you look better every time I come in here.” David said, settling the tray of broth and toast over Patrick’s lap.

Patrick patted the bed beside him and David sat.

“Have you eaten, David?”

“Made a sandwich while I heated that.”

“Go home. Get some sleep.” Patrick said.

“I want to take care of you.”

Patrick sipped on his broth. He ate half a piece of toast.

“Florence-fucking-Nightingale.” Patrick chuckled. “You’ve been taking care of me since our first time, David. Remember telling me you were Florence-fucking-Nightingale?”

David rolled his eyes. “Are you done with that?” He pointed at the abandoned plate of half eaten toast.

Patrick moved the tray off his lap. David took it downstairs. When he returned to the room, Patrick had rolled over on his side. David kissed his forehead and shut the bedside lamp out. He turned to leave.

“Please stay, David.” Patrick said quietly.

Without hesitation, David shut Patrick’s door and turned back toward the bed. He took off his jeans and sweater. He knew he should go wash his face. Moisturize. But he was exhausted. And Patrick wanted him near.

He crawled into bed and snuggled up behind Patrick. Wrapped his arm around Patrick’s waist. Kissed his shoulder. David was the big spoon.

“Talk to me, David.” Patrick asked.

“What do you want to hear?”

“Your voice. Just talk to me.” Patrick spoke in a whisper.

David kissed his shoulder. “You’re going to rest tomorrow. And the next day, you’re going to get in your car and drive up to see your folks.”

Patrick moved slightly, turned and said, “David…there’s something…”

David stopped him. “Hush. You’re not going to argue with me about this. I will take care of the store. They’re worried about you. They need to see you. You need to see them. And I can take time off later.”

“But…I want to…” Patrick started to speak again.

“Shhhh.” David squeezed him tighter. “No more talking. Get some rest.”

Patrick sighed and rolled back so that he was pressed firmer against the man he loved. David’s arm loosened. And with David’s forehead pressed against Patrick’s head, they two fell to sleep.

++++++

The next evening, they sat on Patrick’s bed. Christmas gifts between them.

“Sorry we couldn’t do this on Christmas morning like we planned.” Patrick’s fingers toyed with the ribbon on top of the box David gave him.

“Sure you’re feeling up to it? We can wait.” David was serious. As much as he loved giving and receiving gifts, he could wait if Patrick wanted to.

“Open it, David.” Patrick’s head nodded toward the box in front of David.

A toothy smile crossed his face. “OK.” David rubbed his hands together before gently starting to unwrap his gift.

He pulled the tape away from the paper and slowly, meticulously, ever-so-carefully….

“David… Just tear it.” Patrick interrupted him.

“I’m honoring the wrapping, Patrick. Just be patient.” David scolded him. “Tearing it takes away the suspen……Oh…m’god…PATRICK!”

As the paper fell away from the present, David saw the photo of the silver espresso machine on the front of the box.

He set the box down and stood. He turned in a circle, hands waving in front of himself. “No. No no no no. I can’t believe you bought this for me.”

Patrick got off the bed and stood in front of David whose hands continued to flail as he muttered and emoted.

Each of Patrick’s hands grabbed one of David’s. “David. Stop and look at me.”

David stilled. His damp eyes locked with Patrick’s.

“Now… tell me what you want to say.” Patrick said, eyes crinkled, a smile on his face.

David’s eyes shifted away to look at the gift that set on the bed, and then they shifted back to Patrick. “That’s the exact machine I’ve been looking at on my phone.”

Patrick bowed his head and nodded slowly. “I know.”

“But Patrick…”

“Is it the one you wanted?” Patrick asked him.

“Patrick…yes…but…”

“Merry Christmas, David.”

David pulled his hands out of Patrick’s and grabbed for his shoulders, pulling him near. His arms wrapped tightly around Patrick.

“Thank you.” He whispered in Patrick’s ear as Patrick kissed his neck. He wrapped his arms tighter around Patrick’s shoulders.

“This is a really long hug, David.”

“I know. And I love you.” David said quickly on an exhale.

“I know you do. I love you, too.”

David held him tightly. Patrick’s hands rubbed circles on David’s lower back.

“David…” Patrick kissed him again on his neck, just below his ear.

David pulled back. “OK. Sit down... Open yours.”

Patrick sat on the bed and pulled the box to his lap. Basic brown wrapping. Black bow. “Your wrapping is always so _festive_, David.” He teased David.

David moved the box that held the espresso machine off the bed, setting it gently on the floor by the dresser.

“It’s the store’s wrapping paper and you know it. So, don’t complain.” He swatted at Patrick’s knee as he crawled back onto the bed, facing him.

Patrick quickly tore at the paper and held the box in front of himself. Rested it on his lap. It was a basic shirt box. He looked at David and smiled and then looked at the gift and removed the lid.

There, he found a charcoal grey t-shirt with the Rose Apothecary logo in white across the front. The shirt matched the hat David had given him for their six-month anniversary.

“David. I love it!” Patrick pulled the shirt out of the box and held it up.

He lowered it back down to his lap. “Thank you. I love it.” He leaned forward and gave David a kiss.

“There’s… Patrick there’s something on the back…there…just turn it around…” David picked up the shirt and turned it around so Patrick could see it.

The back had lettering and a number on it.

_COACH _

_BREWER_

_13_

Patrick smiled at David. His eyes squinted. He understood the meaning of the number David chose, but…

“There’s more in the box.” David said.

Patrick realized there was another, smaller shirt in the box. He pulled it out and held it up.

He looked at David. Confused.

“David…Thank you. I just… I’m sorry… I don’t understand.” Patrick felt badly that David was clearly very excited but Patrick didn’t quite know what the gift meant.

David’s shoulders dropped as he leaned in closer to Patrick.

“I got you a Little League team…the _Rose Apothecary_ team…to play this summer.” David excitedly explained. “I talked to Roland. He said one of the sponsors from last year wasn’t going to do it next summer and … we could. You’re going to coach them... I mean…if you want.”

Patrick’s eyes grew large. “David. Oh my god! I love it!” Patrick smacked his hands together, clasping them in front of himself. He laughed. “That’s great! This is a _great _gift!”

He put his hand behind David’s head and pulled him forward, again, for another kiss. David leaned in, smiling.

“This gift isn’t just from me. It’s…kind of a family thing?” David scrunched up his face like he was about to deliver bad news.

Patrick searched his face. “What do you mean?”

“So…If you’re are alright with it…my _dad_ is going to be your assistant coach.” David told him. “He loves the baseball…and…whatever.”

“That’s great! I love that idea!” He felt emotional as he thought about David talking with his dad about coaching a team with Patrick.

“And…Roland said you have to have…a team _mom_ or something like that. So…Ted, Alexis, Stevie, and I will take turns doing the snacks for the kids. And,… who are we kidding, Alexis won’t do it.” David waved his hand in the air.

“This is…so…and…the number…David.” Patrick picked up the shirt and ran his hand over the number 13. “It’s a great gift. Thank you. I love it.”

“That makes me happy.” David smiled a big, toothy grin.

“You know…David…” Patrick looked at the shirt, his brow furrowed.

“What?” David’s eyes shifted. “What’s wrong, Patrick? Did I do something wrong?”

“God. No… You didn’t do anything wrong.” Patrick shook his head. Then he folded the shirt and put it back in the box. He waved his hand as if to shoo a thought away. “Never mind.”

“No. Tell me. I won’t rest. Tell me what you’re thinking about.” David felt his stomach roll. He worried he did something wrong.

“It’s just…” Patrick sighed and looked at David.

“Patrick. What!”

Patrick pulled part of his bottom lip into his mouth. “It’s just… This? Sponsoring a team?”

“Yeah? What?” David’s voice became high with anxiety.

“It can… be a write off.”

Patrick didn’t see the pillow until it smacked him squarely in the face.

He laughed and grabbed the pillow from David’s hands and tossed it to the side. He leaned in to kiss David and pushed him backward on the bed. They laughed. David reached his hand to Patrick’s arm pit where he knew he was ticklish. Patrick wrestled David’s arms away and pinned him to the mattress.

He paused over David’s face for a moment. Their laughter subsided. Patrick bent down and kissed him. Kissed the man he loved. Deeply.

David’s legs pulled up and wrapped around him, like a reflex.

Patrick pulled back, his nose touching David’s. “Merry Christmas, Babe.”

David smiled at him. His eyes danced. His fingers trailed down Patrick’s sides and slid into the back of his pants. “I love you, Mr. Brewer.”

++++++

“Patrick.” Patrick felt himself being shaken. “Patrick. Wake up.”

“Ray?”

“David’s in the bathroom. He’s sick.”

++++++

She took the news well. Marcy was always understanding. Of course, Patrick had to stay in Schitt’s Creek and work the store since David had apparently been exposed to the same stomach bug. She, unquestionably, was disappointed, but she didn’t tell that to her son.

She and Clint had scheduled the cruise that was to leave the day before New Year’s Eve. So, her visit with Patrick would now have to wait until after the new year. She would see him and they would catch up.

Of course, she understood. _Of course._

++++++

Patrick called Mrs. Rose, who apparently wasn’t aware that David had not been at the motel. She had not known that Patrick had been sick. That David had been looking after him.

“Best keep him with you, Patrick. He probably shouldn’t travel when he’s under the weather.” She said when he told her he’d be happy to bring David home so he could rest in his own bed. Patrick knew from conversations he and David had about his childhood that Mrs. Rose was not one to pamper her children when they were sick.

Patrick made sure David was as comfortable as he could be in Patrick’s bed, and then he went to the motel to pack a few changes of clothes for David.

Patrick worked at the store. There was a noticeable drop in customers from the previous week. He checked on David at lunch time and spent his evenings with him as David struggled with the nausea. The fever. The chills.

David was a good patient. If Patrick said to eat, he ate. If Patrick said to shower, he showered. If Patrick put his hand on David’s back, David turned to give Patrick access. Patrick’s touch comforted him. David didn’t complain once. While he was ill, David was amiable. Appreciative.

Patrick took care of him and David loved him all the more for it.

++++++

The Sunday after Christmas, they lay together on Patrick’s bed. Patrick sitting up and reading. David lying beside him tucked into Patrick’s side, his arm strewn over Patrick’s lap.

“You sure you’re feeling up to going?” Patrick asked.

“I think so. I mean…I’m tired. You’re tired. But we said we’d go.” David answered him.

A month prior, when they’d declined the Thanksgiving invitation from their friends, Terri and Amy, they were also offered a New Year’s Eve party invite. Terri and Amy always had a gathering of friends to ring in the new year. Amy had told David that the guest room at the farm was reserved for David and Patrick, so they’d have no expenses or stress of finding a room on the holiday.

Previous plans had Patrick returning from his parents and the two of them driving to the goat farm for New Year’s Eve and Day with their friends.

“They’d understand, since we’ve been sick…” Patrick said.

“But…it would be rude. I mean…Of all their friends, we would get the guest room.” David shrugged.

So as planned, the morning of New Year’s Eve, they packed overnight bags and head to Thornbridge.

As the miles passed, the music played. Patrick sang. David ate his licorice; his appetite had returned.

When they reached the farm, Amy bounded out of the house and down the stairs off the porch and into David’s arms. She squealed and kissed his cheek. She wrapped a hand around his waist and steered him toward the house.  
  
Patrick stood grinning by the car, watching them go. He walked to the back of the car to open the trunk and heard her from behind him.

“Hi, Friend.”

“Hey, Terri!” Patrick walked into her open arms. A tight hug shared between two friends.

“No greeting for us. I’m guessing we won’t exist to them over the next 36 hours.” She joked.

They carried the overnight bags into the house. Patrick took them to the guest room where he changed into his chore clothes.

They gathered in the kitchen where David sat at the island while Amy chopped and stirred and put together plates of treats for the evening’s gathering.

Patrick and Terri walked to the barn where he happily picked up a shovel and started to work. They didn’t talk. The two friends worked quietly, music playing on the radio.

“Want to milk?” Terri asked.

“I do.” Patrick handed her the shovel and took the bucket and started to work on one goat and then the other.

“You’re telling me, he did this.” Terri teased. “When you were last here, David milked one of them.”

“Yeah.” Patrick huffed out a laugh and nodded his head.

“Successfully? Willingly?”

“Shocking…I know.” Patrick laughed.

++++++

“He looks good.” Amy said, eyeing Patrick’s ass as he walked toward the barn with her wife.

“MmHmm.” David held the blinds open longer than necessary, not taking his eyes off him until he disappeared into the barn.

“Glad you’re both feeling better.” She said.

She opened a glass of red and poured him a glass to enjoy while they worked in the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of sparkling water.

“You’re not drinking with me?” David asked.

“Just kind of…upset belly. Feel like some water right now.” She smiled at him.

“Oh, Sweetie. I hope you’re not getting what we had.” David made a face and then took a sip of his wine. Completely missing the smile on her face as she stirred the dip.

++++++

Terri and Amy’s house began to fill. Friends from work and their families. Friends from Terri’s ball team. Nan and Pop.

“There are my boys!” Nan declared as she walked into the kitchen to find David and Patrick sitting at the island. “Come give Nan a hug!”

David was the first to reach her. He bent his knees and wrapped his arms around her small frame. They hugged her and smiled at the kisses she planted on their cheeks. Patrick shook Pop’s hand and David followed. The story of how David and Patrick met Nan and Pop, something the six of them would always cherish.

As friends poured in, introductions were made. Food was disbursed into different rooms. Conversations around the kitchen table. Games being played. Children ran around outside. Amy started the karaoke machine.

Patrick grabbed his beer and his coat and stepped out onto the back patio. There he sat on a bench and watched the kids in their effort to make a snow person. He smiled as they eventually gave up on building and their play turned into a snowball fight.

He finished his beer and stood to go back inside when he noticed the barn door was open. Light from inside cast a golden glow onto the snow just outside the door.

He set his beer down, put his hands into his pockets, and walked out to the barn. There, he found Terri, brush in hand, brushing down Lacey…or maybe it was Cagney. Patrick always confused the two horses.

“Hey. Party’s inside.” Patrick said.

“You caught me. Just taking a minute.” 

“You alright?” Patrick asked. He picked up a second brush and moved to the other horse and began to brush her down. Different stalls. Patrick’s back to Terri who looked over Cagney’s withers at her friend. There was so much she wanted to tell him.

“I’m good.” She said.

They brushed. Quietly.

“Things going OK with the two of you?” Patrick innocently asked.

“Great. Never better.” She said. She knew. She knew Patrick had questions on his mind and he was working on figuring out how to ask them.

“That’s good. That’s really good, Terri.” He said.

“Alright, Brewer.” She put the brush back on the hook and stepped out of the stall. “Let’s talk.”

Following her lead, he also stepped out of the stall. He trailed her to the front of the barn where the hay was stacked. He sat beside her. Both looking forward, the way each did when they talked. Not facing one another. Looking at the goats who were resting on beds of fresh hay.

“Your wife’s not drinking alcohol on New Year’s Eve.” Patrick leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs.

The right side of Terri’s mouth pulled back into a slight grin. “Observant.”

“She’s not one to just _not drink_ at a party.” Patrick said.

“True.”

Patrick was worried about her. He shook his head. “Is she OK? Is she sick?”

Terri paused. “Not… technically.”

Patrick turned his head slightly and looked his friend in the eyes. He waited.

“A little… _morning_ sickness.”

Patrick sat up. “Terri.” He smiled. He watched her face.

A pink blush ran up her cheeks. She smiled. “We’re having a baby.”

“It’s good news…then? I mean…You think it’s…?” Patrick asked.

“It’s _great_ news.” Terri laughed. She couldn’t believe how good it was to say the words out loud. Patrick was the first person she’d told. She hadn’t yet told her parents.

“Terri!” Patrick stood and held out his arms and she joyously stood and wrapped her arms around him.

It felt good to tell him…tell someone. But she felt a wave of guilt. She and Amy had promised to not tell anyone until they were past the first three months. She was going to have some explaining to do when she and Amy were alone.

They sat back down on the hay bales. Smiles. Congratulations offered and accepted. Laughter.

Then they grew silent.

They turned and watched the goats again. Watched the kids who had been jarred awake by the celebratory laughter. Watched them crawl over their parents. Play in the hay.

“Is this it?” Patrick asked. “Is this why you fought?”

“Yup.” She nodded her head slowly. Eyes on the ground in front of her. Her heart pounded.

She wasn’t sure how much she should tell him. She wanted to tell him everything. As a therapist, she was used to holding everything in. Never sharing information with others. This…This information was something she _wanted_ to share with him. If you’d have asked her, she wouldn’t have been able to explain why.

Patrick turned. Put one leg under himself as he turned to face her. “Did you not want to have…?”

She interrupted him. “I’ve always wanted kids. Long before Amy was in my life, I wanted kids.”

“Oh.” Patrick nodded. “I see, so…she wasn’t…she didn’t want…?”

“She did. She’s wanted to have kids too. It was always something we wanted.” Terri nodded.

She pulled a string on her coat. Focused on it. She was uncomfortable. She found it ironic. When had she, Terri Morgan, ever been uncomfortable in a conversation?

“Oh.” Patrick looked puzzled. He wasn’t sure if she wanted to talk about it or not. He was confused and didn’t know where to take the questions next. So, he waited.

“We argued over the process. I…um…I thought we should adopt. We work in the field and it would be …you know…relatively easy. There are kids out there who need homes.” Terri stood and walked over to the stall that held the goats. She reached over and scratched one of them between the ears.

“Makes sense.” Patrick said. He knew there was something she wanted to get out. He knew her well enough to know that if she didn’t want to talk about it, she wouldn’t have.

“She wanted to experience…she wanted to _be pregnant_.” Terri said. She shoved her hands in her pockets and turned around to face Patrick. Leaned against the gate of the stall.

Patrick looked at Terri. He could tell she was uncomfortable. And…well…Terri was never _un_comfortable when it came to talking about things. It’s what she did. She talked about uncomfortable topics for a living.

“So…you fought because you wanted to adopt and she didn’t?” Patrick asked.

“No. I was good with a baby. I was fine with her wanting to be pregnant. And… Patrick… I’m actually _really_ looking forward to seeing it. Seeing her body be pregnant.” Terri held her hands to her own stomach. Her eyes danced.

“That’s great, Terri. God, that’s so… I mean…you’re going to experience something that’s just….” Patrick stopped talking. He nodded his head.

He watched his friend’s face. He watched it change. Watched her face change from a flushed happiness to a solemnness that grabbed his attention.

Watched her kick the hay under her foot. He realized there was something serious she was holding. Something that had bothered her for months. Long before Amy was pregnant.

He stood and walked over to her. He stood in front of her. Jammed his hands in his pockets. It took him a moment to find the words. Took him time to catch his breath before he spoke.

“David. That’s what all of it was about. All the fighting. She wanted him to...” Patrick was so certain he didn’t form any of it into a question.

Terri slowly nodded her head. Raised her eyes and met Patrick’s.

The color rushed out of Patrick’s face. He took a step back. “Did she…? Did they…?” Panic rose in his voice. He turned and headed for the door of the barn. He needed out. He didn’t know where he was going, but he needed out of the barn.

Terri immediately went into therapist mode. “No. No, no. Patrick. Hey. Buddy.” She put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off and kept walking.

She moved quickly to get in front of him and, again, put a hand on his shoulder and got his attention. “No. Listen. No. Patrick. Stop.”

Patrick’s eyes were wide. His face registering shock and fear.

Terri moved so that Patrick could focus on her face. “It’s not his. It’s not David’s. Patrick... Listen to me. David… doesn’t… know… anything.”

Patrick’s body stilled. His breathing rapid.

“Come sit down. Let’s talk through it.” Terri turned Patrick around in front of her and, holding his shoulders with her hands, steered him back to the hay bales.

They sat, again, side-by-side. Patrick, agitated, rubbed his hands on his thighs.

“Breathe, Patrick. It’s OK.” Terri said. “Damnit, I shouldn’t have told you. I just… I needed to talk to somebody.”

“Sorry. Sorry, Terri. OK. I’m Ready.”

Terri began to talk. She told him about their discussions a year prior when they were trying to decide if they wanted to adopt or not. They certainly knew the channels, the process. Given their line of work, they’d be easily accepted and they’d find a child…maybe a group of siblings. She told him how both were open to it, but then Amy had shared with her through tears one night that although she was fine adopting, she really had always wanted to be pregnant.

Terri watched Patrick. She knew this part of the story meant nothing to him. She knew he was listening to be polite, so she cut to the part of the story he wanted to know.

“When you were here….” She started.

“In the fall. When I was here for the conference. You two fought. I heard her say she wanted to ask something. I heard you say she couldn’t. You were…drawing a line or something. Refusing to let her do something.”

Terri nodded her head. “Yup.”

Patrick sighed. “God, Terri. Don’t make me pull it out of you. Just…”

Terri interrupted him. “They’d been friends for a couple of years. They met like a year or two before you were even in the picture.”

“I’m aware.”

“The more time she spent with him, the more she…well, she loves him. He’s one of her favorite friends.”

“Terri…I know this.”

Terri wanted to be honest with him. “The first time she brought his name up, I told her I’d think about … ”

“What? Why? Damnit, Terri.” Patrick cut her off. He stood and put his hands on his waist and looked down at her. Angry.

“Just…Patrick, let me tell you this. OK? Just…sit down and let me get it all out.”

Patrick nodded his head. He sat. Put his elbows on his thighs. Lowered his head between his shoulders. Stared at the floor. Willed himself to be patient.

_It’s not his baby. It’s not his baby. It’s not his baby._ He kept repeating the words in his head to help calm his racing heart.

“I barely knew him. I’d met him a few times. I’d met you once. You remember…he brought you out here that day. You and I went on a drive around the place.” Terri told him.

Patrick nodded. He rolled his hand in front of himself as if to tell her to hurry up and tell him the rest of the story.

“It wasn’t long after that you guys came back here. We went out on the horses. You guys were a couple and I was getting to know you. That night…I told her we couldn’t ask David. I told her no.”

Patrick turned his head and looked at her. “Why?”

“You.”

Patrick blinked. “Me? What? You mean you wanted me?”

Terri threw her head back and laughed. “Fuck no. Patrick. I told her no because it wouldn’t be fair to you.”

Patrick furrowed his brow and turned his whole body toward her. Asking her with his body language to lay it all out so he understood it all.

Terri crossed her arms over her chest. “Patrick…if she would have asked him, he would have…”

“Said yes.” Patrick finished for her.

“I guessed he would. And, the two of you were fresh in a relationship. So fresh. And…I watched you, Patrick. I watched you from the first moment you two guys were here. I watched you watch him.”

Patrick blushed. He turned his eyes down and looked at the floor.

“You love him like I love her. I saw it, Patrick…the first time I met you and saw you with him. There’s no explaining it. You’re different as night and day. On paper…your relationship?…it shouldn’t work. But it does. He’s everything to you.”

“He is.” Patrick said quietly. A chill ran down his back.

Terri put her hand on his back. “And after the two of you were here, when you spent the night in town. I knew you two were starting your relationship. And I watched you, Patrick. Everything about you seemed like… you were in it forever.”

Patrick turned quickly and looked at her. “I am.”

She stood. She talked as she walked to the stall that held the goats. She leaned against it. “I knew then. I told her that the two of you may never…I mean it’s not our business…and I don’t mean to assume to know what you will do. But…Patrick…I told her I thought…if you had to watch someone else raise a child that was the offspring of David Rose…”

“I couldn’t.” Patrick cut her off with the words she was going to say.

“I know.” Terri nodded.

“It would kill me.” He said.

“I know.”

Patrick looked up at her with tears in his eyes as he uttered the words he never thought he would say. “I want to raise his babies.”

The corners of her mouth slightly turned up. “I know, Friend. I know.”

“So … you fought.” Patrick said.

“We did.” She confirmed.

“Over asking David.”

“That’s right.” Terri confirmed.

“So, you could protect for me something I may never have.” Patrick said with a shaky voice.

“Yes.”

His breath caught in his chest. He heaved in a breath. Choked back a ball of emotion that threatened to escape. Terri moved back to be closer to him.

“You almost broke up. Almost lost your marriage….” Patrick’s hands shook.

Terri sat beside him. Turned her body to face his. “But we didn’t.”

He coughed. Coughed to cover up the sob that came out as he tried to talk. “Umm…Thank…Thank you….Terri. I’m sorry? Thank you.”

She smacked him. Her right hand firm against his left shoulder. “And…Buddy, you’re not supposed to know any of this and now I have to figure out a way to tell my wife I broke the cone of silence.” She chuckled. Expertly working to transition him out of his emotional state.

He huffed out a laugh. He wiped the back of his hand over his damp eyes. “I thought you therapists had codes of conduct or something to keep secrets. Really disappointed in you, Terri.”

“I know.” She shook her head. “I’m going to have to turn myself in. Good thing I have goat farming to fall back on.”

Patrick chuckled. He stared at his hands.

“Let’s get inside and check on our partners, shall we?” Terri stood and headed toward the barn door.

Patrick stood but did not move. He looked at her and shook his head.

“Hey.” She went back over to him. “It’s good. We’re good. You’re good. I’m not going to ask you to keep it from him. If you want to tell him, do. I’m sure after I tell her, she will want to fill him in.”

Patrick looked at his friend. His hands jammed deep into his coat pockets. “I can’t…Umm…I can’t imagine what…what it would have been like…if…if…if she would have….”

“Listen. Patrick, I’m sorry if this was too much. If you need to process this later, we can. You call, we’ll talk all the way through it. OK? It was a lot to drop on you and I probably shouldn’t have done it. Wasn’t going to. It just… It came up tonight. Timing and all. And…I felt like I needed to tell you.”

“Terri…can I ask? Who’s…Um…” Patrick realized he had no business asking.

“It’s alright. You can ask. I let you into this conversation.” Terri told him. “Anonymous donor. We went to an agency.”

Patrick opened his arms and pulled her in for a hug. He held her tightly. “Thank you, Terri. Thank you.” Patrick patted her back firmly.

“For the record…” Terri grinned at him. “She did ask me… since I wouldn’t allow his, if we could ask you.”

Patrick blushed. The sides of his mouth turned down as his eyes grew large. “And?” Patrick asked.

“It’s an anonymous donor, Brewer. Get the fuck out of here.” She turned and headed for the house with a smile on her face.

++++++

[They heard the singing when they walked in the back door to the kitchen](https://youtu.be/ylGrQVL774k). They looked at each other.

“Ah…jesus…” Terri uttered.

“Oh, we need to see this.” Patrick walked quickly through the kitchen and stopped in the doorway that opened to the living room.

There, standing in front of the karaoke machine was a very drunk David and a very happy Amy. Singing.

Patrick stuck his hands in his pockets and laughed. He turned to look at Terri who smiled ear to ear.

Amy sang:

_Don't let them say your hair's too long_   
_'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong_   
  


Then David Sang:

_Then put your little hand in mine_   
_There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb_

As they sang the next part together, they spotted their partners standing in the doorway. Amy waved them over.

_Babe_   
_I got you babe_   
_I got you babe_

Terri joined Amy and held her hand. Patrick stood by David and wrapped his arm around his waist as David wrapped an arm around Patrick’s shoulder.

David and Amy sang to their partners:

_I got you to hold my hand_   
  


Terri and Patrick sang back to them:

_I got you to understand_   
  


And they traded off. David and Amy singing:

_I got you to walk with me_   
  


And Terri and Patrick singing:

_I got you to talk with me_

  
_I got you to kiss goodnight_

  
_I got you to hold me tight_

  
_I got you, I won’t let go_

  
_I got you to love me so_

_I got you babe_   
_I got you babe_   
_I got you babe_   
_I got you babe_   
_I got you babe_   
_I got you babe_   
_I got you babe_   
_I got you babe_

++++++

They sat on the couch with their drinks. Laughing. Talking. The buzz around the house was electric. Midnight neared.

Patrick noticed Terri and Amy stand and hold hands. He watched them head up the stairs.

He looked at David who leaned over and whispered, “They always leave the party to have sex at midnight.”

“That sounds like a _really good_ tradition.” Patrick smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

Without hesitation, David stood and walked quickly down the hallway, with Patrick on his heels.

They locked the door to the guest room and fell into each other’s arms. And if anyone was standing outside of the room when the clock struck twelve, they may have heard a satisfied David declare, “Happy New Year Mr. Brewer!”

++

End of LOL: Part 3

++


End file.
